Growing Up
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: A cowrite between: Thundercub aka Ulisa, SilverFox, and Jade Griffin aka Cheetah the Furry. After the series finale, conflicts are high between Barbics and Glens but they must form an alliance when a second war breaks out...R&R!
1. Chapter 1: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry.

****

            Buddi turned as the door flew open and Sunni ran in, her eyes angry.

            "Sunni, what's wrong? You look like Ursa when I just back talked."

            The girl had to smile at that and said,

            "Cubbi. He's such a child. I'm turning thirteen tonight and all he does is follow me around, asking me to play with him. I'm sick of it."

            Buddi smiled; he knew the feeling. Even since the loss of the Glen, the three cubs had stuck together, although he and Sunni more than all three of them.   Buddi had been subjected to 'annoyance factors' as much as Sunni. Cubbi was nice but the age difference made their likes so different while he and Sunni were so close in age (Buddi was only four months older) that they got along great.

            Cubbi normally would have found some mischief to get into but since he didn't know the territory around Ursalia as well as he had the forest, the Glens didn't want him or Sunni out alone. Buddi usually loved that his best friend could now live in the same city as he did but at times like this, he wished differently. He was usually the drafted guide.

            The door was banged on. Sunni called,

            "GO AWAY!"

            "Make me!"

            Buddi sighed, "Cubbi...not again."

            "It's not my fault the adults are paranoid."

            "Do you gotta make us suffer with you?" Buddi retorted. He usually stayed out of these battles if he could, but he didn't want to go out now. He wanted to play and talk with Sunni, alone.

            "Come ON!"

            Sunni snapped, "No! Get lost!"

            "GET OUT HERE AND MAKE ME!"

            Sunni slammed the door open and she and Cubbi stared one another down, not unlike two armies.

****


	2. Chapter 2: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry.

****

            With a big "Nyaaa!", Cubbi stuck out his tongue and dashed off. Buddi sighed.

            "Sometimes, ya just wanna smack him. I know. He gets on my nerves, too, but I kinda see his point. I mean, he used to be able to go wherever he wanted in the forest and now, with the Glen gone, you're both stuck in this new lifestyle. He may not be adapting to it as well as us."

            Sunni's eyes fell to her shoes, fighting any guilt at yelling at Cubbi and her yearnings for the Glen.  A new lifestyle...

            "Hey, you okay?"

            Her gaze wandered up to Buddi. "I miss it. The Glen. Grammi has this huge kitchen now, and Gruffi's happy with all the new gadgets and broken things. Zummi... well, since he could repair the ancient books in the library using the Great Book, he hasn't been seen much. Gusto... I wish he'd visit sometimes."

            Buddi's fists clenched. He didn't like the way Sunni talked about Gusto. Sometimes, he was sure the blue bear was as feather-brained as his toucan friend when it came to responding to others. Buddi was glad he _rarely_ saw Gusto. Prob'ly couldn't even throw a spear right...

            "...so it _can_ be hard sometimes, I guess. I'm just afraid that if I get too wrapped up in stuff here, I'll lose the Glen in my head. I don't want to forget."

            Buddi's attention snapped back just in time for a response. "Yeah. I know whatcha mean. It was hard for us Barbics, when we had to leave."

            "That's why you hate humans so much?"

            "Yeah. But I--"

            A knock at the door interrupted them. Tummi opened the door without getting a reply, Cubbi tagging along behind him.

            "Gruffi says you gotta watch Cubbi. He's gettin' into too much trouble."

            Sunni and Buddi groaned in unison.

            "If _you_ take him, I'll bake you a nice, big--"

            "Uh... Sorry, Sunni." the large bear interrupted her sugar-laced offer,_really_ sorry that he couldn't be paid to take Cubbi off their hands. "Gruffi said he needs me. Now."

            "Hmph!" was Cubbi's reply. "I don't wanna hang out with _you_ two." The cub crossed his arms stubbornly, still hurt over being rejected before.

            "Well... Bye!" Tummi zipped out faster than one would think a bear of his bulk could go.

            Buddi plopped down on the bench, his quiet time with Sunni shot to heck.

            "Just great..."

****


	3. Chapter 3: By SilverFox

Growing Up

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry.

****

            Buddi sighed again knowing with Cubbi here he and Sunni couldn't really talk as he wanted to. Buddi had found this out very soon after the Glens came to live with them in Ursalia. He and Sunni were playing a game that they were not supposed to be playing at night and Cubbi told. Buddi had learned that any moments alone with Sunni were gold and also they took care to not be in danger of getting in to trouble.

            Cubbi sat on a bed that was in the room. Cubbi laid on his stomach, as he did he looked about the room and then saw Buddi lost in thought and asked,

            "Buddi, why are you and Sunni always trying to lose me?"

            Sunni looked at Cubbi at that time and said "Cause Cubbi"

            Cubbi turned to Sunni and asked "Because?"

            Buddi then looked at Cubbi and answered his question with "Cause you can be a pest at times."

            Cubbi sighed and said "Why do you say that, I can't help it that the adults won't let me go outside to explore the mountains and forests around Ursalia.    Besides it's your fault that I can't."

            Buddi couldn't believe what he heard coming out of Cubbi's mouth, and asked him in a snap, "Why do you say that, you never explored the areas outside the city since you came to live here."

            Cubbi looked right at Buddi, taking a deep breath, "Because of what happened when Gruffi, Ursa and Sir Thornberry… when you were caught by those Gobbers."

            Buddi looked at Cubbi and asked, "Why would that be the reason?"

            Cubbi stood up on the bed and said, "Cause when that happened to the adults, they became so paranoid that they now won't trust me to go off on my own exploring, and I want to!"

            Buddi and Sunni, in unison, moaned, as they knew that the adults were now, more then ever, going to become protective of all of them

****


	4. Chapter 4: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry.

****

            But Buddi was not about to waste his evening 'cub-sitting.' Gum's sake, there were over thirty adults in the place! Why was he getting stuck with this? And on Sunni's birthday too! He wanted to give her his present in private. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face. She was his best friend.

            "Come on, Sunni."

            The Glen girl stared at Buddi. Buddi had always been very responsible and obedient. But she couldn't blame him for wanting to leave. She liked Cubbi but she had spent almost all day with him yesterday. She wanted some time alone with Buddi.

            Cubbi leapt up. "I thought Tummi said that you two had to stick with me."

            "No," Sunni corrected. "He said we had to watch you. And since we're in charge you hafta stick with us."

            "Do not!"

            Buddi clasped his head in his hands. His Barbic temper was nearly at its breaking point. He knew if he lost it that it wouldn't be pretty and the adults would frown on it, especially Ursa. She had a bad temper herself but she was always on him about controlling his.

            "Well, we're leaving."

            Sunni felt guilty about earlier but now she remembered how pesty this cub could be. And she wanted to do something with Buddi, get her mind off the Glen. Cubbi, however, sensed an opportunity.

            "I'll tell!"

            Buddi froze a moment. Cubbi had never been a tattletale Gummi. But he knew that if Cubbi was angry with them(which was obvious) then he would tell. That would mean that Ursa would jump all over him. Although he was used to her lectures, he really didn't wanna be lectured in front of Sunni. Talk about embarrassing!

            But still…he stole a glance at Sunni and then at Cubbi. He swallowed and decided to take his chances.

            "If you're so clever and able, watch yourself."

            Sunni followed Buddi out the door.

            Cubbi, rejected, sat down on the bed and pouted. No one wanted him around anymore. But he wasn't fool enough to run away…

            Getting them busted would suit just fine.

            That in mind, the cub darted out the door and headed towards the sitting room, where Ursa, Gruffi and a few others had gathered.

****


	5. Chapter 5: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry.

****

            Sunni had no idea where Buddi was going. Truthfully, the Barbic didn't know either. Yet. Just... out. Anywhere but here, now. Sunni was worried that Cubbi might tell. She walked faster. Even passed Buddi up at a jog just to escape any possible voices calling them to return. Buddi grinned, chased after her. Her smile joined his and they raced on.

            Out of breath and nearly to a stand of the few trees growing in the barren area, the two laughed and plopped onto the ground.

            "Geez, we could get into so much trouble for doing this." Buddi chuckled, for at the moment it was funny.

            "Yeah, I know. Who cares right now. I wanna DO something, just like Cubbi. Just _without_ Cubbi. That isn't wrong, is it?"

            "I don't think so. Everyone needs a little time away from everyone else."

            "Yeah... C'mon. I'll bet there's something new right over that ridge! Race ya!" Sunni shot up without warning and took off, startling him.

            Not about to let Sunni win, and willing to ditch responsibility just for a little while, Buddi determinedly chased on.

****


	6. Chapter 6: By SilverFox

Growing Up

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry.

****

            Sunni raced up and didn't even see that Buddi was way behind her. Buddi finally caught up to her as he seemed to have the advantage of the upper part of the hill they were on and knew exactly were to climb to beat Sunni.

            Finally each cub reached the peak of the hillside they were climbing. The air in this area was so fresh and clear, resembling an early summer day.

            "See how beautiful it is up here Sunni?"

            Sunni nodded yes to Buddi and then asked him,

            "Do you come up here a lot?"

            Both cubs were laboring to talk after running out of breath, climbing that hill at full speed. Both cubs sat down on the clearing on top of the hill and looked on seeing how big the area was they were in.  Sunni was in awe on how beautiful the scenery was.

****


	7. Chapter 7: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry.

****

            Buddi and Sunni remained quiet a moment more. They didn't have to speak. Best friends that they were, they didn't need to speak to one another to feel comfortable. Besides, Buddi was trying to gather up his courage to speak. He looked into his knapsack where a carefully wrapped package sat.

            The cub looked at his fingers, the scars still present. He had put them through torture making Sunni's present. He wasn't supposed to be this nervous about giving it to her. In fact, he should just wait until the party, he reasoned. But some part of him said that he should give it to her before the party later. The Glens' parties were far different than the Barbics. Buddi was glad that they could respect one another's traditions. He was the only Barbic giving Sunni a gift.

            Sunni stole a glance at Buddi. He looked nervous. She didn't know why. But she soon found out.

            Taking a deep breath, Buddi pulled his package out, small enough that it fit in his palm and said,

            "Sunni, here…I wanted to give you your present now."

            "Buddi!" Sunni's mouth fell and she took the present, her shock more obvious than she would have liked. Buddi was her best friend but she knew that Barbics only gave a single present on birthdays, so this was a nice shock. It was nicely wrapped, she could tell that Buddi really put thought and time into it.

            "Go on," Buddi urged, his voice came out sounding shaky and he mentally slapped himself. Why had he gotten into this situation? But Sunni gave him a smile.

            Buddi's stomach rumbled strangely when she looked at him that way. He felt ill a moment but he liked it. But he didn't know why he felt that way. She had never caused such a reaction before. Rubbing the back of his neck, the child awaited her reaction.

            "Oh, BUDDI!"

            The next moment, Sunni latched herself onto Buddi's neck, squeezing tightly. Buddi was stunned and uncomfortable. Barbics didn't hug…they just didn't. But his arms found themselves winding around her shoulders and squeezing her back. But he only allowed this a few moments before he parted away from her. Sunni pulled away, remembering the Barbics' ways. She lifted her gift from the box.

            The silver and golden chain shimmered in the fading light. Buddi had made it himself, she knew because he had engraved his initials into the backside. It was a golden necklace, with a heart shaped charm made of silver, with decorating bands of gold. Being a lover of fancy jewels, Sunni was ecstatic.

            "Thank you, thank you!"

            Buddi smiled, glad to see that pretty smile light up the girl's face. "I'm glad ya like it."

            "Like it? I love it!"

            She looked at him from the corner of her eye and gave him a bright smile again. Buddi felt his hands clam up for a reason he didn't know. Suddenly, he felt desperate to leave. But he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

            "Sunni, we should head back. We're probably dead meat already."

            The girl nodded and slipped the charm around her neck. The two seemed to have generated an uncomfortable silence so they walked back in quiet. But as they walked they clung hands for comfort and strength. They needed it. As they walked up to the gates of Ursalia, a large wince passed over each of their faces.

            Gruffi and Ursa were waiting for them, a scowl over both their faces.

****


	8. Chapter 8: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry.

****

            Both adults marched forward to confront the errant cubs.

            "How could you--?" Ursa and Gruffi started, then broke off, again, as one.

            "What do you two--?"

            Ursa whirled on Gruffi. "Stay out of this, Glen!" Slurring the noun derisively, Ursa grabbed Buddi and towed him away from Sunni and into Ursalia. Gruffi pulled Sunni by the hand to the side of the arches of the once-great Gummi city.

            "Sunni, tell me _any_ good reason why I shouldn't ground yer hide til Fall's Farewell for abandoning Cubbi when I TOLD you to watch him!" Gruffi bellowed.

            The yellow Gummi cringed, hanging her head. "I... I'm sorry, Gruffi. It's just that... we could go anywhere we liked when we ... we still had..."  Tears traced down her face, pattered to the ground.

            Gruffi let out a long sigh, caving at the reminder. 'When we still had the Glen' was coming up all-to-frequently in conversations lately. He took Sunni in his arms, awkwardly patting her head.

            "I'm sorry, too, Sunni. If I'd been able to convince Zummi, instead a' _wantin'_ to believe Igthorn was gone for good..." He held her and let her cry.

            It wasn't a sham. She really did hurt at the loss, and if it helped her explain why she did what she did and get her out of trouble, she was more than willing to use it on Gruffi.

            Buddi was not as lucky with Ursa.

            "I told you-- YOU specifically, Buddi Barbic, not to argue or cause trouble with the Glens. Things are bad enough without you shirking duties. That's _not_ how I brought you up. Ditching regular chores is one matter but neglecting a cub, AND after given specific instructions to watch him, is inexcusable."

            Buddi groaned, as if he knew what to expect next.

            "Ooh no. You're not being sent to your room. I have a much better punishment in mind. Those Glens have their own ways and we have ours. Let Gruffi handle Sunni. YOU will not see or speak to her at all tomorrow. You spend too much time with that Glen girl and you'll go soft. So help me, Buddi Timba Barbic..." Whatever she'd been about to say fell away from her lips unsaid as she saw the fear inspired in the cub she'd raised, cared for, pushed to get the most from him. He was so difficult sometimes! "First, kitchen duty. With Grubbi, not Grammi.  Grubbi'll have something for you, I'm sure. Just because you've turned thirteen recently doesn't mean we won't give you the worst stuff. You have a lesson coming for leaving Cubbi. That brings me to the second punishment. You are stuck to him like _glue_ tomorrow. All day. No exceptions. Understood?"

            Head bowed at the triple whammy, Buddi muttered a 'yes, Ursa'.

            "Go on. Grubbi'll be in the kitchen by now. _No_ talking with Sunni, straight to kitchen duty, and _no_ leaving Cubbi." she reminded as the cub started away with sulking steps.

            Buddi, both repentful and resenting his 'torture', entered the quiet of Ursalia's large kitchen.

****


	9. Chapter 9: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Buddi looked around and wondered what Grubbi would have him do. Buddi thought he would be helping with the meals for the party, but now wasn't sure. Grubbi entered the kitchen and saw the cub's very low face. 

"Buddi, I heard what happened from Ursa. I can see you like Sunni, but you have to remember, duties and chores come first, before other things." 

Buddi looked down at his bare feet and sighed again "Grubbi, I know, but she… she's not even going to let me see her on her birthday, that that… that hurts." 

Grubbi could see some tears starting to form in Buddi's eyes as he spoke with also a cracking in his voice too, from emotions.

****


	10. Chapter 10: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

The cook was sympathetic, not having forgotten what it was like to be a teenager but he also knew that while Ursa was stern, she was fair. He shook his head and cleared his throat, saying, 

"You'll have other chances to spend with her. For now, I want you to take out that crystal," he pointed to the far cabinet, "and start to polish them. I have to go get some meat. And be careful Buddi." 

The cub nodded and without another word went to do as asked. He despised cleaning things, especially dishes which was why Grubbi gave it to him. That much Buddi was sure of. 

But he was not about to push Ursa anymore tonight. 

Sunni should have been excited but she wasn't. She had heard what Buddi got and knew she wouldn't be seeing her best friend for a few days. It made her sad and angry at the same time. Why did the adults have to be such…children? 

"You gave her NOTHING?!" 

Sunni groaned and covered her ears. Ursa and Gruffi were at it again. The Barbics would only be there for the meal…all but Buddi. Ursa had made it clear he would be eating in the kitchen, away from the others. 

"You Glens are too soft!" 

"Better than being stone hearted!" 

Sunni got to her feet and left. 

Buddi could hear the laughing from the next room. The party had started. He knew the Barbics weren't participating but they seemed to be having fun nonetheless. He sighed and put his chin in his hand. 

Someone smacked his back. Turning, Grubbi shook his head and pointed back to the sink. Buddi pouted, 

"I know, I know. Sheesh!" 

Grubbi raised an eyebrow at him but before he could say a thing, Ursa called to him from outside. He turned to Buddi and said, 

"Keep it up. I'll be right back." 

"Yes sir." 

Grubbi inwardly winced. He hated it when Buddi was formal. Scarcely ever did he call him 'sir.' He almost never referred to Ursa as 'ma'am' so hearing that was a bit heart wrenching. But the Barbic walked out. 

As he walked through the door, Buddi spied Sunni in the far corner. She was playing games, laughing. 

And he couldn't join her. 

The cub's Barbic temper rose up, as it had been more often than it should have. Buddi growled, picked up a plate and smashed it to the ground, shouting, 

"Mijet!" 

"Buddi Barbic!" the cub felt the anger leave as swiftly as it had come and looked up to see Gritty in the doorway, a shocked look on his face. The cub grinned sheepishly and said, 

"Heh…hi." 

Gritty didn't smile back.

****


	11. Chapter 11: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Ursa quickly followed Gritty's entrance. She stalked up to the cub and, grabbing him by the ear, proceeded to pull him along until they were outside. She ignored any protests that he could walk for himself and that she was twisting his ear off. 

In the cool night air, Ursa released him with a rough hand. Ohh, she was mad. Not yelling, spitting angry but quiet angry. The worst kind. He knew what he did, and regretted it, but that's not what would appease Ursa. He didn't know WHAT would! 

"Buddi, I thought I was raising a cub with manners. I _thought_ I was doing a very good job. Maybe even being a bit hard on you every now and then... I'll chalk that up to Glen interference. No, I see you need it even harder." 

"But, Ursa--" 

She took a deep breath, eyes flashing angrily. "Buddi Timba Barbic, the whole city heard your foul mouth! There is _no_ excuse to losing your temper in such a way. _NO_ excuse. Nor is there any for that broken plate. How can I trust you to be a proper Barbic around those Glens when you pull a show like that? I looked like a fool, marching in the kitchen to reprimand a teenager!" 

"Ursa!" he cried to halt her tirade, unstoppable tears beginning to show. "I AM a teenager. I'm not a cub. I'm not an adult. Don't you know how tough THAT is? I just... Sometimes, I... I don't know! Okay? I have no idea why I do anything anymore! Nothing's ever good enough! Sometimes I think the Glens understand and respect me more than you Barbics!" he blurted out, and regretted that most of all. 

Ursa stared in shock at the cub-- at Buddi. "Don't EVER say that again. Don't EVER denounce your heritage. How ungrateful! " She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him with each sentence. Not to be rough but to get her point across. How could they drift apart so far? How could he feel that way about Barbics, and her? It was that blasted Glen mentality! Desperately, she went through various ways in her head to get Buddi back to Barbic ways... Back to her. He just stood there, trying so hard not to cry but the tears leaked out anyway. And she knew what she had to do. 

"Wipe those tears off. That's no way for a Barbic to act." He made the attempt but she knew she had to approach this carefully. "Buddi, I don't want you to misunderstand what I'm about to say. Hear me out fully, got it?" 

Wiping at his eyes, he nodded. He wouldn't look at her, fearing the unknown punishment that had the face of Ursa. 

"I want you to go in to the party. Look at the differences between Barbics and Glens. Keep that difference in your mind because you won't be seeing any of them for a whole month. You, Grubbi, and I are going on a Barbic haiana and, so help me, you will learn what it truly is to be a Barbic. Do you understand me?" 

Buddi just stared at her. Yeah, he wished he hadn't insinuated that Glens were easier to get along with but he didn't really mean to say he'd _prefer_ to be a Glen. For any other reason, he would have probably looked forward to a haiana-- sort of a soul-and-roots search. He'd never done anything like that. Was told that only older Barbics did them and that such were rare, as Barbics seldom lost themselves. If Ursa thought he needed one... He'd scared her. He did. He knew it as sure as he knew he was standing looking at her. Ursa didn't scare. What had he done?....

****


	12. Chapter 12: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Buddi, inside, was crying. "What have I done, dear Gum, what have I done." 

Buddi, becoming older, knew he had his anger spurts, but this one that he had in the kitchen had scared him more. To his remembrance since he started to become older, this was the most severe one he had had. He gulped more as he looked into Ursa's eyes, that were still red with anger, desperately trying not to cry or show emotions at this point. 

Inside the room, where the party had been going for Sunni, Gruffi let out a sigh. 

"There is something wrong with that cub, I never acted that way when I was his age!" 

Sunni looked over at Gruffi when he made that comment, but hid her feelings on it, since she did not want to cause a scene at this time after what Buddi had just done. She knew if she caused a scene, she too would be in a world of trouble from Gruffi, and she could hear in her head, his comments "Sunshine Gummi, You're a Glen Gummi, we have our own ways!"

****


	13. Chapter 13: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Grammi looked at Sunni with worry. None of the Glens knew exactly what Buddi had said but judging from the way Gritty had leapt up and Ursa had followed, they guessed it wasn't good. But Sunni wasn't surprised or disappointed; she was worried. The elder Gummi could see it in her eyes. 

Sunni, catching Grammi's eyes, went back to her games although her heart wasn't in it. 

Buddi stared at Ursa for a long time. He didn't reply, so she asked again, 

"Do you understand me?" 

Buddi finally gave her a small squeak in reply, "Yes, Ursa." 

Ursa nodded, just one time, before she said, "Good. Now, go and watch. But don't be too long. I want you in bed by nine." 

Buddi's mouth dropped but before he could say a thing, Ursa had a reason. 

"We leave at sunrise." 

Buddi didn't make a reply. He was trying to keep from getting angry. One of those…temper tantrums. He was beginning to hate them. He growled. He was angry at Ursa but he was also sad. He hated the fact that he made her worry so but he also hated the fact that she wasn't letting him grow up as he saw fit and be himself. Why did it matter? He should have been able to be himself! Why didn't Ursa get that? She was the one being childish. He almost opened his mouth to say so but Ursa put her palm to his mouth. She had been a little devil herself. She knew the signs of a temper outburst. Her voice turned cold again. 

"You backtalk me and I'll slap you silly." 

Buddi didn't doubt she would but he glared at her. He shouldn't have been this angry! But…but lately his temper was on hair trigger. Ursa said, 

"This is what I'm talking about! You're…Gum's sake Buddi, I raised you to-" 

"SHUT UP!" 

The minute those words left his mouth, he wished to Gum above he could call them back. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" 

Tears were streaming from his face and he meant every word he was saying. The anger had gone as quickly as it had come, as it had in the kitchen. But he knew no matter how bad he felt, what he had just said could not be undone.

****


	14. Chapter 14: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Silence from the party did not help the situation any. Not even Grammi dared utter a 'Land sakes!' in the hush following Buddi's very audible second outburst. She looked at the other Barbics. Stock still, faces tense, _anything_ could happen next! What should be a happy event, a day of celebrating Sunni growing into her fur, had turned out so badly. Maybe they shouldn't have made such a fuss over the party, or urged the Barbics to attend. They didn't normally have such festive goings-on, near as she could figure, but Grammi knew how much Sunni enjoyed Buddi's company. Needed it, too. If they invited Buddi, they had to invite everyone. But Barbics _were_ different...

Cubbi could sense the prickly tension. It made the fur on his arms and neck rise in response. What the heck was going on in there? He wanted to know. Not just because he had a great desire to be in the know, but because, like any Gummi, he wanted to know if he could help. Probably not. They all thought he was just a little kid. He wished so hard sometimes that they'd treat him like they treated Sunni. He wanted nothing more than to prove himself to them, like he had to the Gummadoon knights and Sir Gallant. Was it _just_ because they were raising him that they didn't feel they could let him outta their sight? Cubbi sighed, sympathizing with Buddi. Would either of them ever figure out _how_ adults thought? And what were they saying in there. Only muted whispers could be heard, and-- Was ... was Buddi crying? Cubbi's ears strained to hear but he couldn't be sure. He glanced over at Sunni, his throat suddenly dry.

She was aching to hear what was happening as well. Angry at Ursa for probably ruining her party purposefully, frustrated and concerned for Buddi, but also a little afraid for him. Whatever was going on was serious. It was like the next step after Gruffi's 'last straw' speech. Scary, the silence. She wanted so badly to take even one step forward but the whole room was froze in place. Waiting.

Gruffi, the most sensible in such a situation, cleared his throat. Though he knew the mood had to be broken up, his initial opener wasn't the best chosen. "Er... How about cutting the cake, Sunni."

She shot him a look of disbelief. "Gruffi,-"

He simply shook his head, truly expressing his regret but the topic could not be opened. Not with present company. With a solemn face, he passed her the knife.

Gruffi wanted her to carry on like nothing had happened. But... but... Deflating suddenly, she knew there wasn't anything she could do. And whatever happened, if Buddi wanted to tell her, he would. If it was too embarrassing, she shouldn't know anyway. She took the knife.

Footsteps were heard. Sunni halted the knife before cutting into the pretty frosted white cake. She caught a brief glimpse of Buddi jogging across the visible hallway entrance, followed closely by Ursa. That was all she saw of him the rest of the night.

****


	15. Chapter 15: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Sunni thought again to herself as she started to cut into the cake,

"Run Buddi, Run!"

Cubbi looked at her, a little deep in though, as he looked again to the cake. Cubbi looked at Sunni again,

"Sunni, please cut the cake, I wanted to taste, since it came out of the oven earlier today!"

Sunni was brought back to reality and cut the cake into pieces for all that were there at the party. She put an act that she was having fun, but in her heart, she was with Buddi. Grammi could tell this in her eyes, that looked somewhat glazed, but she didn't want her to know that she knew. Cubbi, watched as Grammi helped serve the cake, and he got his piece very fast, he was typical of any younger cub, he loved sweets and cakes, and was known to get into trouble to get some from the Glen's kitchen, when they were lived there.

****


	16. Chapter 16: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry 

****

Sunni barely touched her own piece, preferring to pick at it. Everything was too ghastly quiet. Finally, as Sunni looked around, she saw that Gritty had gotten to his feet and treaded into the hall, obviously determined on finding Ursa. Gritty had looked upset when he returned from the kitchen but now his face was more of a mask of worry.

"Sunni…"

Turning, the cub saw Grammi looking at her, as she said in her sweet voice,

"Eat sweetie. This is your day."

"No," the girl replied, "No…Buddi…" 

Buddi did not know why he even bothered to run. He knew for a fact Ursa was older, faster, and taller. So when he felt those sharp claws graze into the scuff of his neck, he was surprised he even let out a small shriek. But when he turned, he wished he hadn't…so he wouldn't have had to see those dark angry eyes glaring at him.

The cub bowed his head, his already wet cheeks becoming damper as rivers of tears fell down his face. He did the only thing he could think of,

"Ursa…I…I'm sorry. I didn't…I- -"

"Shut your trap! Of all the things-"

"Ursa!"

Turning, Ursa growled,

"Stay out of this Gritty!"

"No! Listen to yourself Ursa…you're not capable of being sensible now!"

"Don't tell me what I'm capable of!"

"Ursa-"

"Gritty, Buddi has never shown such blatant disrespect and I mean to make him remember not to do so again!"

"Ursa," Gritty's tone was gentle and pleading, "look at him."

With a snarl, Ursa did so and froze.

Buddi was trembling, his face pure white, and was sobbing, his head in her waist, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry!"

Appalled, Ursa released him almost instantaneously. Buddi backed away, still shaking as if expecting a blow to the backside or even the face. Buddi had looked on her with fear before but this was pure terror. Ursa had never blow up like that before. The cub was shaking like a leaf and did not take his eyes off hers.

Ursa turned her face away, inwardly screaming, Dear Gum, what did I do!

Gritty drew Ursa away and said, "Ursa, go calm down. I'll talk to Buddi."

Ursa merely nodded, horrified at the things he now remembered saying and doing. She held her head in her hands a moment, her hands shaking. Gritty clasped them and told her gently in Barbic,

"You lost your temper. This can be fixed. Let me handle Buddi for now. Go and calm down."

Ursa replied, "Me next. The haiana is still on for tomorrow. Make sure he knows that."

Gritty nodded, "You look like you could use one as much as Buddi."

Ursa didn't reply to that but hid her horrified gaze. How could she…to the child she loved as her own?! How could she…

She shook her head and walked away.

Gritty turned his attention to Buddi.

To his surprise, the cub hadn't left when they were arguing which he knew meant that the child genuinely regretted his words. The cub was slumped against the wall, his face buried in his arms. Gritty knelt on one knee and gently forced the cub's face up.

The child's eyes were blood-shot, wet and his cheeks were darker than usual with tear stains. He looked scared of Gritty, as if he still expected punishment from him. Gritty's soft eyes helped a little but there was also a sternness to them.

"Buddi-" he began but the cub interrupted.

"She hates me! I know she does!"

That was enough to halt Gritty's lecture. He listened to the cub with disbelief…did Buddi truly believe that? Even when Ursa was furious, he had never doubted that. In a moment, as the adult listened, he knew why.

He had gone through it himself.

The cub was growing up. If Gritty strained his ears, he could hear a break as the child spoke. It wasn't emotional breaks. The cub's voice was changing. That meant other things were happening. His temper was on a short fuse, which explained what had just happened and the recent outbursts.

As Barbic cubs approached adolescence, their tempers were put on hair trigger, they began to rebel and desire to learn where they truly belonged in the clan. And their emotions were unreadable, often even by the cub themselves. They didn't know why they felt as they did, didn't know why they did anything!

Buddi went on, "She should! Why did I…why! I know she hates me but not anymore than I hate myself!"

Gritty had heard enough. Ursa was right; this cub needed a haiana. The sooner…the better.

Grasping the cub by the shoulders, he commanded,

"Buddi Barbic! Stop it!"

****


	17. Chapter 17: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry 

****

The sound of the male Barbic's voice shut off the waterworks with a single spooked gulp.

"Pull yourself together or you won't hear a Gum thing I say." Gritty waited a moment, then nodded approval. He offered a small smile to hopefully reassure the cub. "I sure hope you don't turn out as stubborn and tempered as Ursa."

"Gritty... What's happening to me?"

"Knew you were smart enough to realize something was wrong. Growth spurts for Barbics aren't just muscle and bone, Buddi. As you get bigger, your temper's getting shorter. I don't think Ursa sees it yet but you're growing up. I'll make sure she knows it, but you have to do your part. You _never_ let your temper take control, got me, Buddi? Yeah, it got away, but these are the years a Barbic learns the greatest control. Self control. See, it's part of being a Barbic, just like any custom. It's a body custom. Can't change it, so live with it. You might find Ursa hard to be around for a while, til you get settled, but that's part of learning. See, if there were other cubs your age around, we'd encourage you to practice for koura. Sorta like the things you did in the Test of Bearhood but suited more to older cubs. 'Cept there aren't any other cubs, and competing with adults'd make you blow up even more. Koura's supposed to let off steam, not build it up."

Buddi just stared at Gritty, an overwhelming desire to hear more pushing him closer to the large Barbic. And shock that such things had never been told to him before.

"Yeah, I was wondering myself when Ursa might bring it up." Gritty said, easily reading the younger's face. "In a way, this haiana'll be tougher on you than most. First, it's usually for older Barbics. Second, it's a test of physical and mental strength. Yer gonna be unbalanced at the beginning of the journey. Your goal is to come out like a performer on a wire."

Oh, he recognized the look in Buddi's eyes more and more now. Went through it himself. The cub immediately latched onto him as a role model, without question, pushed by some unknown yearning to be more and still be happy with himself. He was honored, but secretly felt nobody was a better Barbic than his role model. Urnri,... father.

"So whatever you gotta do, Buddi, you calm down and get some sleep. Play that flute of yours. In fact, take it with you. Yeah, I know Ursa doesn't approve, but I know that's the quickest way you calm down when there aren't any trees to climb."

"Gritty?"

"Yeah?"

"How long does it last?"

"This one? Oh, till your next birthday." He grinned at the cub's groan. "Don't worry. It'll pass. And don't be surprised if yer fuse is shorter around girls."

"Aw, why me?" Buddi pleaded, standing as soon as Gritty rose. "I hafta go on a haiana with one, and she's my elder!"

Gritty chuckled. "If she's smart, she'll take Grubbi with you. It'll be her first, too, kid." That last was spoken quietly, and obviously wasn't meant to be repeated. He started back down stairs but the cub tagged after him like a puppy. He was feeling the inclination to stick close to male Barbics. Buddi's rapid progression into his growth spurt didn't encourage any. He only hoped Ursa could keep her head, and learn a thing or two. They could both learn from each other. Most of 'em didn't know but he'd been on a haiana. He didn't want to talk about the reasons behind it, and so never brought it up. Better they didn't know anyway.

He turned and looked at the eager face of Buddi and sighed. "C'mon." He led the cub back to his room and warned him if he didn't see him asleep in an hour, he'd call Ursa. That got the cub afraid enough to detach himself from his presence. Gritty shut the door but didn't leave. He waited. The sound of Buddi's flute wafted out, muted because of the door, but heard at the hall's window. Buddi must be playing out his bedroom window for it to carry so. Better go talk to Ursa now before she comes down to commandeer the thing. 

The party spent, the other Barbics long gone to wherever they had to be, Sunni wished Zummi goodnight. He was the last one departing for his room, right behind Grammi. What a crummy birthday... She clutched Buddi's gift like a talisman, willing it to work and give him a break from whatever wrath Ursa might have in store. Sunni admitted to herself that she'd never seen Buddi angry before. Not like what they'd heard in the kitchen. What was it Grammi sometimes said? "Always a new day around the sun"? Maybe if she went to sleep now, tomorrow would make today just a bad dream she could wake up from. With that resolve in mind, Sunni mounted the stairs to join the suite of rooms assigned to the Glens; she was sure, not by chance away from the Barbics' rooms.

As she changed into her bedclothes, she caught the soft fluting of Buddi and smiled brightly. If he was playing, he was fine. Much heartened, she fell asleep to the gentle trilling of his music. 

"Ursa?" Gritty peeked into her room, having looked everywhere else for her.

She sat on her bed, rubbing at her temples. "I am losing touch with him, Gritty. It's that Glen. I know it!"

"Ursa!"

Brought up sharply by the smokey-furred bear, her eyes flashed angrily but she kept quiet.

"Don't you see? He's growing up, Ursa."

"Of course I see that! I'm not blind!"

"And with a Barbic's growth comes a short fuse. You remember _that_?"

She'd already formed a comeback. That melted into a groaning sigh as she hung her head in her hands. "Gum above, how could I forget..."

"Because..." Gritty moved to her side, changed positions to massage her tense shoulders. "He's your baby."

"Gritty!"

He only chuckled at her shocked response. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna say it again. But that's why, isn't it? You can't see past the bright eyes of the kid."

"Well... Probably."

"So give him a little break every now and then. You weren't very far behind my growth spurts. I remember your blushing temper real well. You couldn't even stand to be around other females, let alone males; and they you."

"Gritty..." she growled the warning.

"Just a little reminder. Keep it in your head on the haiana and I won't have to remind you again, eh?" He stopped his massage with a slap to the back and jumped away before she could react. He was out the door, the weight of his sound advice settling her back in her bed.

She was tired. She didn't want to think about any of that. Didn't want to go on this haiana probably as much as Buddi but she would, for him. Unlike the cub, she knew that any Gummi participating in a haiana would be affected. That meant herself. That meant Gritty. And especially Buddi. Her little Buddi. She hated seeing him grow up...

Ursa shucked off her clothes and pulled the covers over tightly. Only one Gummi besides Buddi knew she liked to snuggle into the covers, and she didn't wanna see either one again tonight.

****


	18. Chapter 18: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Gritty sat on his bed thinking to himself, wondering if he had reached Ursa with his comments. He knew her since she was born, and in all that long time had never seen her lose her temper that much with Buddi, as she had tonight. He knew in his heart about this part of growing up in life, as he himself went through the same thing years ago. Except his was, if not as bad as Buddi's… he rethought again, no, his was even worse. He flashed back to a spring day when he and Ursa were playing, he was about Buddi's age. He remembered that cause it was the first time he ever told Ursa, in a sense, to get lost. With that a fight started and to his embarrassment, even though Ursa was younger than him at that time, she won the fight after putting a head lock on him that almost put him to sleep. Gritty chuckled and wondered deep down…did he let her win that day? Gritty chuckled and changed into his sleeping clothes and fell asleep remembering his days of youth.

Sunni, as she slept, started to toss and turn, she was dreaming but was in a sleep that she couldn't move but could see about her surroundings. She was not sure what happened but she then started to get scared.

"What's happening to me, please make it stop, please make it stop."

Sunni didn't know that in her sleep, the emotions she felt at the party, had started to affect her sleep. Sunni knew Cubbi had this feeling before after the Glen was put in ruins and they moved to Ursalia, but she didn't know how to do anything to stop its effects on her. 

****


	19. Chapter 19: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

More than anything, Sunni felt guilt. She and all the rest of them had been so selfish. They had looked over a very probable danger because it was easier than facing it. Gruffi was the only one that had had that strength and his impulse towards the rest of them had not been enough.

She hated herself. That was one reason why she had been so melancholy lately. Her mind and heart was a mess with what ifs and if onlys. She knew that such thoughts would achieve nothing but…

The girl sat up, wiping at her moist eyes. She lit her candle and with enough light to see, she turned her gas lamp on low. It was actually more of a oil lamp she supposed but the name stuck because that was what Barbics referred to them as, because Buddi said that the flame flicked the way some natural gas they used did.

Sunni kept still a mere moment. That faded swiftly and she climbed to her feet, unable to sleep. She wanted to talk about her feelings but she didn't dare do it with Gruffi. Or any of the other Glens for that matter; it was a first time for all of them and their pain was still fresh.

Opening her door, Sunni stuck her head out. A few Barbics were still patrolling the city's walls but for the most part the city was silent and asleep. Sneaking out, Sunni crept along the halls. She left the Glens' quarters and made her way towards the Barbics.

Buddi's was where she was headed. She knew it was inconsiderate of her, especially this late,(the clock had just recently chimed one) but she needed answers to this guilt and other feelings and felt that any more waiting would burst her like a balloon. She shifted to walk upon the balls of her feet as she passed the adult Barbic rooms, especially Ursa's. Ursa had keen hearing, Buddi had told her.

As she finally managed to reach her best friend's door, it opened.

Buddi was still awake.

He pulled Sunni into his room and then shut the door. Standing on a chair, he lit the overhead lights. Sunni saw that although his lights had been off, he had never fallen asleep. He said nothing a moment and then turned to face his best friend.

"What are you doing up?"

Sunni sighed deeply and then collapsed upon the bed, slumping her shoulders. She suddenly felt foolish but she was here now. She decided to ask the other thing on her mind,

"Are you alright?"

Buddi nodded. "yeah. Ursa, Grubbi and I are going on a haiana in the morning though."

"A…what?"

"Kinda like a soul search. Ursa thinks I need one."

"How long?"

"A month."

"A month?" Sunni didn't want to sound like she was whining but she couldn't help it. "A whole month?"

Buddi nodded, "I don't like it anymore than you but that's the way it is."

Sunni nodded; she didn't want Buddi to go but she also knew that he was probably disliking this just as much as she was, probably more. If he had a way to get out of it, he would have already used it. Since he was still going, she guessed that there was no way he could get outta it. So she decided not to complain and simply offer her support.

Buddi and her were silent a moment before Buddi said as he started to twirl his flute.

"Sunni, that's not why you came. What is it? I know you wouldn't have risked waking me up for that."

Sunni growled. She sometimes wished that Buddi didn't know her so well. But she couldn't deny that…well, she could but it would make her look like an idiot. She took a deep breath. But she couldn't. she buried her face into her hands and cried. She did this for a time but then found someone embracing her and immediately recognized Buddi's scent.

"Well…if that you didn't come in here to find out how I was, why did you come in here? And what's with the waterworks?"

Sunni wiped at her eyes and laid her temple against her best friend's chest. She shifted her eyes upward and sighed,

"I came to you because I figured you'd be able to relate."

Buddi froze and started to realize what Sunni was aiming at. It made his heart freeze but he told himself that she was right. He was probably the one person she could relate to. He took a breath.

"It's the Glen, isn't it?"

Sunni nodded. "I…I….Cubbi was hysterical for a few weeks, remember?"

Buddi nodded.

"So was I, Buddi." She continued, sitting back and pushing her blond tresses behind her neck. Her eyes fell and then she spoke, but her eyes never left her hands, neatly folded in her lap. "I tried not to be. But now…all these different emotions are conflicting and I….I hate myself! How could-"

"It wasn't your fault," Buddi told her gently, knowing precisely the type of emotions she meant. "I know you're feeling angry: angry at yourself, angry at Gum, angry at the world. You blame yourself, you blame Igthorn, you blame the others. You're lost, confused…no clue what else to do. Am I right?"

Sunni smiled, "On all accounts."

Buddi nodded. Sunni grabbed his hands,

"Buddi, I won't ask you tell me about…"

"No, it's okay."

"You're sure-"

"Yeah."

"Well…" she hesitated and then blurted, "How did you get over it?"

"I never did. I just learned to cope,"

He read her pained face, "The emotions of loss won't leave but they'll fade. And talk to Grammi, anyone…the one thing you do need to get outta your mind is that it was your fault. Because it wasn't."

"Buddi…did you-"

"Uh-huh. For a few weeks actually."

"What happened?"

Buddi closed his eyes, "You really wanna know?"

"I know it hurts you Buddi. But…I really need to know. Please?"

Buddi knew comparing his experience with hers would help. But…it still burned, still hurt. But he gazed into those beautiful eyes and he caved.

"All right." 

****


	20. Chapter 20: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

As he explained in as painless a way as he could manage, Buddi realized two things. First, it was impossible, but if Sunni was hurting this much, maybe she should go on the haiana, too. Or one of her own. He knew as sure as his own fur that Ursa'd never allow a Glen along. He got the distinct impression that haianas were not shared and not discussed. His was going to be different because he was young. Second? He couldn't believe how grown-up he sounded! Part of his switching temperament? Or... or was it just that he needed to talk about it finally, just as Sunni desired to expel her own torment?

All he knew was that, for the first time since this all started, he felt capable of something. He could help Sunni heal on the inside. His heart swelled suddenly, and not just for pride over such an adult accomplishment. He buried the other reasons, afraid to look at those. Gum, not now! At least she was calm and even gave him a smile and a thank you. She was keeping track of the time... He didn't want to see her go-- He wouldn't see her for a whole month!-- but she was being 'adult', too. Ursa'd know he hadn't slept well if they stayed up all night talking. He knew it. Sunni probably knew it, too. She left him with a whisper of a good-night and slipped out. Buddi wondered later if he was able to sleep so soundly because he'd seen Sunni, and was able to tell her what was in store for him to make him absent for so long.

Because he was sure he'd just closed his eyes when he heard his name called and a hand on his shoulder. Ursa.

He didn't bother to complain about the hour. She'd be in no mood for such antics. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes and glancing out the window. Dark...

Without a word, she motioned to his clothes and left the room.

She and Grubbi were waiting outside his door. Grubbi handed him a pack to carry on his back, just as they were carrying packs. He slipped the straps around his shoulders and followed silently down the stairs.

Each cold step sent an icy shiver through his bare furry feet, making him keep pace with the others. The air was still and very cool, almost chilly, though he couldn't see his breath. No other Barbics were around as they entered onto the courtyard. The sky was black, with lighter specklings of clouds. His instincts told him it would rain later. He could smell it on the wind. Ursa and Grubbi knew it if he could tell but that wouldn't stop a determined Barbic. No way.

The trio made it to the gates of Ursalia and paused. Buddi only stopped because Grubbi and Ursa did. They had a silent calm, a knowledgeable readiness that had him fascinated. He was waved closer. Grubbi took him by the shoulders.

"Your haiana starts as soon as we pass these gates. There will be no talking, no singing. Only reflection. Remember our home, our Heart, our ways." The older Barbic released him and glanced toward the east, awaiting the sun.

"Buddi?" Ursa turned him to her. "I want you to remember also that I'm not leading this haiana. Grubbi is. I'll be here to guide you but Grubbi's... his word goes." She _hated_ saying that! But she'd been afraid when the cub... her cub... had thrown Barbic heritage to the wind so blithely. She couldn't lose him. Would not! She turned to the elder Barbic.

"Grubbi?"

He nodded and started out. Ursa motioned for Buddi to follow. She fell in behind her cub. The day was right to start a haiana. She had to keep telling herself that.

Gritty watched their forms dwindle in the predawn dark. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. He turned back to the job of readying his own pack. He would let them get a ways ahead and track 'em from there, always keeping outta sight. It wasn't that he didn't trust Grubbi... He worried about Ursa, and how the only cub the Barbics had would turn out after a haiana. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, letting the cub do this, now. He'd be more mixed up than ever if the haiana went wrong. He was sure that's why only older Barbics chose to do a haiana. If they needed one. Grubbi didn't. Ursa did but she didn't know it. He worried that she might fight it, and Buddi'd pick that up. He was too quick sometimes...

With steely resolve, Gritty hefted his pack and stealthed out, saying only one word to the only Barbic he saw before the gates.

"Haiana."

Mardi let him go without a word, though his brows did arch in surprise. 

That morning opened as usual, with Grammi in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Funny... No Grubbi. Ah, he prob'ly wanted to do some mornin' exercises or something. Barbics, always workin' out. She shook her head, smiling.

Tummi of course was the first in. She served him. Gruffi followed, as did Zummi. Finally, Gusto arrived unexpectedly, and much earlier than his usual self. He brought up the obvious.

"Hey, where's the Sun?"

Tummi pointed to the east.

Gusto ignored him. "I finished her present. Hope she doesn't mind that it's late."

Gruffi glanced at Grammi.

"Where's Cubbi?" He shot up from his chair, it fell over even before he managed to get out the kitchen door.

The group went to Sunni's door first. No answer at knocking, they opened and entered a clean, empty room. Bed made, and not a sign of the girl!

Cubbi's room was similar, except for one thing. A quickly scribbled note tossed recklessly on the bed.

Gruffi picked it up and read it. "On a haiana."

Tummi licked his lips. "Sounds good."

A perplexed Grammi looked to Zummi, who shrugged. "We know he can spell. What kind a word is 'haiana'?"

"Barbic."

The five Glens whirled, saw the rangy Barbic, Ryo, standing menacingly in the hall.

Unperturbed, Gruffi walked right up to him. "What's the meaning of this?"

"We'd like to know the same thing, Glen. Haiana's a spirit quest. Cub's got no part in it. It ain't a game."

"Where's Ursa? Or Grubbi?" Grammi tried, wanting to talk to someone with more sense and less... well, no one had a temper like Ursa but she could see reason more than this bear!

"Gone."

"Gritty?"

"Gone. Which makes me in charge."

"But where'd they go?" Zummi asked, bewildered.

"Barbic business."

The stone clod.... Gruffi growled and turned to his companions, stating the obvious. "Whatever this haiana deal is, the Barbic leaders all went, and our kids decided to tag along."

"You need to keep a leash on that youngest, bear." Ryo stated with clear insult in mind. He hated being around such weak bears, always bugging into Barbic affairs. Why didn't they find their own place to live? If he gave them enough of a hint, maybe they would.

"And Buddi?" Gruffi queried.

Ryo had an uncomfortable moment, as he didn't know that answer. He turned and marched to the Barbic cub's room. He opened the door without knocking. The room was empty. A low growl started in his throat.

Gruffi turned to his own band. "Okay. Sunni obviously went because she heard Buddi was going, and Cubbi went because she was going. We just need to track 'em down and get out kids back--"

"No." Ryo took up a stance, determined to stop them. "You can't interfere with a haiana."

"But they're our kids!"

"If they're old enough to decide to go, then they go. Whatever happens, they'll know it was because of them."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Gruffi exploded, marching forward.

Ryo grabbed him. Gruffi struggled but could not escape Ryo's grasp. Before the Glens could react, the Barbic whistled. Several Barbics rushed to him seemingly from nowhere.

"Don't let anyone leave Ursalia, got it?"

The five Barbics nodded. They knew Ursa and Gritty and Grubbi were gone. And that Ryo was in charge. That was enough for them to obey. 

****


	21. Chapter 21: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Gruffi, now totally mad beyond belief, started to count from one hundred to one to calm his temper down. He knew it would not help arguing or fighting with Ryo, but he would have loved to sock the Barbic in the mouth, just once, to vent his anger. Grammi was worried but she knew it was no use to try to find their cubs right now, after Ryo has some of the guards watching them. 

Grammi knew from Ursa that Ryo had a temper when it came to leadership aspects. Grammi sighed and then was brought back to reality by just one tug, from Tummi's hand.

"Grammi, can we eat now, please?" Grammi smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Tummi, we can eat, but leave some food for the others."

Gruffi was glad that Grubbi taught Grammi how to cook better, before the Glen fell, he was unable to stomach her cooking, and a lot of times would cook his own meals secretly so he could survive. 

Zummi, deep in thought, after the Barbic guards allowed the glens back to the dining area, walked into the kitchen to help his playmate of years before. 

"Grammi, I know your worried, but I may have a solution, that may let us keep an eye on the cubs and the others while they are out on this soul searching expedition." Grammi, puzzled, looked at Zummi. 

"How Zummi?" Zummi quickly wrote a note, seeing Ryo look in to the kitchen a second and then walk away. Grammi read the note saying "meet me later in the great library, and I will explain what I mean." 

Grammi nodded and wrote back on the same paper "Okay, Zummi, I hope you know what you are doing." 

Zummi nodded and they both went back to the duties of finishing items for breakfast to ready things for lunch later. 

Cubbi, looked about the area where he and Sunni were now exploring on their haiana. Cubbi, that day, knowing it would be cool on their journey, was wearing his sleeved tunic, slacks and a pair of dark gray boots, that looked almost black. Cubbi as he stepped, though to himself "I hope this is all worth it, it's chilly out here this morning" As he thought this, he pulled up the hood on a cloak he grabbed at the last minute, over his blue hat and almost pushed that hat over his eyes. Cubbi still was able to follow Sunni pretty well, but wished it was warmer. 

Sunni herself was wearing overalls, a green blouse, and a pair of higher brown boots than the ones she wore normally, and her belt she always wore. She too was wearing a hooded cloak that was tied, and a floppy hat she found one day, that currently was under the hood of her cloak. As she followed her own way, Buddi's comments from the night before kept reminding her why she came on this haiana. Both her and Cubbi had their packs with them, and she hoped they be able to stop soon to take them off for just a break. Sunni looked ahead, 

"Buddi, I hope you won't be mad at me for taking this haiana, but I think both me and Cubbi needed it." 

Zummi after cleaning up breakfast, was in the Great Library, looking through the Great Book of Gummi as Grammi entered. 

"Zummi why all the notes earlier?" 

Zummi motioned to her to close the door behind her. "Grammi, we may not be able to follow the cubs, but I found a spell that may be able to let us see at least what, where and how Cubbi and Sunni are doing on this haiana." 

Grammi stared, "Are you sure, is that possible?" 

Zummi nodded to her and said, "It's a sort of viewer spell, that will allow us to keep an eye on the cubs, only thing is I need to have an item that both have handled recently, so the spell can immediately find were they are." 

Grammi said, "I will check their rooms as soon as Ryo goes in the training room. I don't think he's trusting us. Land sakes, I wish Gruffi had never gotten into that fight with him when we first moved here." 

Zummi nodded in reply, knowing that may have been the reason why Ryo didn't trust the glens at all. 

****


	22. Chapter 22: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Ryo growled as he stormed towards the training room. Why did his leader let these weaklings stay with them? They were bears that could think as much as Ryo could tell but they were clinging to the Barbics for life, like leeches. Or humans… 

The Barbic spat onto the ground. Humans…those bears were all human-lovers, that was their problem. How could they live with themselves, knowing how weak they were… 

Well, no more he decided, they would be cast out before Ursa's return. He made a vow to that. 

Buddi was struggling to keep up with Grubbi. Ursa was still behind him but she was going to stay there for some reason or another. Grubbi was already far ahead. Buddi could just barely see him. They had not said a word since they'd left and the silence was eerie. It made Buddi restless. 

A crash of thunder caused Buddi to stop and look overhead. Dark clouds were forming; rain was coming. He knew it, knew it deep inside. But it hadn't started to rain yet. He headed on as Ursa glared at him and jerked her head forward. Buddi didn't say anything but nodded and ran. Ursa sighed deeply. 

He hadn't slept well, she could see it. His eyes had dark circles under them and he walked with an ache to his pace. She knew she should have made sure he'd been asleep before she went to bed. But she had been so angry, so worried and so confused last night that she had decided that it was best not to approach him. She didn't want to lose her temper again. When she had lost it last night… 

The things she had said would haunt her to her dying day and she knew it. And that had been the first time she had smacked Buddi's face. He had burst into tears then and ran but she was so full of rage she'd torn after him, howling that she meant to teach him a good hard lesson about decorum. 

The Barbic shook her head. She loved that cub but he was so hard and difficult. Perhaps this haiana would help. She looked up ahead and saw that Buddi had stopped and sat down. He was rubbing his feet. She knew that this was the hardest part, the first day. Every bit of her wanted to let Buddi rest for a few minutes but she could not. 

Hardening her face, she snagged the cub by the scuff of his neck and pointed towards where Grubbi had vanished over the hillside. 

Buddi was in pain, he was tired and he was starving. He wanted to complain and ask when they would eat breakfast but he knew that such an action would not be appropriate in this circumstance. He got up and headed towards the horizon, with Ursa trailing just behind. 

Another clap of thunder sounded and this time rain poured down. Buddi shivered and then using his hands as a rather ineffective umbrella, drove onward even as the cold began to seep through his fur and into his skin. Ursa made no reaction to the rain. 

Buddi froze as he came upon Grubbi. They were moving into the mountain range. Buddi's heart jumped as he scanned the mountain over. His stomach fell to his knees. Grubbi turned, tossed both Ursa and Buddi a rope and then swung his own upward, snagging a stone. He started upward. 

Ursa pushed Buddi forward. He was trembling but did the same as Grubbi and headed upward. 

"Great idea Sunni!"

"Not now, Cubbi."

"Oh, so-"

"I said, NOT NOW!" she all but bellowed. She was looking around and finally saw a small hold in the ground. It was not hospitable but it went down deep and would keep them dry. She pushed Cubbi in first before sliding down into what she decided was probably an abandoned fox den.

Cubbi rolled his eyes and wrung out some of his clothes saying, in a high pitched voice,

"Let's go on a haiana."

"Shut up." 

Buddi was a ways behind Grubbi. He tried not to think about how high up he was. But his hands were wet with sweat and his throat was dry. He knew that he shook like a leaf. Ursa was behind him, keeping a ways down for safety reasons. Buddi inwardly told himself,

'It'll be okay. Just get to the top. Get to the top. Just-'

But the cub's sweat drenched hands would not obey. He reached upward on the rope. His sweat covered hands slid and his traction on the slippery rope was broken. Unable to repress it, the cub screamed as he fell downward. 

****


	23. Chapter 23: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Buddi caught a bare glimpse of Ursa steeling herself. Then the life-saving lurch as the ropes connecting the three bears snapped taut. With Grubbi farther ahead, Ursa was the one to take the cub's weight.

Heart pounding in his chest, he wanted to cry out to Ursa. There wasn't any need-- Ursa was encouraging him with curt waves of her free hand--, and it would ruin the silence called for on the haiana. Struggling to control both himself and his swinging, he latched onto the cliff as if life itself. Yeah... He had to act like the rock. Unmoving. A rock wasn't afraid. And a 

Barbic isn't afraid of a rock.

... Such thoughts stilled his mind. That's stuff Ursa would say. Unusual, yes, but it gave him courage, and strength. It was the right thing to think. Even if she wasn't speaking, he could _hear_ her! Amazed, the cub found himself beside her in his climb upwards. She gave only a short nod at his progress. He smiled back. His hands weren't sweating so much. He felt in control, for the first time in a long time. He'd make it to the top. He would! 

"C'mon, Sunni. I know you only went on this trip to find Buddi. Don't tell me different. I don't believe you!" Cubbi yelled, turning from the sight of her.

"Cubbi... I... I really don't think this is the time."

"Why not? You never have time for me! Why not now? We're stuck down a hole and it's filling with water. We're either wet out there or in here. This is the dumbest yet!"

"Oh yeah? Not as dumb as sneaking out in the first place. Why'd you follow me if you didn't wanna come? You don't even know what a haiana is!"

"Well.... Neither do you!" 

She hadn't told Cubbi. "Just like the little tag-along you are, you just came with me. It's your fault you're here, not mine!" she yelled back. "Don't blame me for this, or for anything else!"

"You..." He stared back, shocked. "You think I'm a troublemaker. That _I_ was the reason the Glen was destroyed?"

"Cubbi... No. I don't. We-- Cubbi!"

Too late. He'd scrabbled out of the hole as if the fox himself. She slogged through the muddy, knee deep water to catch him, mud beginning to fall from the cracks around. It slapped in disgusting smacks against her yellow fur. This was why it was abandoned. she thought to herself. Stupid... It _was_ my fault...

By the time she'd surfaced, Cubbi was no where to be seen. The rain came down harder with each clap of thunder and streak of lightning. Great sheets of it fell like lines of clothing, obscuring her view more than ten feet away.

"Cubbi?"

No answer. No sound.

"Cubbi?"

The pink bear, tears streaming down his face as if a rain all their own, ignored the girl's calls. He didn't wanna be anywhere around someone who hated his very presence. 

Zummi waved Grammi into his room and closed the door. She set the two items down on the bed: one of Cubbi's wooden swords and Sunni's summer dress.

"Oh, good. I see you got the ight ritems.. er.. I mean, right items."

"I hope this spell works, Zummi..." Grammi still wasn't sure where she stood with his magic. It made him happy, sure, but tended to cause more trouble than anything.

The lavender wizard straightened, took a deep breath, and spoke the words to the spell:

"Dummown, ummarummound, summight, summound

Nummear, fummar, hummere, thummar

Summeek, fummind, Cubbi, Sunni!"

Grammi gasped as a swirl of misty light appeared above the two personal articles. It was like a mirror, yet fuzzy at first. Unclear. A fog covered a lot of their view, but both realized that it was the rain they heard outside. A pink blur was running as hard and fast as he could. The image cleared as he came closer to the 'mirror''s view. He was angry at something.

"Oh, Cubbi..."

"You see Cubbi?" Zummi asked, observing the other side of the misty 'mirror'.

"Yes. Don't you?"

"No. I see Sunni."

Grammi went to his side. Sure enough, like any mirror, it had two sides. One showing Cubbi, the other, Sunni. She didn't look much better off.

"Oh, Zummi, what are we gonna do? We can't let those cubs wander out in the rain gettin' soaked. They'll catch cold!"

"Grammi...We may not be able to get by the Barbics. If we try..." He was beginning the think he never should have suggested this spell. It'd only upset her. he'd told himself, but convinced himself that she'd be comforted to see them alright. If they were alright. He'd wanted to know, too. Just like he'd wanted to believe that Igthorn really was gone. And that it was safe to call the Great Gummies home. His fault again...

"No. I won't do it again. I'm sorry, Grammi. I can't yelp hou.. I mean, help you. We shouldn't go after them unless they're in deal ranger... er... real danger. Please!"

Grammi, already working up a fuss, was hard to calm out of it. But seeing this side of Zummi... It made her think. He could be right. She worried over those two worse than a hen sometimes. Couldn't help herself. Maybe this time, she'd have to learn how. They _were_ growing up. Sunni could take care of herself, and Cubbi... He'd proven he could handle himself before. What worried her most was how upset the pink cub looked, and the fact that they were not together.

"If you think that's wise, Zummi..." For she knew also that she could not escape the Barbic's notice without help. Tellin' Gruffi what they saw would just get him riled up, and after Ryo. 

Cubbi no longer heard Sunni calling. Maybe he shouldn't have run. He was cold, shivering, and strangely, he felt lonely. Why? He could take care of himself, all by himself. Why would he need to be around anybody else. Nobody wanted him anyway... Why didn't they just—

There was no breeze, and the now-drizzling rain pounded many scents down to his level, but why he might smell what seemed like Grammi's fresh cookies was beyond him. Was he hallucinating? Mist rose from the ground as the sky 

cleared, warmed by the sun. What... what was goin' on?

He tensed, heard voices. Cubbi crouched, on guard, ears swiveling around to pick up the direction. But it was coming closer, all around him. Many voices. Happy... The sun melted the last clouds and dazzled his eyes. When he could again see, Cubbi gasped in amazement. All around him were bears. Gummies of all types, but ghostly in their happy dancing and merry-making. He wasn't outside... Rubbing his eyes, he blinked twice. No he was still inside, surrounded by the gummies he saw. He said 'Hi', tried touching them. It was an illusion. He could see but not be a part of it. Hmph. Like anybody let him be apart of anything these days. Why should this hallucination be any different...

Cubbi sat on the ground...or was it as it appeared-- a wood-planked floor... in a huff. He was nuts. This was nuts. He wished the Gummadoon knights were here. Or any familiar Gummi that might give him an ounce of notice... But there was nobody.

The gummies were so happy. He wondered who they were. What they were eating. By their clothes, they looked like they were from the past. Sorta... Were these... Were these ghosts of ancient gummies from Ursalia?? 

Sunni stopped calling for Cubbi. She couldn't find him. She was lost. The rain just wouldn't stop! It pounded harder, blaming her for Cubbi running away as much as she blamed herself. She couldn't take the rain anymore and took shelter in the nich of a hollowed standing tree. She felt warm here, despite being chilled and soaked through. She couldn't help a sudden drowsiness and slipped into sleep. 

****


	24. Chapter 24: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Sunni curled up in the hollowed out tree a little, trying her best to stay warm, after covering herself with her cloak. Sunni, in her sleep, kept blaming herself for the argument that caused Cubbi to get so mad he ran away from her. Sunni again tried to sleep but had so many emotions on her mind, all caused from the last few days, she once again went to the semi sleep mode, were her eyes were open and could see her surroundings, but she was unable to move at all. She stood there wanting to scream and cry but nothing came out of her mouth. After a while, the semi sleep mode finally stopped and she was able to fall asleep fully, again still bothered by her guilt and fear she had.

Cubbi watched the gummies where he was, still sitting on what appeared to him was a wood flooring, and could feel the warmth of the sun; his soaked clothing was drying out fast which was a surprise to him after sitting and standing earlier in the rain down pour and the leaking fox hole with Sunni. Cubbi's thoughts, as he watched these gummies playing, were toward home. He missed Gummi Glen but was glad he was able to live with the Barbics, and enjoyed learning some battle techniques, even on the sneak from Gritty. He knew if Ursa found out Gritty was teaching him these, she put a stop to the training. Cubbi thought again 

"Why do they treat me like a baby, or don't see me at all? Why do Sunni and Buddi ignore me more now, I know we're all growing up, but at least they could play with me to." 

As Cubbi sat there in the warmth of the area, his clothing totally dried and from his eye, a tear fell.

Zummi sighed and wondered: was he right in showing Grammi this spell, should he have also included finding Buddi also? Even though Buddi considered Ursa his mom, and they were very close, he knew Grammi was starting to get close to Buddi also. Zummi looked over at Grammi who did look worried for Sunni and Cubbi, but knew if anyone tried to leave Ursalia to search for the cubs or Ursa's group, they'd be in trouble with Ryo. 

****


	25. Chapter 25: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

After the mountain climb, the haiana group seemed in better spirits than when they first began. They had stopped briefly for both breakfast and lunch, although the food was scarce and the meals far in between.

Grubbi took note of Buddi as they walked. Although he had the appearance of being proud, which Grubbi was sure was in someway true, there was also a hidden fear to him. Grubbi, having lived through several such haianas; this being his third, he knew that various emotions emerged and he knew quite well of the Barbic cub's fear of heights. He knew Ursa did too. 

Oh, Buddi wouldn't say it on this haiana. The only time that the Barbics would be allowed to speak would be after they had stopped for the night. Then, the haiana was seemingly on pause for the moment and they could talk, although most kept conversations to a minimum. But Grubbi needed to speak with Ursa, he had seen it in her eyes as she helped Buddi up onto the mountaintop…pride mixed with agonizing fear.

Grubbi turned and saw that the cub was tiring. Ursa was starting to have to slap his back to keep him walking. Grubbi could not blame him. They had awakened early and the poor cub probably had not slept well, not knowing what to expect. He turned and raised his left hand to halt them.

Buddi, grateful for any rest, gladly stopped, Ursa behind him. For the first time that day, since before they had left Ursalia, Grubbi spoke,

"We'll stop here for the night."

It took all Buddi's will power not to let out a sigh of relief. Grubbi removed his sack as did Ursa and Buddi mimicked their movements. Grubbi and Ursa set about setting up a makeshift shelter, kinda like a tent. There was just one big one, they would have to sleep together. But the cub didn't mind that. If he weren't so hungry he would pass out right then from the pain in his body and the exhaustion from the early rising hour.

Grubbi turned to cub, reached into his sack and withdrew a small bow and five arrows. Tossing them to Buddi, he said,

"The Barbic way, this is your haiana, not ours. You catch your own dinner or you don't eat."

Ursa turned to gasp and glare at Grubbi but the elder Barbic made no reaction and made a dismissing gesture with his hand. He hated that part of the haianas most of all, as he knew as well as Ursa that Buddi was not yet well trained with a bow, not well enough to kill anything big.

Buddi was shocked, stunned, and horrified. He was so used to always having meat. Always having food ready. He knew basic cooking skills and basic hunting and tracking skills but he wasn't a hunter! Not yet! Buddi looked at the bow and arrow and his stomach dictated he had to try so he took off as Grubbi called,

"until sunset. We don't need to be looking for you in the dark."

Once Buddi left, Ursa practically attacked Grubbi.

"Are you insane? Buddi can't possibly catch anything. He hasn't been trained in that!"

"If he's hungry enough, he'll learn."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He isn't physically ready for a haiana and we retreat back to Ursalia to try again after his next birthday. If in three days he has not learned to catch a thing then we feed him our own supplies and the haiana is a failed attempt."

Grammi walked about Ursalia, not sure where she was going but she had to go somewhere. The good news was that the Barbics were no longer watching them like hawks. They had extra guards posted amongst the gates however. Grammi was walking through the Barbic halls. She noted a light in Ursa's room.

Curious, Grammi pushed the door open and saw that the oil lamp was gleaming brightly although Ursa would never have been so reckless to leave it on. Her intuition told her that something was up. Glancing around for any signs of Barbics, she entered the room, feeling relieved that Ursa was absent. Had the Barbic leader found her snooping…well, Grammi did not underestimate a Barbic's rage.

Grammi noted several charts laid out but her attention for a reason she could not determine was drawn back towards the Barbic's dresser. One of the lower drawers had been disheveled. But Grammi spied a box at the bottom, with a small hook keeping it from opening. It looked quite old and that was enough the heighten her curiosity. 

Lifting it out, she slowly unhooked it, expecting to find daggers or perhaps some small bolas. She found neither. To her surprise, shock and perhaps glee, she found herself staring at childhood mementos. But not Ursa's childhood. No, as Grammi looked, rather ashamed at herself but unable to resist the urge, she found small and obviously old portraits. Obviously it was when there were more Barbics to speak of. This one was an artist and the painting, although small was of Buddi she realized, as a small cub, perhaps only a few hours old. 

Grammi was shocked as she became aware that this was Ursa's memory box, the few items she had managed to salvage from her former home's end. Barbics were so hard…yet…these items obviously meant a great deal to the Barbic leader. There were only a few more items but she also noted in the drawer was a small and ragged stuffed wolf, with nose and one eye missing. Obviously the Barbic equivalent of a blanket, given to younger cubs. Ursa was a mother, as much as Grammi was…

Suddenly feeling ashamed, Grammi replaced the box and kicked herself mentally for intruding. But it made her feel a little better. Ursa felt enough love as she did and that made her feel that this haiana would not be extremely dangerous. 

Her attention was drawn to the charts. She looked them over briefly and was horrified. They were of the surrounding countryside and of possible homes she noted. Obviously it had been done after the Barbics had moved into Ursalia should another disaster occur. But Grammi know who had been planning these and why.

"Ryo…he's…oh Great Gum."

He would find an excuse to throw them out. Grammi felt it in her bones. Ursa would never have allowed such a thing.

But Ursa wasn't here.

Cubbi looked around, not really sure how long he had been here. Then he did finally see a face he recognized.

"Sir Gallent!"

The Gummi knight no longer floated as he had before but was solid. He walked over to the cub and said, in a voice gentle.

"You best leave here, lad. It is not your time yet."

"Not my…what?"

"You've much to do before you come here."

"But…"

"Wake up lad."

"I'm not dreaming-"

"WAKE UP!"

A smack made the illusion fade and Cubbi sat up, rubbing his cheek.

Sunni breathed again. She had finally been able to venture out into the rain and swore she had been guided. Cubbi had been collapsed on the ground, in the mud, breathing shallowly. She was lucky to have found him. She'd dragged him back to the tree she was in, surprised at how heavy he was; it was as if he were a dead weight.

Now as Cubbi sat up, Sunni embraced him and cried with relief.

Buddi headed back towards camp as the sun went down. His growling stomach told that his quest had ended miserably. And he knew that even if Ursa and Grubbi pitied him, that they would not break tradition. He would just have to wait until morning.

Grubbi approached the cub and didn't even have to ask. He saw by his fallen face. He took the weapons and said,

"Go and get some sleep. Ursa's set the tent up. We'll be in to join you in a bit."

Knowing better than to argue, Buddi did as asked, ignoring Ursa's pitied look. He merely walked through the tied drapes covering the entrance, reclosed them, and laid down on his blankets, pulling a warm fur quilt over himself, so exhausted he didn't even bother to put on his pajamas. His stomach protested and the cub licked his lips hungrily and tried to ignore it.

He heard talking but he did not understand what they were saying as it was muted. 

"Grubbi…"

"Ursa, I've been on two haianas previous to this one, one when I was seventeen and one when I was your age. I saw the horror in your eyes after we climbed that mountain and I felt the tug when Buddi fell. A haiana is in two parts. One is physical strength which is why there is no talk during the day so the focus is on the physical aspects. But night is the time to focus the mental challenges. The time to 'lose' ourselves. Go and talk to Buddi. I saw fear in Buddi's eyes before we even left. Now go find out what it is."

Ursa rose; knowing Grubbi was right and despising that fact. But she knew that haianas required some soul bearing so she took a breath and without a word, entered the tent.

"Buddi?"

The cub turned. Ursa sat by his side and said, 

"I know you're hungry."

"I tried," came the quiet reply. Ursa nodded,

"I know. But there are some things I don't know."

Buddi turned. Ursa took a breath,

"Why the fear Buddi? Even before this haiana. And don't hide it. This is the mental strength. Baring the soul. It's hard for me too. So open up and tell me why you looked on this haiana with fear."

Buddi knew. But…

"Where are we going?" he tried to divert the attention from him. Ursa didn't buy it.

"You'll find out. Now tell me."

Buddi took a deep breath. This felt odd, and unbarbic in a way as Ursa never did this. But if the haiana required…

"Because I'm afraid that it'll make me relive memories I don't want to relive." Before Ursa said a word, Buddi continued, "Before we lost Barbic Woods…I've been thinking about that a lot Ursa, I was naïve and I know it. I was young, foolish, stupid even."

Ursa made no reply so the child went on,

"But I look back now and wish to Gum I was still an idiot. Still so unscathed. I wish I didn't know war. I wish I didn't know hate. I wish I didn't know loss! But I do! And this is gonna make me relive a lot of those thoughts, I know it will. It's just the way haianas are from what I've heard. And I don't wanna remember the loss, the pain. I wanna forget. I wanna be ignorant again Ursa." He fell silent and awaited her reply.

Ursa was stunned; how could she answer that? That was where they were going. She and Grubbi had fought in the early morning hours and finally agreed that venturing back to their former home would be the best way to get Buddi's strength up, both physically and mentally.

But how could she answer this child? She didn't know but she had to.

****


	26. Chapter 26: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Words rarely failed Ursa. And when that happened, she generally said the wrong thing. But this answer seemed right. In as gentle a voice as she'd used-- and not since he was a little thing-- Ursa replied, "I'm sorry, Buddi, but sometimes we _need_ to look at our pain, our hurt."

He didn't respond, jaw clenched and tears poking out around the corners of his eyes. He turned roughly and lay down hard, so she wouldn't see him crying, and to get her to shut up! He _hated_ physical pain, but the emotional... It was so _hard_...

Ursa didn't feel like going on. Haianas were for troubled bears. Such talk wasn't appropriate most times and she made it more awkward. She sighed and curled up beside her baby, not wanting to go out and speak with Grubbi tonight, either. She knew he slept when his breathing slowed. A curious whistling sound came out of his mouth when he breathed. Oddly, it lulled her to sleep.

Tossing another log on the fire, Grubbi sighed, gazed up at the stars. Didn't know if Ursa even knew he was a star-gazer. He would have smiled at some old memory, but Ursa lingered on his mind. Yes, he'd been on two other haianas but this was his first time leading one. This was no camping trip. It wasn't a training exercise either. Just like the cub, perhaps she wasn't ready for this haiana either... She was ignoring her side of it, which hindered his own. No one left a haiana unaffected if they stuck it out. He could see her giving it up in favor of Buddi. He had to say something about that.

Grubbi kicked dirt into the ashes sometime later and made for the tent. She was asleep. Should've figured that. Sighing again, he took the other side of Buddi and climbed in amongst their warmth. That was always a good thing about haianas. No Barbic slept with another like this. Usually too intimate for closed-up Barbic mentalities. But it was so comforting... He drifted off to sleep, and in his dreams unbidden was Lorani.

"S-s-sunni? Wha...?"

She was rubbing at his fur, clothes removed in an effort to get him warm. She didn't have the tools to make a fire and everything was so wet... She didn't know what else to do! He was too cold, and she'd warm him up any way she could.

"Quiet, Cubbi. I don't wanna hear anything about modesty or being naked. We took baths together for crying out loud!"

"N-naked??" Just realizing his current state, a sudden warmth flooded his face. But he was shivering uncontrollably and could hear the rain still outside. Hadn't the rain stopped?.... No. He remembered the... vision? dream?... and Sir Gallant but nothing after that.

Sunni was shaking too from the cold but trying to work up a better circulation in Cubbi was pumping her own heart faster. She pulled him closer to herself and held him close, warming him with her own body heat and lulling him to sleep again with her voice. "I'm sorry, Cubbi. Don't leave me again. Please! You're like my kid brother. I can't lose anything else. No one else. Please..."

His dreams were just that this time. Dreams. Funny. He knew he was just dreaming yet he was still asleep. It wasn't a nightmare, either. It was like... Some kind of memory, because she was here...

Disbodied presence that he was in his dream, he watched the deep violet Gummi twirl around a tiny pink-furred baby. Mom... Mama...? ......... Had he no memories of his father? Didn't even know what he looked like, and hadn't ever got up the courage to ask Grammi or Gruffi or Zummi. Stupid. But so was arguing with yourself in your own dream.

Oddly, the dream didn't disturb him. It was nice, watching his mother play with him. So simple and ... and nice. He wondered if Sunni were dreaming about her parents. She remembered them, kinda. She never talked about them. Ever. Did it hurt her? He hoped seeing them in a dream wouldn't be painful.

Grammi slipped in and shut the door as silently as possible. She moved to Gruffi's bedside and woke him with a hand over his mouth. Of course the fool bear tried to make noise, probably been on guard of Barbic trouble since they got here, but he calmed when he saw her. She made a shushing motion anyway.

As quietly as possible, she explained what she'd seen in Ursa's room, batting away Gruffi's comments on her bravery... or stupidity. What if she'd been caught?

"Never mind that, Gruffi. What are we gonna do? We can't fight 'em. That'd just get us out even faster, and Ursa might even agree... whenever she gets back."

He paused, looked thoughtful as he nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I kinda figured that bear was trouble. It's not just us. I think he'd vye for Ursa's position as leader if he could get away with it."

"Oh, Gruffi, that's not very Barbic, as I understand their thinking. The leader's the strongest, bravest, and smartest. The others wouldn't stand for less."

"I suppose you're right. Still, he's _our_ problem for right now. We gotta find some leverage against him. And we'd better looking for our _own_ place to go in case worse comes to worse."

"Gruffi Gummi, I'm not gonna get thrown outta this city! This is a Gummi refuse now, and never belonged to these Barbics anyhow. If Sir Thornberry were here, he'd... he'd..."

"Be no use at all, of course. But I see you're point. Without him around, as the caretaker of Ursalia, nobody's left in charge. We should go down to the library and see if Zummi found any useful books yet. Ryo seems to be taking his time, not chancing opposition. We should take a little time to do some research of our own. Maybe there's something the Barbics don't even 

know about Ursalia, or themselves."

"You mean to look up Ursalia's past?"

"And the Barbic past. There must be _some_ rule or custom against throwing out those you supposedly took under your wing hospitably. Maybe the fact that we're still in need. It doesn't matter if our ways are different. They said yes. We should use that against them."

Grubbi poked at Ursa early that next morning. She gave a nod and followed him out. They started a fire in silence, but he had something to say. Grubbi cleared his throat.

"Ursa."

"What?"

"You've already given up."

Shocked and angered, she whirled to her only surviving mentor. "What?"

"Look at you, automatically defensive. Hear me out, okay?"

Her jaw clenched, and she recalled Buddi did the same thing. She relaxed her face with effort.

"He isn't doing so good. We can both see that."

Buddi, awakened by the motion of the others rising, had wanted to sleepily go back to sleep. Two things had kept him awake: knowing they'd be prodding him soon, and Ursa's outraged voice. They were talking about him... He held his breath, listening.

"And you're all ready to throw in the towel for him."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. Are you afraid to do this? Or is it only that you don't think he can? Ursa, _you_ wanted him to do this. I know you want him to succeed but you're not even givin' the kid a chance. It's time to start your own haiana."

"I-"

"Don't argue. You'll lead today. I don't want you so much as looking at the cub to check on him. You're not helping either of you. I'll take the rear."

Fuming angry over Grubbi's charge of leadership, she had no words, again! How dare he state things so plainly!... No matter how true......

He'd promised himself he'd never go on haiana again. He'd promised himself this wasn't a haiana. He was just goin' to keep an eye on them. Not gonna interfere. Not gonna participate, either.

Gritty sighed, controlling his anger with effort. Rain wouldn't stop. Lost nearly all sign of Ursa, Grubbi, and Buddi. Didn't need to track 'em, though. He knew where they were headed. Scanning the muddy horizon for any hint of a clear day, he shook down his shelter and started out again. Another gray day...

It was eerily quiet in this place. He walked quickly, wanting to be away from the wooded area that looked frozen in time; neither alive nor dead. Didn't know any name of it but he knew better than to sleep here. Strange dreams. It's said the ancestors walk here. There was some type of great war, even before Ursalia was built, and the humans allied with jealous forest folk to toss out all Gummi presence. Sorta like what happened at Barbic Woods... Well, they succeeded. Lotsa gummies died. The trees here sprang up from soil soaked with their blood and ashes from the destruction. Spooky. He'd never seen anything himself, and he didn't want to, but there were stories from some who wandered and stayed too long here...

He paused, saw enough indication in this little thicket to know someone had been by recently. All tracks washed away in the stream of muddy water moving down a shallow slope, he slunk forward, stalking.

When he found the two cubs tucked into the hollow of a tree, he wasn't quite sure what to do at first. But then he got real sure. Gritty came forward and shook the girl, Sunni, awake.

She gasped and he realized he must look like some troll or some'm with his hood pulled down. Her gasp turned to a great hug as he pulled it back and regarded her with his one eye.

"Oh, Gritty, I'm so glad to see you!"

He looked at the naked, sleeping Cubbi and removed his cloak, scooping the small bear up and wrapping him inside the near waterproof garment. "What in Gum are you two _doing_ out here?"

"I-yi-yi w-w-wanted-d t-t-t-t-"

"Okay, okay." He glanced around, then pointed out a good spot. "Go over there and collect anything that might be dry enough for a fire."

"But, Gritty-"

"I said go!"

She did so without another word, still trying to figure out how she'd accomplish such a task. At least the trees were thicker here and kept a lot of the rain out.

Gritty wanted her to go so he could check the cub good. He was cold, probably had a mild case of hypothermia. It bothered him that Cubbi hadn't even stirred at his being handled. Well, his pulse could be better and his eyes were glossy when Gritty peeled back the lids. Not a good sign.

"Sunni?" he called. "How ya makin' out?"

The reply was distant, muffled by space and rain. "Okay. I found some!"

He started over and saw she'd collected more than he'd thought even she'd find. A few good-sized logs had been sheltered from the wet by others, almost like a pile of wood had been left for them. Weird. He didn't like the area much because of its past but he wasn't afraid to set up here. Not when Cubbi was in such a poor state. A fire was soon going cheerily. He sat Cubbi in his lap facing the dancing flames. Sunni clung to his side, shivering still. He knew they'd be hungry in this oddly barren place and dug in his rations for a slab of jerky to give the girl.

"Th-th-thank-ks-s-s, G-g-r-r-rit-t-ti-ti."

He sighed and pulled her closer. "Gonna tell me now what you're doin' out here?"

"Budd-d-di."

"He told you what he was doin'?" That cub... Didn't he ever learn? Glens'd interfere for sure if they knew about haianas. And then there'd be trouble.

"Uh-huh."

His head swung side to side. "I hope he gets himself under control soon or there'll be shaza to pay."

Sunni had no idea what Gritty was talking about but said nothing. She was just glad an adult was here. Yes, she was thirteen, but compared to any Barbic, even Buddi, she didn't know squat about surviving on her own out here. "It was... it was s-s-tupid of m-me to come. I'm s-sor-r-ry."

Gritty gave no reply, but he could be proud of her for admitting it. No Barbic would admit to being wrong so readily, even if they were. Dead wrong...

"Gritty?" a new voice spoke up weakly.

The smokey-furred Barbic glanced down at Cubbi. "Hey, Pard'ner. You hungry? Thirsty?"

He nodded. Gritty pulled over his canteen and trickled some water down Cubbi's throat. He took another slab of jerky out and ripped off a chunk with his teeth. Didn't give it to Cubbi. He chewed it up himself, then stuck it in the cub's mouth.

"Gritty?" Cubbi was sleepy for some reason after the brief food and drink but he had another question.

"What? You still cold?"

"No. What a haiana?"

Gritty frowned, stared down at the cub. His expression turned angry. He passed a glaring eye Sunni's way. "Is that what you meant in your 'I'm sorry'? Haiana aren't for Glen, girl! Why can't you _see_ the divide between our two cultures?"

"Why can't _you_ see we're not that different!" She was partly to blame. All she'd said to Cubbi when he'd caught her going was that she was going on a haiana. He said he was going to and it was all she could do to keep him quiet as he got ready, or he'd spill the beans. She had a good idea what it was but Cubbi might have thought it something like a camping trip. It was 

wrong of her not to tell him, because she thought he wouldn't understand. She told Gritty this, head hung in shame. Cubbi listened to it all.

"Yer right. This ain't no campin' trip. You were a fool to think you'd go and meet Buddi on some whim out here in the woods."

"But it _isn't_ a whim, Gritty. Don't you think that, with all we've been through, we might need this, too? I _know_ what a haiana is, in my heart. I can see why Buddi might need one, and maybe even Ursa, but don't you dare think I came all the way out here because I couldn't wait to see Buddi. Please! We're _so_ much like you it hurts to see you push us away. We try everything we can to even us out, except throw out our way of life. Just like you when Barbic Woods was destroyed, our ways are all we have left. You can't ask us to throw them out because you've grown harder into yours after going through the same thing!" Tears burned in her eyes and she was surprised at the conviction in her voice. Gritty also looked surprised.

Indeed, he hadn't seen fire like that in a while. Not even close to Ursa's par but almost like Buddi when he was on a cause. His gaze returned to the fire and all went silent as he contemplated things. Perhaps there was much to learn still...

Sunni was nearly dozing off when Gritty spoke again.

"I'll... I'll lead you."

"What?"

"You can't go on a haiana alone, girl. You need someone who's... more experienced in that sort of thing." He wouldn't admit, even to her, that he'd had need of one before. "If you're serious-- and I mean REALLY serious-- I'll lead you. I warn you it's tough. One of the toughest things you'll ever do. If you decide, there's no quitting. Those who quit rarely get the chance again. You got me?"

She nodded. Solemn in her resolve, she'd already made her decision. Whether looking for forgiveness, answers, or something else, she probably did need a haiana, or whatever Glens did for such a thing. He could not as a Barbic go back on his offer. It just wasn't done. Maybe he'd made it without a ton of thought, but it might be a good idea. Sunni had several good points.

"Tough sounds good." Cubbi said sleepily.

"Great Gum, not you, too." Gritty sighed.

"I can take care of myself."

"Right? And why did I hafta come save you two?" Though Sunni was doing all right. She'd got him outta wet clothes and was tryin' ta get him warm. But without fire.

Cubbi sat up. "If a haiana is supposed to help you reflect on stuff, then I want it too. I'm sick and tired of being ignored because you think I'm just a kid! Look at all the stuff I've done so far! Sure, I make mistakes, but I learn, too. Lemme _do_ this, Gritty! I won't give up. I'll never give up!"

Well, he had to admire the cub's fire, too. He was positive, even with the warnings. Gritty let out a gusty sigh and pitched another log on the fire. "Okay. We'll start soon, but first you've got a few rules to learn."

****


	27. Chapter 27: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Cubbi looked at Gritty "Rules?"

Gritty nodded, "Yes Cubbi, rules. See, the haiana, if not done right, can be a very dangerous challenge."

Cubbi looked at Gritty after sitting down again, still naked, near the fire "I…I can handle danger, Gritty, I have in the past." Sunni, hearing this, just rolled her sleepy eyes remembering some of the trouble she and Cubbi had gotten into as younger cubs. She also flashed back to months before the Barbics came to Ursalia, were one of Cubbi's shortcuts got them into danger, exploring the ruins of an old castle. She was glad, at least, that she had been able to climb out of the hole she fell into, since it was not very deep. Sunni was also glad she had her pack and rope that day, she was able to use it as a step and still able to recover her stuff.

Sunni didn't say a word, she listened but listened very sleepily. Gritty could see she and Cubbi were very tired and decided that maybe he should wait till morning. "I'll have to tell you the rules of haiana, but I will wait till morning. I can see if I told you two now, you'd both be fast asleep before I got through the list." Gritty could see it was late and the cubs had not had much sleep. Gritty also thought, maybe it be a good time to get more rations and fill the canteens, while the cubs were napping.

Before Gritty could say anymore, both cubs were sound asleep again. He knew by the way he'd found them, neither cub had gotten much sleep and decided the rules could wait till each was more awake. Gritty smiled and getting two dry blankets from his pack covered each cub up, so they could warm up and stay warm. Gritty then, once seeing the cubs were fast asleep, decided, seeing the small clear stream near by, to help out the cubs so the could handle the haiana. Gritty first dug a small diversion pool, not big, but just enough to clean off items or bathe in without contaminating the stream. Gritty diverted a little water into it and then seeing how muddy the cubs were, decided he'd clean both of them, their clothing and packs up and dry them out before they set out, so they wouldn't get ill or in trouble on their travels. 

Gritty started by going in the tree where the cubs had been and got all their belongings and returned them to the area they were all at. Gritty cleaned off Cubbi's clothing and pack first so they could dry near the fire. He checked to make sure the cubs clothing had nothing in the pockets before he started. Gritty knew that lots of times cubs carried things in their pockets. Gritty knew also they have to have some water resistant clothing. The cloaks both he and Sunni wore were made of a natural water resistant rama skins, a somewhat soft leather, but treated more to make them more resistant to water from a pollen from a special flower. He decided that he'd add this to their clothing also so they could stay as dry as they could. Next, he cleaned Sunni's pack and then decided to wait until she woke up before he cleaned her clothes. He would give them both a bath before they set out in order to get them free of the mud. He could see the mud had matted there fur and hair and made it hard for them to move freely, when they went to the clearing from the hollowed out tree.

****


	28. Chapter 28: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

But he had some time. He got to his feet and wandered about the woods, looking for some small game, perhaps a bird of some sort, just to replenish his food supplies. He knew that there would, most likely be more game further up north but he was not about to go on that chance.

"Grubbi-"

"Ursa Marie Barbic, stop arguing with me! You put me in charge and by Gum I mean to fulfill that position. You're cuddling the cub!"

"What?" how…how dare he accuse her of such unbarbic behavior…of such…

"Motherly instinct, Ursa." Grubbi cut in but his voice was not accusing. In fact, Ursa swore she heard a hint of amusement in his otherwise authoritarian tone. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Ursa had fallen silent at his recent outburst so he took her silence as an opening to go on. "You've raised Buddi since he was born so you're his mother. You're a warrior and a leader but to Buddi you will always be a mother first. And the different psyches in you are trying to override each other. I know that the leader and warrior and to some extent, the mother, wants Buddi to succeed. They want him to be strong and handle himself. But the mother in you just wants to protect him, shield him from all this pain and torment you know he'll go through. You can't let that side take over Ursa."

"I'm not."

"You are. If you aren't then why should it bother you to lead today?"

Ursa was at a loss. She ground her hands into fists, got to her feet and said,

"I'll go wake him up."

Grubbi nodded, knowing that she would not argue anymore but wouldn't admit he was right either. Such behavior was typical of her. He nodded and said, "I'll start making some breakfast, give me a few minutes. And tell Buddi the deal today. Whether you think you were coddling him or not, he might have."

Ursa bit down her remark and slipped through the tent curtains.

As soon as Buddi heard Ursa get to her feet, he rolled over and closed his eyes. Was it true? Had Ursa been buffering his haiana, if not intentionally? Was it harder than he thought? Yesterday had been a killer. His body still ached and his belly was empty. Could it possibly get harder? 

Buddi was a typical Barbic cub when it came to his pronouncement of independence. He hardly ever asked for help and not only because he rarely received it. Oh, the adults weren't cruel, quite the opposite actually. They helped in any way they could but they usually wanted him to figure things out for himself, through trial and error.

But as Buddi went through yesterday's events in his mind, he saw that Ursa had been an ally, multiple times. She had let him rest for a few minutes instead of automatically forcing him to his feet…she'd given him an over-ration of lunch meat as well as breakfast cakes.

She had done other things as well. She had been favoring him. Buddi should have been furious but inwardly he felt frightened that his ally was now being taken away. He knew that to truly feel the effects of a haiana she needed to stop helping him but Buddi also felt that for all his boasts of maturity that he was still a child when it came to things like this.

But he didn't mention this to Ursa as she woke him, repeated what he'd overheard, and tossed him his outfit. Buddi said nothing. By the time he had gobbled down his breakfast and pulled his pack on, he was shaking inwardly. But he couldn't let the adults know that. 

Eavesdropping was not an act they would condone.

Buddi followed Ursa, his feet burning in pain. Grubbi was pushing him. Buddi had never been so exhausted in his life. He was sure his lungs were about to burst, his heart was aflame and he needed to rest. His young muscles were screaming for relief. But the adults were relentless. They did not even stop for lunch. Ursa merely took some rations and tossed them backward. Buddi had eaten his breakfast cake like a hungry wolf and he devoured his lunch in much the same fashion, except that it was tougher meat and took longer.

Buddi wanted to stop. He had fallen a ways back. But Ursa had not even glanced behind her. Grubbi had not been sympathetic either. He'd merely hoisted the cub up and gestured him forward. So the overwhelmed cub stalked on, not even taking note of his surrounding. All he knew was: walk, breathe, and walk. His feet were killing him.

By sunset, they had reached their destination. Buddi's heart froze and he stumbled back a bit.

Burnt remains of once towering trees stretched to the sky, mere skeletons of great giants. The ground was parched, where clovers had once been, now were ashes. Buddi put his hand to his heart. Grubbi pushed Buddi forward.

For the first time, Buddi broke a haiana rule by mouthing softly, "Nyie…no."

But with a nod, Grubbi forced the cub towards Ursa. His eyes narrowed at the cub's disregard for the rules. Buddi was trying to step back and he didn't look forward if he could help it. Grubbi, finally, made a decision that enough was enough. He grabbed the child's shoulder nodded forward once with his head and then smacked Buddi's backside firmly.

Buddi stared at Grubbi, stunned. The healer…he'd never struck him before, not even playfully. Well, a few smacks to the back were not uncommon but not like this…Buddi obeyed and followed Ursa down and into the remains of their once towering home.

Why here? Why here of all places? Buddi would have sooner walked to the Far East and back before willingly coming here. It still cut deep into his heart. He remembered the pain and the fire. The smoke…the screams. The hurt when he saw his only home, the only place he knew, disappear into ashes and flame. He'd watched as long as he was able and then he had buried his face into Ursa's waist. Why here? No more pain…

The sun was close to setting so Ursa was looking for a clearing. Grubbi saw the pain in her eyes but she said nothing. That was the goal. To accept and acknowledge pain but not to let it overwhelm themselves. Ursa was quite well adapted for such action while Buddi…the healer stole a glance.

The cub was trying…Grubbi could see that. But he was fighting a losing battle. Tears were running down his face and it was taking most of his strength not to simply fall down onto his knees and break into sobs. Grubbi sighed…not good.

They finally stopped where the center of their home had been. Ursa and Grubbi set a tent up. Grubbi spoke,

"This is the hard part: the emotional training so to speak. Buddi?"

The cub looked up, with broken eyes as he glanced about. Grubbi tossed the child his bow and arrow and said,

"You know."

Buddi nodded and started to walk off, but his stomach wasn't hungry anymore.

"It's working." Grubbi commented, feeling he owed Ursa something, as he started a fire. Ursa said nothing.

"Well, at least partially. His body is building up…that's good." Ursa again said nothing. She turned and Grubbi said,

"Now don't go gettin' all moody on me. Ursa, you know this is the best way. Heck, Una would have approved."

Ursa's voice froze in her throat. She swallowed, hard, at the mere mention of her mother's name. True, Una had been dead for over twenty-five years but it still cut deep. Ursa had been only the tender age of six when she saw her first killing. When her parents had died by human hands…

"Una was a lot like you, Ursa." Grubbi added. "She wanted to be soft. You still want to pick Buddi up and shield him, cradle him like a baby. You probably hate me because of what I made you do today."

Ursa growled low at the insult but Grubbi said, "As was your mother's intentions. It's a mother thing."

Ursa took a bite of jerky and turned from Grubbi. Grubbi sighed, exasperated. He tried logic,

"Ursa…you have to let him go. It's time for you to start letting go. Not all at once, but you need to loosen your maternal grip."

"No…" was Ursa's reply to him. Her voice was cold, hard and unalterable. "He's just thirteen. Not now…not yet…"

After another unsuccessful trip, which his stomach protested loudly, Buddi headed back towards camp but a movement caught his full attention. He slipped over the harsh land, stopping behind a few skeleton bushes. He swallowed…

"Lady Bane?"

He had heard about her from Sunni. They were headed away from Barbic Woods but he wanted to know why she was here. He listened, his head tilted. He did not have to wait long. She was heading back to where they had passed through. That skeleton forest near to Ursalia. But she had gathered some wood chips and he saw that she had taken a few scarce plants as well. What did she want?

"Yes…this is what I need. These are the final ingredients to complete my spell. If I can revive the uneasy forest spirits within that skeleton forest, the gummies will not even have a chance to scream before their Great Book is mine!"

"Book! Book!" her Troggels repeated 

Lady Bane turned to her Troggels. "But no one must unveil my plan, any intruders, I don't care who they are…kill them. No one must learn of this…not a soul, you hear?"

"Hear! Hear!"

"If anyone comes near us while we rest tonight…get rid of them."

That said, she turned on her heels and walked away.

Buddi watched the Troggels. They were far too close for Buddi's comfort. Or maybe it was just the dark of the dead forest. For whatever reason, the cub rose to slowly head back to where Ursa and Grubbi were. But, is foot caught on a briar and with a loud crash sent him falling to the ground.

"Gummi! Gummi!"

Buddi did not even bother to look behind him. He just ran. They were chanting 'get rid! Get rid!' with enough bloodthirstiness to make Buddi pale. He knew that he could overpower one but five was a different story. And many times he had heard that Troggels gave no care to what their orders were, they merely followed them. If Lady bane had ordered intruders destroyed…

Buddi went sprawling forward when he was hit from behind. His tunic was shred by the little claws of the Troggels and he made the mistake of turning to face them.

Blood was starting to flow and Buddi felt his bow knocked from his hands. Had he been stronger…no! the blood loss was not life threatening yet but it was nearing there. A good aim at his neck and he was finished. No…he didn't want to die…he could handle a haiana but he didn't wanna die!

Acting on impulse, the cub drew his dagger from his ankle sheath and darted out with it. He heard screams but he didn't know if they were his screams or the Troggels. He felt blood that he didn't know if it was the Troggels' or his own. He kept striking, on an adrenaline rush caused by fear and impending death. As the rush vanished, so did the screams.

Buddi opened his eyes. He saw.

A wave of nausea rose in his throat. He turned and threw up. That done, he scrambled back, trying to get away…

Five Troggels lay dead where he had once been, from well aimed blows to the neck or chest. Blood puddled on the ground and the majority was not his.

Looking down, Buddi screamed.

His whole tunic was drenched with blood. He peeled it off, flinging it to the ground or what was left of it. His fur was deep red in a few places and he was not very strong himself from multiple wounds inflicted by the surprise attack.

'Self defense,' he told himself. 'It's okay. It was self defense.'

The cub flung his dagger down, backing away. He was nude, due to the damages to his clothing. But he didn't care. It was starting to rain but he didn't care. He ran from the scene, not knowing where he was going and not caring. He ran until his weakened body could run no more. He collapsed to his knees in wet mud and shook like a leaf. he was wailing, crying hysterically. He knew the sun had set and that Grubbi and Ursa were waiting. But he couldn't…

He had wanted to improve on this haiana, he had wanted to mature…to see and hear things other cubs might not. But not that…dear Gum…not death, not…

But he had. He had taken a life, five lives, if not intentionally. He had only meant to get them off him! But…

Buddi stared at his hands. The rain had washed them clean. He lifted his eyes skyward and whispered,

"Help me, Mama Ursa. Help me."

****


	29. Chapter 29: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Gritty nudged the pair awake before dawn. Had to get an early start, to hammer out the rules and catch up to a day for once starting free of rain. 

When they protested, he picked them each up and tossed 'em into his make-shift bath.

"Aaahh!! I-I-It's c-c-cold!!"

"Yeah, so?" Gritty ignored their complaints. "Just wash off quick and get back to the fire."

They did without question and were quicker than he thought they could be. Sunni especially. He checked 'em over good to make sure their fur was clean, then tossed each some clothing. For Cubbi, it was his only set, now dry and waterproofed to some degree. For Sunni, he tossed his cloak.

"Gotta dry yer clothes before we go." he muttered, not wanting to explain why he hadn't declothed her before dunking her.

The only sound for a bit was the chattering of teeth but even that eased before Gritty's cheery fire. Warmed, clothed, and sipping heated water, he passed around rations to each of them. "First, there's no talking while we move. You reflect, you push yourself, you don't stop til' I say. Second, you catch yer own food. Any problem so far?"

Both stubborn cubs shook their heads. "Third, you don't get to know where we're goin'. I'm leadin'. You follow. You don't complain. You don't question. You quit or run out on me, you'll never get through it again. Hear me, pard'ner?" He directed that at Cubbi, as he was the youngest.

The pink-furred bear nodded, determined.

"Fine. Yer clothes dry yet?" He felt the garments himself. "Close enough. Let's go."

The two followed Gritty as he turned about in the opposite direction they'd been headed and started out of the dead forest. He knew Ursa and Grubbi were takin' Buddi to Barbic Woods. No way he'd chance crossing paths with their haiana, so he was takin' these two to their own 'Barbic Woods'.

"Zummi?" Gruffi peeked into the restored Ursalia library. "You found anything yet?"

"If you mean anything on Tarbic Bradition.. er. I mean, Barbic Tradition, no. I don't think they ever wrote anything down. I did discover why they split from the rest of the gummies. The same old argument over humans. The Barbic ancestors were always suspicious of human intentions. They were a band of guard elites trained to protect the council of that day. When they 

failed, they blamed the poor judgment of their fellows who still trusted humans too much. The elite moved away and left them to their own demise, so they say."

"Well, that doesn't help. It's still us versus them. It's not the Gummi way!" Gruffi fumed, wracking his brains. "Keep lookin', Zummi."

Gritty was surprised with the cubs' resilience. They never said a word, never complained, were determined to stick this out. He could tell it was wearin' on 'em. Sunni especially. Though small, Cubbi was still full of young energy. He could hear each time Sunni tripped over a rock or limb in their path. Even ruts. They'd been walking for nearly the full day but he wouldn't stop. And they never said a word. Gritty's opinion of the so-called 'soft' Glens began to alter.

Ursa was all but pacing. "Where could he be? He KNOWS its past sunset!"

"Calm down. I'll go get him."

"No. I'll--"

"Ursa, if you go, he'll be rebuked the whole return trip. If you stay, he has something to look forward to when he gets back. You."

"What if he's hurt or... or...needs me." She trailed off. "Dear Gum, what am I saying?"

"Exactly. Which is why I'm going. I don't want you mothering him if he is hurt. Let me at him, either way. Just keep saying to yerself, girl: Grubbi knows best." He grinned and trotted off into the dark of their once-home."

Buddi was smacked by yet another tree limb in the face but that one was the last straw. His chest was on fire, his legs were turning to jelly, and his blood loss had reached its breaking point with him. He collapsed right there on the ground. Every rustle of leaves or flap of raven wing froze his heart. Was it Lady Bane pursuing him, for... for what he did?

When it occurred to him that Ursa might be proud that he'd been so capable of defending himself, it provided no comfort. In fact, it made him feel ill again. He remembered, from some long ago memory and for no reason at all, that one particular tiny plant growing on the forest floor often cured nausea.

...What a waste.

He could still smell Barbic Woods. Tears creeped through his slammed-shut eyes. Why couldn't things be the way they were? He could still be a blissfully happy and unaware cub. Ursa still tolerant, and it was okay if she babied him. Just that one time, forever...

But then there wouldn't be Sunni, or any other gummies. He knew he was the last of the Barbics. It bothered him, put a great lot of stress on his shoulders. Made him wanna crawl back to that time when he was just still a cub. Just a cub.

Buddi rolled onto his stomach, dug under the layer of dead mulch and ash as if groping for Ursa. He wished he could bury himself, bury what he'd done to those Troggels...

Huh? An ear twitched toward a sound. A voice?

A whisper. Like the dead trees were talking. It said, 'Don't cry. Don't cry.'

Ursa? Was it Ursa? He tried yelling for her but no sound came out.

'See. See.'

Like the voice of a bird, the trees whispered. The wind blew leaves and grew stronger, scattering the layers of mulch and dead ash. Beneath his hands, green showed through. Green... Alive. The forest here wasn't dead. It was waiting. For what?

'Waiting, waiting, waiting for you. You.'

Me?

'She, she, she. Bad, bad. 'di, 'di, 'di.'

Someone was slapping at his face, calling his name.

"Buddi! Wake up."

He was flat on his back still as he opened his eyes. They focused on Grubbi. "Wha..?"

"C'mon. Stand up. Yer half froze. Here." Grubbi handed him his cloak. "You better tell me what happened before we get back to Ursa. She'll be spittin' fire as it is."

He was weak, sleepy, but the analogy sounded so funny, he chuckled.

"Hey, stay awake, Buddi. Hear me?" He handed the cub a breakfast cake from his pack, knowing the energy would restore his blood sugar more than meat.

As Buddi reached hungrily for the food, he saw his fists were balled up, clenched. He pulled his hands back and looked at them in a detached way. He was having trouble opening them, like they weren't his own.

"Buddi, c'mon, now. Take it." He grabbed the cub's hand and pried one open. Inside the curled fingers lay a clump of grass. Green grass. "What the...?!"

"Lady Bane's tryin' t'wake the ... the dead..." Standing up had sent a head rush that sent the cub to his knees again, head spinning.

"Buddi? Buddi, stay awake!"

It was no use. Couldn't wake the kid after so much blood loss. He stashed the cake, threw the cub over his shoulder, and ran as fast as he could back to Ursa. He had no idea where Lady Bane was but after finding the dead Troggels, and then Buddi... Well, the kid'd have a lot of questions to answer when he did come to. Something began to spark in Grubbi's mind, however. A ray of sunshine in the rainy clouded sky. A ray of hope. If grass were growing here...

****


	30. Chapter 30: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Gritty was surprised at how the cubs were able to keep up with the hiking, even though Sunni was having some trouble. Gritty led the way and knew they would be able to make it to the sight of Gummi Glen soon. Gritty never told Sunni why he dunked her this morning, fully dressed, but he felt that she would have been more embarrassed if he undressed her in front of Cubbi and himself. It would be faster to just dunk her, and clean both her and her clothing at the same time. 

Gritty could see the positive outlook in both cubs as they hiked there way through the forests. Cubbi was doing very well but Sunni, near the end of the day, started to trip more and more. Gritty figured it was sleep sneaking up on the cub.

Zummi kept searching for the answers that the Glens needed, in order to keep from possibly being expelled from Ursalia, by Ryo. Zummi knew if he didn't find that answer soon, and Ryo did catch them trying to help their cubs, it could spell disaster for their warren. Zummi looked at Grammi "Grammi can you help me out and you too, Gruffi, or we will never get this research done."

****


	31. Chapter 31: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Grammi gave a nod in reply. She and Gruffi had given up the prospect of approaching any of the Barbics on the aspect of their past. All they knew was that the lives these Barbics had lived through had been less than blessed. But, being the stubborn hard heads they were, there was no way they were going to unveil anything about their past, not to a Glen in any event.

After much searching through books, Grammi decided to check the absent Barbics' rooms. It was risky but they needed answers. Grammi noted that almost no one she had seen entered Ursa's room, probably because the Barbic leader made it clear that her room was her territory so to speak. In fact, in the few months that the Glens had been in Ursalia, Grammi had only seen two people simply barge in: Buddi and Gritty.

Shaking that out of her mind, the Glen made her way through the halls until she was up to Ursa's room again. She made sure no Barbics were around and then entered, closing the door behind her. Even if she found nothing on tradition, perhaps she would find something on why Barbics acted as they did. According to what Zummi had found, the Barbics in the past had been distrustful of humans, but these Barbics were full of hate towards them. There had to be an explanation behind that, besides the end of Barbic Woods.

Grammi opened the same drawer she had before and after smiling a bit at Ursa's mementos of Buddi's younger years, she gently removed them, searching for anything. She was about to close the drawer when a gleam caught her attention. She reached for it and found a stack of old papers, which were singed around the edges, proof that they had barely escaped Barbic Woods' smoky death. Baffled, she removed them and noted the dates. They were old…these were the equivalent of diary entries. Grammi had never thought of Ursa as a diary keeper. But then, the grandmother glen supposed that she had many feelings in her that she must express at some point. And who knew what she had been like when she was younger…

A date practically caught the Glen's attention because it was scribbled harshly as if in anger. And there were misspellings throughout it. Checking the date, Grammi realized why.

"Day 16 of Suder, 1343."

Doing some quick math, Grammi came to the conclusion that that would have made the Barbic leader merely six to eight. Curious, she read on,

"Grubbi says I gotta keep records for history. Fine! Why can't he write them?" Grammi smiled at the girl's spitfire attitude, even back then. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she read on, "I don't care. I wanna learn to fight. I'm only six, but I'm almost seven. Close enough. I want, I dunno. I just know that I wanna make him pay! He, whoever he is. He didn't have a right! They say I'll have my time to fight. I wanna fight now! Mommy's dead! Daddy's dead! And he killed them, right in front of me. Mommy's blood splashed on my face, that's how close…why doesn't Grubbi go after them? Or let me go after them? They need to pay! It's not fair! It's not fair! Only Gritty gets it! He's the only one that knows…I won't…I wanna fight! Mommy died fighting! Daddy died fighting! By Gum…I won't!"

Grammi stopped, stunned dumb. That was why…death of her parents, by a human hand no doubt. But at six years…well, Grammi could understand her anger. And for such a young cub that could have a lasting impact. Since Barbics did not share their feelings…

Grammi noted that the dates were years apart. Apparently, Barbics only noted significant events. There were about five other documents, the latest one being:

"Day 15 of Midce, 1372."

Grammi grabbed them and slipped out of the room, fearing that she would be caught if she spent any longer in here. It was nearing eleven at night already. She was about to head towards her own chambers when she heard shouting, in Barbic. Cautiously, she followed it to its source.

It was Ryo and another Barbic that Grammi recognized. The two looked like opposites.

Ryo had always been tall, not as tall as Ursa but a bit taller than Gritty. He had dark brown hair, nearly black and he kept his long, as did a few Barbics. But Ryo left it loose and flowing, to his shoulders. He was not bulky but carried meat on his bones, notably about the shoulders. Never one for the typical Barbic attire, Ryo preferred dark colors to the light tan of most tunics. He was wearing a black tunic at the moment, with his sword forever on his belt. His dark brown fur was bristled in anger.

Lundi, the other Barbic, was short, not too short but about Gritty's height. He had light fur, almost tan but still a bit too dark. He wore light green tunics as a general rule and he kept his light tan hair short. He spoke solemnly.

"You can't just-"

"Ursa is gone, Grubbi's gone, Gritty's gone. I'm the next one up."

"Doesn't matter," Lundi argued as Ryo walked away, not willing to talk anymore. The Barbic called after him, his eyes narrowed,

"What we think doesn't matter! Abandoning ones we promised to defend violates the Barbic Code!"

Gritty watched Sunni and Cubbi sleep. They hadn't caught anything but they were exhausted and honestly gritty was not surprised at their failure to catch anything. Exhaustion often weakened tracking and hunting skills and the Barbic doubted that they had much of any training in those areas.

He supposed he was being unfair in a way, but he could not buffer a haiana, for any reason.

It was not fair in many ways but one thing no Barbic ever broke was the Code of Barbic. Generally, the code was usually only mentioned during wartime and battles but it truly did apply to their every day lives. It was a moral code mainly but did have a few rules that applied to all things.

Gritty knew there were lots of unmentioned rules but ten that rang clear: Never strike down unarmed opponents, never yield to the enemy, never dishonor the Barbic name, never relinquish Barbic ways, never forget those lost before, train to fight if need be but don't allow it to consume lives, never abandon your own, never strike at another in anger, never unleash your anger upon a child, and never abandon those you swore to shield.

Ursa was about to burst by the time Grubbi tore through the tree branches. She saw Buddi and ran over, holding her arms out.

Grubbi didn't even try to protest. He knew she would merely yank the cub from him if he did. He handed the child over and in a split second, Ursa had taken the cloak from Grubbi and the one from her own back and wrapped them around the cub, cradling him into her chest, all the while saying,

"What in Gum's name happened? Where are his clothes? Where was he?"

"His clothes were gone, I don't know what happened and he was unconscious about a mile from here."

Ursa looked at Grubbi and said, "see if there is anything even remotely dry enough for a fire. I'm gonna see if I can warm him up."

Grubbi would have suggested the same thing so he nodded. Ursa ran into the tent as Grubbi called, "try and get some food in him, anyway you can."

Ursa didn't make a reply but Grubbi knew she heard him. She vanished into the tent and the Barbic healer swiftly began to hunt. He knew that not surface wood or ash would be dry enough. His best bet would be to look under the surface wood, down near the ground but not on the ground. Any on the ground would be too moist.

Grubbi found that the search was all but hopeless. They would have to wait for the sun to dry some of the wood. In the meantime, he knew Ursa would do all she could. Any mother would have. Grubbi had done everything he could at the scene but he didn't have a lot of herbs. The majority of the bleeding had already stopped and it was merely the loss of so much blood that was the issue.

Grubbi was at a loss as to how the child had ended up as he had. He had not only had a pained look to his face but a look in his eyes that Grubbi could not quite place. He swore it was guilt but that made no sense. He shook his head in confusion and settled onto the ground, taking out a piece of jerky and chewing on it.

Then, there was the whole issue with Lady Bane. Grubbi didn't know where she was but he had seen the dead Troggels and knew that Lady Bane was known for being ruthless. But what did she want? He wished that he had managed to get more information from the child than he had. Had Buddi been in slightly better condition, they would have investigated but Buddi was their top priority. And he knew that Ursa would not leave until she was certain her baby was out of danger.

"C'mon Buddi, please."

Ursa had taken out their fur quilt and wrapped it around Buddi, forming something of a cocoon. The cub kept still but his terrible trembling had ceased and that was some comfort to Ursa. Yet he still had not regained consciousness. His eyes were vacant when she peeled his lids back. That disturbed her.

Ursa looked every bit a mother at the moment. She had Buddi seated into her lap, although she was cradling him more than he was sitting. She kept him as close to her body as she could and moved a lot, in an attempt to warm him up. She breathed close him but it didn't seem to make any difference in his condition. Blood loss was the main problem and the main way to help that was to get his body as strong as she could.

Reaching into her sack, which she had set in a corner of the tent, she removed a small breakfast cake and tore it into bite sized pieces. She wished for a reaction but the cub made no remark to the food when his lips were prodded and it was held under his nose. 

Reaching back into long forgotten memories, Ursa pinched the cub's cheeks tightly but gently, forcing a small opening to form in his lips. She pushed some cake into his mouth, back to the opening to his belly. The cub's body swallowed to keep from gagging and the Barbic leader repeated the motion until the cake was gone. Knowing that too much food would be better in the present condition than too little, she removed a second cake and began to repeat the motions.

Buddi was lost. He felt sadness tearing him apart. Everything was dark yet he felt an odd warmth. Everything spun and everything ached. He heard voices that he couldn't comprehend. He closed his eyes, curled up into a small ball. He wanted to go to sleep. He was warm. He had been cold when he first got to where ever he was but now he was warm, comfortable. He felt safe, like he had been…

He remembered odd things. Ursa, when he had been but a few weeks old, tossing him up, to catch him and blow on his belly. He had giggled, as she had tickled him. He was never afraid. Ursa made everything all right. That gentle smell…he could-

No, he could smell it! Ursa…Ursa was near. He felt it. As he concentrated on that one smell, he swore everything became more clear, he heard her voice…

"C'mon, eat, Buddi. Wake up, little one."

The cub had curled into her chest which was some progress but he had yet to open his eyes. He was breathing steadily which comforted her but she wanted to see his eyes. He did not open them, so she tightened her grip, trying to warm up his cold form.

Ursa sighed deeply. She should have gone. Sweet Gum, if she had only…

"'Sa…"

Ursa immediately jerked her attention to the small voice which had tried to speak her name. It was slurred but gradually gaining strength. She looked at the tiny cub she had cradled in her arms…such a fragile and weak little thing. He was pressed in close to her chest, his cheek in between her breasts. She stroked his hair, which still had cold droplets of water in them. She asked, almost as if afraid of a terrible reply,

"Buddi?"

The cub's eyes opened very slowly and he shifted them up to look at her. He spoke two words,

"I'm scared."

****


	32. Chapter 32: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

"So... Ryo's makin' his move." Gruffi, hand to his chin in thought, paced the room. Not in agitation. Just thinking. His mind bent now toward strategy, he was strangely calm about the matter. Probably because he knew they could win, if only they had a clear idea of what this Barbic Code was Lundi said as Grammi eavesdropped. They'd already read the journal entries. Zummi told Grammi to put them back before anyone took notice. He was certain whatever their code was, it wouldn't uphold creative 'borrowing'. So it was a great relief to have her slip back into the library. Thankfully for all of them, the Barbics rarely came in here. Pro'bly too 'soft' for 'em...

"I wish I coulda seen where that bear has in mind to move us, but it sounds like we don't have any more time. I hate to suggest magic but... Zummi, isn't there any sorta spell you know that might get us some answers?"

"I... I didn't want to bring it up unless we had no other options, Gruffi, but it looks like we're down to that."

Grammi frowned. "Zummi? Down to what?"

"I don't like to use time traveling spells, you see..."

"Time traveling spells?" Grammi and Gruffi chorused.

"Er... yes." He didn't want to mention more on how he discovered them, or on he and Cubbi's escapades, where they barely got back from the past of Gummi Glen. It was an eye-opener for Cubbi and a clear signal to Zummi never to even accidentally cast such spells again.

Ryo Barbic stormed about the once-great Gummi city, searching. Oh, he'd make it great once again. With or without Ursa and Gritty, he'd made it his goal to rebuild its greatness. By Gum and First Fur, he would! And he'd start with getting rid of those Glens. Their horrid influence had already corrupted the Barbic's only cub. He feared it was affecting Grubbi, their only remaining elder, and both Gritty and Ursa, the true leadership of the clan. He couldn't stand it! He'd evict those Glens with pleasure, sure he had enough backing from the other Barbics, and a slight turn of the Code. He couldn't wait to see the faces of those Glen wimps. Heh...

But where _were_ they?? He'd searched their rooms, the library, the kitchen and various studies. They'd been slinking around these last few days..

"Lundi! Mardi!" Those two were always on hand. They didn't hurry at his call, which would have to be remedied in the future. "Get the others together for a search. Those Glens... I can't find them!"

The two other bears exchanged looks, not willing to joke about Ryo's lack of skill when he was this dead set and dangerous. They gave a nod and split up.

Despite searching the whole of Ursalia, no trace was found of the four older gummies. Even that fat slow one. _Where_ could they be?!

"Afraid? Baby, what are you afraid of?"

Buddi couldn't reach out to clutch at her fur for comfort. His arms were too solidly placed by his side and the wrap cocooning him too tight. He pressed his head against her chest, burying his face. "Lady Bane. The Troggels..."

"But they're dead. Grubbi saw them. Did that old witch go insane and slaughter them?"

"No..." he cried, falling silent.

"Buddi... Oh, baby, did _you_...?"

His tears were enough of an answer.

Gum, he was so emotional. She hadn't cried at her first killing. But by that time, she'd been beyond tears, beyond feeling that much hurt. She'd never been as emotional as Buddi. That was the big difference, the chasm separating them. She saw it every day and tried to shape him out of it but it never worked. Ursa for once had to wonder if she should try. Was it better to close off and be the expert warrior? Or was it to feel the world come crashing down as it was now for her little Buddi? But she wasn't closed off. Not totally. Otherwise, she wouldn't feel any pain at seeing the cub in tears. Oh, how she wished she could spare him the pain.

She could hear Grubbi building a fire outside. Good. That was something stable, something she recognized as beneficial. It... it wasn't wrong to cry on a haiana but... She wasn't sure what to do. Normally, she'd tell Buddi to suck up or explain that that's the way battles go but he looked so lost. Too lost to understand.

Ursa focused on finding Lady Bane and making plans in that direction as Buddi warmed by the fire, in her arms. Grubbi could see her scheming even as she ate. This was gonna be one tough haiana...

_Flashback: 60 years prior..._

He wasn't done 'reflecting' and so ignored the waving hand, beckoning him to sleep.

"Grubbi Barbic..."

At Lorani's warm-up growl, he sighed and glanced her way.

"This isn't a star-gazing expedition."

"I know."

"Hey, _you_ wanted this. _You_ are expected to follow through. Yes, you're tough. You got through one day. So what. Haiana's a month. Don't think you can keep it all in for that long. Not on a haiana, and not _this_ haiana."

At first an angry frown, it altered slightly as an idea occurred to him. "Lorani, why _are_ you on this haiana? What do _you_ need to let out that you'd opt to take me and not one of the others?"

The elder female Barbic scowled fiercely and looked away, aiming her gaze into the fire. She tossed a log on gruffly, sparks flying high into the night. "You keep you to yourself if ya want. Fail like you've failed everything else. I push and you shove back. Don't you get tired of it? Always messin' with herbs and plants and potions and such. Don't you ever wanna make more of yourself? Yer starry-eyed too much, Grubbi."

"Plants and herbs _are_ important!" he defended, his choice of study under threat of verbal attack. "Don't _ever_ say they aren't!! You don't understand! You NEVER understand! If I'd known what I know now, I could've--... I..." He'd shot up, but suddenly the wind left his sails. He sat back down, eyes clouding over with a sullen guilty mood.

"Coulda what?" she prodded.

"Shut up. I'm tired of hearing your voice."

Lorani chose to ignore the younger Barbic. If he were a cub, she woulda smacked him for such words. But he wasn't a cub. And she knew precisely how far to press him. "Grubbi, I know why yer here. I want YOU to say it."

He wouldn't. He couldn't. Not yet. If his herbalist ways had been more refined, or he'd known exactly where the rare once were growing, he could have saved his mentor's life. In essence, he'd failed. Just like Lorani said. He'd always failed. Never the fastest, the strongest, the bravest, the most clever. Lorani was almost stronger than him. If he could've done one thing right in his life, why couldn't it have been to save his mentor when he was needed the most? Now the clan lacked an experienced healer.

_Present:_

Sunni was really trying hard but her legs refused to work right. She saw Cubbi stumble only twice and here she was hands and knees panting on the cold wet ground.

Gritty knew it was time to quit for the day. He again passed the two cubs the weapons he'd finished since traveling: a short spear and bolas. Cubbi chose the bolas and headed off into the much greener forest they were traversing. Sunni had to wait to catch her breath but she took up the spear without a word.

As Gritty built up a nice fire to greet the two on their return, his thoughts turned strangely to Ursa. It was as if he could feel her with him, even though she was so far away. Yeah, he wasn't kidding himself. He knew why he was out here. Whether by choice or not, this had become a haiana for himself as well. Ursa was too much on his mind these days. He'd come out initially because he'd worried about Buddi. Couldn't stand not seeing what the two were up to. But he was more concerned with Ursa. She wouldn't let anything happen to the cub. Maybe that was bad, for both of them. She'd have the hardest time baring her soul. He really didn't know if she was ready _for_ a haiana. He just didn't know. He worried. Too much. And it wasn't the worry of a second in command for a leader. It was... It was something else entirely. Because this was a haiana, he had to force himself to review, to dwell on that, while the cubs were out hunting.

Surprisingly, Cubbi had felled a rabbit and brought it back to roast over the fire. Sunni wasn't without luck and returned with a great collection of fruits and berries. He asked her about the weapon he'd gifted her.

"Oh, well, it's okay to hunt with but I'm not much of a hunter. I have to use what I am good at. It was a real help having it to climb trees with." She smiled up at him, patting the spear tucked into her belt while she ate ravenously.

Huh. Glen ingenuity. Not that Barbics weren't ingenious when the had a notion to be... One really could learn a lot from a Gummi.

_Far Past:_

Gruffi tugged at Zummi's arm and pointed to beautiful woods around them. They'd been traveling for hours and had come upon the first signs of civilization outside of where Ursalia would one day be built: a small swirl of smoke in the night. With no Barbics in this time to halt them from leaving the 'grounds', the four had proceeded in that direction. Tummi's keen nose pointed out that, first, he smelled roasting meat and baking goodies and all kinds of good things. Second, he was hungry.

"Hey, Zummi, take a look at those clothes. How far back d'you think we are?" Gruffi indicated a line of clothes drying overnight. A very different style than their own. Even earlier than Gummadoon style probably.

"I.. I'm not sure, Gruffi. I--"

"HALT! Who goes there?" a loud and familiarly gruff female voice demanded. A tall Gummi stepped out of the woods, spear pointed toward the intruders. Three more followed, surrounding them. They... they looked a little like Barbics but were dressed in brightly colored tunics and helmets like the one Ursa was never without.

"I... I mean, we... we were..." Zummi sputtered.

"We're kinda lost." Grammi spoke up, hoping the real truth of it would be seen.

The female who spoke, bearing rusty fur and burgundy hair, narrowed her eyes at the four. If she hadn't long hair in a braid, Gruffi coulda sworn he was staring at Ursa's long lost twin.

"Kuriani?" An elegantly dressed, pale peach female Gummi stepped onto the scene. Carrying a most serene expression, the sight was assessed and a smile bestowed on all. "Ah, visitors. Please stand down."

The Barbic-like Kuriani growled low in her throat, but only as a warning to the Glens. She spoke three words in what they were guessing was Barbic. Whatever was said made the other three lower their raised spears.

The elegant peach Gummi bowed to the stunned group of Grammi, Gruffi, Zummi, and Tummi. "Forgive the overzealous actions of my personal guards. The captain of the guards is particularly devoted to my life but I assure you, her intentions are entirely noble. Come, I am anxious to hear what might bring newcomers to the denser parts of this wood." She waved them 

to follow her toward the small but rather permanent looking Gummi town ahead of her.

"Magistrate Corali..."

The elegant Gummi paused, turned a surprised brow-raise to her captain. "I don't think there will be any trouble. Surely you can see who these four are, Kuriani."

The captain of the guards regarded the four travelers with blunt indignation, and recognition. She backed away.

"Precisely. We will speak later, after our guests have eaten and settled."

Not quite sure what had just occurred, Grammi, Zummi, Tummi, and Gruffi followed Magistrate Corali into town.

****


	33. Chapter 33: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

_Present:_

Ryo, while he still searched the ruins of Ursalia, as well as the city, still wondered where the Glen Gummies where. Ryo thought more to himself, the more he searched, and found nothing." When I find those glens I'm going to make sure they never return to Ursalia." 

Mardi could see the anger in Ryo's eyes and kept his mouth closed; he knew if Ryo was to do what he was planning, Ursa may ban him from the city itself. Mardi searched but not very hard, only enough to give the illusion he was helping out. 

Ursa looked down at Buddi, who was curled up near her, taking in her scent. Buddi took in her scent more and more; he was still very scared at the sight he saw the night before, after at his hands, the deceased Troggels. Ursa knew that Buddi had never seen a killing this graphic before, and to add more to it, by his own hands. Ursa was at a crossroads after she had learned the Troggels were from Lady Bane, she was wondering if they should end the haiana, and head home to Ursalia, or keep the haiana going, even though she now knew Buddi may not be able to handle it.

Gritty was surprised at how well Cubbi could use the bolas; he knew Cubbi was good with some weapons, but was surprised he could use them and use them so well to catch his dinner that first night that he allowed both cubs to hunt. 

Cubbi, at this time, had not told Gritty that both the Gummi Knights from Gummadoon, and Cavin had taught him on their use. Cavin was the first to show Cubbi what they were and how to basically use them, but he got his real training on them when Gummadoon reappeared a year or so back before the Barbics arrived in Ursalia. It was Sir Plucki that showed him how to both aim and throw them with accuracy, both in battle and survival.

Cubbi cooked his meal for the night more before he tried to bite into the extremely hot meat of the rabbit, without even considering how hot the meat would be. He soon found out how hot it was after his first bite, but after he let it cool for a while he was able to eat his meal.

_Far Past:_

Gruffi was still awed on how much Kuriani resembled Ursa, and remembering how far back in time they were, wondered: could this be Ursa's great-great-great-great grandmother? Gruffi couldn't help it but noticed even subtle movements Kuriani made were uncannily just like Ursa's in their own time. 

Zummi nudged Gruffi back to reality so no one would suspect why he was looking at her. Zummi thought and wondered, should he and Grammi reveal how they arrived here? But there could be serious consequences if something they did now in this past time could have great effects in their own time, or even erase their existences in their own time.

****


	34. Chapter 34: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Kuriani looked behind her. She was not much of a truster of outsiders. She owed it to her parents to fulfill her duty however. Originally, they had been chosen to be her Magistrate's guardian. But Fate had other plans and they had been killed a few years ago.

Since then, Kuriani kept to herself as a general rule and had made it her goal to never be killed as her parents were. Her determination had paid off and in a short amount of time, she had climbed up the ranks. It did not bring her parents back but it was some reassurance. The only reason she allowed these visitors in was because the violet one carried the scarce golden charm.

As Kuriani stepped aside to let the visitors pass, she and her soldiers stayed by the gate, constantly at guard. She had adapted to a rough lifestyle. And a leader did not let her guard down. Even if-

"Kuriani! Kuriani!"

The captain turned as two young cubs, twins, ran out past the gates. They were about four years old, give or take a month or two. One was a boy and one was a girl. The girl had dark rusty fur, not unlike Kuriani's and lighter burgundy hair. The hair itself was short, to the shoulders. It had a natural wave in it. She wore dark black slacks but a festive green and red shirt, with various patterns. But the front of her shirt was stained with juice.

The boy had dark burgundy fur and light, light rust hair which was to about his chin and combed to the side. He wore a dark blue and violet tunic, with dark blue slacks. He was chasing after the girl. He spied Kuriani and said,

"Don't' listen to her, Kuriani."

"It's not true, Sissy!" the girl turned to the captain and said, "It's all HIS fault!"

"Is not Sachi!"

"Is too, Malachi!"

"Not!"

"TO!"

"NOT!"

A shrill whistle stopped them both. Kuriani, their older sister, had whistled sharply through her teeth. With their parents gone, Kuriani took it upon herself to watch after them. Now she faced them both with a glare that would have made their mother proud.

"Malachi! Sachi! I'm on duty. I don't have time for these games. Now, what happened?"

Both began to scream at once, each contradicting the other. Kuriani finally, exasperated, said,

"Randi, take over for now."

That said, she grasped one of her sibling's hands in each of her own and tugged them off into the city. Their guests had been rushed off to their chambers and offered exquisite baths and sleeping quarters. Kuriani herself stayed near to Corali, when she did retire which was typically at three hour intervals. She did not sleep the night through except on holidays.

At the moment, she was occupied with her twin younger siblings. She opened her own door, pushed them in, and then entered herself. She took a breath and then sat on her bed, removing her belt to relax a bit. She looked first at Sachi and then at Malachi.

"All right, listen." Her voice was cold but not unfriendly. "When Big Sister's on guard duty, you don't come to me with these little fights, understand?"

"Yes, Sissy."

Kuriani nodded, got to her feet and said, 

"Come on Sachi, let's change your shirt."

The small cub got to her feet and skipped after her older sister. She turned and stuck her tongue out at Malachi. He crossed his eyes at her.

"Sachi…" came Kuriani's warning growl as they left for the bathroom.

Corali smiled at their visitors as the chefs brought in plates piled with hot and delicious foods. She called to her captain, Kuriani, 

"Come, come Kuriani. You deserve a break. You've been guarding all day. I arranged for Randi to maintain order over the guards."

Kuriani was on the verge of protesting but then Corali was her charge, she couldn't very well disobey her. And she was feeling a bit fatigued. She pulled up a chair by her Magistrate. Corali gave her an appreciative smile. The captain did make a small grin in reply but then focused on the meal. 

Corali smiled at their guests, 

"I apologize for the abrupt welcome but I assure you that it is only in our city's best interests."

Grammi nodded, "It is a beautiful city. You must be very happy here. But…why here?"

"Well, this is really a temporary city. Even now, several others are working on a foundation for a great Gummi city, not far from here: Ursalia."

The Glens nodded, well, all but Tummi, who was too busy eating. Corali smiled at the Glens and said,

"Come, come, eat! If you have been lost as long as you say, you must be famished."

The Glens made no protest to that. They ate and drank their fill. This city was abundant with all sorts of foods, from meats and cheeses to wine and bread. The wine was similar to their own berry wine and a little less strong than the Barbics' wine. In any event, it helped relax them. The meat, cheese and bread did the rest. This city seemed to be a complete blend of Barbic and Glen.

The Glen gummies were primarily vegetarians although meat did occasionally slip into their diet. They survived on mainly vegetables, fruits and dairy foods. The Barbics relied on meat, bread, and occasional fruits. Grammi smiled as she remembered Buddi's repulsion of any vegetables and the way Ursa would not let him leave until he ate them. The Barbics were also much stricter on sweets. Grammi still remembered Buddi's surprised and gleeful look when Ursa had brought out that dessert when they had learned of the Great Gummies' decision to return soon. Sweets were abundant here. This city had all. 

Kuriani made up her mind to be more open minded, if cautious, to these visitors. Her Magistrate obviously trusted them a great deal but Magistrate Corali had never been very critical of anyone. Still, for her charge's sake, she would try.

Gruffi and the others had never been treated so good. They had been practically stuffed until they could eat no more and now where lounging in their selected chambers. Gruffi was still in initial shock. He did not know what to do. He knew they were here to learn something of significance but he didn't know what. He knew that Kuriani had to have some tie to the Barbics.

Even the way she looked at them…she was different from all the others. She had the look of distrust that Ursa always carried. It unnerved Gruffi. How far back did Ursa's belief go? Was it already established here? Why? What…what truly had made 'The Barbics?'

_Present:_

Gritty waited a little bit before he entered the shelter where the glen cubs slept. They had turned in a bit earlier, probably due to exhaustion but Gritty had stayed awake to think. He had not been on a haiana for so long. But for some reason, he felt it was time for him to revisit one. 

His thoughts once more faded to Ursa. He remembered a few times when he was younger, he had thought her cute, but he had dismissed it as a crush and generally, it faded, becoming once more a mere attraction for his best friend. Lately he was not so sure. Buddi growing up made the Barbic adult recall his own childhood. 

He chuckled. He was sure that Grubbi was relieved that there was only one cub this time. He and Ursa had been the definition of trouble and mayhem. He supposed that some of that had been rebellion as was expected but not all of it. He remembered a few instances…

Ursa had taken the rap for him several times and vice versa. In many ways, this was still true. Grubbi still sometimes looked upon them as cubs, although they were of the highest authority in their clan. Grubbi claimed that they still acted as teenagers at points. Gritty did not deny that.

He and Ursa sometimes would play wrestle during training, just as a sorta release. And then, of course, they each had their own little hobbies.

Gritty fancied himself as a weapons maker. He liked to toy around with metals. He had made his own sword and reforged Ursa's more times than he cared to recall. He sometimes had made some wrist guards or arm bands for the Barbic females. He had made a few before they had all died. He had even made a fancy arm band for Ursa's birthday, which would be coming up in a few months. The Barbics generally ceased with the single birthday present after the twentieth birthday but Gritty gave her one just the same.

But why?

The feeling that rose in his gut made him uncomfortable. Kicking dirt onto the fire, he slipped into the shelter as if slipping away from memories.

Grubbi looked over at Ursa; she was quiet.

Buddi had long since fallen asleep, his head tucked into Ursa's shirt. Her smell was a comfort. Gummies typically depended more on smell than sight. Buddi clung to her desperately. Ursa had not made a reaction. 

"Well?"

Ursa sighed, "Grubbi, after what happened I wonder if it is even worth the effort to continue. Buddi's so lost, so frightened and confused."

"We go on."

"Grubbi-"

"Ursa, look. What happened is significant and although it will make the haiana tougher, it will also improve the results. Buddi will come out stronger."

"But-"

"Trust me. I've been on two. The harder obstacles you're hit with, the stronger you become."

"But Buddi…he looks so lost, so afraid."

Grubbi softened his tone, "I know, I know. But Ursa, look, Buddi was going to hafta cope with this eventually."

"Eventually, Grubbi," she emphasized, "EVENTUALLY! Not when he's thirteen!'

Buddi squirmed a little in her arms but didn't awaken. Ursa took a breath, 

"Grubbi, how about this? Let's both sleep on it. Consider."

The healer nodded, "All right, reasonable." He inwardly was not sure whether to continue or not, either. But he did not say so. He extinguished the fire as Ursa rose to her feet, cradling Buddi, and walked into the tent.

Ursa laid Buddi down and then slowly pried the layers of warmth away. At the lack of heat, the cub awoke. He looked around and Ursa said,

"Time for bed. Now, stay there while I grab your pajamas."

Buddi, for the first time, truly took note of his nakedness and drew up into a tight ball, his cheeks burning like cinders. Ursa couldn't hold back her chuckle as she returned with his nightclothes. She smiled,

"Come on, put these on."

Buddi did so, with shaking hands. Ursa turned her face away, to give Buddi some aid. She knew he appreciated it. When he said she could look again, he climbed under the covers. Ursa stripped off her own clothes and downed a warm nightgown. Buddi was still pretty cool and her body warmth would help.

Buddi clung to Ursa as soon as she crawled under the blankets with him. Ursa made no response; he needed her warmth right now. But more than physical warmth. If he knew she was there that would be a tremendous aid to the frightened cub. He was confused, frightened, lost…

Grubbi entered not long after, and like Ursa, donned a warm night shift, climbing in on Buddi's right side. The two adults sandwiched the cub in-between their body heat, while Buddi, tucked safe and warm beneath the quilt, went to sleep.

The cub's dreams were troubled. He kept seeing blood, his hands and the dagger, repeated screams…

Buddi jerked up, panting. The two adults made no reply. He rubbed at his arms as the details returned…

The Troggels' hearts splitting, blood squirting his face. The screams…

Buddi stumbled out of the tent, crying. 

Ursa, well aware of what had occurred, followed.

Buddi finally stopped a good half a mile from the camp. He fell to his knees and became ill, vomiting up any food he had eaten and henceforth, any strength he had. He collapsed, face in the discharge, not even caring anymore. He just repeated, over and over,

"Ai Kuci Niai, ai kuci niai."

Ursa came up behind the sobbing cub as he kept saying over and over, in a voice drenched with hurt, regret and sorrow,

"I hate myself."

****


	35. Chapter 35: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

"Grubbi..." After cleaning the cub's face off and cradling him again, Ursa turned pleading eyes up to the elder Barbic.

Grubbi clenched his jaws and strode forward. "No. Ursa, you're mothering him. If you don't feel like pressing on, that's your choice, but Buddi's coming with me."

"How could you even think of doing such a thing? LOOK at him!"

Grubbi's expression turned stern, unmoving. "If you're not willing to snap him out of it..." The dark orange Barbic placed a warning hand on his spear.

Ursa's eyes grew round, then equally fierce. She set Buddi down and stood, a hand on her sword. "I won't let you countermand my decision, Grubbi." She drew her weapon.

It didn't seem real at first. The contact of wood on metal at first didn't register in Buddi's brain. His eyes focused on the present and the previous conversation that started the scene before him equally came into perspective. Grubbi and Ursa were fighting. They were fighting!?! He scrabbled up and ran straight at the two, locked in combat.

"No! Don't! Please, stop it!" How could he get them to stop? It was all his fault, again...

Actually, the two bears stopped as soon as he asked. They turned to him, glanced at each other. Grubbi hid his grin. No matter how good the trick worked, he didn't want Buddi knowing it was one just yet. Ursa was as quick as ever to pick it up so fast. Realistically, her sword would have all but cut him down by now.

"What's wrong with you two? Are you both insane?"

"We both want what's best for you." Ursa said calmly, her breath already back to normal speed.

"And fighting over me is the best thing?" The cub was at a loss, his fluctuating temper and changing hormones forcing irrational interpretations yet again.

"What would you like to do, Buddi?" Grubbi looked on the teen, having realized the same as Ursa. They'd neglected to ask him what he wanted. It was his haiana, too. Technically, Ursa should never have forced him to go. Now, he was given the option. "What do _you_ want to do?"

"Me?" Buddi looked agoggle at the two adults. "I..."

"You do have control over your destiny, your actions, do you not?"

Ursa's question stung, because she was berating him for either not realizing it or for his pause in answering. He didn't know which for sure. But he had stopped them. "I... I guess."

"There is no guessing Buddi Barbic. You know or you don't. What did you do to those Troggels?"

He swallowed hard, trying to keep himself from feeling sick again, though the sensation wasn't as bad. Not after the shock of his life at seeing those two fighting! "I ... killed them." He hid his hands behind his back, as if ashamed by the sight of them.

Grubbi responded to his answer. "You stopped them from killing _you_. Nothing more. You acted out of instinct and self-defense. Do you understand?"

"No.." Tears welled up.

"You don't _want_ to understand, because it's easier to blame yourself." Ursa stepped forward and shook him once to stop the tears. "Oh, Buddi, why would you hate yourself for protecting the future of everything that we hold dear? For protecting you?"

"We have to kill to eat, and we have to kill to protect ourselves sometimes. That's the way life is." Grubbi added, placing a hand on the cub's shoulder.

"B-but I didn't wanna kill 'em."

"I know, but sometimes we can't make those choices for others. They attacked you, they suffered the consequences."

"So what's it gonna be, Buddi? Stay or go back? This is your decision only, your first adult move."

"I'll go on. I... I can't believe that all this was for nothing. I've been trying so hard." The tears threatened again to spring from his eyes. "I can't go back." No. He couldn't. Not with so much guilt. He could stomach it as long as he could stay away from having to tell Sunni what he'd done. Please, Gum, don't make me tell her _ever_.

Another force drove the cub to respond so. One he could not quite see or hear or smell. It was somewhere in the forest around him. The dead Barbic Woods...

Buddi looked up into what was once the canopy of his childhood home. No more home, no more childhood. He felt cold all over. Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, he let the heat from a sudden temper flare warm him. Lady Bane. She would be a threat just like the Troggels were, just like the humans were to Barbic Woods. He'd stop her himself if he had to... Gum, what was he saying? Would his mood never settle? He didn't want to kill again. Never again...

The adults were looking at him.

"Buddi? Where do you want to go?" Grubbi spoke up.

"Huh?"

"Where to now, here? You choose."

He pointed without even thinking, or looking.

Grubbi gave a nod. He led, Buddi followed, Ursa in the rear, though the cub wasn't quite sure what made him point out that direction.

Cubbi spotted it first, realized where Gritty had led them.

They crested the summit close to sundown and looked upon the ruins of what was once Gummi Glen. Sunni fell to her knees, sobbing at the sight. Gritty hadn't actually seen it. His heart felt heavy and he leaned slightly against his spear, remembering the fall of Barbic Woods, the pain of those days.

Cubbi just stood there. He tried really hard not to cry, not to be affected. Knights don't cry. They move on, see past the need for tears. They... they just...

The youngest of the Glens broke down as well, running to embrace the sobbing Sunni, wanting to shut out the sight and bury his head in her shoulder. He didn't want to see the decaying great oak tilted nearly to he ground, the odd patchwork now filled with rainwater or partly flooded. All their things, their history, their laughter and joy. All gone. Tradition, home, haven, heart. Gone. All of it. Ursalia could never be Gummi Glen. The darkness of night crept up on their mourning vigil.

_Far Past:_

Tummi was being entertained by a pretty dancer showing off her talent when Magistrate Corali approached again.

She smiled on the entranced blue bear but had her attention focused on Grammi, Gruffi, and Zummi. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

They stood, knowing Tummi would be preoccupied with her and the dish of food still in front of him for a long time to come.

Corali nodded to the rest of the crowd and five like-dressed bears broke away from the entertainment to join them in one of the smaller huts.

"What's goin' on?" Gruffi all but demanded as the door was shut solidly behind them. Not locked but the lime green Gummi guarding the door sure looked like they were all in shady dealings.

"Ah, yes, well... You see..." the deep brown male started.

"Manthi..." Corali started, relieving him of the necessity to continue. She turned a smile on the Glen gummies. "Forgive the abruptness, again but we must ask you for a little time. I realize that we are not fully functional yet. We have asked for a trade route from east to west and have been supplementing our resources thus but, truly, in under a year, with Ursalia going, there won't be any need. Really."

What the heck were they talking about?? Gruffi passed a look Grammi and Zummi's way but kept silent.

"Well, we aren't here to judge on that specifically." Gruffi tried, scratching at the back of his head.

"Ah! Then you are hear for the new gummiberry bushes we've developed! Shipping some out to the town of South Gumpton tomorrow! You will be pleased." The deep indigo Gummi lady with an exotic face smiled on the trio.

"No. Not that, either." Zummi answered.

"Oh dear... You are with the High Council of Gummi, traveling in disguise. I knew it." the sky blue female with white hair hung her head, wavy locks hiding her face.

"Er.. Yes. Yes we are." Gruffi spoke up. They couldn't very well tell 'em the truth! "We haven't seen anything so far that might get the council steamed so you're doing fine."

Corali blinked, looked at the others. "Really? I thought you were displeased with our continued vote to remain above. That we are a danger to all that is Gummi. That we shouldn't be allowed to continue."

"Yeah, we said that a while back, but look at yer captain of the guard? As long as she's in command and ya be careful, I don't think we'll be buggin' ya too much." Gruffi didn't believe a word he was saying. If he really WAS on this High Council of Gummi, he'd be against this plan so fast it'd make their heads spin, but he couldn't be a nay-sayer when he didn't know what was up. And he couldn't tell them this place and all gummies would be subject to the follies of man, and their own short-sightedness. He _couldn't_, no matter how much he wanted to. They couldn't disrupt history. "Say, you could do us a favor, though."

"Yes?" the sixth member of their group spoke up. He appeared to be the oldest of them all, even beyond Zummi's years. With a light goatee like Councilor Berrybottom's, he looked a bit familiar, too. Maybe Gummadoon had relatives here, too.

"We have a few questions to ask regarding your guards." Gruffi started.

By the time the eager bunch of Magistrates got through introductions: brown Manthi, sky blue Anri, indigo Indi, lime Chloei, and yellow Zeersi, the trio could finally get to questions pertaining to the origins of the Barbics. They learned of Kuriani's family, killed while guarding the city by a roaming band of humans, dealt with in the same battle. They learned that the code speak, which would one day would be the Barbic language, was developed to talk in secret among enemies and was known to all in the town. They were planning a vote of making it Ursalia's unofficial language-- a secondary tongue, Corali offered hastily, not about to get the Council angry over altering the Gummi's speaking. It was developed by Kuriani's parents and 

spoke mostly by the guards as it shortened many phrases and necessary words to quick syllables that could be easily spoken. The guards themselves originated from a previous elite class and the current guards' ancestors had been selected from the highly trained Council guard. The town, called Gummeria in the hopes of being a new future, was 2 generations old and growing.

These gummies held such hopes of a bright future. It pained Zummi and Grammi as much if not more than Gruffi to know that it would all come to ruin shortly. Grammi's heart froze at the thought. How soon would such ruin come?....

****


	36. Chapter 36: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

_Present:_

Sunni whimpered more, seeing their home once again. They had only been in Ursalia for a few months, but seeing the damage from the termite was too emotional for her. Sunni's thoughts to herself were still of pain. "Oh home, it's…it's…it gone forever." Sunni whimpered more as Cubbi held her. 

Cubbi, being a brave honorary Gummi Knight, still was just a cub and he held her and her tears were more then he could take after seeing their former home in ruins. The cubs cried for a while and Gritty walked over to them, both cubs ran to Gritty and held him, whimpering and wetting his tunic with their tears. 

Gritty, with his strength, was able to hold both cubs easily and comfort them. He knew that this must, for them, be a major hurt in their young lives. This was as much as a hurt to them as it was when he saw his home, Barbic Woods fall to human hands.

Gritty held the cubs for a while until they stopped crying. He put both of them down and pulled two handkerchiefs from his pocket and allowed each to wipe their tears and blow their noses before he started setting up camp for the night. 

Once Gritty was sure the cubs were calm enough, he set up their camp for the night and from a small clear stream, near the glen, refilled their canteens. That accomplished, he handed them their weapons for hunting their meal for that night. Gritty also went hunting, as he wasn't sure if the both cubs would be, in their condition, able to find and forage for their own food this night.

****


	37. Chapter 37: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Gritty himself was not sure why but he wasn't feeling quite up to par tonight. It wasn't a reason he could touch or make reason of. Gritty had never been one to believe in premonitions but if he had been, he'd have swore this was one. Something was going to happen. He didn't know what but he felt it revolved around Ursa.

His knuckles turned white and threw his spear, taking his anger out on a passing deer. If he weren't bound by his word to take these two on a haiana, he would have abandoned this quest and sought Ursa out. Even if it had only won his reprimand and teasing, it would have soothed his soul to know that these uneasy feelings he was receiving were just that-feelings. But he couldn't find out and that uneasiness was what was troubling him. 

Gritty shook himself free of such thoughts and after cutting and smoking as much meat from the deer as could be eaten or carried, he hurried back to the camp.

_Far Past:_

Grammi smiled as she watched the cubs of the city rush around each other. They were so innocent. Most were not even ten yet. They had recently been introduced to Kuriani's younger siblings. They were tomboyish, especially the girl Sachi. Malachi actually reminded Grammi a little of Buddi. He was an adventurer but he was also softer than his sister. In a way, Grammi saw this as good. Buddi was very sensitive; Sunni was smitten with him, although she never willingly revealed that. She didn't have to. Grammi knew.

But what…how long would this glee last? Grammi's heart ached with the thought of these delicate cubs being lost before they had enough time to truly appreciate life. Especially the little ones. Grammi, to her core, adored young cubs. That was one reason she had been so reluctant to let Cubbi go off alone after the Glen was destroyed. He was still so young…Grammi didn't want him to grow up. Oh, if he could just stay a little innocent child forever…

"MINE!"

"Is NOT!"

"Is TOO! Give it back Malachi!'

"Make me, Sachi!"

Grammi looked up and saw Kuriani's twin siblings fighting over a small toy; it resembled a toy bow and arrow. Malachi hissed,

"You can't have it! You're a girl!"

"So?"

"You can't shoot the bow!"

"I can so! Sissy does!"

"Not the same! You aren't Sissy!"

The door opened and Grammi saw Kuriani and two of her guards, dark tangerine Randi and light aqua Nevi, enter. Kuriani was called aside by her siblings.

"Bycan casa! Make Malachi give it back! I made it!"

"But Bycan casa, I wanna turn!"

Kuriani faced them both with a cold glare. They stopped fighting and Sachi snatched the bow from Malachi and asked,

"Bycan casa, what is it?"

Kuriani turned to the gathered gummies. All movement had stopped when the Captain of the Guards had entered. Gruffi, Zummi, and Tummi left the council to stand by Grammi. Kuriani called,

"Magistrate Corali!"

The said Gummi came down, her grin now faded to a serious and interested face.

Kuriani said coldly, "You called humans here?"

"Yes, to discuss possible alliances-"

"Corali…please…don't."

"Kuriani, those humans who killed your parents were evil, make no mistake, but I cannot…_we_ as gummies, cannot turn our backs on an entire race-"

"Can you ignore the side of humans that drive them for conquest and greed?"

"Can I ignore the side that longs for peace as much as we do?"

Kuriani sighed, "Magistrate Corali, I wish as much as you that that was the way things were but you know it isn't. Are you willing to risk this entire city over a foolish notion, a gamble with Gummi lives for human acceptance?"

Corali looked at her captain and then called to the guards, "Lead them to the council chamber."

Kuriani jerked her head and her guards followed her. She turned to Corali,

"I've tried all I can. But I will not risk my guards' lives. Nor my siblings'. Sachi! Malachi! Come here."

She left without waiting. Sachi, forever obedient, followed. But Malachi, curious and seeming sympathetic to Corali, followed the Magistrate away from his sibling.

_Present:_

Lady Bane was restless. The loss of five of her Troggels was hardly a minor thing although it merely meant her others would need to work harder. She could have cared less about their lives in general. She wanted out of this dead forest to complete her spell. But she still needed some ingredients. She had told her Troggels to kill intruders for a reason. 

She needed Gummi Blood for her spell. She was actually glad that her Troggels had not succeeded because she had to apply the ingredients in order and the blood was the last thing called for. Still, she felt an urge to do something. 

She rose to her feet. Her sorceress powers did not mean she was a psychic but she could feel by the air that a chance would come to her tonight. If given the chance and option she would take a Gummi, although it would have to alive. She still had three more items to acquire, although they would come fairly each and one would come with the Gummi. She still needed the rare herbs that had once flourished here, the hair of a Gummi, and blood drawn from a Gummi's body. Then, in order for her spell to be at its most powerful she had to wait until the next dark moon, two days from this night, and then combine her ingredients as they were given. Then her spell would be complete. She had sent her Troggels after the herbs. 

As for Gummi…she would handle that alone. And she had a pretty good idea where to start.

Buddi had returned to camp after killing his first animal, a small bird. His hunger had taken care of any existing guilt over his victory. Ursa was there but Grubbi was not. She took note of his prize and gave him one of her small smiles. Buddi ignored it and set about roasting the bird as he asked,

"Where's Grubbi?"

"Went to fetch some more firewood," came the answer. They had not gotten very far but had to stop due to the fact that sleep was something necessary for all of them and Buddi still needed to gather his strength up. His eyes told the Barbic leader that despite the show of bravado he had allowed to show through, he was still hardly anything but feeling better. Ursa sat still, sharpening her sword on two rocks. All was quiet, save for the fire. Ursa finally spoke,

"Buddi?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure that you're alright?"

Buddi sighed. Now that Grubbi was gone, Ursa was gonna dissect his soul and he knew it. With a sigh, the cub replied,

"I…I…I dunno, Ursa. I mean, I'm trying to understand what you two are saying but…" he looked down at his hands in answer and then with a shudder, hid them. He looked up at Ursa, for the second time that night, wishing that he was once again a small child who could crawl into Ursa's arms. But he wasn't.

Ursa got to her feet and walked over to Buddi. She sat behind him and Buddi wasted no time in laying his head into her lap. With Grubbi gone for the moment, she let the mother in her take over and started to stroke his hair and face, saying,

"You do know it wasn't your fault, right, Baby?"

"I'm trying to believe that."

"Baby…I've known you since the day you were born. There isn't a mean bone in your body."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?"

"The same reason I gave before…it's easy for you to blame yourself because it gives you something concrete to blame, rather than the instinct that's in each one of us."

"It's hurts…"

"I know."

"I just…I just wanted them off of me… I didn't mean to-"

The tears came then, slow but sure. Ursa put her hand against the cub's temple and he buried his face into her thigh, trying desperately to bite down the tears and the bile that was rising in his throat. He fought down the sniffles that he could but he knew some cries escaped his throat. 

"Shh…" He felt Ursa's fingers wipe away at his cheeks. The comfort was helping but the tears had been kept in for a while. Now, they erupted like a fountain. The cub turned his whole face into her leg and started to cry hysterically. Ursa let him a moment before she pulled him up and he scrambled into her lap, burying his face into her shoulder. 

"I didn't mean to…I didn't want to…Gum…"

Ursa wrapped her arms around Buddi's head and back, pressing him deep into her embrace, an act she had not done for almost six years. The cub responded exactly as she had hoped. His cries began to repress and grow quieter although the pain was still quite evident. 

"Hey, it's okay. It'll be alright. I promise."

"I just wish it had never happened!"

"I know…I know."

They stayed like that for a time. Ursa pulled Buddi's roast from the fire, blew on it herself and then said,

"Here…eat."

Buddi drew his head from her shoulder but did not climb down from her arms. He laid his head against her chest and ate that way. Ursa didn't make a remark, not while Grubbi was gone. While Grubbi was gone, she could allow her maternal side to come out.

Her sharp ears perked up. Buddi was almost finished so he saw. He sat the almost eaten roast down and said,

"Ursa?"

"Shh!" she admonished, although gently. She got to her feet as Buddi scrambled from her lap and headed towards the outer ring of the woods. Buddi snatched his spear and followed her, keeping close and staying as silent as he could manage. Ursa finally stopped and peered through the branches. Buddi, her little shadow, stopped beside her and asked, quietly,

"What is it?"

"Lady Bane."

"Not her!"

"HUSH!" Ursa clamped her hand over his mouth. She knew he was emotional about that sorceress, she should have known better than to tell him. "Do you wanna get us-"

As she spoke this, they found the scarce branches covering them flung aside and Lady Bane and her remaining four Troggels looking straight at them.

"-Caught?" Ursa finished needlessly. Buddi felt the guilt come again. Sweet Gum, he hadn't meant to be that loud. He was just-

Lady Bane, was ecstatic. This was a stroke of luck on her part. To her Troggels, she commanded, 

"Bring me the little one."

In a split second, Buddi was pushed backward and Ursa had her sword drawn. Her eyes were burning cinders,

"Keep your mijet hands off my boy!"

Lady Bane nodded to her Troggels. They rushed the two Barbics. Buddi leapt to the side, his guilt making everything spin. The details of his attack…his killing…

Ursa swung her sword at the two Troggels attacking her. They were swift but she had managed to already fall one. The other was circling her, keeping her on her toes.

Buddi had been knocked to the ground. He didn't want to…never again! Please, dear Gum!

Ursa turned and saw Buddi on the ground. He didn't wanna fight back. Probably couldn't take the pain and guilt-

"Buddi!" 

She swung her sword, falling the other Troggel and raced to Buddi's aid. Buddi looked past her,

"Ursa! Behind you!"

Turning, Ursa was met with a blow to the back of her head. The vulnerable spot knocked her out on contact. 

Lady Bane lifted the Gummi to her shoulder and walked off, calling her Troggels. Buddi jumped up but they had already vanished.

"URSA!"

Buddi's first thought was to follow but he knew that he couldn't beat them…not if they could fall Ursa. He got to his feet and ran back into the woods, towards the camp,

"Grubbi! Grubbi!"

Luckily, the healer was waiting. Buddi plowed through the branches and flung himself at the adult, crying.

"Whoa!" Grubbi gently pried the cub off of him and asked, "Buddi, what's-"

"They took Ursa!"

"What?"

"Lady Bane! She came for me but she took Ursa! She was trying to protect me. We have to save her, Grubbi!"

Grubbi was stunned. For the first time, he seemed to realize what Ursa was going through on this haiana. He began to feel it himself. After Una and Warrio were killed, he took Ursa in. From the time she was six to the time she became an adult, eighteen, he had raised her. That was his 'daughter.' In a sense….

No, she was…

_27 Years Prior…_

"Ow! Grubbi! Stop!"

"Hold still Ursa."

Grubbi was fussing over her hair at the moment. She was tomboy. She'd only been in his care for about a month and was already a handful. He was fighting to get the muck from her red hair at the moment. As he worked, he asked,

"Now, why did you try and go swimming alone? You don't know how."

"Gianni can."

Grubbi rolled his eyes, "Gianni's our leader Ursa. He can do a lot of things."

"Strong…not beatable?"

Grubbi chuckled, "All leaders can be beat. Gianni's been kidnapped once or twice. But we look to him…he trusts us. We defend each other."

Ursa laughed and made a beard of bubbles. She took another handful and blew them into Grubbi's face. 

"Not me! I don't need help!"

Grubbi laughed, to humor her. That done, he set about his task once again.

"Then do a task for me…hold still."

_Present_

"We have to save her!"

Buddi's hysterical cries brought him back to the present. The cub was in tears. Grubbi had to fight to keep his own composure. That was his daughter they had. But he also knew that raiding a castle to get her back would be next to impossible with only two, one not even fully trained and in a delicate mental state as it was. He didn't know how much time Ursa had. He narrowed his eyes.

"Buddi?"

"Uh-huh?"

"You know our footprints?"

"Yeah…"

"Good. I want you to head back until you find…Gritty was tracking us but he got side tracked apparently."

"You want me to…"

"Yes…go and get Gritty."

****


	38. Chapter 38: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Buddi for once didn't argue. He saw the sense in it right away and dashed off. Grubbi silently wished him luck and turned in the direction Buddi had been pulling him. As quick as he could, he started tracking Ursa's kidnappers.

Not too hard. Lady Bane and her Troggels weren't known for soft forest steps. But he wasn't hurrying to seek tracks. And he hadn't been just looking for firewood. Do the other two feel it? he wondered, setting aside the hard-to-place sensation. The woods... Lady Bane was here to get something from the woods. That had been grass in Buddi's hands, after Grubbi found him. Green grass. Like... Like the place was coming alive again. After so long, was such a thing possible? Could Barbic Woods regrow to it's previous state? The idea awed Grubbi even as he chased Ursa's kidnappers.

Buddi had no idea how long he'd been running. It felt like the whole night. Right now, he had to stop. But not for long. Just the thought of Ursa dying because he couldn't keep going pushed the cub onward.

_Far Past_

A division of loyalties. Right before their eyes. Even Tummi understood what was happening. He stuck close to Grammi and Gruffi, for instruction on what to do, where to go.

As the pre-Barbic bears left the council chambers, the humans entered. They seemed like the nice type but at times it was uncertain under the skin. Grammi looked to Zummi, who looked to Gruffi.

"What should we goo, Druffi.. er.. I mean, do, Gruffi?"

"Somethin's about ta happen. I know it." Grammi said, wringing her hands and looking about nervously.

"I wanna do somethin' but can we really upset events in the past like this? It isn't why we're here. We were supposed to look for answers to our own problems, not help out during the precursor to a war about to rage on into our present." He threw up his hands.

"Actually, there's a theory, Gruffi, that events are set. Everything that's happened accounts for the fact that in the future, we have traveled back here. It's only a theory but it means that it doesn't exactly matter what we do here in the past. It has already affected the present."

"But that would mean that fate is set and nothin' can change it from its course." Grammi said, disliking the idea.

"Uh..." Tummi broke in. "Could ya speak in plain syllables?"

"We can take a vote." Gruffi offered. "Let's let this so called fate decide. All in favor of helping out the gummies here, raise your hand."

Zummi, Grammi, and even Tummi raised his hand.

"Gruffi..." Grammi stared at him, shocked, for the gruff bear had his own hand raised.

"What? I didn't say I was against it." He crossed his arms and looked away, letting him spy a spy peeking at their private council from the corner of one of the structures. "Hey, what are you doing there?"

"Nothing." Fearing little, Malachi emerged and approached with awe in his voice. "Are you disguised warriors?"

"Oh, goodness, no!" Zummi started.

"Then why're you talkin' about fighting?" The cub frowned. He found the humans interesting but then he'd heard the new gummies talking and came over to investigate.

"Oh... Well, we..." Thankfully, it didn't seem to Gruffi that the kid had picked up on the time parts of their talk.

"Malachi!" Kuriani stormed over and grabbed his arm roughly. "You come with me right now!"

"But, Sissy! They're gonna help!" he brought up in defense.

"What?"

"Yeah..." Gruffi stepped toward the tall bear, still trying to get over his reaction to her. She _wasn't_ Ursa. He just had to keep telling himself that. "We're on your side in this debate. We... er.. we know something's about to happen."

Kuriani's keen eyes narrowed, seeing more in Gruffi's words than what was spoken. "What's going to happen?"

"The humans will attack. Soon. I mean, it's inevitable really."

"Hm. As I thought. I've had some of the guards doing extra training and others doing scouting of the surrounding woods. Corali's my friend and I've given her the benefit of the doubt time and again but I can't abide by her actions. She's thinking of Gummeria's future with humans and I just can't see it. I never have." Kuriani's head sagged with the weight of her decision. "A small band of us are leaving Gummeria. We see no future in associating with humans. We won't risk our families." She lay a hand on Malachi, by her side, then turned a lop-sided grin on the Glens. "Didn't take you for being on our side. You seem a bunch of human-supporters. No offense."

"Well, given other circumstances, we can be human supporters but not for this." Grammi replied, wanting to erase the horrible image in her mind of these sweet cubs dead or dying on a battlefield. From what they knew of Gummeria, and not many knew anything specific, an army of 50 or more humans stormed in and murdered all in their path, supposedly for Gummi riches and secrets. She _couldn't_ sit by and let that happen, no matter how the others would have voted.

"So how do you know about an attack? It's only a guess on our side."

"Oh, well, we hear a lot of talk..."

"Huh. Okay. You don't need to tell me if you don't want to. It's time to give Corali one final chance to see the truth."

Kuriani strode toward the doors to the council chamber but they were opened before she got there. Pleasant, smiling humans emerged, shaking hands with each of the six Magistrates as they exited and departed. Corali approached her Captain with the grandest of smiles.

"Wonderful news! Negotiations are now Treaty! Isn't it wonderful? We can open trade routes with Roury Castle! They've even offered a border guard and assistance when called!" She grasped Kuriani by the shoulder.

"Would you please stop and think, Corali. See reason! It's a trap! They'll lull us into a false security and strike! Just like those who attacked before."

For the first time, Corali's face turned stern. "I've tried to be reasonable and show you that this is the _right_ thing. I'm not going to let you break down all that we've worked for because of an old fear. These are NOT the humans who killed your parents, Kuriani! You _can't_ judge people on their race."

"Corali..." Gummeria's Captain of the Guard shook her head. "I can't stay and watch this happen. Find yourself a new Captain." She peeled off headband and helmet and tossed them aside, ditching any mark of her elite standing before storming off, Malachi trailing behind her with a bewildered expression.

Magistrate Corali's head sagged. She was comforted some by her fellow Magistrates but all returned to plans of the upcoming Treaty meet tomorrow. There was much to do and little time to mend old friendships that had grown far apart from lack of weeding.

The glens at first stood around, dumb, but snapped into action, trailing after Kuriani, who was already barking out orders.

"Inash! Inash! Kykyran emiish. Tand! Tand ibara!"

"Kuriani, wouldja hold on a minute!" Gruffi called, jogging to catch her tunic bottom. "This isn't helping! You need to stick together now more than ever."

"No. I'm not leaving my guards and my brother and sister in jeopardy here when even you are certain threat is imminent. We're leaving, Gruffi."

"But... but..."

He couldn't say anything to stop her. Waving his companions onward, he followed Kuriani and her group of twenty-two into the surrounding forest.

The hospitality wasn't as good, nor was the food, nor did worrying help any over whether all in Gummeria were well, but the Glens couldn't complain much. They'd made the choice to follow. Around a small fire, half the troop ate and warmed while the other half watched or patrolled.

"So you won't even leave them a few guards to protect themselves? That's not the Gummi way! How could you abandon them?" he argued.

"They made their choice. We made ours. Let their new human friends protect them."

"Now, that's not fair, Kuriani." Zummi protested. "They'd never wet gurd.. er.. get word in time for that to do any good, no matter the offer. Corali's still your friend, isn't she?"

Kuriani stared into the fire, remembering many happier times. "More than that. She's my cousin.... You are right. I'll send four out as soon as Nevi, Randi, Stephani, and Pittori have eaten."

_Present_

Ursa came awake to a throbbing head and the smell of grass in her nose. Grass...! Her eyes flew open. She was face down in the dirt, or what should be dirt. All around, grass and a few bushes had sprouted up as if over night, the greenest patches near where that evil witch stood, bent over to pick some of the green things. Bound, she could not rise and attack or flee. For now, she was stuck. But she could pretend to still be out. Ursa clamped her eyes shut again and relaxed completely, hoping Buddi found Grubbi, because he certainly wasn't here. She was calmed by the scent of grass in her nostrils. Comforting, and very much missed. She liked laying in the grass when she was little, running her hands through the blades to pick up the smell.

****


	39. Chapter 39: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Ursa, a master in stealth, played she was out and as she did she made her plans to make sure this witch was taken out without the loss of Gummi life. She knew her cub was okay but was not sure if he would even be able to find Grubbi, and she knew that without help, she would not be able to escape nor defect this witch. Ursa, in her planning, flashed back to a battle when Buddi was only two years old. She, then, was in this same position, as she went out foraging for food and was caught by a human; she was lucky Buddi was not there to see her caught then. She, at that time, played as if she was dead, and then when the human captures came back to strip her body of any valuables, she attacked and fell her human captors. 

Ursa had learned that little movement, or playing dead, would be her best defense at this time until she was able to free herself. Her sensitive hearing was able to sense that Lady Bane was nearby but at least a few miles away with her Troggels, so she knew it be a while until they returned. However, she could also hear a pair of Troggel guards, from the noises they were making, and she figured they were at least fifty feet away from her. 

****


	40. Chapter 40: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Buddi ran as long as he could; he was basically going on instinct trying to find Gritty. From what they both told him, it was like Ursa and Gritty were mentally connected, and could sense, even from miles away, that the other was in trouble. Buddi was going on this feeling he now had that Gritty was near, and soon he was in a familiar part of the woods, after a night of running. He wasn't sure, but by sounds, smell, and looks he estimated he was very close to Dunwyn.

Yes…yes, he knew this land. He'd only been here a few times but he had managed to visit Sunni enough to have an idea of what the surrounding territory looked like. He knew he would collapse if he ran another step…

No…no he couldn't collapse. What if Ursa…

No! 

Buddi forced himself onward, even as his lungs screamed and his legs were set ablaze by the pain of overused muscles. Had he felt like this in training…

Buddi shook his head. He had overused his muscles at one point, not long ago…

_Three Months Ago…_

"Buddi!"

The cub looked over at Ursa and sighed deeply. He had passed his Test of Bearhood only a little over a month ago. Since then, his physical training intensified. But for once, Buddi wanted to impress Ursa. He wanted praise, even a small smile. So far, he had gotten none, just her voice calling…what was she saying?

"Buddi! I said enough!"

Buddi shook his head and after he caught his breath, he went backwards through the obstacle course that Ursa had set up. He'd impress her this time. Even if he despised the training, he wanted her praise, her respect. 

But his muscles were screaming, practically tearing. He jumped the first obstacle…made for the next…

Everything swirled…went black.

The harsh taste of herb traced water made the cub come to, hacking.

"About time you came around."

The cub looked around.

He was naked, wrapped in damp sheets. Gritty was sitting by his bedside and took the glass away as he woke up. Buddi felt a breeze and saw that Ursa had opened his window. She gave him a glare from the corner of her eye, sat on his bed and hugged him faintly.

Pulling away, she looked at him a moment. Then, in one moment, she smacked his lower back…hard.

"OW!" Buddi instantly rubbed it as Ursa hissed,

"That is for disobedience." She smacked him again, "And that is for giving me a heart attack. Sweet Gum's Sake!"

"I was just…" he paused and gasped in a fresh gulp of air. His legs were on fire. He looked down and saw that the others had put herb soaked towels on them, forming kind of a wet cocoon. "Trying to…do something…good."

"Overexerting yourself in the midst of the summer is the opposite of good."

"But…"

"Hush!" Ursa pushed Buddi down onto the cold sheets. But, they actually felt good. Her voice softened, "Buddi, I give you a certain amount to do because that's what your younger body can handle. Never push yourself beyond your limits. Now," she wiped his sweaty forehead with a wet cloth, "Rest."

_Present_

"Rest…rest…"

Buddi swore the trees were telling him that…no…had to go on…

He had to…

Ignoring the terrible fire that burned his lungs, the ooze that seemed to have replaced his muscles, and the drenching sweat that coated his whole body, he pressed on.

Ursa found herself hoisted up and flung over a shoulder, slender shoulder…female. Musta been that sorceress'. None of her Troggels were tall enough. Ursa didn't move. She listened, ears alert.

"You've done well my dears. Now, back to the castle. I've much to prepare for and only one day now in which to prepare."

One day…

Ursa found herself flung, rather roughly, into a carriage. Then, Lady Bane entered and it took off. The ride was rather smooth. She tried to get more information but unless the sorceress offered it then she would not risk revealing she was conscious. Her thoughts turned to Buddi and Ursa said a silent prayer that Gum would protect him.

"Please…" she murmured to herself as true fatigue overwhelmed her, "Please protect him. Keep my baby safe."

Grubbi found the flattened section quickly. He also came upon Ursa's sword, which he picked up to tuck into his belt. She had been here. Her scent was still fresh and the tracks left were still new, just recently made. He saw they had left Ursa on ground for a good hour, although…why?

Grubbi sighed; they had traveled the rest of the way by carriage. He could catch up but it was risky. Still, he had to take that chance. They had kept Ursa alive so far but Grubbi knew that they had their own greedy reasons for doing so and he didn't like the scenarios that were playing through his mind.

Taking a huge chance, the Barbic healer followed the clear path, risking his own discovery on the open road.

Ryo flung a spear aside in frustration. Just like those soft cowards…hiding, always in need of protection. And Lundi and Mardi weren't even trying, he could tell. Well, he could remedy that.

"Lundi! Mardi!"

The two came, spears in hand.

"You aren't searching hard enough," Ryo snapped before either one could say so much as a word. His eyes were cinders, "I want them found! I want them out! No more this 'we owe them' or 'we took them in.' I want them found and then I want them out!"

_Far Past_

Sachi parted from her sister and the others as night fell. She was obedient but she was also restless. She didn't wanna sleep yet. Kuriani called her a 'Puc'on Sachi.' In their parents' code, her name literally meant 'Night.' That phrase meant 'Created of the Moon.' It was used to describe some of the childhood monsters that the adults told their children on dark nights, for fun.

Sachi walked a ways and then saw Gummeria in the distance. She wanted to say goodbye. Her sister had sent a few guards but she could sneak past them easily as she had always done before. That was no problem for her.

However, as the girl snuck forward to do just that, a gruff voice said,

"What are you doing?" as a brown furred hand caught her shoulder. Sachi screamed and then felt her mouth covered. She was turned around and found herself facing that 'new' Gummi who called himself Gruffi.

She sneered, "None of your business."

"I think it is."

"Is not, ly'gic."

"What?"

Sachi grinned, "Figure it out."

Gruffi growled; this girl was definitely of Ursa's blood. Ursa was stubborn like this and Gruffi would not have been surprised if she had been disobedient and a brat in her youth as well. Although this was the first show of disobedient that Gruffi had seen. Still, he figured that the pre-Barbics should have taught their young to respect elders…although technically if she was four in this time, she was several centuries his elder. It was mind boggling, this time travel stuff.

Gruffi tried another incentive to get the girl to return to camp. Ruin must have been near. He remembered reading that the few guards had only been in place for a matter of hours before the attacks were raged. He had to keep her out of that city…at any costs, all costs.

"Would your 'Sissy' want you-"

Sachi kicked him, hard, hissing, "Me and Malachi call her Sissy! No one else! NO ONE!"

That said, she kicked the Glen in the shin again and took off for the city as she heard the Gummi growl and then start after her.

_Present_

Sunni sighed. It was yet another night at the Glen. Sweet Gum, it was taking its toll. She was in tears at night and when she tried to find any food, her appetite vanished. Besides which, Gritty was irritable, as if he were troubled by something. Something that neither she or Cubbi could determine. But then, she supposed Barbics were known for concealing their feelings.

"Sunni?"

The girl lifted her head and her jaw dropped.

"Buddi!"

She almost embraced him but stopped.

His clothes were torn, his face was red, he panted as he breathed and he was still moving, demanding,

"What are you-"

"I'm sorry Buddi…I knew that you needed a haiana and I guess I did too. So Cubbi and I left."

"Can't do a haiana…alone."

"I know. Gritty's here."

Buddi's heart leapt up into his throat. He looked at her. He saw her frightened face, as if she was afraid he would yell at her for doing something Barbic. Buddi smiled, as he walked past her,

"I thought…you…needed one."

"You aren't-"

"No…but Gritty…"

Sunni led the way back to camp as Buddi followed. She said,

"I thought you were on a haiana…"

"I was…I am. But…we have….problems."

"What?"

"Lady Bane…took Ursa…"

"What?!"

Buddi nodded, "I don't know why. Grubbi's trying to…" Buddi gulped in air again, "track her. Told me to get…Gritty."

Sunni nodded. Had Buddi not needed to fetch Gritty, she would have embraced him, to give him her support. Sunni knew however that the best support she could give was to let him find Gritty, maybe then, she would get answers to what happened. Buddi was so tired though. She could see it in his eyes, in the way he held himself. He wanted to get started after Ursa right away and she could not blame him. But…

The camp loomed into view. Gritty was at the fire. Buddi wasted no time, staggering forward, his chest heaving, his face red. He ran and flung his arms around Gritty's waist, wailing, almost as if in tears,

"Gritty!"

****


	41. Chapter 41: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

There was no doubt in Gritty's mind after hearing Buddi's story. They were going. But the Glen cubs...

"We're going, too. I know Cubbi, and I know myself. I've still got a score to settle with Lady Bane." Sunni smacked a fist into her other palm to emphasize her conviction, lest the adult Barbic deny what she felt was her right. I mean, how many times could they let her chase them down like animals? It was time to put a stop to her.

"Right, Sunni. Let's go get her."

Gritty's eyes narrowed. He passed a look Buddi's way. Still breathing hard after his journey, he merely shrugged.

"We'd better get a move on." Gritty spoke to Buddi. At this point, he didn't care what decision the Glen cubs made. If they were so keen to help out, and he'd seen Cubbi was able to use several of the smaller weapons, to his intense surprise and delight, he really couldn't waste time stopping them. Not with Ursa in trouble.

Gritty ushered Buddi ahead to lead their small band onward.

Ursa arrived in the waking world again with the halt of the carriage. Not Lady Bane but the Troggels were clambering to open the side and carry her out. She was jostled mightily as three carried her overhead. They entered cool air and shadow. The shadow of the witch's castle, no doubt. She didn't need eyes to smell the scent of heavy perfume covering ancient evils, nor to smell the must of old tapestries and drapes needed a good swat. Like the witch herself, the time would soon come. That, Ursa vowed, would come VERY soon.

Dropped unceremoniously onto a hard cobble floor, for all her boasting, she could not suppress an 'Ooof!' at the contact.

"Ah, you're awake. That's good, for me. Bad for you."

Ursa's eyes flew open. She squirmed, trying to free herself or stand but her arms and legs were bound with some type of enchanted rope, she was sure. She couldn't even back away as Lady Bane swooped down and scooped her up again.

"I'm going to enjoy beating that spirit out of you, bear. You might even realize there's no escaping me before I drain your very blood away."

The witch started an evil cackle that angered and frightened Ursa at the same time. Anger won and she started swearing with valiant fervor. "Let go of me, nisha amech!! Pissha etre! Ai tegaya niai, nisha amech!!"

Lady Bane's eyes narrowed. She threw down the Gummi Bear as if a bag of salt. "Such a foul mouth. So, you'll kill _me_, will you?"

The jewel on her headband began to glow. Ursa was lifted off the ground, stunned that the evil human _knew_ what she'd been saying.

"It's time to show you just how powerful I am."

With a snap of fingers, the enchanted ropes unwound from Ursa and she was free! Not quite. Still suspended in the air, Lady Bane turned her back on her and walked to a large book and cauldron set up to one side of the room. Ursa was pulled along in the air against her will.

"Let me GO!"

Lady Bane ignored the struggling Barbic and started sorting through the collected ingredients for her spell. She eyed the ceremonial dagger longingly, but satisfied her yearnings with the knowledge that soon she'd let it deep into the flesh of the annoying Gummi Bear. Then all Gummi Bears would be at her command!

Outside, Grubbi was quietly creeping up on the scene, hoping Buddi had found Gritty, or anybody. He _really_ hoped the cub had found Gritty...

_Far Past_

Gruffi's limp got a little better as he chased after the brat into the night. Kuriani, urging him to go faster, was just as angry with her little sister. She'd caught him before he could take off, wondering why he was milling about at night in the dark. She didn't know what was about to happen. He knew he couldn't prevent it, but he was darn well gonna stop ONE death. Even if she wouldn't appreciate it right away...

He was just glad the others had remained asleep. They didn't need to see anything that would come. Of the four of them, he perhaps had the strongest constitution to accept the inevitable. He'd fight it, with nearly everything he had, but he knew he'd lose. What difference could he make to the overall battle if a whole town of gummies failed? He steeled himself for the hard truth as they plunged on, pushing out of the dark forest and toward the distant lights ahead.

****


	42. Chapter 42: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

_Present_

Cubbi was the most determined to get to the castle where Lady Bane had Ursa imprisoned, after seeing what she did to Sunni and Tummi. Sunni was determined also as she knew were her castle was, after her near death experience when she took her youth. Buddi could see the determination in her eyes, as she seemed to be leading the way to the castle. Sunni didn't know what Lady Bane was going to do to Ursa but she figured that if she tried that spell again, Ursa would, for sure, die a horrible, tortured death. Lady Bane was one, from her experiences, who would torture her prisoners and then to make them forget about their pain, kill them. 

Buddi, though not he was not showing it now, was very worried for his Mama Ursa. Buddi didn't want to show how scared he was to his friends nor Gritty, as he knew at this point he had to be brave in order to help his Mama Ursa the most. Buddi prayed to Gum that she would be okay and he and the others would make it there in time to save her life. Buddi's emotions inside were in knots, both from the Troggel incident and now his Mama Ursa in danger, and possibly the rest of the Gummies could be in the same danger if Lady Bane put her plan into action.

****


	43. Chapter 43: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

But it was more than that. This was his fault…again. Lately, it seemed everything was his fault. If he had just kept his mouth shut, if he hadn't followed Ursa, if he hadn't-

"Stop stewing," a rough but gentle voice commanded.

Buddi looked over to the source. Gritty gave him a cold stare. He went on, "You're stewing, partner. Stop it. It won't do you any good."

"Stewing?"

"Going over all the what ifs in your head. That won't help us and it won't help Ursa. So stop and focus on the present."

"But…all this is my fault…like it always is!"

"Now that's nonsense, Gum's sake."

"It's true. Everything that can go wrong has."

"Care to enlighten me?"

Buddi looked beyond him and Gritty turned, finding Cubbi close behind. Buddi shook his head and then fell silent. He ran off ahead, to catch up with Sunni. Gritty sighed deeply. Cubbi looked at the Barbic adult. There was a look in his eyes that Cubbi had seen before. He'd seen it in Sunni's eyes when he'd first told her about the Gobbers, when he, Gruffi and Tummi came back from Ursalia after Buddi's test. She'd looked stunned and then relieved when she found out Buddi was alright. That's how Gritty looked; worried, concerned, and angry.

Buddi caught up with Sunni easily. She kept her gaze ahead but when she saw Buddi, she slipped her paw into his, squeezing tightly to offer her support. Buddi gave her a small smile in return. He was hurting all over, and her touch helped slightly to ease it. He prayed she wouldn't ask what Gritty had and to his relief, she kept silent.

A large fancy castle soon loomed over the horizon, against the now full moon. Sunni narrowed her eyes,

"That's it."

Gritty broke through the two cubs and headed around the side of the castle, saying,

"Stay close and be quiet."

Ursa kept her eyes shut, not trusting them to be empty of pain if she did open them. She wasn't going to give this nishien that satisfaction. Everything burnt. It felt like a raging fire was running through her blood. She had to fight to focus and finally managed to lock her mind onto a past event. The pain eased, then vanished.

_9 Years Prior…_

Ursa walked through the woods' floor, looking for Buddi. He was four but he still needed about an hour's nap every afternoon. But tracking him down was getting more and more difficult. He was fast at climbing and he wasn't always on the ground. He would be learning how to swing within the next few weeks.

Ursa crept around a corner and all but screamed. 

"Buddi Timba Barbic!"

"Mama Ursa!"

The cub that looked back at her was covered in mud, from head to toe. She could barely even see his eyes. To make matters worse, his green tunic and black slacks had been newly made just three days ago and now they were coated with mud. Ursa tugged at her hair in frustration.

Buddi, unaware, went back to his playing. He looked up at Ursa after a time and said, 

"Mama Ursa has a birthday in two days."

Ursa rolled her eyes but smiled. "yes, in two days." She confirmed. Buddi pouted,

"Grubbi never lets me help. Says I'm too inexperienced."

Ursa shook her head in wonder. Sometimes she forgot that Buddi was unusually bright. His vocabulary astounded her. She had been stern with the other Barbics and told them they needed to watch their mouths around him. He added new words to his knowledge every day. The last thing he needed to add was vulgarity.

"So I said, okay, I'll make you something else." The cub produced a small diamond. Gems were rare in the woods but if one looked hard enough they could find stones of rare quantity. Buddi knew Ursa had a large collection of such stones but he had yet to see a clear one. She said her parents taught her about their rarity and beauty and hence started the collection.

Ursa looked it over. Her anger faded and she smiled, "It's beautiful."

Buddi took it back. "Not done yet. I've got ideas for it. You hafta wait until the party."

Ursa laughed deep in her throat. But she ruffled Buddi's hair and said,

"I think I'll survive. But-"

Buddi's eyes lifted at that word. Ursa pulled him up by his elbow.

"You still need a bath."

"Aw! MAMA URSA!"

_Present_

Ursa opened her eyes a while later. She remembered pain and agony, from several of Lady Bane's spells. It had felt like fire was coursing throughout her body but she had refused to acknowledge she was in pain; she wouldn't give that human the satisfaction.

To any other, the pain would have been crippling. But Ursa was a warrior. One of the first things she had been taught was how to take her mind away in the scenario of torture. It was hard but doable. Her thoughts always returned to her child. Sometimes, they were simply vivid memories or in some cases, dreams of the future. Her memories worked well enough. Ursa remembered a sudden pain in the back of her head and surmised that Lady Bane, fed up, had knocked her out again.

Now, as Ursa opened her eyes, she became aware, although slowly. 

The first thing she noticed was that night had fallen and the time had slipped by. She twisted her wrists and found them bound tightly. She was lying on a table, one that was seemingly made of some type of black marble. That alone worried her. She knew she was not here because she earned it.

The second thing she noticed was that she was bare; her clothes and weapons had been stripped from her. Her hair was loose and falling around her shoulders and spilling onto the marble table. The shackles that bound her were fancy, black with a red dragon like design on them. Obviously they were very old but they held fast. But they worried her. Ursa was no fool. She remembered the sorceress' threat. 

A noise to the side made Ursa turn her head, she closed her eyes. She heard heels on the stoned floor. The sorceress…Ursa remained silent. She knew Lady Bane was upset and to some point, ashamed, that she had been unable to break her. But she remained still. When she felt the sorceress turn, she cracked her eyes.

She saw various herbs, mainly from Barbic Woods, a small knife and a dark golden dagger. The sorceress opened a large book and then looked at the time. Ursa saw she had opened the far window, letting in the moonlight. The full moon seemed to grow brighter with each passing minute. Ursa closed her eyes as the sorceress crept closer. Ursa felt the sorceress grab a lock of her golden hair and saw a small section off. She set it among the various herbs and then looked to the time.

"Ten minutes."

Grubbi met Gritty and the three cubs inside the castle. 

"Gritty! Thank Gum!"

"Buddi was pretty brief. Any luck?"

"A little…my guess is that Ursa's in the room by the moonlight. Up there." He pointed towards a balcony about two stories up. He paused and then went on, "The moon's brighter than normal. My guess is that she wants Ursa close to the moonlight. Her power must be influencing the light's intensity." Gritty nodded. Buddi stood silent, his eyes narrowed in a rare expression of rage and determination. Gritty took the cub's hand, gave it a delicate squeeze and then nodded towards Grubbi. The two adults turned to the children. 

"You three follow but stay out of sight."

The three nodded. Grubbi and Gritty pushed the doors opened and entered, being silent as was possible. The adults started forward when a group of Troggels invaded the hall. 

"Get gummies! Get gummies!" They chanted. They charged forward. The two adults took out their spears but a choice few leapt past them towards the cubs. Buddi had his spear out and managed to toss one over his shoulder but there were too many. He was already being cut. The mere scratch brought back memories….memories that he would sooner die than remember. He tossed a second aside, knocking it out.

"Scatter!" Buddi commanded. The two cubs, knowing Buddi was far better trained in strategy, followed him as he dove to the side, scrambled up a side drape and onto the support beams. Cubbi and Sunni followed suit. Sunni ran to be with Buddi while Cubbi followed one through the wall into a separate room. Buddi and Sunni followed their beam through the wall, through the castle's walls.

The Troggels had been fallen by the adults. Most were merely knocked out but a choice few would not rise again. But as they glanced around, they found the cubs gone.

"Buddi!"

"Sunni! Cubbi!"

Grubbi cocked his eyebrow, "Why are they here anyway, Gritty?" the Barbics' second-in-command hissed,

"Later."

He ran ahead. Buddi had been on a haiana and Gritty knew that any cub Ursa raised could handle himself. In any event, they had no time to look. The two ran off, following their instincts.

Cubbi clung to the beam tightly as he crept into a room. He found Lady Bane passing through it. He froze, fell silent. Lady Bane was saying something; he perked his ears up.

"This spell might prove useful…not as much fancy preparation. But highly effective. Revival of any foe of I choose to do whatever I choose…hmm, I could use that during the attack on Ursalia. And as for the foes…"

She didn't finish but walked off, thinking. Cubbi thought, considered what he'd heard. Revival…no! Did that mean she could bring back of their past foes that she chose? The Spinster? Igthorn? Zorlock? The trolls? No! Cubbi gasped, lost his balance and fell, shattering some glass bottles. One cut his arm but it wasn't a bad cut. He scrambled to his feet but Lady Bane had seen him. She whirled around. She squeezed her hands tightly and Cubbi saw a piece of blond hair in her palms…Ursa's hair.

"I'm through with you meddling bears."

She took a sliver of hair from her collection, spoke a few words and then a bright flash nearly blinded Cubbi. When he opened his eyes, he screamed,

"No way!"

Something new stood before him, looking like something out of a nightmare. It was about the size of a wolf, and had the basic design of one. The difference was its teeth, its ears, and its eyes. Its fur was dark coal black and it had four long fangs, two on its top jaw and two on its bottom. Its ears were huge, almost ridiculously large. But it was the dark red eyes that frightened Cubbi. They looked him right in the face, snarled, let out a howl and ran towards him. Cubbi scrambled to his feet and ran, this demon snapping at his heels.

_Far Past_

Kuriani and Gruffi finally managed to get into the city. Everything was quiet, the city was asleep. Not a single candle was lit, save the few outside the city, which was truly the only sign of civilization. This actually was quite the aid. With no one in the main courtyard, it was very easy to see the small cub. It was dark and that made it a bit more difficult, at least for Gruffi. He supposed since Barbics had been hunters and warriors even now, that the dark was not much of an obstacle. He was quite accurate in his assumption. Even with so little light, Kuriani spied Sachi running through the courtyard. A low growl punctuated her throat as she leapt down after her little sister. Bending her knees to absorb the impact, she was by her sibling in half a blink. Gruffi could not help but be impressed by her skill. Ursa could probably do that but Gruffi never bothered to watch. In fact, he surmised he never spent much time watching the Barbics, always dismissed their traditions as un-Gummi.

Kuriani snatched her sister's arm and smacked her lower back, not too hard but hard enough to cause pain.

"Shaza Byui. Jyu Btu Garfii! Qa sseeio Pota!"

Sachi gave her sister a raspberry and said, "Nu-uh!"

Before either one could say anything more, a low moan of pain was heard from outside the city, followed by war cries. Gruffi stood up, pulling on one of the few handholds to scramble up the wall a bit to see just beyond the gates.

This was it. The human army had come. That cry and moan had been from one of the guards that had been killed. Now the humans were battering at the gates. Kuriani and Sachi would be straight in their path! Gruffi cried down,

"Get out! Get out, you idiots."

The gates of the city were crashed inward.

_Present_

New Gumbrea was in much better spirits. Having made a promise, everyone was anxious to fulfill it. King Katai and Queen Kaori were among those returning. But first, their magicians said they had some business to attend to. King Katai and Queen Kaori were waiting for such business now.

They didn't have to wait long. Their three master magicians, dark sea green Wandi, light yellow Ruffi, and the eldest member, blood red Nefiti. Nefiti greeted them,

"My King, my queen. Long ago, when we fled, some of our cousins cast a spell to keep one Gummi city safe. But they swore when we were summoned back that we were to undo the spell. We were to undo it as soon as we were informed we would be returning. That way the city would reappear across the sea and our ancestors could help our Gummi cousins prepare for our arrival. That is why we are gathered. To fulfill our duty."

The king and queen nodded. The three magicians removed their medallions and touched them together. Chanting in words that were not the common language, they created a tremendous white aura. As the aura reached its absolute brightest, their was one coherent word heard:

"Gummadoon."

Sunni and Buddi turned as they heard Cubbi scream. Sunni turned swiftly, a bit too swiftly and only regained her balance thanks to Buddi. They crept as close as they could without falling from their perch. Buddi cocked his sharp ears and listened. He heard three sets of feet. One was light, probably Cubbi's but the other two were heavier and ran in unison. 

The doors flew open and Cubbi ran through them, panting and obviously out of breath. Buddi's eyes lifted to see what he ran from. The dark wolf flew after the cub, jumping occasionally to catch up with him. Buddi felt his face turn white and his palms clam up.

"Nyie…Yusaca."

Sunni screamed but Buddi was passive as he felt his mind rip back nine long years.

_Nine Years Prior…_

Buddi snuck around the corners of the forest, where he saw the campfire blazing. He was supposed to be in bed but he always missed the good stuff when he was asleep. He knew that Ryo was always a source for interesting and adult stuff. So…

"Ryo!"

The Barbic adult turned from Zeshi and Lundi. "Buddi…you're supposed to be in bed."

"Not tired. I wanna hear what you're talking about."

"You're too young, go back to bed,"

"I'm not too young! Just because I'm not as tall or as strong doesn't mean I'm stupid!"

"So, you're suddenly wise?"

Ryo gave Zeshi and Lundi a wink. "Well, then brave little one, can you hunt down a Kuson-Pi?"

"Ryo!" Zeshi protested, his rust red hair blowing into his face. Ryo shook his head and said in a low whisper, "He'll leave once he hears enough."

Lundi and Zeshi stood, "Come and fetch us when he has. We're not getting busted with you. Ursa finds out, she'll skin you alive."

Buddi, fed up, said, "Tell me! What's a…Kuson-Pi?"

Ryo turned back around, "The pet of Lachuso. Said to be formed from her very blood. Long time ago, when we first settled this forest, three scouts went to find the barriers of this territory. They were found days later, no air in their lungs, stone cold, their hearts ripped from their chest."

Buddi put his hand over his own chest. Ryo chuckled, "It's said to be an oversized wolf with four fangs designed to grab each section of your heart and tear it out for food. That is, if it doesn't shred your body first."

Ryo expected Buddi to run by now but he didn't so he hit him with the final part,

"They say a choice few still roam the woods and they wait for someone weak and frightened, unsure…before they pounce!"

At the word 'pounce' Ryo jumped at the cub. But he had gone too far. In tears, Buddi leapt up and jumped into the canopy, calling,

"Mama Ursa!"

Ryo cursed, "Mijet!" and tore after the cub.

_Present_

Cubbi's scream brought Buddi back to reality. The cub had drank his flask of Gummiberry juice and using a bounce leapt up towards Sunni and Buddi. Buddi swung down and caught the cub's arm and pulled him up. If Cubbi hadn't had Gummiberry juice he wouldn't have been high enough. Cubbi turned to Buddi,

"What in Gum's name is that thing?"

Sunni put her hands on his shoulders as they sat on the beam. Buddi was silent. Then he saw the two cubs staring at him, took a breath and then a swallow.

"Buddi?"

"Kuson-Pi. Creature that drinks life. Ryo told me the story when I was little." He turned to Cubbi and Sunni, "But, it was only a legend."

Cubbi clutched at the two older cubs as the creature kept beneath them. They could move but losing their balance would be deadly. No one dared it. Every minute they sat still, the creature glared up at them, grinding its teeth. Cubbi said,

"It was from Ursa's hair…that's all she used."

Buddi bit his lip, "Must have to do with Barbic blood. It's Barbic legend and it was said to be made from blood…"

Kuson-Pi sat on its haunches and howled. The sound scattered the beam. Cubbi fell first but Buddi and Sunni managed to grab the side drapes. But Kuson-Pi had already pounced on the younger Glen cub, locking its jaws around his left leg. The cub screamed as the four fangs sank deep into flesh and muscles. The being dragged its jaws down, shredding most of the cub's leg.

A spear lodged itself into the creature's neck and it released Cubbi. The glen cub stumbled off as Kuson-Pi turned to its attacker.

Buddi, Sunni by his side. Sunni ordered,

"Help Cubbi! Get help! Go!"

"Who am I supposed to get?"

"Dunwyn! Anyone! Besides, who knows what spells Lady Bane will unleash! This demon here is reason enough! Just go!"

Easier said than done. The cub's leg was pumping blood. He tore his shirt off and bound the wound. He knew she was right but he didn't know if he could make it to Dunwyn or even get out before the creature decided it wanted to finish him off.

Sunni knew he had little chance to survive but if he stayed here, he had none. Not with lady Bane, Troggels and this…Kuson-Pi around. She would rather he have a slim chance than no chance. The Kuson Pi had its eyes on her and Buddi now as Cubbi stayed. Sunni made wild gestures with her hand. 

But without taking the time to consider otherwise, Cubbi limped out, his shirt already a dark blood red.

"M'Lady?"

"Yes, Sir Plucki," Wooddale's voice was firm, "We have arrived back because our Gummi cousins have deemed it fit to return. But I want proof. I want you and the knights to patrol the surroundings. As you usually do. Keep an eye out for anyone, particularly Gummi. We don't know how long it has been but I surmise no more than two years since we've been here. How could anything have changed like that in two years?"

Plucki gave her a nod, made a gesture to his knights and then they parted the city's gates.

Ursa's eyes met Lady Bane's in final display of defiance. Lady Bane had since spoken words that were beyond Ursa's knowledge. But now, as she lifted that glowing blade, Ursa knew. But she refused to let her enemy see any fear. She met her eyes fiercely and waited.

The blade came down…

And metal hit metal. Ursa stared, stunned.

Gritty stood over her, protectively, with eyes burning.

"Shaza Tesca."

Blastus had wandered away from the other knights, patrolling his own section. He'd heard sounds he felt worthy of investigating but so far…

"Blastus…"

The voice was weak, scared, frightened…but so eerily familiar. Turning, the French knight practically raced over.

His little friend, Sir Cubbi, stood near the trees, obviously awed by their sudden appearance but apparently in too much pain to care. He was sweaty, obviously had been walking a time, but was too weak to stand. He sat on his knees. His face was pure white, but not from fear. Something else…

As Blastus came upon the cub, he saw why.

A crude bandage was wrapped around the cub's left leg, soaked through with and oozing blood.

Cubbi accepted the elder knight's arms. He had been lucky. He didn't know why Gummadoon was here and quite frankly, he didn't care. He knew they were here and he knew he needed them so that was all he cared about. Besides, they admired him, trusted he was…

The cub's thoughts were blurry but he heard a distinct call and distinct, hoof beats.

"Mon capitain! Mon capitain!"

****


	44. Chapter 44: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Despite the fact that Cubbi was in no condition to be questioned, he had his own say and told them what he knew, what he'd seen. A sweet drink provided some energy and kept the threat of fainting away, at least for a short time. The cub was overcome by fatigue and injury before he could give directions to the witch's house.

Sir Plucki glanced at Wooddale. "Is this proof enough? Maybe we can't fight all humans but I think it's clear that we can't stay out of this any longer."

Wearily nodding, Wooddale turned to Berrybottom and the other members of the Gummi Council. "We must not remain neutral to this time, this situation. Sir Plucki? Lead the charge as you see fit."

He bowed briefly. "Yes, m'lady."

Buddi and Sunni, left at the mercy of the Kuson-Pi. A sudden flash of inspiration took the yellow-furred Gummi. She took out her own gummiberry juice, downed half of it, and passed the other half to Buddi.

"But I--"

"Drink! I'll lead!"

He did, felt the unfamiliar affect flood his body, and moved with Sunni as she made one gigantic bouncing leap over the Kuson-Pi. And straight through the tower window facing the moonlit night. They landed with a thud, the Kuson-Pi howling at their escape. The clash of metal pulled their eyes to the scene of Gritty and Lady Bane, battling. He was quick. Too quick for her to counter with spell. She had to rely on her sword fighting ability, which was nothing to sneer over, but with only a dagger and her height unbeneficial in this fight, she literally had the short end of the stick.

Buddi spotted Ursa first. Grubbi was still trying to break her shackles with his spear. Sunni and Buddi raced to help him in the confusion, the Kuson-Pi still howling behind them.

"She summoned the Blood Demon!" Buddi told the elder Barbics, frantic and tugging with little effect at Ursa's bonds.

"No..."

"Yes! It almost got us!"

"Cubbi?"

"He got away." Sunni answered, glad to hear a language she understood. At least, she _hoped_ he'd gotten away. "I think the shackles are enchanted." She said, hoping to stop Grubbi from breaking his only weapon.

"No doubt." Ursa replied, very much aware and struggling to free herself.

To be of some use, she looked about for some sort of enchanted tool to break them.

There was a sudden beating on the locked door. Sunni gasped. The sound of chanting Troggels filtered in. Then at her rear, out the window she and Buddi had bounced in from, a loud crashing started. Like the punching in of stone, by... large and... powerful... feel... She felt sick suddenly as her fears became real. The Kuson-Pi leaped in from the window, having clawed its way up the side of the castle. With one mighty roar, it began a second search to quench its thirst. It's thoughts were clear: with so many gummies around, no doubt it could get at least one.

_Far Past_

Grammi, Tummi, and Zummi awoke to an eerie feeling. A disturbance in the forest, and a commotion outside. The pre-Barbic warriors were all very much awake and listening with keen ears, on edge.

She went out to ask, "What's goin' on?"

"Shh."

A distant yelling drew near. Grammi recognized it, just as the once-guards of Gummeria charged forward upon hearing the words.

"Gummeria's being attacked!! They're defenseless!!"

"Gruffi!" Grammi ran to meet him as the other Glens emerged from their tent.

"We gotta help them!" Gruffi was yelling at the top of his lungs. The guards were already running as fast as they could, weapons in hand. He ran straight to Grammi.

One of the pre-Barbics shoved Malachi toward Grammi. "Keep him here. Don't go back to Gummeria. Just keep him here!" he said, before running off to join the others.

Malachi tried to follow but Gruffi grabbed him.

"Lemme go! Sissy's out there! Where's Sachi? Lemme GO!!"

No matter how much the cub fussed or kicked or cried or pinched or bit, Gruffi held him fast. He wouldn't speak of what he'd seen. All would find out soon enough.

_Present_

Ryo paced, looked at Zeshi and Mardi.

"They left, Ryo. That's the only thing we can think."

"Without their things?" He shook his head. "None of this makes any sense."

He didn't actually hate the Glens. It was their way of life that choked him with anger. Now, if Ursa and the others were to return with the Glens gone, he'd be blamed for their disappearance, he felt sure. He was worried; for himself, and yes, for the Glens. What if something DID happen to them? He only wanted them out of Barbic life, not ... dead.

****


	45. Chapter 45: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

The knights, seeing how weak Cubbi was and then how his leg was injured, figured that traditional medical treatment would not be enough or would be with too much a risk to be performed on the young cub. Sir Plucki reached inside a pouch he had on his belt and pulled out a small vile of liquid, almost the color of gummiberry juice, but darker. 

Wooddale saw him remove the vile and she nodded, as she could see the blood covered makeshift bandage on Cubbi's leg. The vile contained a enchanted liquid that the knights used in cause of severe injury that first aid or traditional medical procedures could possibly threaten their lives. 

Sir Plucki opened the vile, "Sir Cubbi, I want you to drink this down; it will help you lad." Cubbi, who was almost asleep but was being kept awake slightly so he would not fall into a coma, opened his mouth, and he obeyed the request of Sir Plucki. Cubbi drank down the liquid fast and noticed it was very sweet and it seemed to give him more energy. Then, he felt Plucki set him down in wooden chair with his leg exposed and out. He then looked at Cubbi,

"Sir Cubbi, we are not sure how injured your leg is but we want to make sure you'll be well and not fall into a coma. I gave you an enchanted medication that we use if we are in the midst of battle and first aid threatens our very lives." 

Cubbi nodded, slightly, and Wooddale and Berrybottom came over to Cubbi, who was now drifting in and out of consciousness. Both started to perform a spell, that would activate the enchanted properties of the liquid that Plucki gave Cubbi. Cubbi soon started to feel warm and then he felt his energy start to come back to him slowly. Cubbi, at this time, could feel his leg healing under his makeshift bandage. Sir Plucki could see the pain in the young knight's face as he saw the liquid start to heal the injuries. 

As the spell took effect, under the bandage the leg was healing at an incredible rate, and soon even the blood on the bandage to was disappearing until soon there was no sign of blood left on the shirt. Also other bruises and minor cuts that the cub had, were also healing and soon were gone too. The councilors looked at Plucki.

"Sir Plucki, remove his bandage so we can see how his leg is." 

Sir Plucki did as he was instructed and when he did he only could see a slight tear in the material of his pants. Sir Plucki pulled up the pant leg near were the slight tear was and saw that leg was completely healed and even new fur had slightly grown over the area. Sir Plucki also saw that there were more healed areas just below the most serious of all the injuries and saw they seemed to resemble teeth marks, but could not be sure. He would have to check later with the young cub to find out what had attacked him to cause such life threatening injuries. Plucki was also surprised that the spell even mended the young knight's clothing too, but figured that was because they were soaked with his blood and when the spell took effect, it had the same effect on the clothing that was blood soaked as well as Cubbi's own flesh.

Councilor Wooddale kneeled to Cubbi's level as he started to come around and looked upon the young cub. "Sir Cubbi, you were lucky to find us when you did, from what we could see of the extent of your injuries, if you had waited even a half a day more you may have not had made it at all."

Cubbi looked at Wooddale and nodded. Wooddale picked up the cub's makeshift bandage and saw it was really the cub's shirt and handed to him. Cubbi saw the shirt was mended also and looked at Wooddale, "I… I thought I tore this?"

Wooddale looked at the young knight, "The enchanted medication sometimes has that effect to clothing also, if it is blood soaked as yours was." Cubbi put his shirt back on and then still feeling a little weak, Cubbi saw that Wooddale had looked at Plucki. "I want you to take him to sick bay and make sure he is okay before we try to search out what caused his injuries." 

Cubbi, not too fond of medical examinations, winced, "Do I have to?" 

Wooddale nodded, "Yes, it won't take long. It's only to make sure that your leg is healed enough; they will also get you a warmer cloak while you're there to wear over your clothing, so you stay warm." Cubbi sighed as Plucki picked him up and carried him down to their sick bay to have the young knight examined by their doctors; he knew the examination would only be about an hour at the most, but seeing how bad Cubbi looked when he first saw him, he wanted to make sure he was well.

Sunni gulped seeing the creature reappear again and he started to look about for a victim to attack. Sunni knew the longer the Barbics and cubs stood here, the less chance they had to make it back home alive. They scattered. Buddi still felt strange from the Gummiberry juice and bounced a little uncontrolled, hitting a cabinet which turned out to contain the items Lady Bane had taken from Ursa. Buddi did not find this out until he was almost sliced with her backup dagger when it fell. The dagger stuck in the floor and missed him completely, only by inches. The only items of Ursa's that did hit Buddi were her tunic, belt and helmet as it landed on his head, hard. Buddi knew his Mama Ursa would need these as soon as they got her free from her shackles and the cuffs that kept her attached to the table. Buddi knew he was in the right area to find the one item, either a key or some sort of lever, that would allow him to release his Mama Ursa. 

Sunni bounced up into a rafter above where Ursa was at after she told Grubbi she thought that Buddi was looking for a way to get Ursa freed. Grubbi got his spear freed just in time, as the Troggels tried to jump him. He was able to use the creature to his advantage and flung the two Troggels toward the Kuson-Pi. That was enough for the creature to keep busy for a while as the creature attacked the two Troggels, grabbed both of them the same way it grabbed Cubbi and this time swung them back and forth a little. Grubbi kept guard of Ursa as another Troggel came to attack; he was able to use his spear again as a quarter staff and flung the Troggel into a wall. It once again got up and attacked but Grubbi was able to again fling the Troggel over to the creature, which was keeping it busy as it started to remove the heart from the first Troggel it attacked. Sunni using the rafter was able to get to where Buddi was at; she could see the cub was dazed as she had seen something had hit him on the head, but then she saw a very shiny key on a top shelf of the cabinet. She could see that the key was enchanted and magical, and knew that this could be the key that would free Ursa and allow them to escape with their lives. Sunni thought, "There's got to be a way to get it from the cabinet," and remembered about the rope she got from Gritty before they set out from Gummi Glen.

Sunni grabbed the rope from her belt and using what she learned watching Ursa, Cubbi, and also Gruffi, she was able to use the rope like a lasso. Using the rope in this manner, with a loop on the end, she was able to grab the key. Sunni had learned how to use the rope better from lessons with Calla. Sunni got the key and then carefully and quickly using the same rafter, got back to where Grubbi was. Sunni tossed down a paper she found up there on the rafter to get his attention. Grubbi saw the paper fall and looked up at Sunni. She tossed the key down to Grubbi and he caught it just as a fourth Troggel tried to attack him. Grubbi then used his makeshift quarter staff and flung the Troggel with accuracy right out the window. 

Grubbi could see the Kuson-Pi was busy with the Troggels he tossed to it and then started to look for the lock that kept Ursa attached to the table. Ursa watched as Grubbi searched, "Where is Buddi?" Grubbi still searched even as he answered, "He's safe, if it wasn't for him and Sunni we would have never found the key to free you, and he did this with the Kuson-Pi in here." Grubbi did finally, in a place near her head on the table, found the lock and placed the key into it. The key did not have to be turned as it was placed in the lock, it then caused the cuffs and shackles to magically release. "Thank Gum, I dread what that witch had planned for you." Ursa nodded and held on to Grubbi, she was still a little weak from the effects from Lady Bane. Sunni gestured to Grubbi where Buddi was at, what to them, on their level, was a short wall but she could see over where the cabinet and Buddi were at.

Grubbi carried Ursa and set her down, just as she saw a very dazed Buddi. She saw what dazed him and picked up her helmet from the cub. She then picked up Buddi and hugged him; her worst thoughts were that he had been killed as she didn't see him. Gritty kept Lady Bane busy while the others helped Ursa so they could escape.

Back in Ursalia, Ryo started to look worried as he wasn't sure what Ursa would do when she found out the Glens had disappeared. The only reason he wanted the Glens to leave was because of Ursa's feelings; he kept his mouth closed on his feelings. Ryo sighed and looked at Marti, "I know I was hard on them, but I didn't want them to disappear like this." Ryo paced and then wondered how he was going to break it to Ursa on what happened. Ryo sighed again and looked at Marti for advice.

_Far Past_

Tummi watched what was happening and wondered if their presence here would be a help or a hindrance. Zummi looked and wondered could their presence cause a rift in, what he read in the Great Book, called the time continuum. This brought him to a dilemma, if they attack, could it possibly change their future?

****


	46. Chapter 46: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Tummi remembered Zummi saying that their presence was supposedly 'meant to be,' but that was just one theory. The thought of changing the future…it made Tummi shake his head, as if that would somehow make everything clearer. But it didn't work. If anything, the information seemed to settle and make him even more confused. He turned to Gruffi and Grammi.

Gruffi was pacing, anxious. Malachi was resting in Grammi's arms, exhaustion finally taking its toll. But even in his sleep, he cried out for both of his siblings. But more often than not, he screamed for Sachi, his twin. Gruffi always got a pained look. But Grammi didn't say anything. She had known Gruffi long enough to know that when he looked this way, she best not say anything.

The silence was all but about to make Gruffi snap when the bushes were parted and three pre-Barbics emerged: Pittori, Nevi, and Randi. Their clothes were torn and their faces solemn. Randi spoke, his voice deep and regretful,

"Gummeria has fallen."

Had Grammi not held a cub in her arms, she would have leapt to her feet. Instead, she held Malachi close to her chest and said,

"No…"

"Yes." Came a rough and heartbroken voice. Grammi turned her attention. Kuriani emerged from behind the other pre-Barbics, a small wrapped form held in her arms. Grammi knew that type of form, 

"No…"

Kuriani took a look at her little brother, her now only surviving family member. She took a breath, 

"Stephani stayed behind to search for any survivors…and to…start preparations."

"You found no survivors?"

Kuriani faced Gruffi with broken yet strong eyes. It took Gruffi a moment before he realized…

She was carrying Sachi's body.

Gruffi backed down, Kuriani said nothing more but laid her little sister's body on the ground. Nevi took Malachi from Grammi and pulled him away. Grammi spoke,

"Kuriani, I wish-"

"I know…" she paused, looked skyward and then said, "I was too weak. My kind was too weak. If I had been stronger…been Barbic!"

Gruffi and the others stared. Kuriani unwrapped the face of her bundle a moment. Sachi's eyes were gently closed, almost as if she were merely asleep. But she was gone. Her face had turned a light pale. Kuriani crouched on one knee and laid her face into her leg. She remained like that for a moment before she rose and lifted the body up.

"The last thing Sachi would have wanted was to be confined in the ground."

The other pre-Barbics seemed to gradually disperse but the Glens could not help but remain behind. Kuriani made no note of them whatsoever and merely scooped the small body of her sister up and then did the last thing the Glens had expected:

She laid the body in the fire.

Gruffi was all ready to protest when he saw her eyes were wet with tears and she spoke softly,

"Opo Gum ai fuc'in tu, en a't uen Gum ai gyu tu."

Kuriani said nothing until nothing remained of her sister's corpse. Then, with a gesture, she scooped her sibling's ashes up into her hands, waited for a strong wind and threw them to the wind. She stood silent a moment, tears in her eyes and then turned around and called,

"To me!"

Instantly, the pre-Barbics ran out to her. Kuriani fingered something in her hand. Gruffi saw it was the helmet she had once worn. She placed it upon her head and said,

"Corali…all the others…we can do nothing for them now. They were weak, as were we. No longer…we are no longer truly gummies…not those weak gummies. If we'd been stronger…yes, we are no longer those gummies." She looked at her remaining warriors and declared,

"Luy yie Barbics!"

She took a look around and saw that her warriors merely nodded. They turned and headed towards the remains of Gummeria to fetch Stephani. Kuriani walked into a tent and returned with her little brother in her arms. She clutched him tight and without a word, pressed by Gruffi and the others to join her warriors. She kept her helmet, despite that the others had since abandoned theirs…it was her only physical link to her cousin…she couldn't just throw it away.

The Glens didn't follow. Gruffi finally broke the silence,

"Another time, Zummi."

Grammi shouted, "Gruffi Gummi!"

Gruffi interrupted her, "This hurts me just as much as you, Grammi. But the fact is we still don't know what we need. If we go back now, we're in the same position as before."

Grammi fell silent and Tummi put his arm on hers. She patted his hand a moment before she nodded. Zummi spoke a few words and the four vanished as if they had never been.

_Present_

It didn't take Ursa long before she had her tunic on and had taken her sword back from Grubbi. She kept Buddi behind her and Grubbi had convinced Sunni down. Sunni stuck by Grubbi as she knew how well Barbic warriors fought. She could hold her own for a time but she felt safer by these three. Even Buddi could be dangerous, if he had to be.

Ursa spoke, with her gentle voice. It was not gentle as in her comforting voice. Buddi rarely heard that voice but he knew how she looked when she used it. She would smooth her hair back and physically touch someone more when she was trying to be comforting. But now, it was quite similar to her angry soft voice,

"Keep them back Grubbi. I've got a score to settle with this nishein."

Grubbi nodded but Buddi grasped Ursa's hand. She turned, as Buddi looked up at her with wide eyes,

"No, Ursa." He begged her, tightening his grip although he knew if she wanted to truly go, it would not take much to snap his fragile hold. "Please…let's just go…distract her, we can just go."

Ursa locked eyes with Buddi, her eyes stern. "That is the coward's answer; not the Barbic's."

Buddi's face fell and he only nodded. Ursa gave him a gentle pat on the cheek and then ran to meet Gritty in battle with Lady Bane.

Gritty was pretty much holding his own ground. He'd always been a fairly good swordfighter, only outranked by the other Gummi who was just now entering the battle. Gritty gave his leader a smile of relief and the two slowly but assuredly began to force Lady Bane back.

Lady Bane was beginning to realize she was going to have to act. These two were closing in on her and the adult by the cubs was managing to keep that Kuson-Pi busy by tossing it Troggel treats. She seriously needed to get herself some better aides than those amateurs. She spied her chance.

Swinging her blade, she missed the female bear's heart but managed to nick a dagger tip of blood. She still had the hair…and that spell was memorized. That spell she had been considering when that annoying pink bear had interrupted. She took a breath, ducked and then pushed the hair and blood together as she began to chant.

A bright flash followed, along with a mind blowing wind. Gritty and Ursa fell to their knees, shielding their eyes. Ursa looked behind them. 

Grubbi had snatched Buddi and Sunni and was using his own body to shield them. They clung to him desperately. The Kuson-Pi was lifted into the air and then flung through the window. Ursa and the others heard voices of numerous enemies. Sunni recognized the most and some, no one present recognized:

The Aerials, the Spinster, Zorlock, Igthorn, the ogres, Tadpole, Toadwart, the trolls, the Carpies, the Slugger, Carni, that rotten sculptor, Erwilline, those Vikings, Marzipan, Lord Willaby, the Dreaded One, that blasted boar, the 'terrible foe' her ancestors had conquered, Grande Fromage, the Marquee de Bouillabaisse, and those Hairy Gobbers. Then, as quickly as the voices and images came, they scattered and vanished.

Lady Bane laughed hideously. Even if they escaped her, they had twenty-two others to deal with. Lady Bane snapped her fingers and her Troggels, those that remained, attacked.

Cubbi struggled to keep up. He wasn't even supposed to be following the knights. He was supposed to be resting. Sir Plucki had managed to get the instructions from him. But the doctors said that he needed to rest because he had lost so much blood. The spell medication had stopped any further loss but he had already lost a great deal. 

He didn't care…he had to come. Some inner feeling pushed him onward. His legs still ached, mainly his left but he pressed on. Besides, he had to hurry to keep up. He normally could keep up but with this injured leg, he had to struggle to keep up with the taller adults. His advantage was that he knew where they were going.

He stumbled on.

The knights had halted for the moment. Plucki did not have as many as he desired but it would have to be enough. He had himself, Sir Blastus, Sir Gumlittle, Sir Ramsei, and the twins: Sir Yaci and Sir Ecri. He didn't know anything about this enemy however. He could see her castle…

A bright flash and terrible wind stopped any further thoughts. All six knights shielded their eyes. The light and wind only lasted a moment or so but Sir Ramsei demanded,

"What in Gum's name was that?"

"That," a voice answered, "was Lady Bane's doing."

Turning, the six knights found themselves looking at their youngest knight, dressed in his old knight clothes, leaning on his staff but with a face twisted in an expression of pure hate.

_Near Past_

Gruffi and the others looked about. They couldn't believe this. They'd never seen such a gorgeous wood. Their own wood was nothing compared to it. The trees were humongous, stretching so high, they could not see the sky. Gruffi took a breath,

"Well, at least-"

"HI!" an energetic voice called. The Glens all but jumped out of their skins. Looking up, Grammi saw a small cub scrambling down the branches to meet them. He jumped and landed before Gruffi.

The cub was small, very small, and had light brown fur and tangled brown hair. He wore dark black slacks, a baggy green shirt with black straps across the torso and he went barefoot. A darker patch of fur was over one of his eyes. He gave them a gap toothed grin and pronounced proudly,

"I just turned four," he held up four grimy fingers and giggled. He was certainly full of energy. But he spoke so…fluently for a four year old but his size told them he could not have been more than four. Besides, why would a cub be shouting lies to complete strangers?

"Hey kiddo," Gruffi announced, "Listen, we're kinda lost…"

"Let's go see Mama Ursa! She's good at this stuff. 'Sides, she been talking about other gummies!"

Gruffi and the others all but choked on their inhaled breaths. Grammi finally spoke,

"Did you say _Mama_ Ursa?"

The cub nodded, "Yep…come on!"

Tummi spoke, the first words he had in hours,

"What's your name?"

The cub grinned again, revealing a missing front tooth. "My name's Buddi."

****


	47. Chapter 47: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Gruffi couldn't make his legs move. Zummi and Grammi also. For once, they were all in total agreement. Zummi held Tummi back as he started to follow the cub.

"Zummi!" Gruffi hissed. "Where've you taken us??"

"Well... Obviously, we're still in pe thast... er, I mean, the past."

"Zummi..." Grammi prodded him in the ribs.

"We better get outta here before he comes back."

"Finally, Tummi, some common sense!"

Gruffi ducked into the forest overgrowth, the others following.

Chattering away at the new gummies, Buddi noticed the silence too late. He turned, frowning, only to see that the strangers were gone. "Huh?"

Later, when Ursa found him puzzling over the scenario near their hut, he told her he'd found some gummies earlier.

"Oh, you mean these gummies?" She grinned, indicating the three bears talking with Grubbi and Ryo.

"Uh-uh. There were four of 'em and they dressed funny."

Ursa quirked a brow at her adopted child, not sure whether to believe his tale to be fiction, just imaginary gummies, or something else.

"We should get outta here." Gruffi said in a quiet voice, pacing.

"You wanted to be around Barbics. These are Barbics!" Zummi brought up in defense.

"Not the ones we _know_! Can't we pick an in between time?"

"I... I suppose. Gruffi, we shouldn't do so many hime tops.. I mean, time hops. It's like ripples in a pond. The more pebbles tossed in, the more ripples. They'll grow, and touch other ripples."

Gruffi rolled his eyes. "How many _other_ time travelers do ya think are out there?"

Grammi's eyes went round. "Land sakes, ya don't think anyone else can do this, do ya, Zummi?"

"I don't know..."

They grew quiet at the uncomfortable idea. Only the noise of Tummi's growling stomach broke the silence, until a slight hush of woodland creatures stilled the air further. Then low voices approached. The four Glens ducked out of sight to see who might pass by.

"...and they don't know. Not yet."

The four peeked out, saw three bears in traveling cloaks talking in hushed voices, glancing about warily. They looked... familiar. The one who spoke was quite old, greying. There was a second of middle age and another old bear.

"They're not going to know, Ne." the youngest said roughly. He seemed the leader of the three.

The third put a hand on the younger's shoulder. "This isn't right, Mal."

"Don't you start, too."

"Your sister wouldn't approve."

"Stay out of it, Pittori!" Mal spat. "Kuriani has her ways. I have mine. When I find them, I'll make them undo it. Undo everything!"

Pittori... Ne? _That_ was Nevi? And... Malachi. There went Zummi's ripples in the water! And how they'd spread! Who could they be looking for? And how had they gotten here? No Gummi lived _this_ long without aging, Gruffi was as sure as the fur on his back. They had to get out of here. That thought stood firm. But—

Grammi, obviously realizing the same, had taken a step back. A twig snapped under her foot. She froze, but the three aged Barbics had already swung into action. With a speed not even seen in the present day Barbics, Zummi, Gruffi, and Tummi were leaped upon and bound. Mal... Malachi, approached Grammi slowly, a glower in his eyes. Not malice. Something else.

"We've been waiting for you. A long time."

_Present_

"No! I gotta go with you! I gotta know they're alright!" Cubbi argued. "We're wasting time. C'mon!" He surged ahead of the knights, not about to dawdle when there was such peril. He couldn't lose any of them. Not another loss. He couldn't take it!

They gave up any arguing and dashed onward, Cubbi in the lead.

Lady Bane's cackle died with a sudden hiccup. Her body went stiff, her eyes fluttered and she was limp again. Straightening, her expression altered and a different laugh arose as she examined her appearance, hands, the situation around her.

"At long last! I'm free!!" The changed sorceress eyed the gummies. "I, Zorlock the Magician, will finally have my revenge against you do-gooder bears! I can't access this host's mind as of yet, but no matter. Mine is more than sufficient. Her kiosk will be the source of your undoing!!"

What the...? Barbics and Glen passed looks about. A body switch?

"That's not Lady Bane any more, Ursa! Please! Don't do it! You don't know what you're fighting now!" Buddi pleaded.

****


	48. Chapter 48: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Cubbi was still in a weakened state but was stubborn about wanting to go. Cubbi kept the pants and boots he had on with the outfit he wore when they set out originally from Ursalia; he figured that it would help not only protect his leg as the pants were thicker then those worn by most Gummi knights, but kept him warmer. Cubbi's logic also applied to his boots, over this and the upper part of his night outfit, he put on a bigger, warmer waterproof cloak used by the knights of Gummadoon during inclement weather. 

Sir Plucki looked at the young knight "Sir Cubbi, you knew you were not supposed to leave Gummadoon." Cubbi, still leaning on his staff, almost like a crutch, with a look of both pure hate and slight pain in his face, looked at all the knights. 

Cubbi looked, "I have to come, those are gummies who I consider my family that are trapped in that castle with that witch, and who knows what evil magic she has or what she is doing to them." 

Sir Gumlittle looked at the young knight, "Lad, we saw how injured you were. There was a reason the council requested that you stay in the medical area of Gummadoon, so you were able to recover…and we can see you're still hurting." 

Cubbi had that determined look but he was still pale compared to how he normally looked. The Knights were at a loss of words here; he was a young cub but still a Gummi Knight. Sir Plucki decided that he could come but one of the other knights would make sure if he got weaker that Sir Cubbi got back to Gummadoon's sick bay. 

Sunni and Buddi both shivered. Yet both still tried to put on a face of bravery against the evil witch, but neither knew how long they be able to keep it up.

****


	49. Chapter 49: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Ursa would have started forward but Buddi grasped her by the arm and was practically pleading. She could have forced her way forward but then she would have dragged Buddi with her and she wasn't about to do that. But she gave the cub a stern glare and snarl, nonetheless. He kept his iron clad grip.

Buddi wouldn't release Ursa. He knew she would most likely punish and lecture him for it later but he was used to punishments from her…it wasn't something new.

"Surely you didn't forget me. Zorlock! Greatest of the Old World Wizards!"

Sunni's mind began to throb. She was fighting to remember…that…that was that twisted wizard that had stolen their Great Book! Only Zummi, Gruffi, and Grammi had actually met him but she had heard enough from the three of them. But he-

"Zorlock?" The Barbics turned as the Glen girl stammered, "But you're-"

"Dead?" The form took a step towards the Glen girl. Sunni backed up, grasped Buddi's arm. The touch made her and Buddi slightly light headed but there was no time for such feelings. Odd how their bodies chose the most inappropriate times to feel these things!

Lady Bane spoke again, her voice deep and unfamiliar.

"Foolish bears. You merely killed my body. My magic and will are a separate entity. You didn't kill that. All I needed was a vessel of magical ability to call me."

The magician cracked his knuckles and said, "Now with introductions out of the way…"

The magician thrust a palm forward, creating a blast of wind that hit Sunni head on. Since she was near Buddi, they both went flying backwards, slamming into the wall. Sunni was knocked out on contact. Buddi, however, sat up painfully, rubbing the back of his head. He turned as he heard a low growl. The window had been shattered with Lady Bane's spell. Claw marks were scraped down the wall.

The Kuson-Pi was less than an inch from his throat.

The Gummi knights finally stopped when they saw Lady Bane's drawbridge. Cubbi was all for barging in but Plucki told him that wasn't a bright move. Cubbi knew it too but he was so angry and ready to take it out on somebody that it took a direct order to get him to wait.

Cubbi had never been very good at waiting. But he wasn't a fool. He knew that if need be, Plucki could order him back to Gummadoon. While the cub did not really expect him to do that, he wasn't about to take chances. He could never tell with adults. 

Plucki seemed to be thinking. He waited a moment and then said,

"Blastus, Gumlittle, you're with me. The rest of you wait here. We need to scout out possible entrances. And Ramsei, you're good with guards. I need you to keep watch. I don't know what that witch did but I'm willing to bet, it wasn't good."

Ramsei gave a nod and the three key knights were out of sight before Cubbi could even mutter a protest. He knew that it was because he was hurt and he knew that, logically, it made sense. Still, it was infuriating. He wanted to help. He knew that Sunni and the others needed help.

Besides, he'd never been very fond of these knights. They always seemed a bit too high and mighty for his tastes. They were the stuck up types…thought that he was too young to do much. That's why he liked Plucki and the others. They gave no thought to his age, or at least none that they revealed.

"Keep your guard up,"

Ramsei looked at his younger knight with contempt. He still couldn't believe that the Gummadoon council had allowed a child to become a knight. Especially a mischievous one like this. Had a full fledged knight snuck away against the council's orders, he would have been severally reprimanded. This cub was not even trained enough…and here he was telling Ramsei, a fully-fledged knight to keep his guard up?

"I've been doing this for years, Cubbi," the blue knight replied as he looked about. "I don't need your help."

Had Cubbi been having a regular day that would have drawn out a large raspberry. But he had been on a haiana, his leg hurt, he was frightened, and the Glen's loss still cut deep.

This wasn't a_ normal _day.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" he spat, his eyes narrowing. Ramsei's eyes left his guard. The two twins seemed equally upset but they wisely decided to stay out of it. Ramsei spat,

"A knight doesn't take his faults out on others, _Sir _Cubbi," he hissed, the title used with sarcasm, "Nor does a knight disobey orders of superior knights or councils! You're too young for this! Why don't you grow a bit and then try this?"

"I'm young but that doesn't mean that I'm stupid! I'm not saying that I've seen what you've seen. But I've seen enough!"

Ramsei laughed, in both amusement and disgust, "You have the fire, child. But-"

"What about the Aerials?" Cubbi hissed, not caring anymore who heard him. He was mad. "You trapped them five hundred years ago. That little episode with them was no picnic."

"The Aerials?"

Cubbi turned. Their shouting had brought back Plucki, Blastus, and Gumlittle and the three were staring at Cubbi. The cub turned to face them and said, "Two years ago. You trapped their ancestors. Guess what? They're still up there! They aren't that easy to deal with either."

He whirled to Ramsei, "The Spinster wasn't trapped that well either come to think of it. Oh, that was fun. And Ursalia's paths are terrible! And that little incident with the Doomsday Clock…that was a fun day. Don't give me this crap that I'm just a child. The Spinster? We've met. Carpies? We've met. The Aerials? Met them too!"

Cubbi paused and took a breath. Ramsei was backing up. The cub's eyes were wild, glazed with tears. When he yelled again, his voice broke. He was on the edge of crying. 

"Igthorn…Gum strike that monster down! Let him rot in Drekmore for all I care! He's always been a jerk but he's sunk to levels I didn't know a human could go. I had to LIVE through his little schemes. I've got HIM to thank for a lot of my pain. So, don't give me this! I don't need it!"

The cub couldn't go on. He threw his staff down and simply collapsed to his knees, in tears. Ramsei and the twins slowly backed off.

Plucki recovered swiftly. He turned to Gumlittle and Blastus, "Show those three one of the entrances. Cubbi and I will follow."

The two nodded and ran off. 

Cubbi was trying to dry his tears. Tears of pain, anger and simply frustration. They would not slow and would not stop. He felt an arm around his shoulder and merely fell into the arms of whatever person cared enough to try and offer comfort. 

The tears came still.

_Near Past_

Grammi swallowed,

"Malachi…"

"I want you to fix this." His eyes were dangerous. He turned to the magician, "I want you to take us back. We're gonna stop all this from happening. You knew! Gum Above, you knew!"

"Malachi," Zummi pleaded, "If we could have sone domething…er, done something, we would have!"

"Liar! What kind of gummies abandon a city to a known disaster like you did?"

Gruffi almost made a reply when he saw that Grammi was unbound. He made wild gestures with his eyes. She backed up. Gruffi made his move,

"Don't blame us for your short comings!"

He didn't mean that but it had the result he wanted. All the three Barbics turned to him and Grammi took her leave. She ran as fast as she could, knowing that the Barbics would pursue her. She had to tear through tree branches and vines, clovers. The forest was beautiful but very hard to make her way through.

She finally passed through a set of clovers.

"Hi! You came back! Are you gonna stay?"

Grammi looked up. Buddi grinned at her, offering her a hand up. The glen took it and was pulled to her feet. She looked Buddi over.

He was covered in mud, from head to toe. But a grin covered his face. He answered her look.

"I'm not allowed to use the fireplace. I cook without the heat." He handed her a 'cookie' with rock and leaf chips. She had to smile. The ingenuity of a cub.

The cub now frowned, "Why'd you leave before? That wasn't nice!"

Grammi heard it now, distinctly. Broken stems, leaves rustling. She turned to Buddi, her heart racing and spoke swiftly,

"Buddi, why don't we take these cookies to Ursa? Then I can explain, okay dear?"

The cub seemed reluctant to trust her but nodded and scooped up the 'cookies' before leading her up the trees. Grammi merely gave a sigh of relief. If she was careful then this would be fine. That was it. She just had to be careful. Besides, she knew she couldn't get the other three away from three Barbics. She'd need time. And they would be fine. Barbics were gummies too…they wouldn't kill in cold blood.

Grammi was about to collapse by the time the cub led her to a hut in the upper branches. It had a wooden balcony. The cub walked through a door and into a pleasant looking room. A fire loomed in the center. The cub squealed,

"Mama Ursa!" he ran for the fire, tracking in muddy footprints as he did so, "Mama Ursa! See? See, told ya I found gummies! I made you some cookies too!"

Grammi walked in, slowly. 

The form by the fire stood. Her strawberry blond hair was bound in a low ponytail. She wore a pair of black breeches and a baggy blue shirt, with a black leather belt. Her sword sheath still hung around her waist. She straightened her helmet and then said,

"Oh Buddi! You look like a mud monster."

"Made you cookies," the cub offered. Ursa gave him a small smile and then lifted her eyes and greeted her visitor.

"Ursa Barbic. I have to admit I didn't know what to make of Buddi's story…but now that you're here…what can I do for you?"

Ursa gave Grammi a small smile, revealing a trait Grammi had never noticed, faint dimples in her cheeks. Grammi took a breath,

"You have a very nice smile, dear."

****


	50. Chapter 50: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

A frown joined Ursa's smile at the compliment, as the Barbic was even more confused over the stranger. She was definitely NOT Barbic. "Are you alone here?"

"...Well... No. They're still in the forest."

"Bring 'em in. We've plenty to eat here. Rarely get visitors from other areas."

Grammi blinked at the carefree nature being displayed. Yes, those calculating eyes were ever-watchful but Ursa was inclined to offer a smile with her hospitality.

The Barbic leader placed her hands on her hips and mock-glared at the young Buddi. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"Feed me!" he grinned, the gap in his teeth showing again.

"Oh, you!" Ursa dove and tackled the cub, tickling him. "No food until you've been washed."

Ursa hefted the cub over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and headed out of the room. She paused and turned to Grammi. "Whatever you have to say's gotta wait til I'm done with this cub."

"Mud monster!" Buddi proclaimed, slapping mud-caked hands on her back and making odd 'monster' noises.

Grammi's smile grew at the fond memories elicited by the scene.

_Present_

"Cubbi?"

"I try! I try so _hard_!"

"I know. But Sir Ramsei and the others... They don't know what you told me, lad. They didn't know."

No. They hadn't known about him fighting the Aerials or the Spinster or any of them. He'd told Plucki. It was Plucki who held him. And Plucki prob'ly told the council. But nobody else. Why not? "Why not?"

Sir Plucki sighed and patted the cub on the back. "You don't really think people like being told their past accomplishments had fallen into dispute or error with time, do you?"

He mashed his fists into his eyes to stem the flow of tears. "No.."

Sir Plucki gave a soft chuckle, stroking the cub's head. "Then don't push the others so. Ramsei was in charge for a few of those 'seals'."

Cubbi brushed at the remaining tears, confusion covering his features. 

"Sir Plucki?"

The Gummi knight stood, and Cubbi with him. "Hm?"

"Why do you hang around me so much, look out for me and stuff?"

The knight's eyes darkened briefly at some hurting memory. "..Ask me another time, lad. We've your friends to save. If you're up to it."

Cubbi's resolve hardened. "Right. Let's go."

Already inside the castle, Ramsei, the twins, Gumlittle, and Blastus were emerging onto the scene of the Barbic's battle.

"What in Gum is THAT?!" the right twin exclaimed upon seeing the Kuson-Pi Ursa was fending off her cub.

"Never mind that. They need help!" Gumlittle exclaimed, surging forward with a battle cry.

****


	51. Chapter 51: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Buddi looked at Sunni, she was out cold but was still breathing, but he looked very worried for her. Seeing the claw marks were near, he knew he had to get both himself and Sunni to a safe area, where they would not be seen and could be safe, even if only for a little while. Buddi was able to pull her over to a table that was well hidden from the enemies that were brought back to life by the hand of Lady Bane. Buddi, who was starting to learn some medical procedures from Grubbi, checked to make sure she was not bleeding from the hit on the wall. He could see that she was okay, but decided he had to get her to wake up or they'd both be in extreme danger.

Cubbi followed Plucki as best as he could, as they did reconnoiter to attack the castle, not wanting to reveal their location. Sir Plucki was himself an expert at this as he was the one, as a younger knight, who would perform this task and return with battle plans. Unbeknown to Plucki or any of the other knights, Cubbi to was a stealthy bear himself, and could sneak in and reconnoiter himself with the best of the knights, as he had done this many times as the Crimson Avenger, even in his injured condition he could still perform his duties.

****


	52. Chapter 52: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

His leg still hurt, but it was a tolerable pain. His limp was only noticeable if Plucki looked for it. Any other cub might have complained but the cub swallowed his pain and pressed onward, not a word escaping his lips. Plucki felt a wave of admiration. He had always admired Cubbi, for more reasons than one. But seeing this determination, he gave a smile as he imagined the adult he would become.

If Cubbi was aware of this, he didn't make an acknowledgment. Rather, he followed the elder knight as they made their way through Lady Bane's corridors. They heard Gumlittle's battle cry followed by the gnashing of teeth and metal. Both broke into a run.

Gritty and Grubbi had gone to try and handle Lady Bane…Zorlock…whomever it was they were fighting. Grubbi saw that Sunni had been knocked out. Buddi has pulled her out of danger's way and was trying to wake her up. Grubbi wished he could go over to see if she was alright but Gritty needed him at the moment. 

This creature they were fighting was a big fan of energy bursts. The two had managed to avoid quite a few but the scarce few did hit their shoulders or face. Gritty had taken the majority of the blows as he was closer than Grubbi was. Thankfully, Ursa had broken off from them to help Buddi.

They had heard some more gummies enter and thankfully they were helping. Right now, they had weapons drawn and were attacking the Kuson-Pi with Ursa. The good thing was that now Ursa could focus on the fight rather than if Buddi and Sunni were safe. She already had a nasty gash on her arm from protecting her baby.

Buddi and Sunni were out of harm's way for the moment. Buddi would have helped but he couldn't. He simply had no way of helping. The adults were having enough trouble and if he entered, they would have to worry about him too because he wasn't fully trained. 

Ursa swung her sword, completely severing the Kuson-Pi's front left leg. It gave a yelp of pain and fell. Its jaws ground and it let out a roar that made everyone cover their ears, even Lady Bane. Ursa recovered swiftly. She stole a glance beyond the fallen Kuson-Pi, to her cub. He had a large wince on his face and had clamped his hands over his ears. He no doubt would have been standing by her side if Sunni wasn't hurt. Ursa felt this was for the best. She didn't hate Sunni, just didn't approve of her lifestyle.

Ursa jerked her attention back to the Kuson-Pi. It had opened its jaws and lunched towards her. She whipped her sword upward and blocked the four large fangs. The Kuson-Pi was pushed away from her by a set of Gummi twins and was being systematically injured by three more gummies on the sides and belly. That wouldn't work. The Barbic leader racked her memory for the legend for any clue to how to beat it. She'd never been very into their legends but even she had heard of the Kuson-Pi. 

Ursa shook her head mentally. Buddi had found out about the Kuson-Pi, when he was four. Oooo, she had chewed Ryo out for that. That had led to a frightened cub for a whole week. Every night, she had woken up to a 'Mama Ursa!' A sharp pain in her shoulder suddenly reminded her of what she had been trying to remember and it suddenly clicked. While the Gummi knights began to attack, Ursa merely swung her sword down in an arch, neatly slicing through the being's neck, it's sole mortal spot. 

The Kuson-Pi gave a final growl before it collapsed. 

The knights froze, stunned. Ursa wiped her blade on the floor and then slid it back into its sheath. She walked over to the two cubs, to make sure they were all right before she ran to join the others, battling Lady Bane. The knights were stuck dumb. A voice said from behind them,

"Are you going to help them or not?"

They turned to see Sir Plucki and Sir Cubbi rushing in. the knights swiftly recovered and headed for the magician. Blastus finally said the one thing that stunned them so…

"That warrior's…a female."

When they had seen such fine sword fighting skills, they had automatically assumed it was a male. Females in Gummadoon were typically magicians as no female had ever expressed an interest at being a warrior. They liked to care for the cubs and cook and clean. It wasn't that they had to, they merely liked it. 

This female Gummi was unlike any they had ever met.

Lady Bane had been keeping this battle up for quite some time. She would have liked to destroy them but she had other plans. Plans that would last longer and provide the gummies with more pain and her with a greater sense of vengeance. And despite that fact, she had her spell to figure out…why had it gone wrong? She was supposed to maintain control of her body.

The sorceress made her choice. She fired a final burst of power and then sneered,

"Don't get too comfortable, this is merely a demonstration of what I can accomplish."

That said, she vanished.

_Near Past_

Gruffi squirmed and forced himself into a semi sitting position. His ankles and wrists were bound but he began to rub them against the bark of the trees. It was painful to his skin but it began to loosen the weaving of the ropes. Malachi, Nevi, and Pittori had chased Grammi but luckily she'd gotten away. Gruffi had an idea and decided to state it, soon.

"Zummi…"

The magician turned to Gruffi in response. Gruffi's wrist bonds fell to the ground, severed, but he wisely kept this hidden. He made a gesture for Zummi to start doing the same and Zummi did so, after making a gesture to Tummi. Tummi needed no further prodding and swiftly began to do the same. Nevi and Pittori were still speaking with Malachi but Malachi had a hawk's eye on them so they had to be discreet.

"All right Zummi, your magic got us into this so it's gonna hafta get us out."

"I wouldn't have time to find the spell…"

"You have the fire lighting one memorized."

"Well yes…but-"

"Listen, I've been around Buddi enough to realize this much: when Barbic Woods burns, they burn and they hurt. I need you to start a small brush fire. Just enough to get attention and provide enough distraction for you to find another spell. You have an illusion spell or a disguise spell right?"

The magician nodded.

"On my cue."

Gruffi waited and silently and discreetly freed his ankles from their binds. If Nevi and Pittori hadn't been arguing with Malachi, he would have never been able to do so undetected. But Malachi was arguing feverishly with his two elder Barbics. Gruffi turned to Zummi,

"Now!"

Zummi was swift, "Flummame Luumight!"

The branches and leaves caught fire swiftly and the heat and smoke stunned the Barbics, who were not familiar with magic, giving Gruffi enough time to free Zummi and Tummi's legs. The three ran as Zummi shifted through his spells, looking for the one in particular he needed.

Nevi and Pittori started after the three but Malachi said, surprisingly, "No…"

"Mal…"

"We'll draw them out," Malachi promised, his mind racing. His moral conscience was screaming at him but his heart was merely focused on his long dead twin. He didn't care what it took to make that magician undo it. He'd seen a way.

He'd seen the Barbics' cub. He was their sole one. They'd give up anything to get him back…if someone happened to take him…

Malachi shook his head; he had time to plan.

"Oh, Ursa…I'm sorry, I thought-"

"No, it's all right, Grammi," the Barbic leader replied. She took another bucket of water and poured it over Buddi's head. Buddi laughed and parted his wet hair. Ursa chuckled and rubbed his head. She turned to Grammi with a grin and said, "Can you hand me that towel over there?"

Grammi gave her a nod and retrieved the white towel. It felt awfully warm, warmer than the towels she used. Ursa took it from the Glen and gathered Buddi in it as she lifted him from the bath. Sitting him on his feet, she proceeded to scrub him down, until his fur fluffed like a newborn rabbit's. 

Before she could dress him, the door was flung open and Gritty announced, "Ursa, fire down by the practice clearing, not too big but enough we need you."

Ursa's face paled and she looked at Buddi, then back at Gritty. Grammi intervened,

"Go, dear. I can watch Buddi until you get back."

Ursa turned, considering it. She hadn't really known Grammi that long but…she couldn't let her woods burn. She consoled herself that if Grammi were ill intentioned, then she would have made her move by now and if need be, Buddi's scream could bring at least ten Barbics within two minutes' time.

"All right." She turned to Buddi.

"Buddi, I'll be back soon. This is Grammi. I want you to listen to her until I get back, okay?"

"I come with you!"

Ursa shook her head, "Sorry, little one. Not this time. But when I get back, we'll eat dinner and then you and I can have our 'night' early this month, okay?"

Buddi seemed alright with that, although he still pouted. Ursa ruffled his hair and then ran out after Gritty, leaping over the railing, grabbing a vine and then vanishing from sight.

Grammi turned to Buddi, "well, why don't we get you dressed and then maybe you can show me your room?"

Buddi looked at Grammi, then looked outside, then back to her. She was holding out his pajamas. Remembering his Mama Ursa's promise, he nodded and let Grammi help him dress.

"Haven't you found it yet, Zummi?"

"I'm try-oh, I found it, I found it!"

Tummi caught a glimpse of approaching Barbics, "Better hurry or Ursa's gonna met us about seven years too early."

"Dummisgummuise ummus nummow!"

A flash followed and when it cleared, the three glens examined themselves.

Gruffi was still the same size but his light brown fur had turned light blue, like Tummi's usual shade. He had a dark blue goatee and a bulky build. He wasn't fat but he carried more meat on his bones than usual. His clothing had changed as well. He now wore thick black slacks, with a baggy maroon tunic, bound by a rope belt. His hair was long and silky, of a dark midnight blue shade, and bound in a low ponytail. It was annoying and different but he definitely could not be mistaken for his old self. 

Tummi was the same size, but he had shed a good thirty pounds. His fur had turned light violet, not unlike Zummi's ordinary shade. He had short plum colored hair that fell to his chin in waves. He was clean shaven but did have a hat similar to Gruffi's except for its black shade. He wore a forest green shirt and black slacks. He had crisscrossed black straps over his chest that met at a brown leather belt across his waist. He was barefoot, like the other two were but for Tummi, this was new. 

Zummi was now of Gruffi's regular shade with dark brown hair that made curls around his face but otherwise was straight, shoulder length. He still had glasses, but they were full and not half. He had a cap like Cubbi's except it was jade colored. He wore a tunic like Gruffi usually did, save its shade, also dark jade.

The three had no time to think about their changes as Ursa and five other Barbics landed. Thinking quickly, Zummi announced, 

"Over there," pointing towards the fire. They followed the Barbics. Their pursuers had no bothered to follow which was troubling. They would not try something with all these Barbics around. Ursa asked, as they began to gather water to extinguish the fire,

"You're with Grammi?"

"I…yes." 

"Any names?"

That stunned the three. Gruffi answered, saying any name that struck him.

"I'm Qunci, that's Ezelli," he said pointing to Tummi, "and Aubrei."

Ursa gave a nod before she turned back to the task at hand.

"Gritty! Mama Ursa!"

Buddi ran to greet his guardian, jumping up from the table. Ursa chuckled and ruffled his hair. Grammi had managed to comb it out, a small miracle in itself, and had gotten him into his pajamas. 

"Grammi," Ursa said, "we found ya friends."

Three new gummies walked in and Grammi hid her shock, instead saying, "Oh thank Gum. I thought they'd gotten lost. With this one's sense of direction." She jarred 'Qunci' playfully. He growled.

Ursa smiled, "I see you fed Buddi. We didn't know it would take so long. Thanks."

Grammi nodded, a small grin playing at her lips, "Ya got a regular angel there."

Ursa smiled, faintly, "Occasionally."

Buddi giggled. Ursa knelt down and said,

"Now, why don't you go brush your teeth and get in bed and I'll be right there?"

"Gritty!" the cub said instead, rushing to the black Barbic, "do climb the tree first!"

Gritty moaned loudly while the glens watched, interested. Buddi looked up and quivered his bottom lip,

"Pu-lea-se?"

Gritty gave a gusty sigh, "Oh, all right. Come here, partner."

Ursa leaned against the wall, amused. The glens, curious as to what this 'climb the tree' meant, followed her gaze.

Buddi grabbed Gritty by the hands and began to walk up the adult's front, finding 'footholds' on his thighs and belly. Upon reaching the shoulder level, Gritty flipped the cub over his back and then back over to set him gently on his feet. The cub giggled and then ran off to his room.

Ursa laughed and Gritty gave her a glare, yet a playful one. But before anyone could say anything more, Buddi let out a blood curdling scream.

Every adult was put on hair trigger when the cub came running back in. Gruffi expected him to be bleeding or something. Instead, the small cub ran to Ursa, looked up at her and wailed,

"I can't find Wolfie!"

****


	53. Chapter 53: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

"Buddi! That's no reason to scare us half to death!" Ursa took the cub by the hand and marched him back to his room.

After a bit of searching, it was concluded that the Wolfie was indeed missing.

"Mama Ursa, find 'im, pleeeez??"

"Oh... Buddi, not tonight. What with the fire and guests, and YOU, I'm tired. It's not a dire emergency. It can wait for morning."

No matter how the cub yelled or cried, Ursa shushed and held him and rocked him till he slept. The Glens peeked in from the doorway unobtrusively, awed by this side of Ursa. They knew they may never see such a sight again.

_Present_

"That was amazing." Ramsei, staring at the lovely Barbic leader, approached and bowed.

"Ah, Monsieur, I saw 'er first." Blastus butted the taller knight out of his way.

Gritty pushed them both aside. "Hmph. You have no clue. And besides, she's with me."

Ursa tried to ignore that forward statement. Clearing her throat, she helped a shaky Sunni to her feet.

Buddi couldn't help it. Despite everything, how he felt, what he'd just gone through, despite the world!, he burst out laughing. Ursa just looked so funny!

_Near Past_

Ryo tensed.

"What is it?"

He didn't bother to look Lundi's way. "Somethin' in the trees..." He scanned the canopy above but could see no further sign or sense of presence.

Malachi, raised in such an environment-- in fact, the same environment in its younger days--, swifted through the woods. Nevi and Pittori seemed to melt out of the shadowed growth to meet him as he landed in a clearing.

"It IS them. They are disguised, with magic no doubt, but it is them!"

"We follow you. You KNOW that, Malachi. But this is WRONG!"

"How badly do you want the past undone, Nevi? Eh? Or are you too old to see past your nose anymore?"

"Don't disrespect your elders." Pittori warned, dangerous.

"Then DO NOT disrespect me. You follow me of your own choice. You don't have to be here. _I_ do!"

"Nevi, he is right." Pittori turned to Malachi. "I will do it."

"No." Malachi kept a choke hold on the stuffed wolf under his arm. "I will. I need you two for interference."

Ursa sighed quietly and shut the door without even a click of sound. Finally, asleep.

"Hey, Ursa," Gritty, wearing a bemused grin, waved her over. He sat with the four newcomers. "They're historians. They wanna record what we have of Barbic history for all Gummi kind."

The Barbic leader snorted. "Wondered why you showed up in our woods. Sorry to disappoint you but you'd have to be Barbic before we give that away freely."

"Well, we already know quite a bit." Zummi put in. "We know Barbics originated from a gand of bards... er I mean, band of guards charged to protect the city of Gummeria. When Gummeria fell, those pre-Barbic gummies moved on to Barbic woods and... Oh... Oh my..." Zummi paled visible, even under this new disguise. He excused himself and stood in a rush, Gruffi and Grammi following. Gritty held Tummi back.

"So... Aubrei... looks like you work out. Ever tried goura fruit for an energy diet?" Thinking he'd found in Tummi a fellow strong-Gummi, the poor 'Aubrei' was left 'uumm'ing.

"Zummi? What's wrong?"

"Grammi... It's... We couldn't... I mean, what Malachi wants... "

"Spit it out!" Gruffi demanded.

"If we were able to change the past and Gummeria didn't fall, there would BE no Barbics! We couldn't have changed it. We CAN'T change it. It's true... History can't be altered..." The wizard steadied himself on the railing of the walk around the hut, saw how high up he was, and all but passed out from the height. "Oh dear, oh dear..."

"So what Malachi wants won't ever happen? It can't. No matter what he does, he'll never get Sachi back."

"But how do we convince him of that?"

"We have to go back. There's only one thing we can change for the better. Malachi has to see Malachi as he is."

Malachi splashed his reflection away as he ran through one of the small puddles holding water and ash from the recent fire, making little bits of noise, leaving signs of his presence. To confuse. Just as Nevi and Pittori were doing in other parts of the forest. Ah, there went the first of the guards, allowing a break in the battlement for him to creep through. Malachi ascended.

It wasn't hard getting past other Barbics. He'd been doing it since he was a pre-teen. Finding which room the cub was in... That was another matter. It took a few tries, as his nose wasn't as good what with the smell of so many Barbics and the scent of fire smoke still in the nostrils. But he found the sleeping child none-the-less. Malachi slipped in through the window.

Sound sleeper. The rogue Barbic regarded the cub a moment before touching his arm.

"Mm?"

"Shhh..." Malachi put a hand over the cub's mouth, which brought Buddi full awake. He tried to scream but Malachi held fast. "Shh! I found Wolfie for you!"

"Hmd?" Buddi stopped thrashing and looked on the stranger with surprise.

Malachi lowered his hand. "Yes, I did. See?" He held out the toy.

"Wolfie!" the cub shrieked with glee, clutching the stuffed wolf.

"Shh! Be quiet!"

"Who are you?"

"Barbic, like you. But you must be quiet. Your mother is in danger."

"Mama Ursa?"

"Yes. You must come with me right now or I can't help her out of danger."

"But..."

"It must be now. Trust me?"

Even as young as he was, Buddi could see a desperation, a truth behind the stranger's eyes. "What's your name?"

"Malachi Barbic." He spoke it with pride.

"Ursa's in trouble? How?"

"Those new strangers. They will hurt her if you don't come with me. Please!"

"...Okay, Malachi. But only if you do climb the tree!"

Malachi quirked a brow at the cub, having seen what Gritti did. "Sure..."

Ursa heard the commotion first and paused Gritti with a hand to the shoulder. "Something's up..."

The pair jogged to the side, looking a tad lower, at the next level down.

"Hey! What goes?" She called to anyone. Some of the Barbics were shimmying up or down tree and vine.

"There's someone in the woods!"

That was enough to get them running.

Ursa halted dead in her tracks.

"Ursa! C'mon!"

She frowned. "... Buddi..." She turned on her heels and dashed back to the cub's room, flinging open the door.

"So how do we--"

"WHERE IS MY CUB? Answer ME!"

Zummi, Gruffi, and Grammi rushed back to Tummi/Aubrei, now being held at sword point by a livid Ursa.

"WHERE IS HE?" She turned her wrath on the other three Glens. They were strangers, and no one else had access recently to the woods. They MUST know where her cub is!

Grammi gasped as she realized. "Buddi... Oh no! Malachi took Buddi?"

"WHO is Malachi?!"

"Sure they're bad?" Buddi asked, toddling after Malachi. This Barbic, though a stranger, must be good. He found Wolfie, and he was gonna help Ursa, but still... The cub frowned. "Grammi's nice."

"Maybe so, but the other three are not."

Nevi all but appeared in front of them. "They've been led off by Pittori."

"Another one!" Buddi squealed in delight, having never seen so many unfamiliar faces before and assuming the 'they' who were led off were the 'bad gummies' and not his own family of Barbics.

Nevi regarded the cub curiously and mentally shook his head. He looked away. He shouldn't have come. None of them should have come...

"We have to move farther away. Get the cub to safety and all." A mocking grin curled the edge of Malachi's mouth.

"When you gonna save Ursa?"

"Soon, Buddi. Soon."

"How'd you know my name?"

"Ursa told me."

"What's his name?"

"Never mind."

"Nevermind Barbic? That's weird."

Attempting to proceed onward, Malachi halted and turned angrily on the cub. "No! Please be quiet! We must pass through the woods before--"

"Ursa!" Buddi rushed forward, and into the arms of his guardian. "You're safe!"

Oh, but she reeked of anger and fury. Her cub didn't notice, nor did he care that the four Glen gummies were right behind Ursa and her mini army of the whole population of Barbic Woods.

Pittori was marched forward at sword point to stand with his fellows.

"Who are you? I demand to know!" Ursa all but screamed.

"Malachi Barbic. Pittori Barbic. Nevi Barbic." Malachi indicated each one.

"No. No true Barbic would take a cub from his... his home and family." In denying it, she took in their clothes, their physical appearance, their total Barbic-ness. She sneered at the three. "You are no Barbics." She handed Buddi off to Grubbi and launched herself at Malachi, sword drawn.

Malachi countered with two small daggers he pulled from hip holsters. The two warriors clashed.

"Hmph. She's just as much a hothead now as back with us." Gruffi muttered.

"Whaddo we do?" Tummi muttered, biting on a hand to still his antsiness. When he brought his hand out, it was no longer the disguised light violet color but returning to his normal pale blue. "Uh... Zummi?"

"_Aubrei_... Now's not the best time to ask when breakfast is." the wizard commented.

"No, Zummi... Look!" Tummi pointed out the changes occurring in all three of the disguised bears.

"My stars! We're changing back!"

The troop of Barbics now raised their weapons to the Glens, slowly backing away as they altered appearance.

"So much for keeping it secret." Gruffi muttered. "C'mon, Zummi. Now's as good a time as any." He grabbed Zummi by the hand and hauled him into the row between Ursa and Malachi. Grammi and Tummi chased after. Before the other Barbics realized and made pursuit, Zummi had discovered the spell and cast it again. The only sound that echoed in the woods after the disappearance of the Glens, the past Barbics, and Ursa was the wail of her cub, crying out her name.

_Far Past_

The bright flash of magic froze the duel. Blinking away the light, Ursa's eyes focused on... What in the--?? It... It looked like Barbic Woods, but not so grown. Aged, if you will. The 'Barbic'-nisha was still in front of her, as were the other two of his pals. Her hand gripped the sword hilt tightly.

Gruffi grabbed her from behind, Zummi and Grammi also holding Ursa back.

"Ursa, stop! Please! You don't understand!"

"What's to understand? You took my Buddi! WHY??" the Barbic leader strained against the three.

"What in Gum is going on here??"

All turned to see the personage approaching. Strong willed, light-rust furred, and wearing the exact same helmet as Ursa. Kuriani frowned, her step skipping a beat as she truly saw the rabble before her. "...Pittori? Nevi?" Her gaze swung to the adult Malachi and her eyes went round.

****


	54. Chapter 54: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

_Present_

Buddi watched as Sunni stumbled as she walked; he could see in her eyes as she walked that she was not at all very steady. She seemed to be walking with the shakiness of a three year old. Buddi was wondering, 'Is she hurt more then she lets on?' Maybe a slight bump is what he figured. Buddi smiled again as he heard the comment from Gritty about Ursa, as he was the closest thing to her protector. And then there was the expression on her face. "Gritty, don't get smug, I'm a Barbic, we're all tough."

Gritty, inside, started to chuckle, even at this moment, but kept it well hidden from their fearless leader as she helped not only her cub but also Sunni. Cubbi watched and was not seen at first by Sunni or Buddi and wondered why; he forgot he was in an area where he was not in their view.

****


	55. Chapter 55: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Cubbi walked into view and Sunni spied him immediately. She ran forward and hugged him, knocking him down. As did so, she said,

"Cubbi! Thank Gum, you're okay!" She kissed his cheek, out of pure relief.

"Suuunnni!" Cubbi shoved her off and wiped his cheek with his arm, "EW!"

The young knight got up and went to stand by Sir Plucki. He rubbed his cheek again, "Yuck. Why do girls always do that?"

The elder knight chuckled faintly and said, "Get used to it."

"Great," the cub said sarcastically before joining Plucki in greeting Ursa. Blastus and Ramsei had backed off. Ursa didn't seem too enthusiastic over Gritti's previous statement but if it kept the knights from fighting for her affections, then she would tolerate it.

"Now, Milady," Plucki said politely, yet without the advances of Ramsei or Blastus and for that Ursa was grateful, "Do you mind telling us what happened here?"

"Not at all." Ursa replied; glad to speak to a male who was not drooling over her. Yet, despite that these gummies had helped them; she kept Buddi close to her nonetheless. Buddi kept Sunni's hand in his. Sunni didn't seem hurt badly, but she was still a little uneasy on her feet. Ursa gave Buddi a glare for it but he ignored her. She made up her mind to deal with him later and turned to the Gummi knight.

"First off," she stated, "Thank you."

"Our pleasure, Milady."

"Secondly, Lady Bane apparently has summoned all your past enemies.

Gritti decided to put his own input in. "And this Lady Bane seems to be possessed or something. She called herself 'Zorlock' or something like-"

"Zorlock?" The Gummi knights interrupted. Cubbi hit his head and then turned to Sunni,

"Zorlock, Sunni?" The girl nodded. Cubbi made no reaction to the fact that everyone was now staring at him and Sunni. He went on, "But he was toasted…"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Gumlittle interrupted their conversation, "We trapped Zorlock. Was one of Ramsei's finer battles. But that was….Gum's sake, Cubbi that was long before you were born!"

"I know," Cubbi said simply, "But somehow or another he managed to slip some spell through that prison, had some monster-type-thing steal our Great Book, we went after it, Sunni, and Tummi and I were trapped but Zummi, Gruffi and Grammi caught up. They toasted him."

"Okay," Buddi intervened, "so…that would make him…dead."

"More or less," Cubbi agreed. "So, my guess is that whatever spell Lady Bane used to revive all our enemies, she also unwillingly brought back Zorlock-"

"Except," Sunni cut in, "His body was destroyed so he inhabited hers."

Grubbi rubbed his chin, "well, if she is ruthless enough to kill, as she seems to be, I'd say that we should expect further attacks."

Ursa nodded, "No doubt," and unconsciously tightened a grip on Buddi's arm. She paused, thinking, "Well, if she wants to give an attack, we'll just have to be ready."

The knights nodded in unison and Plucki offered,

"We've plenty of room at Gummadoon, Milady."

Ursa gave a nod of acceptance, as she knew she'd need a city with various weapons and more warriors to possibly win an assault. She didn't have that here. Besides, she figured Buddi and the other cubs would appreciate a nice warm bed. And quite frankly, she wouldn't mind one either. She looked at the knight and said,

"Defenses?"

"We've multiple weapons and training grounds."

"Good. If there is to be a battle, I'll need some weapons. This sorceress has threatened my and my clan's life."

Sir Plucki gave a nod, "We probably won't reach there tonight; we'll hafta camp."

"Not a problem. Lead the way."

_Near Past_

Finally, drawn from their shock, the Barbics began to speak at once. It was a terrible racket until finally, Grubbi, their eldest, stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled shrilly. The younger Barbics fell silent and turned to the elder Barbic, known and renowned for his wisdom. He spoke now, shifting the cub in his arms, who was still sniffling.

"Magic was involved no doubt. We don't know much but we do know that those four gummies led us to Buddi. They've good intentions. We can't go after Ursa so the best thing we can do is carry on until she gets back. Gritti, Ursa named you second-in-command a few days ago, did she not?"

"Yes…"

"Well, as of now, you're no longer second-in-command; you're leader until Ursa returns."

Gritti nodded and called to the others, "okay, resume your usual activities; we won't accomplish anything if we stand here." 

The Barbics were quick to obey. Grubbi stepped up to Gritti and then the healer looked at the cub in his arms, "Why don't we get this little one into bed. I think sleep will help."

"No." the cub pouted, "Gotta wait for Mama Ursa."

"No," Gritti replied as he took the cub from Grubbi, "Come on, you need to calm down."

"NO! WAIT FOR MAMA!"

Gritti sighed deeply, "Shh. I'll send Mama Ursa to tell you she's back. But she'd want you to sleep."

"Yeah?" the cub wiped his eyes. Gritti nodded, hoisting the cub to his left hip. 

"Yeah. Now come on."

Buddi clung to Gritti tightly. When the adult put him to bed, he locked his window. Buddi sat up and said,

"Gritti?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't go. I don't want you to disappear like Mama Ursa."

Gritti looked at the small child, at his large frightened eyes. He was still a cub and that cub's life evolved around Ursa. Gritti had lost count of the number of times Ursa had tended to his bloody knees or frightened away the monsters in his room. And now, that security was gone.

The black Barbic pulled up a chair and sat by the cub's bed, saying,

"All right."

_Far Past_

Ursa stared at Kuriani, awed by her. She looked a little older than Ursa was, maybe in her early forties, or late thirties. She regarded Ursa a moment and then said, turning, "Malachi…is that you?"

"Yes, big sister, it is."

Ursa's eyes burned again and she spat, 

"This nisha's your brother?"

Kuriani growled,

"Yes."

"Then, explain this to me: If he's a Barbic why did he kidnap my son?"

"I don't understand."

"I'll make it clear. My cub is four years old. I put him to bed and your brother came and took him from his room and tried to take him across the woods."

"What?" Kuriani turned angry eyes to Malachi. "Malachi Barbic, is that true?"

Malachi glared at his sister; he was about her age now. "If it is?"

"That's against our code!"

Malachi crossed his arms, "I don't care. I know what I want and I won't stop until this magician gives it to me."

"MALACHI!"

"KURIANI!"

Ursa stared at Kuriani, "Your name…it's Kuriani?"

"Yes, Gum's sake, I forgot. Let me introduce myself: Kuriani Barbic, Leader."

Ursa took a swallow, "Ursa Barbic, Leader."

The two stared at each other a moment and then Ursa said, 

"Malachi, you stole one of your descendents."

"What?"

"You know I'm from far into the future. My third great grandmother's name was Kuriani."

_Present_

Night had fallen hours ago. The traveling groups of Glens, Knights, and Barbics had stopped for the night. They were ready to crash but they were not ready yet. The knights had brought a few tents, knowing that with the distance they would have to camp but they did not have enough for everyone. They would have to double and triple up.

"Okay," Gumlittle looked around as they all warmed and ate by the fire. "We have five tents so some of us with have to double or triple up."

Grubbi spoke, "I'll stay with Sunni."

Everyone was stunned at that so the healer explained, "Sunni, I'm a medic and I need to make sure that you just bumped your head and it isn't anything else."

Accepting his logic, the girl nodded. Ursa spoke up,

"Gritti and Buddi and I will room together."

Ramsei added, "The twins and I can handle each other for a night."

Gumlittle turned to Blastus, "You and I are roomies, I guess."

Blastus nodded, "and I guess, mon capitain, you and Sir Cubbi are together."

The elder knight nodded and soon after the adults began to set the tents up with the cubs lounged by the fire. Sunni went into her tent as soon as it was up, exhausted. Buddi stayed awake a while longer until Ursa told him to go in. He wasn't about to protest, a sure sign he was tired. Cubbi laid by the fire, staring into it. He closed his eyes enjoying the heat. He was tired, exhausted. Before long, he was lost to the world.

Plucki cast a glance over and sighed. He saw his young knight, asleep and it filled him with a strange joy. It triggered some hidden memories, buried long ago. He walked over, leaned on his staff and just watched the cub breathe. It was tranquil. It eased his mind. He sat down by the cub and just watched. 

It didn't occur to him until several hours later how long he had been there. The fire died. And the cub slept on.

****


	56. Chapter 56: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Ramsei emerged from his bunk with the twins while they argued over who got to sleep where. His eyes spied his captain. As Plucki stared on at the lad with what looked like fatherly affection, Ramsei stared with different feelings stirring. He gritted his teeth and wandered closer to the scene.

Plucki caught the motion, shifted to face him. He nodded once to Ramsei.

The blue knight sighed, hands on his hips as he gazed down at Cubbi. He glared at Plucki before shucking off the look. Squatting down, Ramsei poked at the fire.

"Something to say, Ramsus?" Plucki challenged, feeling tension in the air.

"Not at all... Captain."

Plucki dropped his offensive guise, as it failed to bring out what bothered Ramsei. He resorted to genuine concern. Anything to get him to speak! "What is it? You've been quite moody lately, for one of my knights." His brows rose inquiringly.

Ramsei glared, though with such bushy brows, it could be from habit and not truly meant to be a glare. His voice betrayed his true feelings, of anger. "My sister; and your son."

"Illsi... Aldi..." Plucki's face shadowed over with the resurfacing of old memories.

"Yes. Your wife and child. You forget them so easily--"

Plucki shot up and rushed Ramsei, shaking him by the shoulders. "I DO NOT forget, Ramsus! I DON'T! I wish for them every day, even though that can never be! Don't EVER say I've forgotten.... Ever..." Jaws clenched, Plucki sagged, releasing his fellow knight. "What ails you, Sir Ramsei? Why are you prone to attacks these days? What heavies _your_ heart to bring up such sad times?"

"You, Sir Plucki. And your attentions on that cub. It plagues me to see him fawned on, as if he WERE your son. I will not let you replace Aldi!"

Plucki stared at Ramsei in shock. "How can you even think I would try? He was dearer to my heart than anyone. That's why you blew up at Sir Cubbi, why you insisted he stay in Gummadoon."

"Yes. I know this goes beyond what a knight should and should not do, Plucki, but as a matter of honor to my sister, and my nephew, I couldn't let the cub be a substitute. I've seen your eyes Plucki. You care for the lad."

"Of course. As a Gummi, how can I not? How can you see in him less than the great knight he will become? After traveling to save his friends with such fierce injuries. Surely, you see it."

Ramsei looked away. "...Yes. And, yes, such traits should not be hindered." he admitted.

Plucki offered a small smile and a hand on Ramsei's shoulder. "Then let us not. Creating barriers is for enemies alone. I never forget loved ones, Ramsus. I never will forget. But do not forget our duty to the living, even if they seem to resemble those that have passed. Please, my friend."

Truly, they fought such demons before, and won. In light of recent events, Ramsei was willing to put his personal feelings aside. He gave a curt nod. "There are many these days who require our duty, Plucki. Care to hear a plan before turning in?"

Plucki grinned. "Always, Ramsei."

"Er... Duke-ums?"

"What is it, Toad-scum? Can't you see I'm _busy_? After that last near win against Dunwyn, I've got to come up with yet another brilliant--"

"Dukie!"

"STOP BELLOWING, YOU MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR A FOOTSTOOL!!" Igthorn yelled, delighting in watching the shrimp of an ogre tumble backwards. "Now, what is it? Come, come. I haven't got all day."

"Dukie, Lady Bane and a troop of nasty looking baddies are on their way up Drekmore's main road."

"WHAT?? What'll I do? What'll I say??" Igthorn ran around like a chicken with his head cut off.

Toadie, as an aside, muttered, "Obviously, Dukamente still got feelings for witch after last dump."

"She didn't dump ME!" Igthorn roared. "_I_ dumped HER! So... She's come crawling back, has she? Well, I won't fold easily. This is her last chance to see what an opportunity our union could be, then I'll throw HER out for a change. Ha H A!"

Toadie sighed as Igthorn laughed maniacally. "Duke-ums, maybe they come to attack and not offer help."

"What?? They wouldn't be fool enough to... Who did you say was with her?"

"Come see, Dukie." Toadie ushered Igthorn to the telescope in the war-room. Spying through the glass, Igthorn gasped and sputtered.

"I... But... Who are those people??"

"Not look like good welcoming committee to me."

"Shut up, mush-for-brains!" Igthorn hurried out of the room, dashing down the steps and out into the courtyard, yelling for his ogres. "You, cover the east wall. You, go with him. You ten stay with me. We'll be greeting some... 'guests'... at the drawbridge."

The troops obeyed, and even managed to lower the drawbridge without mishap by the time the motley crew arrived. Lady Bane, in the lead, strode forward and stopped before the waiting Duke Igthorn.

"Hm. So you're him. Doesn't look too impressive to me. Shut up! I don't have to listen to you. La la la la la la la!!"

Igthorn quirked a brow at the changed Lady Bane. "Er... My dear, are you ill?"

"Who's dear??" Her eyes flashed angrily and locked with his. "Oh great. NOW you tell me he's infatuated with you! No, no, that makes things easier, actually. Er.. Ahem." Lady Bane sidled up beside Igthorn and twirled his goatee in her fingers. "Listen up, Duke. I've been itching to get at those nasty gummi bears for centuries. Me and my gang here are all for it. How bout it... er... handsome?"

"Y-y-yow-ow-owiee!" Igthorn's heart was beating so loudly, it drowned out the cacophony of loud cheers from the dangerous group behind Lady Bane. "Y..Yes. I've been after their furry hides, too. Oh, could it really be true? The same evil mind, the same evil scheme. We're made for each other!"

Emboldened, Igthorn grabbed Lady Bane and dipped her, planting a kiss right on the lips. Lady Bane struggled and sputtered, but without using magic. Igthorn got his kiss and the motley crew hooted loudly in the background.

_Near Past_

The cub just wouldn't stay asleep. He kept having nightmares. Gritti was half asleep each time the cub yelled, leaped up from his bed, and attached himself to Gritti's chest. The smokey-furred Barbic finally decided to lay beside the cub. He'd seen Ursa do it at least once, when the cub nearly lost his life to a deadly fever. Buddi was prone to nightmares then.

He sighed as he settled to the bed, letting the cub pull his arms around him. It was actually very peaceful. Buddi was safe as long as he kept his arms about the cub. Perfectly safe. Gritti felt a stab of envy that Ursa got this whenever she wanted. He fell asleep without realizing it, to the gentle rhythm of Buddi's breathing.

_Far Past_

Kuriani stared at Malachi, then Ursa. Saw an identical helmet on Ursa's head as her own. If all were true, the _exact_ same helmet. From the future. As was Malachi. Oh, how grown he was... And so angry.

The other Barbics were approaching at the commotion. Kuriani motioned them to drop their weapons.

"You four come with me." She said to the Glen group. To her Barbics, she said, "Watch those two carefully."

Kuriani had little idea what she'd say to the Glens as she led them to a more secluded area to talk. Above, the trees were still being fitted with long lasting shelters. Huts, really, but not sturdy enough yet for these ground dwellers to be safe.

"Kuriani..."

"Hope you're going to explain things, Gruffi."

"We'll try." Zummi said. "You see, we _are_ from your future. From Ursa's time, in fact."

"Zummi... Do ya think we should?"

Tell those of the past, Grammi meant. Zummi shrugged. "I doubt it makes any difference. Malachi found out somehow."

"And?" Prodded Kuriani. "What was Malachi talking about? What is he after?"

"He..." Zummi's head bowed. "He wants us to go back and stop your sister's death. Or send him back to do it."

Kuriani gasped. "You can do that?"

"No."

"You must be able to. You were there before!" She grabbed at the hope, probably like Malachi clung to it.

"We can't, Kuriani." Gruffi broke in. "We tried. We tried to stop everything and ... we failed."

"Where you failed, I'll succeed. Send me. Please! I've got to try!"

"Kuriani... You can't undo the past. It can't be done. What do you think we decided to do when we told you the humans would attack. That caused you to leave Gummeria and take its defenses. Without the defenses... Everybody died. We tried to change the past and ended up being the cause, not the effect."

"Who is dead is dead." Kuriani mumbled to herself, eyes red as she fought tears.

"And if that's changed, the present is altered and things may just go back without our control anyway." Grammi added, understanding more having lived through the theory now. "I'm sorry, sweetie. We really tried.

Kuriani nodded. "And my brother? He and Nevi and Pittori..."

"You can help them." Zummi said, smiling. "Show them to themselves. That's sure to scare them into ending this mad circle."

"I thought you said you couldn't change the past."

"This isn't the past for us. It's the present. Things happening now is now for us, just like it is now for you, and for those three."

Kuriani rolled her eyes at the confusing loops. "And Ursa?"

"We'll take her back with us, to our now in the future."

"But we have one favor to ask." Gruffi put in. "Can you tell us about that code we heard you mention? What is the Barbic Code?"

_Present_

"Now, my dear, surely you have time to eat."

"No! Stop touching me! How can you stand this guy? Now, don't give me that! This was your idea! Oh, yes it was!"

Igthorn puzzled over why the love of his life was in such a funny mood, talking to herself all the time. Literally. "Er... My lovely Lady Bane, might I inquire as to whether you have a plan?"

"Of course we do! I don't go around making false claims! I, Zor--- I mean, Lady Bane, have a brilliant scheme and it's already in the works. That wasn't just a love tap I gave that Gummi girl back at the castle."

Igthorn turned an aside to Toadie. "What is she talking about?"

Toadwart shrugged.

"Well, it wasn't! And all will soon see the extreme and awesome power of... of ME!!!!Ahahahahahaha!!!!"

****


	57. Chapter 57: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Sir Plucki sighed as he watched Cubbi sleep. He knew he had his feelings well barred from the others, about his family. The other knights knew that he was still very hurt over his loss. For them, it had been quite a few years since he had to care for a young cub. 

Sir Blastus came out of the tent after hearing Ramsei and Plucki talk. Blastus was one of the Gummi knights that woke up at the drop of a pin if something was not right. "Are you okay, mon captain?" Sir Plucki, as he was lost in the past in his memories, snapped back into reality and looked at his friend,

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." Blastus could tell and nodded,

"I can see Sir Plucki, Cubbi reminded you a lot of your family, mon ami." Sir Plucki sat down near the sleeping cub and sighed, 

"I haven't see such determination since…since..." as Plucki trailed off a tear fell from his eye. Sir Blastus could see Plucki missed his wife and son a lot.

In the other tent where Grubbi and Sunni slept, Grubbi was waking up on the hour to make sure the young glen cub was okay; he could see all she ended up with on her head was a bump. This time he was able to see the lump on the back of her head, as it had swollen a little more but was not noticeable to someone who was not looking for it. Grubbi also noticed this time; Sunni was sucking her thumb, loudly. He had only seen this happen when Buddi was younger and had a similar injury a few years before Barbic woods was destroyed. Grubbi knew in studies that there were many states that can happen when hit this hard in the back of the head, most experienced what he knew as black outs. Sometimes this was with loss of memory or even some regression. Grubbi wasn't sure but he knew for a few days he better keep an eye on the young glen cub and hearing from Buddi what happened and how she was injured, and the fact that Buddi had been in the same area at the time, he thought he better keep a close eye on him too. 

Grubbi had already checked Ursa before the tents were completely set up; wanting to make sure that she was not hurt too bad from battle. He had bandaged her flesh wounds, and also checked to make sure there was no injury, from what he was told by Ursa on how she got captured. He gave the back of her head a look and found no injury, he told her she was lucky that Troggels were not strong enough to inflict major injury to the head; they had enough strength to knock out a Barbic, warrior or even a human, but their strength was not enough to cause major injury, especially where she was hit and the means of how she was hit

****


	58. Chapter 58: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Ursa and Gritti were glad to get away for a bit. The day had been exhausting. They were tired and quite frankly, Barbics were not open bears. The two wanted some time with just other Barbics. Ursa and Gritti had spoken with the knights a bit but now were more than happy to turn in.

Ursa chuckled as she walked in, Gritti just behind her. Their little cub was asleep, out like a light on top of the covers. He hadn't bothered to take off his belt, his shoes, cloak, nothing. Ursa sat down by him, on her knees and undid and slid his belt off. He turned a little but made no other reaction. Since Buddi's thicker coat of fur had yet to grow in she decided to let him keep the cloak but she did take his boots.

Gritti chuckled at the scene as he took off his own belt and shoes. Most male Barbics took their shirts off when they slept, with the exception of Buddi because of his age but Gritti decided not to. Might make Ursa uncomfortable. Although he sometimes wondered if anything made her uncomfortable. 

Ursa slid her sandals off and laid down by Buddi's right side as she placed her belt and helmet by her side. Buddi's breathing was deep and steady. She twirled his hair on one of her fingers for a moment. 

"Reminiscing?" a voice inquired. Ursa looked up.

Gritti took the cub's other side but he didn't lay down just yet. Rather, he watched Ursa and the cub. She sighed deeply,

"A bit, I suppose."

"You raised a brave cub, Ursa."

"Good."

Gritti looked at her. Her eyes were downcast. She was thinking about something, something that bugged her as far as he could tell. He couldn't tell if it was about her, Buddi, or something else altogether. Gritti knew her better than any of the Barbics did and even he couldn't always tell.

"Ursa?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you're alright? I mean-"

"Gum's sake, I'm fine." She turned and Buddi rolled over, flinging his arm so it hit her back. Ursa chuckled. She turned around and faced Gritti as she pried Buddi's hand away and gently set it down beside his cheek. Buddi rolled over. Gritti's body blocked his way and he turned and laid still. 

Gritti chuckled low in his throat and said,

"Ursa…Lady Bane was going to kill you."

"I know."

Gritti sighed, "Never mind." He turned over and laid down completely, covering himself up, with a simple, "Good night."

Ursa was silent a moment, considering. Gritti had been full of rage when he'd rushed in for her. She'd never seen such anger in his eyes. And the way he had stood over her the way he did. Ursa felt a warmth flood her face and she turned so he wouldn't see. She rubbed her neck uncomfortably and then said, 

"Gritti…"

"What?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Ursa kept her face away and rubbed Buddi's back with one of her arms and said simply, "For saving my life." There was sincerity in her voice. Gritti turned and faced her back. He gently put his hands on her shoulders and twirled a strand of her hair. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away. Gritti kept waiting for her to tug away and maybe snap at him as she had when he had made such a move in his teen years. She did nothing. Gritti drew his hand away swiftly just the same, with a,

"You're welcome."

Sunni sat up after she heard Grubbi's heavy breathing. He had just recently checked on her. So she knew she had time. Her head was throbbing. But it wasn't a terrible throbbing; it was more like voices. They were telling her…no…ordering her! They said, 'Drekmore' over and over. But there was something besides the voices. Suddenly, she knew what she felt for multiple things. 

Sunni slipped through the tent's entrance and looked around. She saw the knights in the distance but she ignored them. Slipping to the last tent, she stuck her head in.

Ursa and Gritti were asleep, Ursa was facing Gritti but had her arms locked around Buddi. Had Sunni truly been herself, she would have been stunned. Instead, she called, softly,

"Buddi…"

He blinked, sat up, and she made a gesture for him to follow her. The cub pried Ursa's arms off and tiptoed by the two adults and trotted after his best friend. Sunni led him behind the tents, into a glade of trees. She sat down and Buddi sat beside her. Sunni grabbed her head and the voices grew louder and louder until they completely overwhelmed her,

"Buddi…"

"What's wrong, Sunni?"

The voices were hissing, 'Gummadoon…Great Book…Drekmore.' She shook her head and as if the voices wanted to keep her soul in check, they attacked her emotions, allowed to them to come out without any restraint. She looked up at Buddi.

He was so sweet! He had a concerned look in his eyes and was leaning close to her. For the first time, she went over her feelings and how she felt. Oh, it wasn't friendship. Well, she supposed it was but it was something else too. Something deeper. She felt like a teenager almost for the first time. She knew what she wanted. Had she been Sunni, her logical side would have taken over and convinced her to discuss it or even wait until she saw Grammi again to speak of it. But whatever Zorlock had done to her had made her a puppet of sorts. Her emotions were in command and they knew no logic. She took on a wide grin,

"Nothing…I just wanted-"

She grabbed the Barbic cub around his neck and kissed him, knocking him onto the ground so he couldn't use his height against her. Her heart knew she loved him. She was overwhelmed by it and knew nothing else. She tightened her grip and pressed as hard as she could, ignoring the look of horror and pain on her friend's face.

"So," Blastus sat and spoke with Ramsei and Plucki, "The glen, you think?"

Ramsei nodded, "They will a better advantage. If we-"

"Won't work."

Turning, the three knights saw the youngest knight had sat up and was lying on his belly, kicking his feet back and forth. He looked at them with empty and broken eyes. He strengthened his voice and said,

"Won't work."

He didn't say why. He merely got to his feet and walked towards his tent, calling, "The Glen won't work. Try something else."

The three adults exchanged glances. Plucki got to his feet and followed his youngest knight into the tent. Ramsei said nothing. He had put his feelings aside and besides, he knew that of all the knights, Cubbi would trust Plucki more than the others. He turned to Sir Blastus. The French knight shrugged.

Cubbi made no reaction to Plucki's presence, merely flung himself down on the sheets and fell silent. Plucki sat by him, carefully keeping his voice kind and not to use that authoritarian voice he had a tendency to use when he needed information.

"Lad, why won't that work?"

"It…it just won't, all right?"

Cubbi had been sitting with his face away but now Plucki grabbed him by his chin, gently, and turned his face. The elder knight's eyes were kind, understanding, but they were also stern. He wasn't about to be cruel but he needed to know why. He'd never known Cubbi to not tell him why. Cubbi was usually quite open with him. So, why was he holding back?

"Lad…"

"It won't! It just won't!" he jerked away and rubbed his eyes with his arm, saying, "I've cried too much already."

He buried his face into the sheets and covered his ears. Typical cub response but for some reason, Plucki didn't challenge it. Rather he said,

"All right, lad."

Cubbi didn't turn to look but he felt the sheets sway a bit as the elder knight laid down to sleep himself. Cubbi wasn't going to cry again. Not like he had before. Why had he broken down like that? He hated himself for it. He buried his face and waited for sleep to come.

Plucki had wanted to press the cub and try and get out whatever caused him such pain. But he had dealt with a cub before, his son Aldi. In fact…Aldi was a lot like Sir Cubbi. Plucki had lost his son when Aldi had just turned eight, Sir Cubbi's age. Maybe that's why he was being so understanding…

The Gummi Captain shook his head and closed his own eyes, waiting for sleep to relieve sad memories…

_"Papa…"_

_Sir Plucki's eyes flew open and he sat up fast. He glanced about. He wasn't in the tent anymore so he immediately came to the conclusion._

_"Of course…dreams."_

_"Yes, Papa."_

_Tears blurred Plucki's vision._

_"Aldi…"_

_He hadn't aged at all. But Plucki supposed he could appear however he desired in a dream. He looked the same. He was eight years old. For the first time, Plucki saw how much of his son was in Sir Cubbi. His son was Cubbi's age. He was a light salmon color, unlike Plucki's golden and his mother's aqua. His hair was short, curly. He still wore that old knight costume his mother had made for him. _

_"Papa. Listen to me."_

_Plucki wiped his eyes and glanced at his son's face. The cub's face was strangely serious, unlike the usually cheerful face had always had. Until that one day…_

_Plucki shook those memories aside. Aldi was speaking._

_"Papa, don't abandon Cubbi."_

_"What?"_

_"You see me in Cubbi. It hurts you, I can see it. But he isn't me. You're a guiding light to Cubbi. I got to experience having a father. Cubbi never did. His father left. He's never had a father. Why do you cuddle him? It should be a question of why he is drawn to you. I know I'll never be replaced in your eyes. But can't you look on Cubbi as a surrogate son, like a second son?"_

_"Aldi…"_

_"He'll need you, Papa. He'll need you soon. I can see you care about him. More than you show."_

_"Aldi…why are you…"_

_"Because I can see what'll happen Papa. And if you aren't there, Cubbi'll join me here."_

Plucki sat up swiftly. His hands were cold, clammy. He looked outside. The sun was about to rise. He looked to his side.

Sir Cubbi was still asleep, his breathing deep and even. The Gummi Captain was breathing heavily, from whatever that dream was. Was it a vision or just a dream? Could he take a gamble on whichever it was?

The Gummi captain felt a body brush against his side. Sir Cubbi had turned in his sleep, much as Aldi had done, so long ago. He heard his son's warning echo through his mind again as he watched the cub sleep,

_"Because I can see what'll happen Papa. And if you aren't there, Cubbi'll join me here."_

_Near Past_

Gritti woke up to the sound of soft sobs. The cub in his arms still slept but he wasn't at peace. The nightmares had stopped as far as he could tell but Buddi wasn't used to not having Ursa around. The black furred Barbic turned his attention to the small cub. 

"Fycan…Fycan…"

Gritti sighed deeply. Poor cub. Fycan was Barbic for Mother. Gritti knew he could try and help Buddi anyway he could. He could hardly do otherwise. But no matter how much comfort he gave and how hard he tried, he could never be Ursa. He could never be 'Mama Ursa.'

The Barbic bear sat up and the small cub still slept. Gritti rose and went to get a hot bath. He was stiff from having to stay in the same position all night. He didn't move a lot when he slept but he did move a bit. But he hadn't moved at all last night. So he needed a hot bath to get all the kinks out of his arms.

He felt a little guilty about leaving Buddi but he supposed the cub would be waking up in an hour or so. He would be fine for an hour or so. Besides if he woke up early, it would probably be easier to get him down for an afternoon nap. Gritti felt a mix of feelings about his current position. On the one hand, he liked the peaceful moments like last night. But on the other hand, he wasn't accustomed to dealing with naptimes or baths or anything of that nature. 

And he worried about Ursa himself.

He didn't take too long. He dressed and went back to Buddi's room. Sure enough, the cub was awake. But he wasn't moving. He had his face buried his arms and was crying faintly. Upon closer inspection, his cheeks were dark red. Gritti took a breath and knelt in front of the cub.

"Hey, partner, what's wrong?"

He got a slurred answer in response. The cub slowly lifted his head,

"Say what?" Gritti said again. He recognized the cub's face more now. Shame, pure and simple. At first, Gritti was afraid that he was ashamed at having followed Malachi. Or perhaps the big deal he'd made over nightmares last night. It was neither. The cub wailed,

"I wet the bed,"

Gritti hit his forehead. He'd completely forgotten about that. Grubbi had told Ursa it was a phrase and he would outgrow it in a few weeks. But still…this was something else that just wasn't Gritti's territory. This was --Ursa's-- territory. He groaned out loud and then looked at Buddi. 

Bright shameful eyes looked right back at him, with tears of humiliation running down bright red cheeks. How could he scold someone who looked at him like that? Those big eyes were lethal weapons. He looked skyward and said,

"Ursa, get back here."

_Far Past_

Kuriani sighed, "It's not explainable. It's our moral code."

"We know that much." Gruffi stated simply, "We need details. What is your moral code?"

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud crashing from above. Kuriani jerked her attention to it. Randi had lost his footing. He and a few others had been working hard to put in the balconies around the huts. Kuriani cursed herself. Why had she insisted that the huts be in the trees?!

But before Kuriani or anyone else could say so much as a word, a blur shot through the branches, snagged a vine and snatched the Barbic by his arm, stopping his fall. 

Randi looked up and spied that new Barbic, Ursa. She quirked a brow at him, saying, "You need to get the hang of these branches."

She lowered herself and let the Barbic go. 

Kuriani was stunned. The Glens were trying to get her attention but she shoved them aside and followed her descendant. Gruffi growled in disappointment but Kuriani either did not hear him or did not have an opinion of his action. She ran after Ursa, anxious to know more about this strange Barbic. She was from the future!

Ursa knew Kuriani was following her; a female Barbic's footsteps were different from a male's. And since the other female, Stephani, was in the trees, that left the leader. She stopped and turned about.

"Ursa?"

"Yes?"

"If I may, could you and I wander about? Maybe you could tell me a bit about these woods?"

Ursa gave the leader a slow smile, "I'd be more interested in learning about you. I take it that Gruffi and the others need at least a day of rest so…yes."

Kuriani followed her descendant about, anxious. She spoke,

"And I would be interested in knowing about you….koy-asco-ny-socan."

****


	59. Chapter 59: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

_Present_

Buddi struggled to get away from Sunni, no longer feeling anything but her crushing embrace and lip-lock. He had to kick her to get her to let go! Gasping for breath, he backed away. "S-sunni? Wha.. What's the matter ... with you??"

"Nothing, sweetie." She turned tail and dashed into her tent.

Buddi hit the ground, harder than it felt. Anything to jar him back to reality. This wasn't a dream. The ground was too wet, the confusion too intense, and Sunni. Gum, she looked too beautiful...

The young Barbic shook his head. "Snap out of it, Buddi!" Though he did wonder if Glens went through any emotional leaps like Barbics did...

"What are you doing up?" Sir Ramsei said, startling the cub to a stand.

"N-nothing!" He ran back to Ursa's tent, flipped open the flap, and ducked inside.

And stopped. He blinked, not sure what he felt at the sight of Ursa holding Gritti, and he holding HER back! She... she musta thought Gritti was him in his absence and... Well, it _could_ happen!

A bit uncomfortable, Buddi climbed in on the other side of Ursa, facing away from them. The last thing he wanted to see when he woke up was Gritti's face! A sudden spurt of anger rose up but he clamped it down. Why anger? He looked up to Gritti. Even if the Barbic looked to be stealing his Ursa! Not able to contain all of his fuming, Buddi didn't calm into sleep again for some time.

_Far Past_

Gruffi huffed at the pair as they wandered off, chatting like a pair of hens. "Just what we need. Another attempt to confound the past."

"Oh, Gruffi, hush up. They'll never see another opportunity like this. And besides, she's gotta get a feel for her descendant. She's gotta know who's tellin' the full truth here." Grammi indicated the loose ring of guards around the three future Barbics. Pittori and Nevi weren't in the group of guards.

"So..." Kuriani started, "Are all Barbic leaders female?"

Ursa chuckled. "No." She regarded her ancestress in open fascination. 

"You can tell me where this came from, can't you." She pointed to her helmet. "We've only a few stories about it. Mother said it was a prize from some battle, and a sign of a great warrior."

Kuriani's face fell. "It was no prize." Gritting her teeth against the still-fresh pain, it didn't help to have the Glens' reminder of her part in the fall of Gummeria, nor of the losses they'd all suffered.

Ursa could clearly see the hurt in the full expression of Kuriani's tense body. "I'm sorry..."

"..It's okay. We're tough. By the looks of you, Barbics are what I'd hoped they'd be. Never to fall at the hands of treacherous humans ever again."

Ursa stared at her. "What did you say?"

"You. We're just learning here. Barbic is being defined and redefined as we make our way in the forest. I can see by your skills earlier that the trees'll be just fine. We'll be out of harm's way, and by your strength, I see there's fine bloodlines in this group. We've survived. I'm proud to be your ancestress."

"...Thank you, koy-asco-ny-fycan." Ursa bit her tongue, at odds with herself. Should she say anything about the attacks in these very woods in who knows how many centuries? The temptation was great. And what was wrong with trying to warn Kuriani? The future Barbics would be spared horrible deaths. Maybe another female would be alive when she returned as a result, and there'd be more cubs. Cubs _she_ could not give her clan... A lump in her throat at what nature denied her; Ursa cast her eyes to the ground. She couldn't let such feelings linger, nor pass up the chance.

"Kuriani,"

"Sissy!" A five year old Malachi came running to his sister, arms out and tears in his eyes.

Ursa stared, again, for she recognized the fur of the cub. On an older version. The one who tried to steal her Buddi away!

But the cub was aimed solely at Kuriani, who scooped up the sobbing child.

"I dreamed that you went away! Went away like Sachi! Don't leave me!" he wailed, putting a chokehold on the past Barbic leader.

"Malachi, I'm fine! I'm not going anywhere. Tan'cha."

So this was him as a cub... Ursa wondered, if he were so much like Buddi-- for she'd seen him this clingy before-- what had happened to reduce a Barbic cub to hysteria, and what had changed this cub from now to the ruthless one who'd tried to take Buddi from her?

_Present_

Sunni crept closer to Grubbi, feeling very mischievous. The voices in her head said it wouldn't hurt the ole' Barbic anyway, so she sprinkled a root they'd told her to nab into his canteen. She barely held her chuckles. Stupid doter. SHE didn't need him as a mother hen.

The Glen girl lay back down, chuckling and fitfully trying to find sleep but she kept thinking about tomorrow and the FUN she'd have then!

****


	60. Chapter 60: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Cubbi quietly cried himself to sleep, flashing back in time to prior of the fall of the glen; he was deeply hurt about the destruction of the glen it being the only home he ever remembered, from his days as a very young cub. Cubbi remembered the hidden passages he would hide in to scare Sunni. She never knew where he came out of but she knew he was somewhere. Cubbi loved being a stealthy cub in the glen. 

Cubbi remembered one day, Sunni got him in trouble and he used one of the tunnels to get even with her. He remembered also playing capture the flag and winning a lot because he could go about the glen and surrounding areas using these tunnels, even Zummi didn't know about all of them but he loved them. He even found a room where he sometimes practiced his knight moves and sword fighting and such. The more Cubbi thought, the more he was hurt

****


	61. Chapter 61: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Sir Plucki let the cub sleep as he got dressed. But once he got his boots on, he knelt by the cub's side and shook his shoulder gently. The cub groaned and covered his eyes as he rolled over face up. He grunted,

"Don't wanna get up."

Plucki chuckled as that was very much how Aldi had responded. The small cub squinted against the light and then sat up, rubbing his eyes. Plucki smiled,

"Sorry lad. The others are probably already up. Hungry?"

Cubbi gave him a raised brow. "Hungry? I'm always hungry."

"I figured as much."

Cubbi dressed, which was really just slipping his shoes on, and followed the older knight out of the tent. Sure enough, most of the others were up and he could hear the others coming. 

Ursa turned a bit in her sleep. She felt something against her back and arms around her own. She fluttered her eyes open. They met black fur. She was lying against Gritti's chest; he was the one holding her. She twisted her own hands and saw she had them interlocked in an embrace around his neck. Horrified, she backed away.

Her movement woke Gritti. He saw her disgusted and troubled look and withdrew his arms. Why had he done that? On second thought, when had he done that? He didn't remember anything. He hadn't done it consciously. But why had she only noticed it now? She was the lightest sleeper he knew.

"Ursa...I…"

"Just shut up! Shut up!"

She shivered involuntarily, not from disgust but from her conflicting emotions. Gritti took it a different way.

"Gum's sake, I couldn't have been that bad!"

Ursa looked at him with an alien look in her eyes: fear. Fear of what Gritti didn't know but in any event, he shut up.

The two stared at each other a moment, uncomfortable. Ursa could feel the heat building up in her cheeks and she turned her face to hide it. It wasn't just the fact that she'd been so close to him…

It was the fact that she'd liked it.

The group of knights, Barbics, and glens headed out for Gummadoon shortly after. Buddi stuck close to Ursa. Whenever he got Gritti's gaze, he gave him a cold glare. Gritti never made a response but Buddi caught his hurt and dumbfounded look a few times from the corner of his eyes.

Sunni kept waiting for Grubbi to take a swing from his canteen. She didn't know what that root even was. She snuck close to Buddi if she could. Buddi always gave her this embarrassed glance and wouldn't look her in the eye. Sunni didn't know what the voices had made her do to him. Some things she remembered, some she did not. She doubted the root a bit, some inner voice from herself and not an outside source. 

But there was nothing to be done about it now. She took her time guessing what it would do. She believed it to be some type of knock out agent. Had she known what it was…

"Buddi!"

The Barbic cub looked up. Grubbi was gesturing him forward. He walked from Ursa and up to the healer.

"What?"

"Walk up here a bit. Gritti needs to sort some things out with Ursa."

Buddi snorted, with a sneer in his eyes. Grubbi caught that easily. He touched the cub's shoulder, 

"Buddi…don't look at Gritti that way."

"Like what?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about."

Buddi looked at the adult and shrugged. He didn't understand a lot of what he did lately. He felt lost, especially after last night; that little event with Sunni and the way she kept looking at him kept him on the edge. He shrugged at Grubbi and wiped his forehead, trying to block out the sun and to keep from looking into Grubbi's eyes.

A tap on his shoulder. He looked at Grubbi. The Barbic healer handed him his canteen. "Here. You look hot."

Buddi accepted it and downed quite a bit of the water. It tasted a little weird to him, almost spicy but it relieved his thirst so he was grateful. Grubbi took it back, hooked it back on his belt. He wasn't thirsty yet. Buddi was silent for a while and then said,

"Grubbi…"

"Hmm?"

"Ursa and Gritti were embracing each other last night."

"They were, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"And that bugs you?"

"A little."

"Why?"

"Be…because…I dunno…I guess because Ursa's-"

"Because you've always been the sole figure in Ursa's life? Hmm?"

"I…I guess."

"Typical response. You've always been possessive of Ursa. But an embrace doesn't always mean something Buddi. And even if it does, Ursa isn't about to forget you, you know."

"I know! But…all…I dunno! I think my mind does this just to bother me. I don't know a lot anymore."

Grubbi chuckled and handed the cub his canteen again. "Here. Just let come what comes Buddi. Ya know that we're all gonna try and help you through this?"

The cub took another swallow, "I know…I know."

Grubbi took in all the cub had told him and looked behind him. Ursa and Gritti were keeping a distance from each other. But quite honestly, it didn't surprise the healer. He'd known both of them since the day they were born. It made sense that they'd be feeling that way. He knew Gritti liked Ursa. He'd known it since the day he had turned fourteen. Ursa…now, her, he wasn't so sure about. Ursa'd never been very open. 

Grubbi turned again and saw Buddi had trotted back to stand just behind Ursa and Gritti. That was fine. He wanted to stay close to Ursa but he was also giving them some space. It wasn't a great solution but it was a start. Plucki and Ramsei were a ways ahead of Grubbi and the twins were a bit behind him. Blastus and Gumlittle hung behind Buddi. Sunni seemed to dart to and fro. Something was bugging Grubbi about her. It was like she…she seemed flighty and he still wasn't sure about that jar to her head. A blow like that should have had some other type of reaction than what he'd seen from her. It disturbed him.

Buddi trotted to keep behind Ursa and Gritti. He had been walking at first but now for some reason, he had to speed up to keep up. He felt sweat break out on his forehead again.

"Hey Buddi…"

"Oh…" he swallowed hard, "hey Sunni."

"What's wrong?"

"N…nothing's wrong." He undid the canteen's top and took another swallow. Sunni's eyes went huge as the voices in her mind came back full force,

--Fool! Grubbi was supposed to drink it! We need to knock the healer out! Get the healer out of the way!—

Sunni's heart froze and she screamed back,

'You said it wouldn't hurt him!'

--Foolish girl, a healer has antidotes, knowledge that the others don't. Besides, hit him with this and he won't be able to concentrate long enough to make the antidote. Give him the rest of the canteen.—

NO! What did you make me do?!

Her answer came as a groan as Buddi collapsed to his side and started to moan in pain. Sunni watched in horror. The voices seemed muted to her now. All she knew was that Buddi was on the ground because of her…whether she had genuinely meant it was irrelevant.

That emotion she felt last night had been true and honest. She loved Buddi. She dropped by his side, gathered his head into her lap as gently as any full fledged lover. But the voices had told her one very important thing. Grubbi had the antidote. She cried at the top of her lungs,

"Grubbi! Ursa! Gritti!"

She heard glen, Barbic and knight rush to her. But her eyes never left Buddi's pain ridden ones.

Lady Bane slammed her fist against the wall. Igthorn and ogres jumped as one. She cursed,

"Blasted girl! If she'd-"

"Told you that there was something between her and that Barbic boy."

"Shut up!"

Toadwart looked at Igthorn, "Toadie thinks lady has flipped her lid."

"What do I care what you think, Toad-scum. We mustn't insult the lady."

Lady Bane ignored them both, and resumed her conversation.

"Take your influence from the girl, it won't achieve anything."

"That took a great deal of-"

"And so far, it has done nothing, her emotions are too complex. She's a teenager. If you're going to possess anyone, take the little knight."

"Now…now that might actually work."

"Not yet!"

"You just said-"

"Wait for the gummies to undo what your puppet's done. If you take Cubbi now, they'll expect sorcery, they're clever things."

"Fine…have it your way."

_Far Past_

Ursa couldn't take her eyes off of the small cub. He reminded her…Buddi. What was she doing here? Her poor cub…he didn't know what had happened to her. What if he was-

"Ursa?"

She jerked her attention back to the situation at hand. Kuriani was looking at her. Ursa forced herself to smile,

"Your brother?"

"Yes. Malachi…but I suppose you've already met."

"In a sense. But maybe we can fix that."

Ursa smiled at Malachi, a gentle grin she used on Buddi. The small cub shyly kept his head on Kuriani's shoulder but he did give Ursa a faint giggle and half wave in response to her kindness. Kuriani chuckled,

"Your _Buddi_ you mentioned…he's around Malachi's age, right?"

"A year younger. Just turned four."

Kuriani smiled, "Who's the father?" she said with a chuckle. Ursa laughed out loud,

"Oh no! Buddi's my adopted child, not by blood." Her face fell and she gave Kuriani a look that she swore was envy, "I can't bear children."

"Oh…I-"

"It's all right."

"So…how did you come to get Buddi?"

Ursa smiled faintly, "Buddi's father died before he was born, a week before in fact. The labor was too much for his mother; she died an hour after hand. But before she died, she asked me to raise Buddi in her stead." She gave Kuriani a chuckle, "As troublesome as Buddi can be, I thank Gum every day that his mother trusted me so."

Kuriani merely nodded. Malachi still hadn't budged from her arms, so she said,

"Malachi, you need to get down. You're getting heavy."

"But Sissy…"

"You can stay with me but I want you to walk, all right?"

Malachi accepted that and hopped down. Kuriani stretched her arms out. Ursa chuckled a little and gave her ancestress a smile of knowledge. She knew what it was like to have a cub do that. Buddi was that way sometimes, usually when he was scared. Nightmares still haunted the cub occasionally.

"Ursa…why don't you come with us. We need to eat anyway."

Ursa accepted her ancestress' offer and followed. Malachi gazed at her with awe. Kuriani noted that Ursa looked at the way Malachi clung to her with longing. Ursa chuckled out loud and then said to Kuriani,

"I hope the males do all right without a sensible female around."

_Near Past_

"NYIE! NYIE!"

Gritti was tempted to cover his ears. Why was it that when Ursa gave the cub a bath he laughed but when Gritti tried, he acted like it was boiling lava? Buddi was splashing Gritti every chance he got. The Barbic was at his wits' end. How did Ursa do this?

Gritti glared at Buddi. The small cub stuck his tongue out, saying, 

"You're terrible at this! I want Mama Ursa!"

"Believe me, you aren't alone, partner." Gritti murmured under his breath. Buddi pouted at that. Gritti finally managed to get the cub's hair washed and lifted him out of the bath, drying him off. Grubbi was tending to the cub's bed sheets but Gritti would have gladly done that rather than dealt with this little demon.

Gritti pulled the cub's tunic on him and managed to get his boots on but the cub simply wasn't going to let him brush his hair. He squirmed away. Gritti let out an exasperated sigh. He watched the cub run into their sitting room and he merely grabbed some paper and paints.

"What are you doing?"

"Making Mama a present for when she gets back."

"What are ya drawing?"

"Mama Ursa!"

Gritti would have never seen that. All he saw was a mess of yellow, red and brown paint. But he knew that if Ursa had been there, she would have acted like the picture was painted by Gum itself. She had several hanging all over her room, with Buddi's strangely neat handwriting across the bottom. 

Buddi wasn't paying any attention to Gritti. He was focused on his painting. He dug his fingers into the paints and drew their patterns over the page. He'd never done a portrait of Ursa. So he wanted it to be a good one. When he got it so he liked it, he picked up an ink quill and signed his name near the bottom. Ursa told him that he had very pretty handwriting. Buddi thought it was a little weird. Mama Ursa and Gritti signed with their right hands but Buddi used his left.

"There."

Gritti looked over the cub's shoulder. While he couldn't tell what the picture was, one could see how much thought Buddi had put into it. Gritti sighed deeply, smiling. How could Buddi be such a lacheo one minute and an absolute plycan the next?

Buddi got to his feet and ran into Ursa's room, sitting it on her desk. Then, he crawled onto her bed, and sat there, with his arms folded. Gritti walked in and laughed,

"What are you doing?"

"Mama Ursa didn't come tell me she was back last night. So I'm staying here until she comes back."

****


	62. Chapter 62: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

_Present_

"I... I don't know what's wrong!" Sunni cried at Grubbi's query.

After a quick inspection of Buddi's condition, the healer dug in his bag for a mortar and pestle, then a combination of herbs he quickly ground to a powder. "Open his mouth."

Ursa did, crowding over Buddi already. Grubbi poured in his mix and grabbed her canteen for water to ease the powder down his throat. Soon, his body relaxed, as did Grubbi's. When Buddi sat up on his own, Grubbi let out a sigh of relief. Ursa passed him a look. He gave a nod and _she_ relaxed slightly.

"What was it, Grubbi?" Gumlittle asked, on hand in case he was needed. The other knights were close by but only he'd managed to squeeze in to see what the fuss was. Plus, his height gave him that advantage.

Grubbi spied the canteen, took off the top and gave a sniff. He sneezed, passed a more meaningful look Ursa's way. "Bad water." He poured the remainder out onto the ground. "We'd better move on to Gummadoon quickly."

"Spies?" Gumlittle asked.

"I believe so."

"If they try anything else, we'll take them on." Ursa claimed boldly, drawing her sword and making a cursory inspection of the surrounding countryside. "Lead on, Knights of Gummadoon."

_Far Past_

"So... You're from the present, like me." Ursa said, gazing at the quartet of Glens in between bites to eat.

"Er... Sort of. More like... your future."

"Not by too far." Gruffi added on top of Zummi's explanation

"So, what _are_ you doing all the time-hopping for, if you believe you can't change the past?" Kuriani passed a look young Malachi's way. Engrossed in food like the large blue Glen, he didn't pay any attention.

"Er... well... We.. uh...."

"We can't tell you." Gruffi answered for Zummi again.

"So I'm to believe you went back in time just to start all this mess and pretend to save my Buddi when you actually got him cubnapped in the first place?" Ursa barked.

"No, dear, we--"

"Without YOU around, Malachi would never have turned." Kuriani said, her anger rising. "Now I'm stuck with two. One who misses his sister enough to abandon the Code and another who acts like a scared rabbit! I know what you're after. And you can forget it! If you want the Barbic Code, you'll have to BE Barbic, and that's impossible." She rose, grabbing little Malachi up in the process. "Go back to when you're from. You are no longer welcome here."

"But you don't understand. We..."

"Zummi, it's no use. She's as pig-headed as Ursa."

"WHAT did you say, bear??" The future leader of the Barbic clan rose to her full height and towered over Gruffi.

He wasn't intimidated. "You heard me. If it weren't for your Barbics, we wouldn't be forced to jump around in time! You may be a gummi bear but you've divorced yourself of ALL of our traditions. We're just seeing the start of it! Sure, those in Gummeria had a lovely dream and it crashed and burned. That wasn't us." He turned to his fellows, then back to Ursa. "If you were a true gummi bear, Barbic or not, you'd help another out. THAT is the gummi way and the code WE live by, Ursa Barbic. Let's get outta here, Zummi. WE are not wanted."

Gruffi stood and marched off. The three remaining Glens followed, though Tummi grabbed an armload of food before rushing after them.

"But Gruffi, we can't go! What about Pittori, Nevi, and Malachi? Kuriani was right. They are our problem."

"We didn't make them, Zummi. They made themselves. Everybody's gotta make their own choices in life."

Grammi lay a staying hand on Gruffi's arm, holding him in place. "We know what happened. Ya can't say you wouldn't have taken the chance to change things if we were in Malachi's shoes."

"...Grammi, we shouldn't stay here. We--"

"You there! Kuriani told you to leave!" Randi said, approaching with his spear at the ready.

"Yeah, yeah. We heard."

"Stop him!!"

Lax in guard at the scene the Glens were causing, the senior Nevi, Pittori, and Malachi made a break for it. Straight into the trees which would one day be/was once their home. The Glens were forgotten as all the Barbics raced to catch them. Ursa included. Kuriani, Malachi in tow, grabbed Randi by the spear and yanked him to the Glens' side.

"Stay with them. Don't let them leave just yet. We have some unfinished business. Keep Malachi safe, lover." Kuriani spun on her heels and chased after the three renegade Barbics.

Gruffi rolled his eyes. "Just great."

Malachi, thrust into Randi's care, looked from him to the Glens. Tummi caught his eye and waved. Malachi waved shyly back.

_Present_

"Now! They are about to enter the Gummi city!" Zorlock commanded, having regained control of all of the body. If there was more of that double talk, the stupid duke might get suspicious. Now he could hear the witch but she couldn't say aloud what she thought. Only he.

Lady Bane graced to the tower balcony, her hand on Igthorn's. The large crowd-- army-- quieted their rabblish banter and threats below.

"It is time! We will start out at once to take the gummies at their stronghold of Gummadoon! Ogres! Aerials! Giants! Spinster! Bad Guys Galore! Let us make our long-awaited debut!" Lady Bane whirled about and headed down.

Igthorn pouted. "But... That was my speech."

"Better luck next time, Dukie. Cheer up. We get back at gummies today. Got your secret weapon?"

"Shh! You want to blow everything?" Igthorn clocked Toadie a good one. 

"Let's go, Toadwart! There are kingdoms better than Dunwyn to conquer today!"

"y.YyeEss, DduKie.." Toadie stumbled after him.

_Near Past_

Gritti tucked the snoozing cub in, who'd wrapped his hands into tight fists about the blankets of Ursa's bed. After a long look at Buddi, he turned to the window and looked up at the stars.

"Don't be gone much longer, Ursa. He needs you back. We all do."

****


	63. Chapter 63: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

_Present_

As the Barbic healer checked Buddi again, he looked at Ursa "I think he'll be okay to walk but he may get tired soon; it's hard to say how much of that bad water is in his system." Grubbi knew what the root was that had been in the canteen but didn't want to tell Ursa at this time as not to worry her or Gritti. To them, Buddi was their child, their cub. Their one and only cub.

Sunni, not knowing what had happened, was still in tears. She kept an eye on her friend making sure he was okay before they were to set out for their journey to Gummadoon. She had not seen the city herself in a few years since Cubbi was made a knight of Gummadoon. She still remembered that day they saw Gummadoon. She was also scared, hearing the voices in her head again, and wasn't sure if it was the love for her friend Buddi that was growing or was it something more and more sinister. She just wanted the voices to stop but didn't want to attract attention to her dilemma. Yet Grubbi could see that she was upset or really bothered by something that even she did not know.

****


	64. Chapter 64: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Buddi was hardly unshaken. He'd never felt pain like that before. It had felt like someone had poured hot coals into his belly. The thought of coals and fire was enough to make the cub tremble. Sweet Gum, he hated fire. Even the small fires they made for heat and cooking frightened him. He just used them to get what he needed and then got away as swiftly as he possibly could. To any other, it would have perhaps been humorous. A Barbic cub scared of something that was used to aid. But…well, Buddi had his reasons.

"Let's go."

Buddi was snapped from his thoughts by Ursa's strong voice. She helped the boy to his feet and they headed off for Gummadoon again, this time the knights taking the lead and Sunni and Cubbi trotting up to stand by them. It was close to nightfall, not terribly close, but close enough and they still had a ways to go. They would arrive just at twilight, according to Sir Plucki. 

Buddi kept close to Ursa. His belly still hurt a little and he got dizzy every so often. Grubbi was not blind to this. 

"You've still got that water in your system Buddi. You'll feel sick until it leaves. When we get to Gummadoon, I can make you something to take care of that." Grubbi had hoped he had not had enough water to force him to do that but he obviously did. He started to stumble after a while. 

"Buddi?"

"Hmm?"

Ursa lifted Buddi up onto her hip and said, "You're tired. Rest your feet."

"No…I can't be a burden to you."

In answer, Ursa stroked his hair, "You're not. But you aren't up to speed yet and you won't be until Grubbi gets that medication in you. We'll go faster this way without you stumbling."

Buddi looked at her and she quirked her left brow at him. Buddi sighed deeply but laid his head on her shoulder and rested. Ursa smiled,

"That's better."

Buddi stayed like that for a time. Then he felt Ursa sway a bit and said,

"Let me walk, Ursa. I'm not four years old anymore. I can't be light."

Ursa chuckled, "Well, you hardly are heavy but no, you aren't light as a feather anymore. But I don't want you to walk."

Gritti took a hint. He took the cub from Ursa, letting her stretch her arms. Buddi still didn't much wanna look at Gritti but he kept his mouth shut. His anger wasn't quite as bad as before. Besides, he had to admit, it felt good to be coddled. He missed that. 

Gummadoon slowly began to appear in the distance. Buddi lifted his head and said,

"Put me down. I can walk to rest of the way."

He looked at Gritti with humiliation filled eyes. Gritti chuckled, understanding, and set the cub on his feet. Buddi stuck by Gritti and Ursa as they came up to the gates. Plucki led the way in. Buddi, feeling a little self conscious, strode to Ursa's side, shyly.

In all his life, Buddi had never seen so many Gummi faces. When he was a cub, he'd grown accustomed to the Barbic faces he saw every day. Now, when a whole group of new faces crowded around them, his face burned a deep crimson. He buried his face into Ursa's side.

Ursa, meanwhile, was being greeted by gummies on all sides, both male and female. The females seemed a bit surprised by her, the males enchanted. She took Buddi by the hand and strode through them, merely giving them her name if they asked. 

Plucki waved Ursa to follow them and she did so, not even taking note of the murmurs some gummies were always exchanging about her.

"Milady, we have discovered that this sorceress Lady Bane has means to revive all our past enemies. We met these gummies upon our clash with her."

Plucki waved towards the Barbics. The Council of Gummadoon stared upon the four Barbics. Ursa stepped forward, without a bow but said politely nonetheless,

"Ursa Barbic, Leader of what remains of our clan. Our cook and medic, Grubbi. Gritti, my second-in-command. And our only cub, Buddi." She waved to each as she introduced them. The two others adults gave a gentle half bow as they were introduced. Buddi merely clung to Ursa's side.

Wooddale rose to her feet, "You are welcome here gummies." She turned to some of the gummies, who were standing by the side of the room, 

"Emili. Raspberri. Evi. Do show these four to the guest chambers."

Three female gummies stepped forward and gave a low bow. "Yes, Milady."

The one called Emili walked up to Ursa with a gentle smile. She pushed back her dark forest green hair. She motioned them to follow her. The four Barbics did so, leaving Sunni and Cubbi with the knights. Once they had left, Wooddale said,

"Then, we shall heighten our guards. But we've no need to panic the city. Sir Plucki, the citizens have called for the festival of revival tonight. Do you see a problem?"

The knight considered and then shook his head, "we've nothing more we can do tonight, Milady. A festival may heighten our spirits."

Wooddale nodded, "very well. I shall tell Gummadoon. I trust you will show your young knight and Sunni to their quarters."

"Of course, Milady."

"So, what is this Festival of Re…re-what?"

"Revival." Plucki filled in. Turning to Cubbi, he smiled, "We proclaimed when Gummadoon was forced to vanish that when it was brought back by Gummi sorcery then we would have a feast, dance and great celebration to mark our ability to once more live in the open."

"Is it safe for tonight, though?"

"We can't do anything more, lad."

Cubbi sighed, "I know. So what's the deal with it? What's gonna happen?"

"Well, basically, it is a festival of dancing, food and games. I'm sure the young girls will be taken with you," he kidded, with a wink. Cubbi turned to him, horrified. Plucki opened a door,

"You can stay here, lad."

"I gotta dance with girls?"

"Of course, the rest of the knights and I shall be doing so. Makes us less of a legend and more real among the citizens. Why?"

"Count me out! Not happening!"

"Why? I'm sorry, but it isn't a choice, lad. To do otherwise would be un-knightly. We were 'invited' so to speak as special guests. To not dance with at least one girl would be an insult."

"Please…"

Sir Plucki laughed out loud, "Why are you making such a big deal over it?"

Cubbi looked at him out of the corner of his eye as he walked into his room. Plucki followed, closing the door. Cubbi turned to him and said simply,

"Because I can't dance!"

_Far Past_

"Well, this is just great."

Randi gave Gruffi a growl and the Glen merely narrowed his eyes back. Malachi, anxious to shatter the tension, turned to Randi,

"Randi, when am I gonna be an uncle?"

"Malachi! You shouldn't blurt out your sister's secrets!"

Grammi's eyes grew wide, "Kuriani's pregnant?"

Randi turned to her and snarled, "Not that that's any of your business but…yes."

"That explains a lot." Zummi spoke aloud, thinking. Randi was about to answer when Malachi said,

"How long?"

Randi turned to Malachi,

"Not now, Malachi. Ask your sister later."

Malachi pouted but fell silent. All was quiet until there was rustling heard. The bushes parted. 

Ursa walked in, carrying a bleeding Kuriani. Malachi screamed, 

"Sissy!"

Behind Ursa came the senior Nevi, Pittori and Malachi. The elder Malachi had a bloodied knife. His eyes were empty, shock worn. He was staring at his hands as if he didn't recognize them. His younger self suddenly ran at him and started beating on him with his small fists, howling, "Laceso! Laceso! LACESO!"

_Near Past_

Buddi tossed and turned all night. At about midnight, he sat up, his heart beating harshly. He looked around. 

Ursa still wasn't back. Why wasn't Gritti going out to find her? The cub's eyes narrowed,

"If Gritti won't find Mama Ursa…I will!"

Kicking the sheets off, he snuck out the window and into the dark of the forest.

****


	65. Chapter 65: By Jade Griffn

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

_Far Past_

"Dankili... Eruta... Natur..." Kuriani mumbled in a half daze.

"What's she saying?" Gruffi was pushed aside by Randi, rushing to get to his mate.

"Nothing. Nonsense." Ursa replied, laying the first Barbic leader gently on the ground. She exchanged glances with Randi. "Can you tend wounds this deep?"

He gave a nod and saw to Kuriani. Ursa rose, blood staining the front of her tunic. Nonsense it may be, but prattling on about hope, death, and life was never encouraging from one so strong. "If she's aware, tell her she's lost nothing. Randi?"

He swallowed hard, not knowing if her words were truth or comfort only, before nodding and turning all attention to Kuriani. Zummi stayed with him to be of any assistance. Ursa turned on an entirely different scene.

Tummi and Grammi were trying to hold back the rampant child-Malachi. Most of the pre-Barbics were gathered around the older one, hands and knees to the ground in the agony of his situation.

"Who are you?!" the young Malachi demanded, still trying to get at the older one. "Why'd you do this??"

The elder Nevi stepped toward the cub, his eyes heavy with guilt. "Look at him, Malachi. Who does he look like?"

The cub's struggling ceased at the sight of the weeping form who looked like... like him. "No. No! It isn't possible!"

"He IS you. You will become him."

"No, Nevi! It's not true! I'd never hurt Sissy! Please! You gotta be wrong, Nevi!"

The future Barbic's head swung sadly.

"No! I _won't_ hurt Kuriani! I WON'T!!"

Grammi let go as the cub folded in on himself, clutching at her apron as the tears of denial came streaming down. "Gruffi?"

He shook his head. "It hasn't changed anything. If we'd changed anything; if HE'D changed anything; we wouldn't be here right now. None a this woulda happened."

"But I can't hurt Sissy." the cub squeaked piteously.

"You already did." Gruffi said, trying to sound strong. "You gotta ask for her forgiveness when this is all over. Maybe then it can end." He glanced Malachi's way-- the older one-- still broken on the ground.

"You're wrong." Ursa spoke up, kneeling cautiously by the weeping elder Malachi. He said something over and over through his tears. She translated for them. "'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll do what you say. Just don't leave me, too. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.'"

Grammi turned to Gruffi. Ursa was right. If nothing had changed, Malachi would feel nothing of remorse for his sister right now. She put a hand on little Malachi's head. "It'll be alright, dear." She glanced at Ursa to confirm her bold hope; that Kuriani would heal. Ursa gave a single nod, face expressionless.

_Present_

"Ursa?"

"What is it?" was the Barbic leader's gruff reply at Evi's call.

"Ah, there you are. Oh my, but your still in those old clothes! It's time to change."

"What for? These clothes suit any situation."

Evi failed to hide a humored smile. "I beg to differ."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eyes narrowing, she looked Evi critically up and down.

"It's just that... There is a grand celebration to commence this eve, because of our re-emergence among the present. You can't expect to go like that, as our guest. We cannot allow it!" Evi gave a gay laugh, trying to soften Ursa.

Didn't work. "No. I'm no party-goer. I can't afford to relax like you can. Mine and the lives of those I care about are still in danger."

"But everyone is safe in Gummadoon, with our Council wizards and knights."

Where have I heard that before? Ursa thought dryly. "Nope. Out."

Evi had no choice but to leave, with the garments.

Raspberri followed so quickly after, Ursa all but jumped up, sure something foul was afoot.

"What the--?"

"Just me!" Raspberri waved, a roguish gleam in her eyes. "Come to talk you into joining us this evening."

"I already said--"

"I know, I know. You're too tough to party. I'm familiar with Barbics. Had a second cousin of a friend who fell for one, you know." Raspberri giggled. "Speaking of which, I'd think a nice-looking girl like yourself would be dying to strut her stuff in front of all our eligible bachelor bears."

"I'll pretend you didn't say that." Ursa again narrowed her eyes at the intruder, willing her away with the stare alone. "Get out. I have things to think about."

"Oh... I see! Then that big strong lug I saw following you around must be your chosen! Oh-ho! Good choice!" Raspberri leaned closer, grinning ear to ear and chuckling as if at some joke.

That was the last straw. Ursa launched from the bed, cuffed the other bear by her dress-front which was sure to leave the awfullest wrinkles, and hauled her to the door. Before opening it and throwing Raspberri out, she said in a most dangerous voice. "Don't _ever_ say that again. He follows me because he's my second in command. Not for ANY other reason, not that _you_ can understand. Clear?"

"...Crystal."

Ursa slammed the door nearly on Raspberri's heals, not quite sure why it made her so steamed to have people goading her about Gritti. And what _about_ Gritti? He was always there. Didn't everyone see it was because he respected Ursa? He never fawned or stared at her like he'd seen other lovers do. Like she'd seen Kuriani do, once... Now why would a memory like that depress her? Ursa felt suddenly itchy. Not too surprising. Hadn't had a bath in ... well, now, she couldn't recall but she wasn't gonna say anything to those nosy bears she'd tossed out. They were sure to make some snide or stupid remark. She'd dare 'em to say she smelled. THEN we'd see who remains standing. She'd find her own bath, maybe wash her clothes clean for tomorrow while the others partied. Whatever tomorrow brought would come swifter if she was active, so she'd prefer to do something.

The baths were easy to find. Ursa found 'em all empty so she shucked off her clothes and got in. Yeah, a good scrub of the fur and scalp'd wash much of her stress away. She ignored the start of festive music and cheering and fireworks as the Gummadoon party kicked off.

She'd just relaxed in the water when a soft step startled her. Eyes flying open, she scowled at the face of the youngest of the three girls who'd shown Ursa and company to their guest rooms.

"Yeah?" Ursa demanded. "Whaddaya want?"

Head ducked subserviently, Emili replied, "N-nothing. I had heard the bath and... and came to offer my services. I saw your garments were in a bit of tatters from your recent ordeal and... and I'll wash and sew them up if you'd like."

Huh. "Why aren't you out in the party zone?"

Emili smiled and blushed, her eyes ducking farther away. "I... I don't do my best in large groups."

Shy, eh? Finally, someone else who might appreciate the need for solitude. "I suppose... You'll be quick about it?"

"Oh, yes. Very quick, milady."

"...Okay then." Ursa waved her out, which she was quick to do after collecting the dirty clothing. The Barbic leader settled back into the hot water with a pleasant sigh. Yeah. This felt too good.

With a clean body, Ursa looked on her old helmet critically. She hadn't taken the best care of the heirloom. A good scrub'd get it gleaming again, too. Into the tub it went with a big sploosh of water.

So intent on cleaning the metal shiny, Ursa didn't hear the approaching step. Nor did the other hear her as she worked on a particularly dingy spot on the helmet. The Barbic second-in-command burst into the bath.

"G-Gritti?!!?" Ursa exclaimed, all but drowning herself in a fast duck back under the water.

"Wha--?? Oh, tyigen! Sorry, Ursa!" Gritti turned about quickly, but slipped in the water condensation on the tile floor in his hurry to leave and almost cracked his skull on it as his feet went out from under him.

"Gritti?! Are you okay?"

"Uh..." Good thing he wasn't facing her. His face must be red as a mouli fruit. "Yeah. Just landed on my pride." he chuckled.

Ursa joined in the laugh. If he turned around, he'd have seen the shiny helmet hiding her breasts from sight, but Gritti wouldn't turn about.

"Don't you ever knock?" she said, humor returned to her voice.

"Not when I have no reason to. Though I shoulda expected you to be here." He stood, back always to Ursa.

"I'm almost done. _Then_ you can have it."

"Whatever you say." he grinned, walking carefully out the door.

Ursa grinned at his back, shaking her head. She reached for a towel, dried off, and paused. Her clothes weren't back yet... Um... Emili. That's right. She said she'd be fast and she wasn't back yet. Ursa stood waiting, staring at a pile of bright garments hung on poles. Her anger returning, she had the definite feeling of being set up as she marched over and snagged one of the dresses off a peg. Oh, she'd wear the thing. Only long enough to reclaim her stolen clothes and _really_ let in to whoever was in on the scheme!!

All but barreling past Gritti, her hair pinned up as it dried, the male Barbic barely recognized her in the long flowing gown of soft blue and green. "...Ursa??"

"Just... Shut up, Gritti." And she was down the hall before he could close his mouth.

The party was in full swing. Seeing a shy Cubbi on the dance floor did not sway Ursa from her goal. To seek out the three scheming lady bears of Gummadoon! She found Emili wandering about frantically and snagged her by the ear.

"My _clothes_. _Where_ are they??" she demanded.

Emili, frightened, cried out, "I am looking! I swear! Someone took them as they were drying, Ursa. I do not lie!"

"We'll see..." She towed Emili behind her, straight to Councilor Berrybottom, the nearest official. "Someone made off with my clothes. I mean to have them back. This girl is suspect, as are the other two sent to attend me. Where are they?"

"Oh... Oh dear. Please, Ursa. This is a day of celebration. No one has intentionally marred your time of it. We'll find your clothes. Release Emili."

She wasn't sure if she could trust Berrybottom but had little choice with the overt stares and general gawking at her rude interruption. Even the music had cut on a sharp note. Berrybottom quickly waved the musicians to continue. Ursa finally let Emili go.

"I only offered my help. I swear it!"

"You've all been tryin' to get me into a dress since I stepped through those gates." Ursa complained.

"We would never force someone out of their normal state, Ursa, though I do think that look is quite fetching on you." he offered a kind smile.

"Hmph." Locks of hair falling down from where she'd hurriedly piled it up; the warm air of so many fires dried it into a very attractive style, though she couldn't see that without a mirror. A bit self-conscious at the moment and thinking her hair may look a bit scraggly, she let it down. Soft, clean, blonde half-curls bobbed and swayed seemingly to the music. Many would agree later, even with her storming about, that she was the prettiest sight of the evening.

Oh, she found her clothes. Rather quickly. Berrybottom called her to him, holding by the arm two cubs who were wearing her things.

"I do apologize, Ursa. They'd heard such stories of your brave deeds, and had never met a Barbic before, that they... borrowed... your things. Pretending to be in your shoes, as it were."

Heads hung in embarrassment, they removed her things and handed them back. "We're sorry, Ursa."

"We didn't mean any harm, honest."

She let out a gruff sigh, but they reminded her so of Buddi when he was their age. They hadn't thought they were doing wrong. "Well... No harm done, really." She took back her things with gentle hands. "Go on, now. If yer good, maybe I'll have Gritti tell you a story later."

That brightened their faces like the fireworks just splitting the night sky and they rushed off, happy.

She was headed back inside, mind elsewhere, and almost ran into someone. Caught by the arms, she looked up at who bumped her... Or rather, who she'd bumped. She met eyes-- actually, _the_ eye-- of someone she knew very well, though his expression was indecipherable. "Gritti..."

Sir Tuxford, upon the castle battlement, scanned the horizon. "There's another! This is surely dastardly business. Explosions in the sky! Inform His Highness at once. We must see what this new threat to Dunwyn is before it decides to strike!"

With all the knights milling about, Cavin was curious. As soon as he saw the explosions, he knew. Fireworks! He'd seen them before. Zummi... He hadn't seen any of the bears in a while. Not since the Glen fell. Well, wherever they were, he had to warn them before the knights came across them!

The paige dressed and readied himself for a good hike and was out before the knights had saddled their horses.

****


	66. Chapter 66: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Sunni was led to her room by one of the councils' assistants, after Cubbi was taken to his quarters. Sunni could hear the festivities outside and wasn't sure if she should go or not; she loved being at parties and celebrations, but after the day she had had, she was not up to it. Sunni could still hear the voices in her head but now there were only one or two voices as compared to earlier where she could hear ten voices in her head. 

Sunni sat down on the bed in the chambers; it was almost like the one her human best friend Calla had in her room. Sunni looked about her room at the furnishings and then she stood up and walked over to a closet. She looked in and saw it was a walk-in closet that ended in a small bathroom. She looked and thought maybe this was a princess's chambers; she looked around in complete awe and was surprised to see she was given such nice chambers.

****


	67. Chapter 67: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

"Milady? May I get you anything else?"

Sunni turned and smiled at the girl servant who had led her to her room. She was only a little older than Sunni. She looked about fifteen or sixteen. She had light indigo fur and long black hair which she kept in a ponytail braid. Even in a ponytail, it fell to her waist. But it was her eyes that were the most enchanting by far. It reminded Sunni of Prince Yen-Moon's eyes, the narrow shape. 

Sunni jerked her head away as she realized she must have been staring. "No...no thank you."

The girl laughed kindly. "You may call me Macki."

"That's different."

"Yes. My great grandparents were part of the alliance that aided the Far East."

"Oh! So that's why-"

"Yes, that's why my eyes are different."

"You're…very pretty."

Macki smiled and said, "May I run a bath for you, Milady? Since I'm here…"

Sunni was exhausted and the thought of warm water was intriguing. She nodded, "Please."

Macki gave a polite curtsy and said, "Will you be joining our celebration tonight?"

"I...I don't know."

"Surely a girl like yourself can't wait to get onto the dance floor!"

"I...I have no clothes for it-"

The girl tugged Sunni to the closet and led her near the back, near the bathroom. She pointed to a rack of clothing. Sunni gasped. She had not taken the time to really look the clothes over. Now she glanced over her selection. She was at a loss. Macki giggled and then said,

"If I may, Milady?"

Sunni gave an awed nod. Macki took a look at Sunni, studying her features. She darted into the bathroom; this room was one of the few that had a bathtub within it, which meant Sunni did not have to walk to the bath chambers. Only a few rooms, the knights', and the council members had them. She started the water and then darted back in. She finally gave a yelp and grabbed one dress from the rack,

"What about this one, Milady?"

Sunni studied the dress. She fell in love immediately. It was dark violet velvet and had long sleeves as she had seen on most of the others' dresses. It had a golden rope sash about the hips and a low cut top, v-shaped. Inside the sleeves were patterns of indigo and violet flowers. She nodded.

Macki removed a pair of dark violet shoes, the same shade as the dress, obviously intended to be worn with it. They had a heel but not so they were difficult to dance in. Macki pulled out a small necklace as well, with amethysts. Not too many, as it was not a flashy necklace but the right amount to set off her eyes. Setting eyes on the last item, Macki removed a tie with violet beads and golden lace.

"I'm usually called the 'fashion expert,'" the girl explained. "Usually, the knights will call me when we have a big party. I went to Sir Blastus' tonight."

Sunni smiled, "I like it."

"Good, now let's get you washed and then I'll help you dress if you like."

"I would like that."

Buddi meanwhile, had just finished his bath. One of the servant girls, Raspberri, had repaired his tunic. Emili was occupied but Raspberri had washed his tunic and stitched up any holes. She said it looked very formal. All she kept saying was that he should go to the party. Buddi insisted he was not the type.

Right now, the cub was sitting in his room, thinking. He was stunned by the chambers he was given. They looked more fit for a prince than him. But then, Buddi had always been modest and shy. But the room was elaborately furnished and had a dark green theme. It was actually a little sad. The green always reminded him of Barbic Woods. But the bed and furniture was comfortable enough.

His room was huge, much bigger than his one in Ursalia, although not much larger than the one had once had at Barbic Woods. The thing that most bothered the cub was the fact that it had no windows. Buddi loved windows, loved looking outside. His first room in Ursalia had been huge but it had had no windows so Ursa had finally let him choose his current one.

He was close to Ursa. She was the room to his left, Gritti to his right and Grubbi was across the hall from Ursa. Still, it was quite odd. He didn't know where Ursa or the others were.

"Buddi!"

The cub gasped, choked, "S...sunni?"

The girl chuckled and nodded, "Are you coming?" she asked, spinning about to display the dress. Buddi's hands went clammy, his mouth dry. Swallowing, he stammered,

"S...sure."

"You're suggesting what?!"

Ursa and Gritti were struck dumb. They…these gummies wanted them to dance? Such an act for Barbics was only done after marriage, the official mating ceremony. What were these bears implying?

Emili smiled, "yes, you two look like-"

Two dark glares silenced her.

"Barbics dance on one occasion…no others!"

Emili looked beyond them now and laughed, "You sure?"

Turning, the two adults spied Sunni and Buddi on the dance floor.

Buddi was not an excellent dancer but he knew how to slow dance, simply from watching the others. The rest that he didn't know, Sunni guided him along with. She was a good dancer, at least in Buddi's eyes. She…she was also so…

Gum's sake! She was gorgeous.

The few adults who had stopped dancing to rest watched the two cubs with a smile. The basic idea was, 'young love.'

The song sped up in certain parts and Buddi merely sped up to meet it. He spied Cubbi out of the corner of his eye, with a slightly younger girl. Buddi laughed to himself. He didn't know Cubbi could look so uncomfortable. Probably the way the girl was looking at him. She liked him. The girl was dark red, with maroon colored hair. But she was hardly comfortable in a dress. One could tell it by her eyes.

The song was ending. Sunni smiled up at Buddi, laid her temple on his chest. Buddi gazed down at her. She shifted her eyes up and grinned gently. Buddi felt an odd pace steal his heart. He felt like…well, he couldn't well describe it. It just felt odd. 

That feeling gave way to fear in an instant. He looked up…caught Ursa's murderous eyes. The song ended. Deciding to make the most of this, seeing as he was dead meat anyway, the cub dipped the girl on the last note, planted a kiss on her lips before darting out the door.

_Far Past_

"She'll live."

Ursa breathed deeply, a sigh of pure relief. Malachi, the elder version, said softly, "Can I see her?"

Ursa's dark eyes chilled his heart. She had the adult's younger self in her lap, stroking his hair. He claimed her scent was 'like Sissy's.' No surprise really, considering they were related. But she didn't much trust the cub's elder self. Still…

Randi turned to Ursa to answer; amazing that they had adopted this young Barbic, not even thirty yet, as their leader in Kuriani's absence. Ursa turned to Malachi,

"Five minutes."

_Near Past_

It had been easy enough to get past the Barbics. Buddi was on a mission. He had to find his mother, although he truthfully had no clue where to look. He knew she wouldn't be in the familiar territories. He would have to take a chance and move into the 'dark' parts. Mama Ursa would have come home had she been close enough to be in familiar territories.

The cub took a breath before darting through the branches, until he no longer could see the huts. It was dark in this part of the wood.

"Mama Ursa!"

No reply but the whispering of the wind and the flap of various bird wings. He pressed on, walked about another five yards and then screamed,

"Mama Ursa!"

Again…nothing. His young face scrunched in determination. He ran, ran until his lungs hurt. He screamed again. This time he got a reply,

Hoots, growls, hissing. 

The cub looked up. A black shape dove and clawed at his hair. Bats!

The cub ran, tripping over a raised root. He felt a clawed creature squirm over his back. The cub screamed, leapt up, scrapping at his back. Terrified, the cub turned back. Or so he thought. In reality, the cub headed towards the east which was further away. He heard growls, cries, hoots, hisses.

"Mama Ursa!"

He wanted her. He began to wish he had waited as Gritti had said. Then he would be safe. But now, the more he ran, he realized he was hopelessly lost. Oh and what a place of the woods to get lost in! The cub grabbed the branches of a tree and scrambled up into its limbs. He found a solid branch and curled into a ball, sobbing.

"M-am-a Ur-sa!"

_Present_

Cavin had not even gotten to the remains of Gummi Glen when he heard someone behind him. Turning, he saw nothing. Making note to keep his guard up, he walked on, his hand on his small dagger. He had not gone far when he heard it again, footsteps.

The page whirled, raised the blade.

"Cavin!"

He gasped as he saw who had spooked him,

"Calla!"

Buddi had managed to lose himself in the halls of Gummadoon. He was putting off Ursa's anger as long as he could. He walked past a few knights, Blastus and Gumlittle on second glance. Apparently, they were taking a break, probably using it as an excuse to check their weapons…yep! That's where they were headed. The cub gave another thought to it as he heard,

"She didn't have to make such a scene! Are all Barbics that hot headed?"

Two cubs up ahead, one yellow, one green, looking about eleven and fourteen. They were talking about Ursa. Anger clouded the cub's vision. 

In trouble or not, _no_ one insulted Ursa! Not with him around. He stormed forward, his fists clenched and his anger spurts bubbling to the surface.

"Blastus!"

"Qui?"

"Two of the bolas are missing and one of the staffs."

"What? That's impossible! We checked them yesterday! How could they be gone!?"

The knight came to Gumlittle's side. They had figured they best check the weapons so that they would not have to do so in the morning. Coming over, the French knight saw that Gumlittle was right. Two bolas and one staff, near the bottom…

"Wait," the knight said, thinking. Past events flowed through his mind. He looked at which ones. "Near the _bottom_?"

Gumlittle was confused a moment before he said, "Yes…"

Gumlittle spied the movement first, near one of the racks. He nodded.

Blastus slammed the weapons' room door. Both knights' eyes clouded over with the rare expression of anger.

"TAVI Gummi!"

A small red head peered out from behind one of the racks. The same girl who had been Cubbi's sole dance partner. She giggled and waved shyly, nervously. Her maroon hair fell down to her shoulders. Her dress had been shredded; the bottom was gone so she had a skirt. It only went halfway down her thighs and she had cut slits up the side. Her sleeves had been torn off as well, deliberately. She walked out to stand before the two adult knights, a staff in one hand and two bolas in the other. She bowed her head, hoping they would go easy on her…

But this was the third time. She looked up at them nervously, wincing under their anger-ridden eyes.

Blastus and Gumlittle were glaring down at the seven year old. Gum's sake, she _knew_ only knights were allowed in this room! Every Gummi did! If this had been the first time…but Tavi had tried this three times already, in one week alone! Her soft eyes did nothing to dull their anger.

She bowed her head.

"Hey!"

The two Gummi cubs turned as that Barbic cub stormed towards them. He was angry…hmph! Just like the hotheaded older ones.

"Yes, may we help you?" the elder one asked,

"You can stop trash talking Ursa!"

"What business is it of yours?"

"She's my mother! I don't go trashing yours!"

"No material to work with!" the little one giggled. Buddi's eyes drove into him like daggers. He swallowed and hid behind the older Gummi, his elder brother. The fourteen-year-old stood up,

"Deal with me, not my brother! Hot head!"

"Buddi!"

That was Cubbi. The young knight came around the corner. He had taken a break from dancing. Now he had heard Buddi's voice and decided to see what was up. He knew the temper Barbics had. The last thing Barbics needed after Ursa' scene was something else for the Gummadoonians to distrust Buddi's clan. He stood between the two.

"You're friends with Sir Cubbi? Wow!" 

The elder cub had not meant that as an insult. But in Buddi's heightened sensitivity and anger, he took it for one. He swung his fist, blindly.

Cubbi let out a yelp and went spiraling onto the ground, face down. The two cubs gasped. Buddi froze, horrified.

Cubbi sat up, tears in his eyes. His left eye was sealed shut, turning black already. His knees and elbows had slid across the stone floor. They were bleeding. Not too badly, but enough. He could tell the three cubs were staring. He blushed, ashamed of his tears. He couldn't stay here. His eye and head were burning, throbbing. He hadn't had his helmet on. That hit on the floor had not been a love tap.

The two cubs ran off, not about to be in the same place where a knight had been hit. They would keep quiet; they had started it in a way. Though they felt the Barbic cub was the main cause. They wouldn't bring it up. Cubbi wouldn't, not with his pride. If the Barbic cub was smart, he wouldn't either. Buddi backed up, horrified. Was he this much out of control!? First the Troggels, now this!

"Cubbi!" the cub tore by Buddi, determined to wash his cuts off before anyone saw them. He would not cry out of pain…he wouldn't.

But Buddi took it as rejection.

"Cubbi! I'm sorry!"

Cubbi ran about the corner, down the hall. Towards his room. But he could not judge distance nor see very well anyway with a black eye. 

With a loud crash, he bumped into someone, went sprawling onto his backside. Then he heard that voice, the one voice he had prayed would not find him like this,

"Lad!"

Determined not to look weak, he opened his left eye. But the pain was intense and he slammed it shut again, covering it, not without a low whimper of pain. He winced as he felt someone move his hands, look at him. He could see better now with his right eye. Those yellow hands, that familiar voice, that knight uniform. He sighed,

"Sir Plucki…"

****


	68. Chapter 68: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

"What goes, lad? One minute you're dancing and the next, full of bruises and scrapes." Plucki put on a grin as he helped Cubbi up.

"N-nuthin."

"It doesn't look like nothing. It also doesn't look like you merely fell."

"C'mon, Plucki. Leave it. Just this once?"

"All right... But you should know that it is a crime in Gummadoon to strike a knight."

"No!"

"Come, lad. Please tell me." Plucki knelt by the cub, eyes filled with concern. Even if Cubbi couldn't see, he could hear it. Couldn't he?

The cub had been through so much, and just when he thought things were getting better, THIS embarrassment happens! His throat squeezed shut. It was hard but he really wanted to say, despite what he told the knight. "He... He didn't mean to hit me. I _know_ it!"

"Hm. I've a feeling I know who. Those Barbics have been starting things all evening, what with chewing out Sunni for no reason at all, in front of everyone!" Plucki's eyes narrowed.

"No! You don't understand! Please, Plucki, don't do anything. Sunni tol' me Buddi is... Well, as a Barbic grows up, they kinda... change."

Plucki chuckled. "Everyone goes through that."

"No. I mean, he didn't mean to hit me. He's... going through a lot of stress. He mighta lashed out because... because it's hard for Gummadoon gummies to understand Barbics. Someone else... some others started it. See?"

That paused the knight's building anger. Misunderstandings, eh? And he thought his people were beyond that. Still, he wasn't going to discount the probability that the brunt of blame fell on the Barbic's rude mannerisms. "I'll heed your advice, young knight, unless I see other evidence against it. Now, let's get you cleaned up. Looks like he popped you quite a good one."

"Yeah." Cubbi regretted it but managed a shaky smile. "Barbic tempers aren't the only thing that grows with age."

"Ursa, I understand but this is a bit extreme."

"No, Gritti. I'm not staying here another minute with these ethnocentric gummies! They call themselves civilized but they won't listen to _our_ rules!"

"It's _their_ home we've been invited to!" Grubbi interrupted, watching her dash around to pick up her few belongings in the room. She'd already thrown down the dress. Nearly ripped it to shreds taking the thing off.

She whirled on the healer. "Yes. I know! And what about Buddi? HE knows our customs. How could he DO that??! Dancing with that... that... Glen girl!"

Gritti threw his hands into the air, growling loudly. "I can't believe you'd leave in the middle of a battle that needs to be well-thought-out and not even consider the consequences! Grubbi, YOU deal with her!" The big Barbic stormed out, leaving a fuming Ursa and a sighing Grubbi.

"Ursa?"

"WHAT??"

"Stop shouting. I know what's bothering you."

"Nothing. I'm going to take my cub and get out of here before they corrupt us all. Did you _hear_ the way Gritti spoke to me??"

"Ursa! Stop it! Everybody saw your face turn red when you were asked to dance with Gritti. The interrupted haiana wasn't just about letting Buddi go, which you're failing at. There's something else you have to come to grips with and I'm afraid I can't help you at all with that problem."

He pushed off from his recline against the wall and left the room.

Gritti went storming down the halls, adding to the further growing reputation of Barbic attitude, when he came across the sound of crying. He would have passed without a second thought, but he knew who was crying.

He peeked into the room, saw Sunni in that beautiful dress crying her eyes out, and was oddly touched. He didn't hate Glens. He looked down on them a bit, sure, but nobody deserved to be miserable.

"Hey..." he started, wandering in slowly.

"What!" Sunni yelled fiercely. "Come to yell at me some more? Think crying is weak when yer feelings have been crushed? Huh??"

"Hey, I didn't do any yellin'. And Ursa had every right to yell at seeing you and Buddi dancing. But she shoulda been yellin' at him. HE knows what it means to us to dance with a girl."

"Get out! I hate you! Just leave me alone! All you adult Barbics are alike! Get OUT!!"

The words escaped her mouth before she could think, the voices in her head causing her knowledge of right and wrong to swerve slightly. Did she really want to say that? Or...

Didn't matter. Gritti left her like that, anger in her eyes and nostrils flaring with rage. Looked a bit like Ursa.

_Far Past_

Malachi followed Randi to Kuriani's side but she wasn't conscious.

"Sissy... I'm so sorry. You were right. You were..." her little brother sobbed quietly, tears splattering on her fur. To Randi, he asked for pity and forgiveness with his eyes. "She'll be fine. The cubs will be fine. I've seen them. If what Zummi says is true, I haven't changed anything. I can't. I can't change the past. Only myself, now."

Malachi rose, Randi with him in case the Barbic tried anything. He didn't he walked purposefully over to Grammi, Zummi, Gruffi, and Tummi. "Please, take me back home, to whence I came. I need to talk to my sister."

The Glens exchanged looks, and then went in search of Ursa.

In order to drop Malachi, Nevi, and Pittori off in their own time, Zummi had to analyze the stars for a bit but he came to a pretty good estimation. 

Ursa was reluctant to leave, but wanted to get back to her cub. With the words of a spell, the eight gummies disappeared.

Reappearing outside a much greener and built-up Barbic establishment, the three pre-Barbics said their goodbyes, their apologies, and hung their heads for the march home.

"So? What are you waiting for, Zummi?" Ursa said. "Say the spell again to take me back to my own time."

"Oh, oh... Of course, Ursa." Flustered, it took a second to remember where he put the spell.

Amid his patting down, three pre-Barbic faces peered out of the bushes. They whispered amongst themselves.

"A wizard!"

"He's jumping he and his companions through time? But that--"

"No. Not impossible, Nevi. A miracle. We can act now and force him to take us back to... to before!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Deadly serious, Nevi."

"I'm with Malachi. Are you or not, Nev?"

Ursa's ears caught the snap of twig a second too late as the three launched themselves from the bushes.

"Zummi! No, wait!!"

Ursa's warning came too late, as the last words of the spell came out, eight, again, were transported forward in time.

_Near Past_

Little Buddi was all but blubbering his mama's name as the woods closed in around him. All creeping, crawling, slithering, flapping, barking, biting, yowling, hooting, screeching sounds made his heart race and tears seep out through his eyes. The trees! The trees were the only safe place.

The little cub tried climbing several of them but they were all too tall! The wind kicked up and made a low howling sound through the forest that frightened him into running farther. He found himself suddenly in a clearing, where a lone tree stood. The moonlight cast from above centered on that one tree, Buddi was mesmerized by the sight. His tears calmed, he stepped forward without fear. The wind was all but dead now, so the sounds he heard from the silence must be coming from the tree. Trees could talk? His head tilted slightly, to try and hear better. He put his ear right on the trunk and listened.

"Hush... shh... ssshhhh.... " it seemed to say. A tree limb ever so slowly creaked down a foot to touch his shoulder. "Hssshhhhh....."

****


	69. Chapter 69: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

_Present_

Sunni continued to cry; she even grabbed a pillow from the bed in her room and held it. Crying into the pillow, her thoughts still muffled with voices and why the adult Barbics were being mean to her and Buddi; couldn't they see she liked the cub, couldn't' they see it was all innocent. The more she thought the more she cried. The crying attracted Macki as she walked in. 

"Is something wrong Milady?" 

Sunni looked up her, eyes swollen with tears and sadness. "Why did they do that, couldn't' they see we were having fun, nothing more then that?" Macki came over to her and sat on the bed next to Sunni, comforting her.

"It's hard to say, Milady, many warrens of gummies have there own customs to in here too, and if they violate them, it sometimes can bring out a scene, sad to say." Sunni looked up at Macki,

"Have you ever experienced this… at all?"

****


	70. Chapter 70: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Macki gave a long sigh but nodded, "Yes. Not long after my family got settled into Gummadoon. We had custom of celebrating The Day of the First Snow. Gummadoon does not celebrate it." She smiled faintly and stroked Sunni's golden hair. "But we settled our differences as I'm sure your Barbics will."

Sunni sighed deeply, exasperated. "I hope so, Macki."

Buddi paused, nervous. Then, gathering all his courage, he knocked,

"What do you want?"

"Ursa…it's me."

The door flew open and Buddi swallowed. Ursa's face was tight, frustrated. And her lips were pinched, in her expression of rage. She snagged the cub by the upper arm and pulled him into the room. She spoke, her voice cold.

"Sit. Down."

The cub sat on one of the chairs in the room but kept his eyes locked on hers. He had to face up to this, explain his reasoning. And maybe…just maybe…Ursa could offer him some advice. But he knew he had to sit through her ranting first. So the child sat still, listening.

"Buddi. Timba. Barbic. I cannot believe you! You _know_ our customs. You have no excuse of ignorance as Sunni does. You know what it means to take a girl onto the dance floor. You KNOW! How could you do that?!"

Buddi didn't answer as Ursa wasn't done. 

"And with a _Glen_ of all bears!"

Ursa took a breath, and then sat on the bed across from Buddi. Her eyes were still burning but she willing to give the cub a chance to defend himself. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't mean it that way." The cub answered softly, his head bowed. "I figured since we were in Gummadoon, I should do as the Gummadoonians were doing. I thought that that custom only meant something if you were serious, if you had actually gone through the ritual beforehand."

To the cub's surprise, Ursa was leaning forward, taking in what he had to say. Grubbi musta said something to her. In any event, it helped. The child took another breath, locked eyes with Ursa. Large…frightened eyes. He knew he looked terrified. It wasn't punishment he feared. He feared himself.

"And…I thought Sunni could use some fun…she _is_ my friend. I like her."

Ursa groaned low in her throat. "I know-"

"No Ursa," the cub interrupted, suddenly bold and just bursting to get this out in the open, as common knowledge. He looked at Ursa, pushed some of his hair back, "I mean… I _like_ her."

Ursa blew up, 

"Buddi Barbic, she's a Glen!" But before the adult could say anything else, Buddi burst into tears; tears of anger, frustration, confusion, fear. He jumped up,

"I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNEW you'd react this way! Don't you think I know that she's a glen? But she's stronger than you give her credit for. Ask Gritti if you don't believe me! I…I don't know Ursa! I don't know how I feel; I don't know what I should feel! I don't know much of anything anymore!" the cub collapsed back onto the chair, hiding his eyes. "I'm lost, alright? I'm scared. I've seen you don't wanna let me grow up-"

"Buddi-"her words had cooled, slightly. Buddi interrupted her. 

"It isn't you…not totally. I don't WANNA grow up! If I could choose, I'd stay a cub the rest of my life. I know what waits for me when I grow up. I'm the last Barbic, I know it. Don't you think that's stressful? I know I'm our survival…I know that! And I'll be honest, Ursa. It scares me! I know everything we hold dear is on _my_ shoulders! I…Sweet Gum, I don't know if I can handle that! That's why I try to cling to childhood, that's why I like to cling to you. You're my strength Ursa! You're my rock! When I grow up, I won't have that anymore…I'll be on my own. It scares me!"

The cub fell from the chair, to his knees, in tears. 

Ursa stared at him a moment, took in all he'd blurted out. She got up from the bed, knelt by the cub's side. She pulled him into her arms, 

"Oh, Baby…"

"Ow!"

"Sorry, lad." Plucki wet the cloth in some more herbal water and brushed it over the cub's knees. Just to make sure he had cleaned them thoroughly. He had taken the cub to his own chambers. All the knights had first aid in their rooms, in case of training injuries. Plucki caught the cub's wince and blew on the scrapes lightly, to dull the sting. It had worked with Aldi…and it worked here.

Having finished with his knees, he saw to the young knight's elbows in the same fashion. The elbows weren't as bad but they still needed a good washing. He drenched the cloth a second time and ran it over the cuts, taking the blood off and cleansing it in one step. 

The elder knight got to his feet and walked back into his bathroom. Taking out some light, soft cloth, he came back and wrapped the cub's knees and elbows, being careful on the particularly injured parts. He had some extra, which he wrapped around the cub's head. The cub still got dizzy when he stood, probably because of that loud smack against the floor. Plucki would have him lie down for a while, to ease it. Plucki was no medic but he had been a father. It had worked with Aldi.

"There," he smiled at the child who had a pack of ice still pressed against his eye. "Lie down here for a bit, lad. Just to ease your head."

Cubbi felt like a fool but he had to admit that he did wanna rest his throbbing head for a little bit. And Plucki's bed was pretty soft. And besides, he wasn't about to go dance some more. He nodded, immediately regretted it. Plucki chuckled, although kindly.

Plucki left and the cub was left alone. He laid his head down and gazed around. He'd been in Plucki's room before but never for an extended period of time. The Gummi Captain had a wide window that looked down onto the courtyard. His whole room had a color scheme, like all the other rooms in Gummadoon. Buddi's he knew had a green theme, Sunni's violet, his own had a red theme. Plucki's was yellow and navy. 

The cub found it was taking more and more effort to keep his eyes open. But he spied something on the side table. A small picture…or portrait…with his throbbing head, the child could not tell. He gazed close.

It was Plucki, younger. He had a young Gummi lady by his side. She was pretty, Cubbi could not deny that. Light aqua shade, with long sea green hair, in bouncy curls to her waist. She wore a dress like Cubbi had seen Sunni in that night, except it was light blue in shade, with bluebells in her hair. She had her head resting on the knight's shoulder. Squinting, the cub could see a small cub between the two. He was light salmon in shade, a little lighter than Cubbi's own shade. His hair was darker, about Cubbi's shade, and fell in curls to his chin. He had on a knight costume, like some of those Cubbi had, except obviously modeled after Gummadoon knights. He looked almost eight and had a grip on one of Plucki's hands and one on the female Gummi's.

Cubbi was tired. He turned away from the picture, not feeling up to figuring it out. He closed his eyes and sleep came swiftly.

"Dunwyn first."

Igthorn turned, "My dear…"

"You heard me. Change of plans, attack Dunwyn first. We have a way to make Gummadoon a piece of cake to take."

Lady Bane massaged the Duke's shoulder sensually and smiled, "Trust me…handsome."

That was more than enough. Duke Igthorn waved their troops in the opposite direction. Lady Bane hung behind and inquired Zorlock,

"And what is that plan, Zorlock?"

"To take Cubbi. But the blasted cub has a strong will. We have to weaken it. And perhaps weaken Plucki's will as well. You don't know of the Gummi knight's past as I do."

"And what do you-"

"Plucki had a wife and son at one point. He lost them both to an illness called Fire Plaque. So-"

"You plan to hit the cub with this same illness."

"Yes, long enough and 'deadly' enough to weaken his will and attack Plucki's spirit. Then we can take him over…he'll welcome us into Gummadoon with open arms."

_Near Past_

When the mist finally cleared, Ursa was greeted on all sides by relieved Barbics. Just when Zummi was about to take the Glens away, Ursa cried,

"What do you mean, my baby's gone?"

"He probably went looking for you, Ursa."

Ursa nodded her eyes full of worry. "But…he's just four. How can he survive in these woods? He only knows a few plants and he doesn't even know which ones are poisonous. He'll die out there!"

"No he won't." Grammi stepped up and looked at Ursa with firm eyes. "We'll help you look, dear. We're only four more but that is four more directions to go in."

Ursa didn't argue. Her thoughts were on her cub and her cub alone. She turned to her Barbics, "Split up. Meet back here in an hour." The Barbics were swift to obey. Ursa turned to the Glens. She pointed out four directions before she took to the canopy herself.

"Grammi!" it was Gruffi. "We've already interfered too much."

"Gruffi Gummi! I am not leaving while that poor little cub is lost out there. Period."

That said, she turned towards her direction while Gruffi let out a low moan and went in his own.

Buddi curled into the tree's trunk, laying his head against it. He was shaking with cold. The wind had picked up again. The tree's trunk shielded him from a great deal of it. But he had a feeling…a gut instinct. The cub looked up and grabbed a hold of a low branch. He swore the branches moved to give him foot and hand holds. He scrambled up until he stood on a thick upper branch and shouted,

"Mama Ursa!"

_Present_

Plucki was more than relieved to retire. Blastus and Gumlittle had brought little Tavi to him. Tavi had gotten into their weapons' room again. He'd let her off easy, although with a severe warning that should she be caught in the weapons' room again, his punishment would be more stern. Tavi had acknowledged that as she knew he was being generous. If he had desired, he could have brought her before the Gummadoon council.

The knight walked into his room and sat by the small cub who still slept. He shook the cub's shoulder but the lad made no reaction. Plucki chuckled and scooped the small cub up into his arms. The cub really must have been exhausted. He made no response to being handled. His eye was still black but it had not swelled anymore. Apparently, it didn't hurt anymore as the cub had taken the ice off.

Plucki walked out and down a door and opened the door to the young knight's room. He slept on, not a movement stirring. Plucki laid the cub down, covered him up, memories of his son burning in his mind. But he shook his head and walked out. But as he started to leave, he heard his son's voice again,

_"Be there, Papa. Be there."_

"Now, Zorlock."

Cubbi turned in his sleep, an odd feeling overcoming him. It was cold. He drew up as many of the covers as he could. But he noted that the more he covered up, the colder he got. His head was throbbing, he was dizzy. He had sat up once but had been so dizzy and nauseous that he collapsed almost immediately. The cub couldn't see the bright red patches that broke out on his skin. His eyes were glassy but the cub didn't know that. All Cubbi knew was that his throat hurt, he was dizzy and he had never been so cold in his life. Yet his temperature was probably a good four degrees over normal. The cub dug his hands into the sheets and tried to sleep, in hopes that whatever this feeling was, it would pass with the night.

If anything, it worsened and by morning the cub was too weak to rise.

****


	71. Chapter 71: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

_Near Past_

"Buddi??" the faint voice of Ursa answered from a distance. She ran toward the direction of that single utterance. And, in a clearing, stood her little Buddi. Rushing to him, she scooped up the cub in her arms.

"Oh, Buddi, what were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt out here!"

"Mama!" He hugged her tightly. "Went lookin' for you. But I was safe. The tree helped me. It talked!"

"Nonsense, Buddi. C'mon, now. Everyone is worried sick. _I_ was worried sick."

Tales they may be from a cub no doubt frightened from his adventure, she still gave the bare hardwood a backward glance. Suspicious, really, as she'd heard tales of such things in this forest from her youth.

_Present_

Cavin tugged at Calla's arm, stopping her from running into the open, where the onward march of knights would have seen her and their cover blown. Dawn was just breaking.

"We _have_ to reach Gummadoon first. How bad do you think the quicktunnels are?"

She shrugged.

"Well, it's worth a try."

"Agreed."

They slipped into the closest quicktunnel entrance.

"Cubbi?" Plucki poked his head inside the room, a sober expression on his face. "Come on, lad. You have to get up. There's a strategic meeting planned in ten minutes. Not much time for eating, I know but... Cubbi?"

There was not motion nor sound from the sleepy cub. Plucki entered, saw the covers drawn up all but over the cub's head.

"Cubbi?" The knight's heart froze. He'd seen this before...

Yanking the covers back revealed Cubbi, red-splotched and glassy-eyed. His teeth chattered, he wasn't looking at anything. Nor did he hear Plucki's repetitive negative as the knight ran from the room.

"No. No! NO!!!!"

****


	72. Chapter 72: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Sunni after talking to Macki that night, felt a little better, but still not very well with her emotions. After Macki's story calmed her down, Sunni still kept a tight grip on the pillow she held to comfort her. Macki had asked Sunni before leaving for the night, if she would like to change for the night. Sunni shook her head 'no, not yet' and Macki left for the night. Sunni cried into her pillow and soon fell asleep. The voices were still there but quiet to her conscience now that she slept soundly. 

Sunni woke up early that morning, not realizing she was still dressed as she was the night before. Sunni noticed that even as frilly as this outfit was, it didn't at all look slept in. As she sat up, Macki returned that morning; she seen her still in the outfit from the night before. Macki smiled "Would you like to change your clothes, Milady? Would you like to have a bath this morning too?" Sunni thought a while and wondered if a bath would help out how she felt; she was feeling better, but still not totally herself. 

Buddi looked as his Mama Ursa held him; he was hurt and confused but still hoped that Ursa would forgive him for what he did and would understand why he was doing what he was doing. He was trying to stay a cub as long as he could, and wanted to stay young. Even Ursa could see the hurt in his eyes as she looked into his eyes as she picked him up and sat in a rocking chair in the room she was provided. She looked back on the previous few days and especially last night and reexamined each one of her actions from those days, that combined into the anger she had felt toward her cub last night at the celebrations and started to have feelings of regret and guilt. 

Buddi held on to his Mama Ursa as she sat in the chair, as Gritti walked in. He could see Buddi was the glue that kept Ursa going strong. Even he could see that Buddi did not mean what he did at the celebrations. Gritti knew that this was frowned upon by Barbic traditions, but on this one night, after a battle and nearly losing both Buddi and almost losing his best friend and the glen cubs, even though traditionally they didn't celebrate victories, he figured after all they had been through, they could rejoice privately that they were all still alive and well.

****


	73. Chapter 73: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Ursa looked up, spied Gritti. The Barbic strong bear shook his head and then smiled, his way of saying he would keep his mouth shut. Ursa gave him a 'you-better' look and nodded. Buddi was calmer now. He still clung to her like glue but his tears had stopped. He'd wiped them on her clothes but she didn't care. She wanted him to stay this way; Sweet Gum, if only he could stay a cub the rest of his life. Oh, she would have loved it. Just to be able to cuddle and spoil him until the rest of her days. But she knew that was not to be. Still, for the time being, she would enjoy it.

"I thought you were furious, Ursa." Gritti teased her. Ursa looked up at him. She turned to Buddi and stroked his hair. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she replied,

"I was…but not anymore…"

"Ursa…"

"Gritti…are we being fair to him? Is it fair of us to throw all this responsibility on his shoulders?"

"What brought this on?"

Ursa sighed, leaned back. Buddi wasn't heavy so it was more a sigh of confusion and lost ways than one of strain. "Somethin' he said last night."

"What did he say?"

Ursa looked up at her second-in-command. "That I'm his rock, his strength. That he tries to cling to childhood as long as he can because he believes when he grows up he won't have that anymore."

"Did you tell him that was nonsense talk?"

"I thought about it. But I didn't. He was too upset. He was in tears so I just tried to dry those first. He fell asleep before I could really do much."

"Before you could or before you _wanted_ to?"

Ursa's glare would have halted the dead. Gritti backed up, "Hear me out, okay?"

"Hurry it up and you better have a good excuse for that."

"Ursa, Buddi might be to blame for trying to cling to his childhood but you're part of the problem. You aren't _making_ him let go."

"Gritti…how can I? He's scared; he's frightened. And he has every right to be! He _knows_ what he has to fulfill. He knows he is the last. That's a lot of stress for anyone to handle. And Buddi has never been very self-confident in the first place. I thought it was a phase but it isn't."

She got up and laid Buddi down on her own bed before turning to face Gritti. "What I can't figure is how he _got_ that way! Did I push him too far?"

"Ursa-"

"Is that why he doesn't believe in himself? Because of me? What kind of mother am I?"

"A _slatc_ good one, period." Gritti walked behind her and grabbed her shoulders. She tried to shrug him off but he overpowered her and made her sit down in one of the chairs. He worked his hands into her tense muscles. "Ursa, he loves you. Everything he does is for you. Maybe he pushed _himself_ too far. Your pressure might not have helped but I doubt it was the key cause. You're right. Being the last of us has its own pressure and that is probably the key reason. Buddi's too clever sometimes."

He kneaded her muscles a little more and she loomed her head back, with a low groan. He chuckled and began to work on the back of her neck. She let out a low moan of pleasure. He smiled,

"I dunno if it's this battle or Buddi or both but you need to ease up. You're as tense as a bowstring."

Ursa chuckled low in her throat, "Well, I keep you around for a reason you know," she teased with a half grin. 

"Oh is that why?" he joked back at her. "It isn't for my dashing good looks?"

"Shut up and get over yourself." She snapped, strangely defensive. She closed her eyes and leaned back, wondering why such a statement made her feel that way. She'd never done that before…

_Near Past_

By the time Ursa got back to the meeting place, Buddi was asleep, slurping on his fingers, his head against her shoulder. She shook her head. She _really_ needed to break that habit of his. But not tonight. The other Barbics let out great sighs of relief when they saw Buddi and Grammi took a wide smile. Ursa's clan rushed forward but then backed up when they saw the cub was fine. Ursa shifted the cub's weight a little bit. Gritti offered to take him, no doubt feeling guilty about not having kept a closer eye on him. Ursa shook her head, gestured him away. He backed away. She wasn't angry at him; she was just glad to have Buddi safe. Ursa addressed the Glens.

"Thanks for your help."

"Of course…but we really can't stay any longer. We need to go."

Ursa nodded, "I wish you luck."

That said, the Barbics turned and took to the canopy. Ursa wondered what had become of those three Barbics who had leapt into the spell but she did remember reading that most spells were mind controlled. Perhaps they had their minds set on a completely different time. She knew what time.

That also set her mind to something else. She knew she was being cold but she was not about take a chance when her cub was involved. She put Buddi in his room, locked him window and then went back to the assembled Barbics,

"This has taught me much. In light of what has happened, the threat we've been put through, I'll pass this: No more outsiders."

"Hurry Zummi!"

"What's the gush Ruffi…er, I mean, what's the rush Gruffi?"

"I just wanna get out of this time." The Glen leader glared at Grammi although there was not _true_ anger in his eyes, more like annoyance. But just as Grammi always did, she ignored it. Turning to Zummi, she nodded and said,

"For once I agree with Gruffi, let's go Zummi."

The magician nodded and fumbled around his clothes for the spell. He could never seem to put it in the same place twice. He always had to search for it. Finally, victoriously, he held it up.

Zummi spoke a few words and the four Glens vanished once again. 

When the spell wore off, the Glens found themselves still in a built up Barbic establishment but further back. It was younger but not as young as Kuriani's time. This meant there was no need for disguises, thank goodness. But now it was-

"Who's there?!"

Looking upward, the Glens gasped. For a moment they swore it was Ursa. But no…this Gummi…this Gummi was a giant! She loomed over them, far more than Ursa had. She…she…she made Tummi look like a five year old. Gruffi looked even younger; even he looked intimidated. 

She was Barbic, no doubt. Her fur was light tan, about Ursa's shade and she had blood red hair. She kept it pulled back in a bun but some of her hair still trailed down her back. She wore a dark forest green tunic, black slacks that went to her ankles. She had a black bow swung over her shoulder, complete with a small quiver that rested on her back. Red feathered arrows stuck out it. In half the time it took to blink, she had both arrow and bow drawn at them, her eyes burning. She had to angle it down because she was so tall. But what surprised the Glens the most was the fact that she was so agile.

She was _very_ heavy with cub.

"Who-" Tummi began. The Gummi interrupted, 

"That is hardly your business, outsider," she hissed dangerously. Tummi backed up. The Gummi's eyes weren't cruel, yet cautious. She tightened her bowstring, grinding her teeth.

"Please dear," Grammi tried, "we mean no harm, we're lost."

"Auntie Una!"

The Gummi turned as a small black cub ran onto the scene. He was well muscled for a two and a half year old but still in diapers which was obvious by the way he ran. He stopped by the Gummi's leg and said,

"New gummies?"

The Gummi, whom the cub had called 'Una', groaned out loud,

"Gritti…"

Gruffi and the others about choked. Thi…this was Gritti?! They had gone back a ways. But the good news was that this meant the only present Barbic they needed to worry about was Grubbi. He would have been about…well, not terribly young but not old yet either. And…Una!

It suddenly clicked…Una; they'd heard that name before-

"Urnri!" Una lifted her head. From the branches, there stirred another motion…male. Another Barbic dropped.

"Gritti!"

The small cub laughed and ran to the adult's leg, hugging it tightly, "Mycan!"

The glens turned their attention back to Una…

_This_ was Ursa's mother?

_Present_

Plucki stopped in his room, ran to his window and called down to the other knights, waiting, 

"Start without me. I'll be along."

He darted back in without waiting for their reply. Why…why had he run? This…Sweet Gum, this couldn't happen again! The memory of his first experience with the 'Fire Plaque' still cut deep. The knight walked back into his room, darted into his private bath chambers.

Plucki splashed some water on his face. He couldn't panic. It…it _couldn't_ be Fire Plaque. They…that illness had only been around long enough to…to take his wife and child. He clenched his fists in sadness and anger. He bowed his head, groaned, and then felt something smack his cheek. He looked up, his face turned white.

"Plucki Gummi! What is wrong with you? Go back to that poor cub!"

"I…Illsi…"

Where his reflection should have been was his late wife. Her sea green hair still fell in beautiful waves. Her aqua fur still was smooth, as it had been years ago. She wore her same clothes, that long flowing gown that had illuminated her dark eyes beautifully. But her eyes were narrowed with anger and disappointment; a look the Gummi Captain remembered quite well. For a moment, Plucki said nothing. Then Illsi spoke again, her voice sad yet firm.

"It _is_ Fire Plaque, love. You know it."

"It can't be, I can't lose anyone else."

"You don't have to. Plucki, Aldi was not a fighter, we both know that. Neither was I. Cubbi is. But you know that he cannot fight this alone. He can't. He needs you. Strong as he is, he's still a child. He's alone here, only Sunni is even close to a parent source and she can't deal with this."

"Illsi…I cannot cope with this again…not like before…"

"And _leaving_ Cubbi alone, afraid, will prevent that?!" she all but bellowed. The image swirled and Plucki found himself staring at the young knight's room. The cub had crawled from bed, made it to the bathroom to throw up but now was lying on that stone cold floor, shaking with cold. Tears ran from his eyes. Plucki's own eyes felt wet.

His wife's face faded back into view. "You _love_ him, my dear. You know it. He isn't Aldi but you love him just as much as Aldi, but differently as well. Don't stand there and tell me that you'll leave him that way."

"Illsi…"

"Aldi and I fought because you were there, love. You gave us something to fight for. But we were weak already. Cubbi is strong, a stubborn fighter. He has a chance, a chance Aldi and I never had. But he needs something to fight _for_. Someone to give him the knowledge that he is not alone in this fight, that he has not been abandoned. Will you deny him that, simply from your own bad memories?"

The fear and sorrow left the knight's eyes, replaced by anger and determination.

"Not while there is breath still in me."

Plucki turned and ran out into the hall as Illsi's image vanished.

Cubbi shook, trembled, like a leaf. Everything…everything was cold…so cold. Everything hurt. Everything. Even lying here, the nausea was terrible, his head throbbed, and his throat burned like fire. Tears slipped through his eyes. If he opened them, everything spun. But he was alone…

"'Lone," the cub moaned, half conscious. "'M 'lone."

"No," a strong familiar voice answered as it lifted him from the ground, supported him in his arms. Cubbi's vision swam but he saw Plucki's eyes, soft yet strong. "Not anymore."

****


	74. Chapter 74: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Cubbi grasped the image of Plucki's caring and sure face, even as he clenched his eyes tight. Everything spun but if he could just fix Plucki's image in his head to slow it down, he knew he'd be okay.

"I'm here, young knight. Be strong. You can fight this sickness. We can fight it together." Though Plucki was fighting hard to keep his throat unstrained by emotion. It still plagued him in the quiet of night, and most recently with Ramsus's reminder, and now Illsi... He had to fight the urge to ask himself if things would have been different if he hadn't led the charge on Zorlock and left his family to fend for themselves. Gum strike that foul demon down!-- What...what was it Cubbi had said? Zorlock... He wasn't behind Cubbi's fever... Was he?

"Knights have been seen approaching" Sir Yaci said, jogging in beside his twin.

"-From the east, Councilor Berrybottom." Sir Ecri continued, giving the Gummadoon council a short bow. They both had their slumber horns ready. "Plus, a giant hoard of nasties"

"-Is heading due west. We're not sure whether they'll meet up, clash, or decide to attack us at different times."

"We must assume the worst." Sir Ecri advised.

"And where is Sir Plucki?"

The twins exchanged looks before once more jogging off.

Sunni was escorted to Cubbi's room by Sir Gumlittle. She'd been told that Cubbi was very sick but to see him like this, with so much worry on Sir Plucki's face. The glen girl crept forward, fear entering her heart. She was sure she heard laughter, and felt a flash of giddiness at seeing the prone Cubbi but ignored it, knowing such a thing was uncalled for. Not now... No voices now, please...

"How.. how is he?" she asked quietly.

"He's fighting."

Sir Blastus and Sir Ramsei entered the room. Cubbi, groaning in a half-daze, and so many gummies around, made the room feel very stuffy and closed-in to Sunni. She backed up to the wall.

"Sir Plucki..." Gumlittle started.

"You must go without me."

"We need you with _us_, mon ami. There are healers here. With what we now know of fire--"

"I cannot leave him, Blastus!"

"Drop this charade, Plucki. He _isn't_ your son!" Ramsei surged forward and grabbed Plucki by the shoulder.

"Don't you think I know that? How every day I see Cubbi and wonder what _my_ son'd be like if he were alive? I can't leave. I _won't_ leave, Sir Cubbi."

Sunni leaned toward the torn knight as she understood what was going on. "You had a son?"

"Yes." Plucki's head sagged, until Cubbi moaned his painful battle. The captain lay a gentle hand on the cub's head. He was still burning up. "Aldi. And my wife, Illsi, were both taken by the same sickness young Cubbi has unfortunately contracted. Gumlittle, Ramsus, you both will lead the rest. Go. I _cannot_ leave Cubbi at this time but hope to join you soon. That is an order and is not negotiable. Sunni, go down to the kitchen-- Macki told you where? Good. -- Bring as much ice as you can, and plenty of water. Tell Sarrika to come at once. You will find her near, if not in, the kitchen. Go! All of you."

There was no further arguing. The other gummies dispersed.

_Near Past_

"What's with the cold shoulder? We're all gummies here." Gruffi said to the Barbic stationed to watch them. Neither he nor his blonde companion would answer any questions. "Ohh.. fine! This is just how Ursa acted when we first met these guys!" He sat down in a huff on the ground, which was the only place they were currently being allowed.

Tummi's stomach groaned. "Uh... Grammi? Don't suppose you have any food on ya...?"

"Tummi... At a time like this?"

Gruffi sat up straight as an idea occurred to him. "No. He's got the right idea. I don't think we made it plain enough." the brown Glen stood and walked over to the closest Barbic. "Uh... Say, listen, we really are lost. We've been

traveling for days, seeking sanctuary. There's this rogue group of humans chasing us and--"

That got 'em growling. "Humans?" The blonde one signaled to the other, who took off for the trees, and the huts high above.

****


	75. Chapter 75: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

_Present_

Sunni walked closer to Cubbi, though he was not by blood her brother, she had always considered him to be her baby brother. Sunni walked closer to Cubbi's bed and gulped; she had had her bath and was wearing another dress now, her own clothing was still being repaired. She figured most of the damage came when she was tossed against the stone wall in Lady Bain's castle; stone walls were not kind to clothing. She had a dress that looked like the one Calla wore most of the time, but she had matching boots that had decorative beading around the tops. Sunni, as she came close, started to flash back to the days when she was younger and Cubbi was still little.

_Recent Past_

Sunni looked about as she played hide and seek. She was only six years old and looked for her playmate. Cubbi, as he looked for her, giggled as a typical two year old would. 

"Swunni, where are you?" Sunni knew he had some problems saying her name but she loved to play with him. Even if at times he could be the biggest pest.

****


	76. Chapter 76: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

_Present_

"Milady…"

Sunni jerked her head up. Sir Plucki was looking at her. She bowed her head. Plucki lifted her head, gently, saying,

"I know you worry for Sir Cubbi, Sunni. As do I. We'll do all we can. I promise you that."

Sunni nodded, firmly, saying, "I know…but-"

Plucki nodded, understanding. The girl seemed to recover her wits and asked,

"Sarrika…what's she look like?"

Sir Plucki was glad for the change of subject. He did not like being reminded of how serious this illness was. He had lived through its intensity…his family had not. If Cubbi succumbed….no! That was NOT an option. Cubbi…he was a little younger than Aldi had been. Plucki had lost his son to this sickness. He would _not_ lose his youngest knight, his friend. Aldi had been robbed of his future but the Gummi Captain would not allow history to repeat itself. Cubbi would live! Cubbi would grow, mature, get married, have children…he would live! He would!

"Sarrika is our best healer. She's an authority figure in the kitchen. A little shorter than me, I believe." The knight continued. "Snow white fur, dark violet hair. Chances are you'll find her in an apron making something. She's about…oh…Grammi's age, if I remember right."

Sunni gave a firm nod and headed off, down the stairs. Plucki watched her run off and then turned to the small cub he sat by. The young child moaned, turning over under the covers. He pulled the quilts up as tight as he could, trembling like a leaf, teeth chattering. 

"Shh," the captain laid a hand on the child's forehead. Shook his head…the cub was so _hot_! How could he feel so cold when he was burning up? Cubbi turned over, so he was facing Plucki, had his eyes been open. The Gummi knight stroked the child's face, pushed some loose hairs back from his sweat drenched forehead. Unable to stand it, he rose and went into the cub's private bath chambers.

Drenching the cloth in cold water, the Gummi captain came back and started to gently wipe the cub's face. Cubbi trembled a little more but Plucki knew that no matter how cold Cubbi was, he simply _had_ to bring that fever down! 

"Stay with me, lad." He said softly, folding the cloth and laying it on the child's forehead. "Stay with me."

"Ecri! Are you coming?"

The knight jogged to catch up with his brother. The others had pulled ahead but Ecri had somehow fallen behind. As he always did, Yaci stopped and waited. Ecri caught up to his twin quickly. Yaci chuckled and said.

"Do I gotta carry you…little brother?"

Ecri growled, "Don't call me that! You're just older by five minutes, Yaci."

Yaci smiled faintly. "I sometimes wonder if that's five minutes or five years, Ecri!"

Ecri narrowed his eyes and pushed by his brother, in a huff. He'd never forget that. Yaci had told him and their parents…so long ago…that he wanted to be a knight. So he went to train under one of the lower knights (then anyway) Sir Gumlittle. Not about to be parted from his twin, Ecri decided to do the same thing except he was not allowed to train with the same mentor so he was appointed to Sir Blastus. 

That was a long time ago. He still remembered distinctly that in his first major battle, one of the pre-war battles with the humans…he'd fallen, been hurt. Yaci had had to both hold off their enemy until they got help and protect him. Since then, he'd always been extremely sensitive when it came to dependence. Probably one reason that he looked down on children a bit…they were dependent.

Yaci was coming up behind him. He could hear remorse in his sibling's voice, "Ecri…I didn't--"

"Shut up, Yaci. Just….shut up."

_Near Past_

Gruffi kept an eye on the Barbic in front of him. She was female, tall but not much taller than he was. Apparently, this was unusual for a Barbic. She had long light blond hair, so blond it was nearly white. She wore a dark violet tunic, with lighter violet slacks. She had on black knee high boots, which was something else not a lot of Barbics had.

This Barbic had been kind enough to give them a bite to eat; nothing big or particularly filling but it was more than they had been given. Now, she stood watching them and then directed her gaze overhead. She bit her lip a moment, considering her options. Finally, she growled,

"Come with me."

"Why?" Gruffi asked, immediately on guard. "You haven't given us any reason to trust you."

The Barbic narrowed her eyes, "Nor have you. But I'm not going to leave you out in the rain. If you want to be here when the storm hits, that's your affair. But I'm offering your sanctuary from it."

"In the trees?"

"Barbic wood has no attraction to lightning." She started up, "coming or not?"

Grammi nodded and pulled Zummi along behind her. Gruffi sighed but followed. Tummi shoved the rest of the fruit into his mouth before trotting after them.

"Sister!"

The Glens, even Gruffi, were ready to collapse by the time this Barbic led them to a hut. Gruffi and the others sat down and started to breathe deeply. But Grammi looked up, to see where she was.

"Hello Mindi."

"Can you mind these visitors? I know that-"

"Of course. It isn't a problem. Warrio isn't letting me do anything. I'm surprised he left me to go and see about these humans. Let me guess…that's where you're going? To catch up with your mate?"

"Chi." She smiled, "If I see my brother, I'll tell him to lay off of you."

"Bigato."

Mindi smiled and said, "How is my little niece or nephew, Una?"

Una smiled and sat down heavily. Unbuttoning a bit of her shirt, she let her sister-in-law feel. Smiling, she said,

"Anxious. She or he doesn't wanna hold still."

Mindi laughed and laid her cheek on her sister's belly. She felt a kick and chuckled, 

"Come on out, little one. I'm anxious to see you."

Mindi got up and ran out. Una rebuttoned her shirt and turned to her _guests_. True, they were strangers but Una believed them. She could see in their eyes that they were not a threat, even in her condition. If they were to attack her, even as she was, that would not be a problem. She felt that if they were lost, which she believed by their exhaustion and fear, then she owed them something. That did not require letting her guard down but she could afford to be kind. Besides, she was giddy. Every time she felt a contraction, she wished for more.

She turned to her guests and said, "Sit down."

Too tired to argue, everyone, even Gruffi, flopped down in a chair. Una sat down herself but before she could say a thing, she heard,

"Auntie 'na!"

Una leapt up faster than a bear of her condition should have been able. She ran and knelt, scooping a cub up. She scolded,

"Gritti! How did you get here?"

"Walked."

"Your father is probably having a heart attack. Especially after…your mother."

"Mama'll come home."

Una groaned out loud and shook her head. But she sighed and said, "I'm surprised your father even talks to his best friend anymore" she said, rolling her eyes in reference to her best friend's quick temper. Setting the cub down, she walked outside,

"URNRI!"

_Present_

"Sir Plucki!"

The knight turned and sighed in relief as Sunni ran in, followed by Sarrika. She swiftly shooed Sunni out and ran to the small knight's bedside. She winced,

"Fire Plaque, eh?" she gently helped the cub sit up. Cubbi turned, tried to lay back down. Sarrika smiled a motherly grin, "Sorry, little one. Let me see and then you can rest." Cubbi was only half conscious so he made a low grunt in reply. Sarrika took the cub's pulse, found it a bit fast. Prying one of the child's eyelids up, she moved her finger by his eye but the glassy pupil did not follow. She released the child and felt his forehead with the back of wrist. She nodded and got up, ran into the bathroom. Plucki heard water being poured in soon after. Sunni came back in and handed her some more water.

Sunni came out and ran into the hall. This time, she came back with small leather pouches and a container of ice. She spoke to Plucki. 

"Sarrika says to fill these with ice. Said she'll put them around Cubbi to help fight the fever when she isn't here. Cold packs."

Plucki nodded as Sarrika came in, briefly. She was still pouring water. To the Gummi Captain, she said,

"I'm gonna try an ice bath. He's just half aware, Plucki. Get his clothes off and then carry him here."

Plucki swallowed, hard, and turned to Sunni. The girl was already filling the sacks. He turned to the shaking cub. Taking a breath, he set about the task.

Hardly a trivial matter. Although not fully aware, the cub still protested with, "Cold…s-s-so…c-c-c-cold!"

It broke the knight's heart to see such pain but in a way, it was good he was only half aware. Had he been fully awake, he would have died of embarrassment, Plucki knew it. That was just the way Cubbi was. He was always trying to impress him. Such a 'degrading' experience would have killed his pride.

Getting the clothes off was not physically that hard as Plucki was much stronger than Cubbi, even usually so when Cubbi was sick, it was easy. It was the cub's emotional cries that were so hard. He kept screaming,

"It's cold! It's cold!"

"Hush! Hush." Plucki held the cub close, alarmed again at how hot he was. But he cradled him and walked into the bath chambers. Sarrika was swift and laid the child in the bath, setting to work immediately. Feeling he would be more hazard than help, Plucki retreated to the room and helped Sunni with the ice packs.

Cubbi panicked. He was not completely conscious but what he did know was that he felt reassured whenever he could smell Plucki's scent. That scent was gone. He felt alien hands making him colder with ice water. He started to swat with his hands as best he could but that wasn't working. He was too dizzy to aim.

Sarrika had expected this. She restrained the cub's hands and called, 

"Sir Plucki! How are the ice packs?"

"Done, Milady. I thought it best to send Sunni out."

"Yes…bring the extra ice in here, Plucki."

She did not have to wait long. He was very swift and caught on quickly, adding the ice cubes to the water. Plucki had always respected healers, especially her. Even if it intervened with battle plans or such like that, a healer's word overrode everything else in the Gummi Captain's mind. For that, the healer was grateful. Maybe he could help her here too. Sarrika said,

"Tell him I'm helping him, Plucki. He doesn't know who I am and he only trusts you."

Plucki knelt by the tub side and grabbed Cubbi's face. "Lad, listen to me." Cubbi tried to look at him but if he opened his eyes, he got so dizzy that he felt sure he'd throw up. So, the cub instead gave a small nod to show he was listening. He couldn't hear everything Plucki said but he heard that this was a healer and she wasn't gonna hurt him. That was enough; he stopped struggling. Sarrika kept up the rub down and bathing a while longer and then let the cub lay against the tub's side.

Sarrika rose, "I'm going to see what herbs I have. I wish I could give him an herb for this fever but this ice bath is the best I can do."

Plucki nodded, "You do your best, Milady. You're giving him a chance. May Gum do the rest."

A nod, "Let him soak a bit."

"Yes, Milady."

Sarrika ran out and Plucki watched her go. Sweet Gum, why Cubbi? Of all bears, why Cubbi? Why? Plucki could not understand that. If anyone deserved to get Fire Plaque, it wasn't Cubbi. Cubbi was still a child, a cub. Brave and resourceful but nonetheless a cub. He was a knight, one of Plucki's better knights but one reason he was such a wonderful persona was because he knew when to ease up. Plucki had seen Cubbi play, be a child for a while and then immediately be a clever and resourceful knight the next moment.

Cubbi turned his head, weakly. Everything…everything hurt. He shook like a leaf and he could hear the chatter that came from his teeth. But more than that…Cubbi swore he heard someone…Lady Bane…and someone else. No…that was impossible! They were—

Right in front of him! Cubbi opened his eyes, caught those sorcerers' eyes. They laughed but only Cubbi heard them. They were right there, right in the room! No! No!

Plucki jerked around as he heard a loud crash.

"Cubbi!"

The cub had fallen from the tub, was backing up. He screamed, hysterically. Grabbing whatever he could get his hands on, he threw it…at nothing. There was nothing but Cubbi had a specific aim. He flung a small cabinet down in front of him, as if blocking a path way. Glass shattered and the cub scooted backwards, cutting his hands in it. 

"Cubbi!" Plucki ran to the cub, snatched him up. Restraining his arms, the cub's eyes were glassy, wild, terrified.

"Don't let them near me!"

"Cubbi-"

"Go away! Make them leave me alone!" he tried to pull away and run but he could barely stand; he was so dizzy. He tripped, would have fallen had Plucki not had a firm grip. Cubbi turned, caught the captain's scent. He attached himself to the knight, shaking, 

"Don't let them get me!"

****


	77. Chapter 77: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

"What is it? What do you see?" What possible demons attacked the young knight? Why could he not help?! Plucki held on to Cubbi with all his might, wishing the fever, the demons, all troubles away with that strong embrace. Could he not protect one cub... again? It mattered so much!

_Past_

Una chuckled. Almost a giggle, really. It bothered Gruffi, who was trying to talk covertly with the others.

"So what now? What's the hold-up on the spell, Zummi?"

"We can't leave yet, Gruffi. Remember why we started on this journey? This could be the chance we've been waiting for."

Gritti, the cub, currently held the old wizard's attention. The smoke-furred Barbic was bouncing a ball back and forth with Una, who had the oddest grin on her face.

"Zummi, even I hafta admit this is getting dangerous." Grammi put in. "Hate to sound like Gruffi but... I'm beginning to think gummies weren't meant to bounce around through time."

Una let out a laugh that startled them. Little Gritti stared at her, too, as the ball bounced right into her. Without further momentum, it lost impetus and rolled all but out the door.

"How far did you say... the humans were?" she addressed Gruffi.

"I dunno. We just kept running."

A bubbly series of giggles seemed to grab the child-heavy Barbic. She gripped the arms of her chair with near crushing force.

"Auntie Una?" Little Gritti went to her side, confused at the odd behavior.

"Would you be serious??" Gruffi exploded.

"I am. Very serious." Her breathing was paced, like the ticking of a clock. Except when a laugh bubbled up again.

"Land sakes," Grammi surged forward, alarm registering on her face. "Are you gonna have that baby _now_??"

"I don't seem... to have a choice." Gritting her teeth, that last muscular contraction was anything but funny. _Why now, little one?_ she thought. _Why with your father away, and a threat looming near??_

"Auntie... I go get the others!" Gritti spun about.

"No! Gritti, I need you here." Anything to keep the little cub here. Last thing she needed now was a youngster lost in the forest. "I don't suppose any of you have any cub-birthing experience?"

"...I do." Grammi pushed by a motionless Gruffi, who literally fell over.

"Good because... I... don't!" A particularly strong one seized her. It shouldn't be this way. She should have a _Barbic_ cub-birther and her mate by her side! Her head tilted back, her lungs filling with air before another contraction could take it away. "WARRIO!!!"

_Present_

"Cavin, we don't have time for that."

"But, I dropped my gummiberry juice just back there. I'll get it real quick." He'd already spun about.

With the first step, he smacked bodily into the stumpy leg of an ogre.  
  
"Huh?? Oh goodie!" With one great sweep of his arms, the ogre had caught up the squirming Cavin. Calla could only watch in horror. "Dukie gonna be so   
proud! This shrimp gonna help us big time!"

_Hmph. Not this time_. were the princess's thoughts as she slipped into one of the surviving underground passages. Though she knew she'd need some help if she were to get Cavin away safely...

Unfortunately, the passage she picked didn't lead in the direction of Gummadoon. Drat...

Easing up to the trap door exit, she spotted no one around and so climbed out.

"Halt there, human!"

Her hands went up into the air as an object was thrust menacingly into her back. It was low... She turned, and spied a lavender gummi in knight's armor.

"Oh, thank goodness!"

"I said halt!!" Ecri butted her with the nose of his slumber staff.

"I'm halted!" she countered. "But there's a very nasty human on his way over so you'd better watch out for him instead. I'm Princess Calla of Dunwyn and--"

"Dunwyn? Hmph. Don't get me started." He pushed her ahead of him with his staff. "March."

"But, please! Ca-"

"Don't make me get rough with you, Princess! There's war brewing and anyone could be a spy. ANY human..." Eyeing her speculatively and unbudgingly, the blonde princess scowled but moved.

"War? With whom? Not Dunwyn, surely!"

"If you attack us, we'll defend ourselves with everything we have. And nothing less."

"But we won't attack without provocation either!"

"Oh yeah? Then what's that? A picnic parade?" the sarcastic Sir Ecri pointed out the forward marching knights of Dunwyn, led by Sir Tuxford, making progress toward Gummadoon. They were positioned on a ridge above and so got a good view. "And let's not forget yer possible allies over there." He indicated a gray cloud approaching.

No. Not a gray cloud. A cloud of dust! From a huge army!!

"Oh no... What's going on? Please, tell me!" she begged.

"Save it for Sir Blastus. I don't have all day to push you around, so move!"

Sunni was losing faith. She hadn't heard a thing for hours. All black prospects bubbled up in her mind. The horrors of war, the loss of this great city, seeing Lady Bane again, never seeing Grammi or Tummi or Gruffi or Grammi or anybody else again! Anyone could die in war... Especially Cubbi.

She cried. She wanted to be with Buddi!

****


	78. Chapter 78: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Sunni sat down, putting her head in her hands, she whimpered quietly, wondering if all those she knew would be gone. Her thoughts were still in the past as she remembered days gone by when she and Cubbi were younger.

_Recent Past_

Sunni looked around, even at her young age, she was able to sense that Cubbi was hiding about in the main hall. Sunni was about seven years old and Cubbi was around three years old but he had the tracking skills of an older cub. Both were playing hide and seek, and Cubbi had already won a few of the games, so Sunni thought she had the best hiding place yet, inside an upper cabinet. She was small for her age and was able to fit in the cabinet very well, a slightly tight fit but comfortable enough for the game. She hoped Cubbi wouldn't find her but low and behold he did and soon has her in the open and tickled her till she cried uncle.

****


	79. Chapter 79: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

_Present_

Sunni glanced up as she saw Sarrika run by, some herbs in her hands. Sunni had been specifically told to keep away from Cubbi's room, simply due to her age (at least that's what they told her.) Sunni suspected that they didn't want her to see Cubbi as he was.

That in itself was almost enough to send her running to him. She knew Plucki stayed by his side but she wanted to see him. She wanted Grammi here, even Gruffi here. Someone to comfort her, to assure her that Cubbi would live, would pull through. 

There was no one to do that. She was alone, more alone than she'd ever felt. 

With a low sigh, the girl got up and headed towards her room. She felt alone but there was nothing to be done about it. She thought she might find Macki and talk with her. Over the past day, Sunni had grown to be very attached to the girl, looked to her as a confidant.

Sunni was about to enter her room when she heard,

"Hey Sunni!"

Turning, the girl's face lit up. "Buddi!" she yelped in glee and ran. Tears sprung from her eyes and made trails down her cheeks. She flung her arms about the Barbic's neck, locking him into her embrace. 

Buddi was stunned, but did not withdraw his arms, nor push her away. He felt her crying and tightened his arms, to try and provide as much comfort as he possibly could. When she kept up the crying, he guided her into his own chambers and sat her on his bed. Running into the bathroom, he returned quickly with a lukewarm cloth and began to stroke her tear-stained cheeks.

Sunni smiled at him in return…how did he know what to do? He seemed to calm a little at her smile and then asked,

"What's wrong?"

Sunni wiped her eyes, saying, "How did you know to do that?" she answered, not feeling like telling why she was so upset yet. Buddi didn't push the subject but sat down by her side and said,

"Ursa. She used to do that when I was younger."

Sunni could not help but laugh. She looked at Buddi, "_Ursa_ did that?"

Buddi chuckled, but nodded, "Yeah, she can be nice. But she'd probably kill me if she found out I told you that."

Sunni merely nodded. She was still a little angry at Ursa but she knew that Buddi probably saw a side of her that the Glens had never seen and probably never would see. And aside from that, she knew that despite their differences, Ursa meant a lot to Buddi. She didn't want to insult him.

"So…" Buddi began slowly, "Why…why were you crying?" he rubbed the back of his neck and his cheeks turned red, "I mean, if you don't mind telling me."

Sunni smiled a sad smile; he looked so _cute_ when he was nervous! Then, her reason for crying came running back and her ears fell. Tears slipped from her eyes and she, without even thinking, laid her head into Buddi's lap. If Buddi was stunned, he didn't reveal it but rather started to rub her hair, gently. Sunni closed her eyes, let his slender fingers massage the fear away, at least a bit. As Buddi kept this up, she spoke softly,

"Cubbi," she said, with tears in her throat. "he's sick…so sick. High fever, delirious…and…and it's the same sickness that…that…" she choked and rephrased it, "all who've had it…died."

"Cubbi's a fighter; he'll survive." 

Looking up, Sunni and Buddi were surprised to see Ursa standing in the doorway. Ursa obviously didn't like the way Sunni and Buddi were but after hearing Sunni's reason, Buddi knew that she wouldn't say anything. If anything, she looked at Sunni with pity. The girl sat up and faced the Barbic leader.

"And if I guess right, they won't let you see him, right?"

Sunni nodded. "Plucki said that their healers are trying everything but…they say the killer's the fever…they can't lower it."

Buddi looked at Ursa and then as he held Sunni tightly he asked,

"Ursa, I know that we Barbics keep to ourselves but…if they cannot heal him…"

"Are you asking what I think?"

"Yes, I am. Sunni told me about Glen and Gummadoon medicine. They have no herbs for fever, no technique aside from ice baths and pouches. Ursa…we _do_! Grubbi broke my fever when I was little!"

"I know."

"Please, let me ask Grubbi to help…please, Ursa. We can't stand by and do nothing if we have the ability to help, can we? Cubbi's only eight. He's my friend. And he…he's got so much potential. I care about him Ursa. As do you. I know you don't care for Glens in particular but you don't hate them-"

"I know. But Gummadoon has not been incredibly accepting of our ways, Buddi."

"Can't you try, Ursa?" He looked down at Sunni, tightened his grip and then said softly, "Please."

Ursa looked at Sunni. She didn't hate the girl. She saw the way she felt, as much as the girl tried to disguise it. She loved Buddi which was not something Ursa approved of. Yet, Ursa told herself that that was not the issue at the moment. When she had first seen the two, her immediate reply had been to scream. It had been a day since Buddi had told her of his own feelings. She still did not like it but as she heard Sunni's reason, she had heard fear in her voice. The same fear she had heard in Buddi's after Barbic Woods had been destroyed. Fear of more loss. Fear of being alone, of losing what one had left. 

Ursa knew that one only had that fear when death and disaster were very well imminent. And she had not seen the Gummi captain much. When she had seen him, fear had clouded his face, fear of losing one he held close to his heart. Ursa was not naïve to that feeling.

The Barbic leader's heart went out to the girl. She faced Buddi, her cub. She took a breath,

"I'll see what I can do. You go get Grubbi. At the very least, he can give Cubbi a look over."

Buddi gave her a gentle smile, "Thank you, Ursa-na."

Ursa could not hold her smile at the Barbic cub's use of the endearment suffix. She nodded and headed for Cubbi's room. Buddi turned to Sunni, who still cried.

"It'll be okay, Sunni."

"That's what I keep telling myself Buddi. But you didn't see Cubbi…what if he dies?! Sweet Gum…"

Buddi lifted her head and said gently,

"Mortia kulion rea, mortia sasdo ceasa, mortia linen qas lea sycans."

Before Sunni could ask, Buddi led her to the window, where night had fallen. He whispered,

"Lyui erasc yie tu sygan, nicsa, yie quian."

Buddi pointed to the bright stars that came out and smiled as Sunni tried to repeat what he had said. It took several tries but she finally said it. Buddi clarified,

"An old Barbic saying. Ursa told it to me when Barbic Woods fell…"

He looked out to the stars and said softly,

"Every battle ends, every sorrow fades, every night has its stars…but only if you fight, trust, and believe."

_Past_

Una gritted her teeth as she laid back on the pillow Zummi had brought her. Her red hair was sweaty, her hands were clenched and every moment was agony. She had been like this for a good two hours so far. Warrio had not come at her call which told her that he was either too far to hear her or unable to come.

Neither excuse suited her at the moment, given the amount of pain she felt. Grammi had brought her a towel to lay on, to perhaps help the discomfort but it was only a mild help. The pain was still intense. She had not laughed for some time. With every sound, she wished it was her mate coming through the door.

Grammi was not deaf and blind to this wish. This was going to be a difficult birth, she could tell. But for the moment, as she could do was help anyway possible. 

Zummi had managed to wake Gruffi up and Tummi was trying to keep Gritti busy. But the cub wanted to know what was the matter with his 'Auntie.' Tummi could not very well answer that. But it turned out that he should have.

Before Tummi could even blink, the Barbic cub tore from him, was out the door, and into the branches.

_Present_

Calla was glad when she came to the campsite where more knights were. Maybe then, this knight would take his staff from her back.

"Ecri, who is this human?" Gumlittle all but demanded. Calla looked to the knight. He was obviously above Ecri. Whether or not he was kinder, Calla could not yet tell. Ecri answered,

"She claims to be from Dunwyn…"

"Dunwyn…" he looked at Calla. She did not look the part of a spy but one could never tell anymore. He looked at her closer. 

Her eyes were sorrow-stricken. Something burdened her. He could tell. He had seen that look in his Captain's eyes once too often lately. In any event, she was not armed. He motioned Ecri to lower his staff.

Reluctantly, he did so. The human immediately reached behind her. The knights put their hands to their weapons but then relaxed when they saw her arch her back, stretching no doubt. She turned to Gumlittle and spoke,

"Thank you." She took a breath, "Now, what's-"

Yaci's eyes burned, "We should ask the questions to _you_!"

Gumlittle gave the younger knight a stern look. Yaci merely narrowed his eyes. Both he and his brother had made it clear that they would rather be tortured to death before they ever trusted a human again. Humans had killed their parents, during one of the pre-human war battles. Yaci and Ecri had been seventeen.

Blastus and Gumlittle kept their guard up, for caution but they did not draw their weapons. But before they could say a word, a new voice said,

"Yeah, ease up, Yaci! Sheesh!"

Jerking their heads up, the knights spied the last thing they expected to see.

Little Tavi Gummi, in the tree above them, dressed in one of her older brother's tunics, kicking her feet back and forth.

Plucki carried the delusional cub back to his bed, taking him from Cubbi's room and into his own chambers, urging him to calm, to please be well again. Cubbi clung to him, trembling. He was dark red in the face, flushed and feverish. But Plucki's fear was embedded in his delusions. That was…that was the last symptom Aldi had displayed before his fever had shot up, his heart had stopped and he left this world.

Was it happening again? Was it?

Sarrika was waiting for the captain. She had changed the sheets, providing the young knight with some soft pillows and sheets. Plucki laid the cub down, still unclothed, and Sarrika began to position the ice packs, slipping them by his neck and knees. The cub shook and she laid a cloth upon his forehead.

Someone knocked and Sarrika rose to answer it, as Plucki remained by the cub's side. He took the cub's limp hand in his own, rubbed it gently,

"Stay with me, little one." He begged, almost desperate. "I don't think I can take another loss."

That turned out to be the wrong thing to say. Cubbi's eyes flew open, panic shining in them. He gasped, gulped for air. Plucki grasped his face,

"NO! Don't you dare die! That's an order, Sir Cubbi! AN ORDER!"

The cub's eyes clouded, closed. 

"NO! NO! I said 'don't die!'"

"Plucki!" Sarrika pushed her way through, grabbed the cub's limp form. She had…she had been Aldi's healer…she had failed…no, she could _not_ fail again! She could not! 

Yet, it appeared she had. The cub's pulse was gone. He did not breathe. She had failed. Because of that Barbic who-

The Barbic who now pushed her way through the room. She pulled Sarrika from Cubbi, her eyes locked on a task. Before Plucki or Sarrika could voice a protest, the Barbic had forced the child's mouth open, put her own lips to it and breathed in four puffs of air. That done, she put her hands in the center of his chest, pushed down eight times, forcefully. She gave him air again then repeated the pressure to his chest.

"What's she doing?" Plucki inquired of the healer. Sarrika shrugged,

"I don't know. I've never heard of such a-"

A low gasp. Ursa ceased her procedure.

Cubbi coughed, gasped for air and then breathed on his own. 

****


	80. Chapter 80: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Relief filled the entire room at the rough sounds of breathing from Cubbi. Plucki pulled Ursa away to hold the cub to him.

"You scared us, young knight." He bestowed a weak grin on Cubbi's aware face.

Sarrika and Ursa locked eyes briefly before the Barbic leader headed for the door.

"Thank you." Plucki called at her departure. "I am in your debt, lady warrior."

Ursa didn't turn around, just kept walking, though the title surprised her.

Grubbi passed her in the hall as he jogged to Plucki's room.

"We've no more time for mind games. I know, I know!"

Igthorn stood outside Lady Bane's tent, still not sure if he should enter. She was certainly not herself recently. Dastardly, despicable, yes. But... also scary. He shuddered. Something odd about the way she kissed him.

"We must take him now. He's very weak. Shut up! I'm in charge here! Who summoned who back from beyond, hm??"

On second thought, perhaps he should let his bewildering beauty be for now...

Igthorn swaggered over to the troops. Not just ogres but all manner of evil villain who had a grudge against the gummies. He was particularly fond of the Spinster, and NOT fond of the Aerials. Those little ruddy snots were a large pain in the—

"Dukie!!"

Toadwart came running up to him.

"Yes? What is it now, Toad-brain?" the duke replied, bored.

"Hungry troops went looking for food again."

"What?? Not again! Who is it this time?"

"Ogres, and large giant..."

Just peachy. This is what had them tied up all the time! Trying to keep the louses all in one bunch and moving steadily toward the goal! He cuffed Toadie by his furry front. "We're going to get them all back right NOW!!" He threw Toadwart into the forest and stormed off through the woods, dusting his hands free of the slimer's filth.

The lead Aeriel glared at the human covertly, whispering his _own_ plan to one of his guards.

"No. We found him. You no eat. Dukie want." the blue ogre said adamantly, holding Cavin away from the ice-blue giant.

The giant roared angrily, stamped his feet, and charged the ogres. They easily eluded him, because of the vast size difference. They could actually hide from him! The blue ogre took off, straight for camp, a bit bummed that his meal

was gonna be skimpy because of the interruption. Oh well. Maybe Dukie give him bonus for his find.

"Thanks." Cavin said, having never in a million years thought he'd ever thank an ogre.

"No problem."

Calla had to interrupt Gumlittle's reprimand of the little gummi girl out of necessity. "Please listen to me! The Dunwyn guards are on their way."

"See? I told you she was a spy!" Ecri accused.

"No!" Calla stamped her foot. "They saw the colorful lights in the sky and went to investigate. But that isn't all. A horde of enemies is on its way. They captured Cavin. Can you please help me get him back?"

Gumlittle's eyes unfrowned. "Cavin?"

"The human boy who saved Gummadoon?" Tavi asked.

"Just great." Ecri rested against his staff.

"This recon is over. We'll return to Gummadoon immediately. With the amount of evil that will be heading our way, we cannot afford to linger here. We must prepare Gummadoon's borders." Gumlittle raised his staff and indicated homeward. The other knights began packing up the few things lying about.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but Cavin will have to wait. Gum help him if he be in trouble..."

_Past_

"C'mon, Tummi. We're no use here!" Gruffi said, pulling the larger bear after him as he went out to find the young Gritti. "He can't have gotten far.

Of course, Gruffi didn't know the little Barbic very well...

Inside, Una groaned under the force of the current contraction. Zummi, doing his best to support the laboring Barbic, couldn't help a quip. "My, you Barbics never do anything small, do you."

Una gave him a grin but couldn't afford the loss of air to a chuckle, having to moderate her breathing.

"I know you want him here, but don't think about Warrio right now, Una." Grammi said. "Just concentrate on yer baby and think how proud he'll be once he sees her."

"Her?" Una queried in between breaths.

"Er...Yeah. It's gonna be a strong healthy girl by the size of ya." Grammi covered quickly, hoping she sounded convincing.

"You've... You've done this... before?"

"Me personally? No. But I've helped almost everbody I know with their kids."

Another contraction gripped the Barbic, cutting off any thought of a reply. Una growled against a second, stronger internal convulsion.

"I can see her, Una. Just one more!"

The Barbic was forced to oblige as her body worked to birth the cub. With one final heave, Grammi found the wet, squirmy baby in her waiting arms, and preparing to holler like there was no tomorrow!

****


	81. Chapter 81: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

_Present_

Buddi looked at Sunni as she still cried and he could see she was very worried for Cubbi. Buddi comforted her as much as he could while Ursa had gone off to check on Cubbi. Within the hour, she returned to the room where her cub was staying. 

Buddi looked up at Ursa from where he was calming Sunni. Ursa sat near where her cub and Sunni were sitting and relayed what had happened. Sunni looked up, in tears, "YOU…you mean Cubbi had had d…d…died?" 

Ursa nodded, "But since I was taught the method to save someone whose heart and breathing had stopped, I was able to save him. He is still quite ill, and Grubbi is now helping out on the fever he has, to try to bring it down." 

Sunni listened to Ursa, "Can Grubbi help him, he has to, I…I-" as she trailed off into tears, Ursa looked at Sunni and only hoped Grubbi was able to find an herb that could help with the fever, which now was the biggest danger of the illness.

****


	82. Chapter 82: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

"Well," Ursa stated plainly, "One thing I do know is that you crying yourself sick isn't going to help."

Sunni gazed up at the elder Gummi, surprised. Ursa, she thought for sure, would scold tears. She didn't. Rather, she looked at Sunni with pity, a look that Sunni found quite odd. Buddi wasn't surprised but then he had grown up with the Barbic. He knew her inside out, unlike Sunni. In a way, Sunni blamed Gruffi for his influence. He had transmitted some of his dislike for Ursa onto her.

Rising, the Barbic leader walked into the bathroom and poured some cold water into a cup for Sunni. She pulled an herb from her pouch where she kept herbs for mild injuries. She smirked, at the pleasant memories that motion conjured up. Buddi had stopped coming to her as injuries in the last few years but he still came occasionally. Slicing off the top of one herbs, Ursa squeezed three drops of its juice into the water, spun it around with her finger. Walking back in, she handed it to Sunni, saying, "Drink."

The glen girl regarded her with curious eyes but obeyed. The drink was strangely sweet. Almost like it had been laced with sugar. But as soon as she had swallowed, she felt an odd heaviness take her eyelids. Ursa took the glass away and said, 

"Now. Go get some sleep."

"You drugged me," the girl accused.

"You needed it." Was Ursa's soft reply. "Now go get some sleep."

Although angry at her trick, Sunni had to admit that the herbs were fast. She rose, hugged Buddi faintly and walked down the hall to her own room. Buddi watched her go and then turned to Ursa.

"Ursa?"

"Yes?"

"_Can_ Grubbi save him?"

"I can't answer that. You know that. But he'll try."

"Ursa?"

"What?"

"Is…Cubbi gonna die?"

Ursa sighed deeply, "Buddi, do I need to drug you too?"

"No," he insisted. "But I'm worried. Tell me the truth, _lnegai_. Is Cubbi gonna live?"

"I hope so. I can't say Buddi." She sighed and stroked the cub's hair. "Grubbi is the best healer for the job and he's going to do all he can. That's all the comfort I can offer, little one."

Buddi sighed but nodded. "Okay."

Ursa smiled faintly and tilted the cub's head up. "Darkness is always temporary, child. Every night ends. We will have to fight through this night but I promise you that the sun _will_ rise again."

Buddi nodded again, "I know…but sometimes it is so hard!"

Ursa rubbed his hair, "I know."

"Having a spirit party, Ursa?" 

Turning, Ursa sighed, "Gritti, don't do that! And in answer, Buddi's worried about Cubbi. I think I have a right to try and boost his spirits."

Gritti nodded and then handed Buddi some water, "And I say he needs to sleep."

Buddi choked on the water and then said, "You drugged this?"

"Sure did."

Buddi pouted, "Gritti-"

Ursa glared at Gritti but then nodded to Buddi. "Better get to bed before it kicks in. That stuff is fast."

"You're on my bed."

Ursa stood and Buddi climbed under the sheets. Ursa stroked his head and said softly, "Gentle dreams."

The herbs took effect not long after. Ursa walked to window and Gritti stood behind her. He didn't say anything, just set his hands on her shoulders. Ursa did not reject and laid back, falling into his arms. She was tired.

_Past_

Grammi cleaned up the cub while Zummi helped the weakened Barbic under clean sheets. All Una wanted was her daughter. Grammi walked over and handed the cub to her, once she had wrapped the howling infant in a clean cloth. Una smiled, although it was an exhausted smile, and held out her arms, to accept her newborn daughter.

Grammi and Zummi could not help but smile at the scene, although they knew that infant as a fully-grown bear. Once Una had the girl in her arms, she started to hum a tune that they assumed was a Barbic lullaby. The girl's cries lessened then stopped. Una caught the Glens looking at her, tossed her hair back and gave them a half glare. But she did not give them a downright glare, more of an annoyed one.

Una looked up as her ears caught the sound of feet outside the hut. She tried to sit up but then gave up and undid her shirt to feed the cub. Her daughter responded immediately. 

Gruffi and an exhausted Tummi came back through the door, followed by a semi-grey Barbic holding little Gritti and a taller Barbic, dark brown. He spied Una and rushed over,

"Una!"

"Great timing Warrio." The Barbic female looked up and her eyes sparkled. Barbic or not, the maternal pride was there. She looked at the healthy cub she held in her arms, stroked the small patch of red hair and said softly,

"It's a girl."

_Present_

Grubbi dipped his hands into the herb scented water he had mixed together and wiped the mixture onto Cubbi's chest. The cub still shook with fever chills. Plucki remained by the cub's side. Grubbi set the bowl by the tableside and said,

"The herbs should start to take effect tonight. In the meantime," the healer pulled out two herb canes which he broke in two and waved under the cub's nose. Cubbi's eyes fluttered, then slid shut. Grubbi turned to Plucki,

"Sleep is best. When he wakes up, I can make him something to eat but rest is his best ally right now."

The Gummi Captain nodded when the door slammed open. It was Sarrika.

"Milord," she said formally, even though she knew Plucki hated formality, "The knights have returned."

"So soon?" he stole a glance at the sleeping cub. Grubbi had already gotten to his feet. 

"Cubbi'll be fine. Sleep is best for now and you will not accomplish anything sitting here. Go see. I need to check in on Buddi, to see if he and Sunni are coping with this well."

Plucki stole one more glance at the cub before reluctantly agreeing and heading out the door. Grubbi shut the door quietly behind them.

Cubbi's dreams were a mix of emotions. He looked about and found him in Gummadoon still but it was darker, as if all the candles were out. But Cubbi knew that magician anywhere.

"Zorlock…"

"You're recovering faster than we anticipated."

"You…you made me sick!"

"Very good."

"Why?"

"You may prove quite useful in the coming battle."

"I'll never serve you! I won't betray my fellow knights!"

"You have hardly a choice."

In that next instant, the child felt a wave of power climb over him, cutting into his mind, almost crushing his will. Cubbi understood now…he was being possessed! Plucki…he had to warn Plucki…

How? He had hardly strength now to lift his hand. No…they had to be-

"I hafta warn him…"

"How, cub? You have hardly the means."

He was right…no! There…a lamp…

Cubbi swung his arm, knocking the lamp over, breaking the glass. He snagged a piece of glass...maybe he could carve a simple statement…no, glass couldn't piece cement. Glass could…

"I'm not gonna let you take me without a fight…"

That said, the cub turned the glass into his own skin, on his chest. It hurt…a 'z', then an 'o'…

Cubbi jerked awake. Dream…a nightmare…and so real…so Gum real. Tears sprung from his eyes. Zorlock…did he have the power to…he couldn't have! But then…

NO!

No…his hands were wet. The lamp was lying in pieces on the floor. He held a bloodied piece of glass in his hand. And his chest… oozing blood from a clear 'z'…'o'…'r'…'l'…'o'…'c'…'k.'

Cubbi tried to scream but in his weakened state all that came out was a strangled whimper. All he could do was pray that this horrific message was received. Because he knew one thing now.

His free will, was strictly limited. And his only hope was that the others would realize so before he was back to his full health. Because he knew for sure he wouldn't be able to state so now…not that anyone would believe him. 

Footsteps…footsteps headed towards the room. Cubbi clutched at his chest, praying that his wild attempt at a warning would be received…if it wasn't…

****


	83. Chapter 83: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

_Past_

The new baby sleeping soundly against her snoozing mom, Grammi broke her gaze only at the sound of approaching steps.

"She's fine." the old gummi lady whispered, rising from her seat as Warrio approached.

"I shouldn't have left. Nor should I have left her with strangers." He eyed Grammi critically.

The Glen shook her head. "After all we try to show you we're no threat, you still look at us that way. What happened here to make gummi estrange gummi like that? Ain't there somethin' in yer code against it?"

"What about our code?" He turned defensive, his voice rising.

Una stirred slightly but a calming hand on her head let her drift back to sleep.

"What makes you go against other gummies so easily? We haven't done anything to you."

"Who's to say you won't?"

"Warrio, that's no way to live."

"It's the only way we have! How can you come here and criticize our life? We've left ties to our kin gummies long ago. We are Barbic!" he hissed out, trying to keep his voice low. "We need no others, nor their ways."

_Present_

The door to Plucki's room creaked open a tad. Shadowed eyes peered in, saw that he was aware, and moved on.

Didn't Sir Ramsei see the blood? Didn't he care?

No. They don't care.

Shut up! I know who you are! Cubbi yelled back at the voices rising in his mind.

They screamed right back. You're weak, cub! Because of your weakness, you'll be the undoing of your friends and we'll delight in their blood just as we revel in the crushing of your little spirit! If you were stronger, we couldn't havetaken control of you but you weren't. You were too _weak_!

Shut up! Shut up shut upshutup!!

Make us! You are powerless. Sit back and watch the masters at work. Who knows. After we crush your heart, we may really be able to turn you to your darker nature. The howl of voices seemed to smirk and sit heavily on whatremained of Cubbi's self-awareness.

Stop it! I'll never turn evil!

Oh really? That's what they all say. That's what _we_ used to say. Oh, I'll be good, Mother. I'll do my best, Father. But your best wasn't good enough! They still left you and they're never coming back! Why would they want a scrawny cub like YOU? They'd have died from disappointment now anyway.

Shut up! It's not true! I'll never believe that!

Oh, you will. In the end, you'll believe anything we tell you, just so you can be free. In fact, I'll promise you'll be begging for us to make you forget you ever existed. By the way, nice handiwork.

His eyes moved without his desire to the scrawling wounds he'd inflicted.

Take a good look, kid.

His hand moved to wave over the fleshy letters. His lips moved to utter words he'd never heard. The wounds began to heal!

Hahahahahahaha!!! This isn't a minor possession, kid. We're moving in for the long run! To finalize that remark, the voices exerted their will to contort Cubbi's face into a merciless grin.

No! No no noNONONONONOOO!!

The lamp was waved at, and more words. It returned to an unbroken and untouched state.

Plucki protested his extended absence every step to the Council chambers. Until he saw a human girl talking anxiously with the councilors.

"What's the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"She comes to warn us of the encroaching masses, Sir Plucki, and to inform us that young Cavin's been captured."

Frown turning to shock at Gumlittle's explanation, Plucki faced the girl.

"I am Princess Calla of Dunwyn, Good Knight and I beseech your aid. Please help us! We haven't the defenses to stop that horde outside."

"I regret to inform you that we may not either, Princess. They're after us."

"Why don't we just retreat like we did before?" Ecri asked.

"The spell has been undone." Councilor Berrybottom rose. "To summon it again will take some time. We may not have it. And if that is the case, you and the others would have to leave and fend for yourselves or be time-lost with us."

"But... we can't do nothing! YOU can't do nothing!" She argued, turning her face to any who would look at her.

"Yer right. We won't do nothing." Gritti leaned up against the doorway to the Council chambers.

Ursa stood ready beside him. "And there's plenty of something we'll do, you can bet that. This is war, gummies. Either fight or flee but stay out of our way."

****


	84. Chapter 84: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Sunni was still a little miffed at Ursa's trick of the sleeping agent in the water, but there was nothing she could do about it now but follow her instructions. Sunni barely made it to her room before the full effect of root kicked in. Sunni was able to get to her bed in time and lay on it before she was out like a light. She didn't even bother to get under the covers or remove her belt or boots to get more comfortable to sleep. It had been a while since she had taken a nap; her last naptime was when she was Cubbi's age, and that was due to the fact she had been recovering from an illness that had bedridden her for a month. Sunni started to dream; she was back to when she was Cubbi's present age. 

_Near Past_

"Sunni, are you ever going to get up dear?" Grammi said early one morning. The yellow cub woke up but was not fully awake yet. "Come on sweetheart, you have to get up now. I have to get you and Cubbi dressed dear. Remember we're going to the Northern Mountains today, and I still have to do a lot before we can all leave." 

Sunni looked at Grammi and was sleepy but got up. After which, Grammi cleaned her face and then removed her footy pajamas and dressed her in a blue jumper style dress and matching boots, followed by a bow in her backswept hair. 

"Grammi, do I have to have a bow?" 

Grammi nodded, "Yes dear, at your age it's easier to keep your hair neat this way than if it's loose. And with the traveling we're about to take in the quick tunnels today, I don't have the time to recomb your hair once we arrive there."

_Present_

While the knights and council members discussed Ursa and Gritti's statement, the Barbic leader pulled Gritti aside.

Ursa, after checking to make sure her cub was sleeping soundly, had joined her second in command in the main hall. Now, she looked at Gritti, "Gritti, watch these council members and knights to make sure they don't do anything stupid. And can you listen for Buddi for a few minutes, maybe check on him for me? I want to check on Sunni; I just want to make sure she fell asleep in her bed, I saw the root take effect fast but it seemed to effect her faster then it does Buddi."

Gritti nodded, "Go to her, with the others not here, you're the only familiar female adult she has here." Ursa nodded and walked off and soon walked over and into Sunni's chambers.

****


	85. Chapter 85: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Deciding to check in on Buddi quickly, the Barbic leader gently opened his door. He slept quietly, breathing slow and heavily. Closing the door, Ursa was on her way back downstairs to the main hall (which she supposed she should not have left) when she passed Plucki's door. Why the Gummi knight had opted to move the sick child into his own quarters, Ursa did not know. Still, it would not hurt to check on the cub.

She was very glad she did. 

The cub was sprawled on the ground, moaning in pain. He'd already thrown up but at least he had attempted to get to a basin. Ursa knelt, scooped the limp cub up into her arms and laid him back on the bed. An expert at such illnesses, Ursa had the mess cleaned up and then saw to Cubbi.

The cub was more aware than he had been. He saw her and then turned deep red in the cheeks. He was obviously still in pain so the Barbic leader took a handful of the herbal mixture by his bedside and wiped it on his chest and stomach. It helped a bit but Ursa knew that nausea was to be expected.

"Lie still," she insisted as the cub twitched and turned in his agony.

_You're making it worse!_ Cubbi accused the voices as another throw of almost blindingly painful stomach twists made him moan, low and miserable.

_Very good. Give the Gummi a prize._

_Why? Why?_

_Hmm, let's think now. Oh, I know! We told you we would break you cub. Here is the first step._

_I won't be broken! I won't let you!_

_That's what they all say._

Almost as soon as that was said, another surge of nausea rolled over the cub's consciousness. This was extremely hard to repress. He turned over, in a vain attempt to cool the burning that rose in his throat. He snagged some of the pillow and dug his fingers as deep as he could. No…not the pillow. Too rough to be a pillow and he felt a warm liquid spill over his fingers…blood. He opened his eyes and a wave of dizziness hit him with such an intensity that all control he had at keeping the nausea at bay was lost.

Ursa came back into the room soon after Cubbi's little bout of nausea. She smiled at the Gummi knight who cradled the wailing cub. Plucki was a father, or at been at some point. There was no other explanation. He'd come in a little after Ursa. When he'd seen Cubbi in such pain, he'd immediately sat by his side. Cubbi's nausea had hit at the wrong time, shortly after Cubbi had snagged Plucki's hand. If Plucki had forgotten what it was like to have a younger cub, he was abruptly reminded when Cubbi had thrown up over his front.

But Ursa smiled. She had gotten that a few times when Buddi had gotten sick at Cubbi's age. And judging by the way that Plucki did not even bat an eyelash, the Gummi captain had experienced it before. She decided not to ask any questions and came over to tend to Cubbi. Plucki took advantage of this to go and clean up and change his shirt but he was back at Cubbi's side in less than two minutes. 

_Tsk, tsk. Not very strong willed are you? Or else you would have fought that off._

_Shut up….just, shut up!_

Zorlock frowned. The cub was stronger than he thought. Breaking him would take longer than he'd expected. Still, he felt the rush of heat that invaded his cheeks, not from him but from Cubbi. Shame. Good. Shame was always a good beginning. He would let the cub feel it for now and only later, when their troops grew closer would he seize complete control and abandon Lady Bane's body entirely.

Cold and wetness wiped at Cubbi's face. His eyes fluttered and he caught Plucki's face again. Plucki…why was he still here? He…why wasn't he down with the other knights? And especially after what he has just done…why did he stay by his side? Tears slipped down the cub's hot cheeks. Cheeks red hot with shame as well as fever. How could he have done that?!

Plucki smiled gently, recognizing the red color of shame. It had taken some trying to get out of the council chambers but he'd managed it. Seeing how Cubbi was, the captain scolded himself for leaving the cub in the first place. But nothing could be done about it now. He brushed some tears off the younger knight's face with his thumb. 

Cubbi, physically weak and beginning to feel a little nauseous again, laid his head down onto the Gummi knight's thigh. The nausea cooled here. He closed his eyes as the tears fell. Mustering a little bit of strength, he mumbled, softly,

"'M sorry…"

Before Plucki could give a reply, the door opened and Grubbi walked in, a small tray in hand. Setting it on the nightstand, he said,

"Kid hasn't eaten for two days. He needs some food."

Cubbi caught a whiff of the broth, groaned, and buried his face completely into Plucki's leg. "No…"

Ursa slipped out of the room and down the hall, headed back towards the council chamber. She suspected that Plucki would want to be alone to talk to the cub and she also knew that with Cubbi's pride, the less people present to see him that way, the better. As she walked out, Grubbi called to her,

"The Gummadoon council was nearing a decision, Ursa. Better get there quick."

The Barbic leader gave a nod and broke into a run. 

_Past_

Gruffi was about to state exactly how he felt towards Barbics when Una, although weak, spoke up,

"Stop it, lover."

Forcing herself up, she shifted her newborn daughter. She eyed Grammi in particular. "If anything, I owe them more than I can repay….as do you, Warrio. If not for you, I would not have my daughter. My ursa."

"An appropriate name, lover."

Una turned to the glens and said, "Ursa…one who fights on."

_Present_

"How do we know you'll offer your help if we offer ours? Humans aren't exactly known for their honesty!"

It was taking all of Calla's willpower to not tell the blue knight off. That would not help her cause any, (although it would probably make her feel better) so she took a deep breath, trying to cool her temper.

"How can _you_ just shrug off what's clearly a war!"

"We protect our own interests!"

Gritti spoke out, "War's inevitable gummies. An attack is clearly approaching. And you've already said yer defenses ain't the best. I don't think you're in the position to be picky."

"And you and your girlfriend will fight this war alone?" Ecri spat. Gritti's eyes burned at such an attack on Ursa, such a demeaning phrase.

"Watch your tongue, young knight. Yer list of allies is already pretty thin."

"Agreed," Councilor Wooddale stood. "Yet we've hardly many to call on for help."

"I can always summon my clan, " a new voice intervened. Gritti smiled; definitely Ursa. And judging by the look of death she was giving Sir Ecri, she'd heard his little comment. She turned to the council,

"However, at this point, we'll need any help." Her eyes clouded, "Even a human."

"Yeah! Make the move already!"

Turning, the remaining knights and Gummadoon councilors were surprised to find little Tavi Gummi in the doorway. She stormed in, regarded Gritti a moment before turning to the council. She looked right at Wooddale.

"I've heard and seen these…nasties in the distance. We don't exactly got all day! And we don't exactly got a lot of choices either! We need help, need it fast and need it now. You know I'm right, know they're right," she pointed to the Barbics, paused and then added, "…Auntie Toffi."

****


	86. Chapter 86: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

_Past_

Warrio grudgingly admitted that their assistance was appreciated. "You... may stay as long as is deemed necessary until the human pursuers are caught. By code or by death, you are under our protection."

Zummi smiled. "Thank you, Warrio. We prately.. er.. I mean greatly appreciate it."

Little Gritti pushed his way forward, as did several other Barbics, anxious to see the newest cub. Despite the Glens' proximity, and the possible threat of humans around, the four strangers saw something that, at the time, seemed remarkable. The hard exterior mental wall melted at the sight of the tiny Ursa. None left the hut without a smile at the little miracle.

_Present_

"Get out!!" Lady Bane yelled, throwing the flowers back at Igthorn.

"But... but... my lady!"

"I said GET OUT!!" Magically picking the duke up, she tossed him thoroughly out and on his rear. Unfortunately, no mud puddles were nearby.

"Um... Dukems?" Toadie slinked closer cautiously.

"Oh, why doesn't she return my love like she does my flowers?" Igthorn moaned, completely lovesick.

"Dukie? Toadie have something that'll make you feel better! Faithful ogres returned and not empty handed!" Cheerily, Toadie waved the two ogres forward.

To Igthorn's surprise, one held that squirming shrimp of a squire from Dunwyn. And wherever he was, the Princess wasn't too far... "Hm..." A great and evil grin spread quickly across his mustached face. "Good work, men. An extra swill of sludge for you tonight."

The Spinster crawled over, towering over all. "Oohhhh... A tasty morsel from the past, back again to make me drool, eh?"

Cavin, fear in his eyes at the sight of the giant spider, cringed and balled up as he hung from the ogre's grasp.

"Ah ah ah. Not so fast, web head. He's mine. Get your own meals. This one's off the menu."

Again, saved by the unlikeliest of ... well, Igthorn wasn't an ally. More like a lesser evil. Still, he wouldn't complain! But he couldn't help but wonder what the duke had planned, and if Calla had made it to the gummies safely.

The Dunwyn cavalry was all but to the gates of the strange city at dawn (having missed Igthorn's horde as they waited for the knights to exhaust themselves on the dunwynians before they made their move). There were many whispers among the gathered knights but the general consensus was that the strange city was magic, and bore striking resemblance to... well... None would say it out loud but the symbols decorating the huge doors looked like—

The doors began to creak open. Tuxford by his King's side, they both urged their horses forward to be at the head of whatever may come. It was then a great shock to see what the gates revealed on the other side.

Calla stood with her head high and her hand grasping tightly to Sunni's. Flanked by the Gummadoon Council of Wooddale, Berrybottom, Spinwillow, Flurryfeather, and Tosslewind, and the Barbics and Gummi knights, no doubt Gregor got the shock of his life.

In fact, everyone was speechless.

Calla had the hard task of opening up matters.

"Father, I know you've thought gummies were a myth all this time, and I'm sorry I've deceived you but these are my friends, and we need your help. We're all in great danger."

Sunni squeezed her hand, trying to show Calla some confidence she didn't feel. This whole meeting was... well, about as un-gummi as you could get. Willingly showing yourself to humans... Gruffi would have a fit if he knew. She still didn't know how Calla'd managed to convince the council. Sunni wondered if it had anything to do with that little Tavi she'd seen blabbing in the hall. What a mouth! Non-stop talking, like all this was her idea. And calling Wooddale Toffi. Sunni'd overheard that the council's names were actually titles but had never heard any of their born names before. Toffi Gummi must be Wooddale's real name.

It was all pretty scary, just waiting to see if the humans would freak. But Sunni wouldn't miss this for all the world. Calla needed her.

Sir Plucki also stood his ground. If need be, he need only point his staff and they would take to action, bringing down any threat. He hated the fact that he could no longer remain at Cubbi's side. Leaving Sarrika with him was the only option. The sick were no use in battle, just as he was little use to the sick when war was afoot. He would have to trust Sarrika, and trust Cubbi.

Cubbi wasn't doing so hot. Even with Sarrika's constant assistance, he couldn't keep any food down. It all just got spewed up again and he was so sick and tired of it. Literally. Exhausted, he wanted to sleep but Zorlock wouldn't even let him do that.

Sarrika was wishing for some of those Barbic sleeping herbs, given the cub's state but that was impossible to ask for. The gummies were all about to engage in battle. She lied the one time Cubbi asked where Plucki was. She couldn't tell the sick cub that the gummi knight was going headlong into danger. He'd want to go also. Plucki warned her specifically not to tell Cubbi the truth. She considered it very wise.

The chuckling began again and Cubbi gasped. He looked at Sarrika to see if she could hear it too but all he saw was Zorlock's face staring down at him.

"No! NO!!" Cubbi thrashed, fought out of Sarrika's grasp, hitting her and all the while believing her to be Zorlock while the evil wizard chuckled madly into the dawning morn.

****


	87. Chapter 87: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Sunni, who was now wearing her full outfit that was identical to that of Calla's and her boots still, was quite nervous as she held Calla's hand. Calla could see Sunni was excited but also very nervous at the same time as both of them entered a meeting hall where her father was now sitting. Calla could see her best friend was shivering a little in her boots, but Calla's grip was enough to help as they walked in followed by the other gummies that came along. Gregor looked a little shocked to see this many Gummi bears "I must be dreaming." 

Calla smiled "No, Father, you're not, they are for real and we all need each other in order to prevent a 

disaster that is coming." 

Gregor looked at Sunni, who was hand in hand with his daughter "Who is this one, Calla?" Calla smiled at Sunni as she looked even more nervous as King Gregor asked about her.

****


	88. Chapter 88: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Calla smiled in answer and said, "Father, this is my best friend, Sunni."

The Glen girl had seen Gregor before but seeing him like this, face to face, was a tad intimidating, not to mention odd. She grasped Calla's hand tighter, almost shyly. The princess gave her a small smile and pushed her forward, saying,

"She's always been there for me, Father. Now I ask you that we help out her kind."

_Past_

Grammi left the hut, stood outside. The woods were gorgeous. Grammi had always considered the Barbics' reaction to their home's loss a bit extreme. Now, she saw for herself how much the Barbics were 'one' with nature. She found that she could not blame such a hatred for being formed. Not that she approved of it, but she felt that she now understood why.

"Thinking?"

Turning, Grammi gasped, "Una…"

"I'm fine," the Barbic assured her. "A little tired but I'll be okay. Gum, Ursa was a fighter."

Grammi chuckled; if only she could tell Una.

"How is Ursa?" Grammi asked, softly. Una chuckled,

"Sleeping like a log."

"I'm glad. Did ya call one of your medics?"

"No…our medic…was killed. We have cub-birthers but they are not a lot of use after the birth."

Before Grammi could say another word, a loud wail came from within the hut. Una turned and ran in. A short time later, she came out with Ursa in her arms, feeding the infant. She turned to Grammi.

"She's so beautiful. I cannot thank you enough."

Grammi chuckled and said, "Let me hold her, if I can ask for anything."

Una stared at Grammi and the glen said,

"It's been…eight years since I held a baby."

Una gave the glen a smile and gently handed Ursa over. The Barbic was a mover, she squirmed like a small worm. But she looked up at Grammi with eyes full of promise and innocence. Grammi felt her heart feel heavy as she thought to the vengeance driven adult she'd become. What had happened to cause such a change?

Grammi's thoughts were interrupted by the cub's wail and a reach fro her mother. Grammi chuckled and handed the infant over to Una. Una cradled her and started to whisper something, in Barbic. The girl's sobs quieted and she fell silent against her mother's chest.

Una turned to walk back in, when a clear horn rang across the woods. Una dashed inside, laid her cub down and then ran outside again, drawing her sword. She turned to Grammi. 

"Human attack."

That said, the Barbic swung away into the trees. Grammi stared after her. She had left her infant daughter. Why?

Of course, if the humans were kept contained then the threat would be minimized against little Ursa. Grammi knew that had Warrio been here, he no doubt would have left Una with the baby. But he was off protecting the borders.

Before Grammi could say another word, she saw someone heading towards the hut on a vine…Mindi! Una's sister-in-law. The Barbic landed and said, "Humans! From the southern border. Where's my sister?"

"She went to help at the northern border."

"Mijet!" the Barbic ran into the hut and came out with her niece. She ran to the edge of the balcony. Turning to Grammi, she handed the baby cub to her, saying,

"Protect her with your life."

Before Grammi could reply, Mindi leapt over the balcony, sagged a vine and was gone.

With the disappearance of her aunt, Ursa immediately turned on her siren like yell. Grammi winced and moved inside the hut to sit down. As she did so, Gruffi, Tummi and Zummi appeared again. They walked over to her, obviously a little nervous. This was a dangerous time to be in. Gruffi looked at the young Ursa Grammi held in her arms. He cocked his head,

"She's cute; what happened?"

He reached out to grasp one of her small hands. The Barbic infant looked at him sternly and grabbed his finger, bending it back.

"She was bad from the start!"

A loud roar of gummies and humans alike brought the Glens to the window. And nearly stopped their hearts. Humans, climbing up the trees. Grammi backed up, clutching young Ursa to her chest. Zummi frantically began searching for the time travel spell. Grammi protested,

"We can't abandon Ursa!"

"But we can't stay here either!"

Before another word could be said, two poundings came. One at the door and another at the window. Mindi Barbic swiftly entered through the window, her sword drawn. To the Glens, she barked, 

"Get back!"

More to herself than to the Glens, she said, "Whether or not I agree with these four is no longer relevant. They are under my protection. We have sworn to defend them. And a Barbic warrioress does not go back on her word."

The door were crashed in but Mindi attacked before any humans could work their way in. the glens stood close together, in a huddle, amazed at this display. Mindi was ruthless; she definitely had a cause. Was this the code? Is this what a Barbic did for the code-

"Mindi!" 

Zummi, Gruffi, and Grammi turned at Tummi's shout. The female Barbic fell to the ground, a spear lodged in her chest. The humans began to charge in. Mindi, although bleeding profusely, got to her feet and charged again, shouting, 

"BY CODE OR BY DEATH, THESE FOUR ARE UNDER BARBIC PROTECTION!"

_Present_

"We'll need more help than we have,"

"Again, I say," Ursa said coldly, "My clan is at your disposal."

"Send for them, milady," Plucki ordered. "we will need every bit of help we can get."

Now, the Barbic leader found herself at a dilemma. She had to get her clan but she could not leave the city herself. Grubbi and Gritti were both vital-

"I'll go,"

It was Sunni, in a soft but firm voice, "I'll go back to Ursalia and get the rest of the Barbics."

Ursa chuckled, kindly, "Sunni, they won't take you seriously because you're Glen-"

"Then I'll go too."

That voice got Ursa's full attention. Buddi…

Sure enough, the Barbic cub entered the room. He had obviously been listening. He was dressed and had a knapsack on. He walked in, ignoring King Gregor, and stood by Sunni's side.

"I'll go with her."

"No, Buddi-"

"Ursa," Grubbi put his hand on her shoulder, "He's right. Sunni'll need him to get the others to listen and to get there. The quicktunnels only go so far."

"But…Gum only know what way the horde will take to the city."

"Ursa," Buddi spoke calmly, "You raised me to deal with that. And we _need_ the others. We don't have the _time_ to stand here and argue. The others will only listen to a Barbic and you, Gritti and Grubbi are trained and experienced warriors. I'm a dead weight here."

Ursa stared at the cub. Why? Sweet Gum, why did he have to make sense?! If she refused she would look like a fool. But still, enemy forces were out there and now she was going to send her baby out there. But, Buddi was right and Grubbi was right. Buddi was the sole Barbic unnecessary here. Taking a breath, she knelt to Buddi's level and tightened the straps on his knapsack,

"Gum's speed, Buddi."

Sarrika grabbed a hold of Cubbi's hands. He was hysterical. She began to plead the cub would run out of strength.

Cubbi meanwhile was frightened. He knew Zorlock was going to let the horde in…somehow. No! he wouldn't let him.

_Oh, you won't let me, eh?_

_No! I won't!_

_How exactly will you stop me? Your memories are mine to read!_

_No..NO!_

To Zorlock's immense surprise and horror, the cub actually blocked him. It was taking all the cub's strength and in reality, the cub collapsed. But, that was not Zorlock's concern. His concern was the fact that the child had succeeded in blocking some of his memories. The magician struggled to push his way through, to find the easiest way to let the horde in.

No good…the cub's will had him beaten…

For now.

****


	89. Chapter 89: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

_Past_

"I spav the hell.. er.. have the spell!" Zummi announced. He couldn't afford to focus on the efforts of Mindi. She was failing...

"Go. Now! Do it, Zummi!" Gruffi yelled. He kept his eyes on Mindi's valiant efforts. Other Barbics had joined the fight but he knew... Mindi probably wouldn't survive this encounter. Not with that wound. And to think... Their excuse of humans spotted in the forest had been a lie concocted just to let them in... He never woulda thought it could be true. Never.

Grammi holding the sqwalling new Barbic and pressing poor Tummi's eyes into her shoulder, she had one look of the tables turning in favor of the Barbics outside the hut before the spell took affect. The converging humans swarmed onto an empty scene.

When it was over, there was an incredible silence. Like no silence before experienced. They looked around, adrenaline still pumping from that near miss encounter.

Tummi asked first. "Guys? Where are we?"

_Present_

"Ah... I see now."

"Oh, Lady Baaaane. Love of my life? Worm of my apple?"

"Not NOW!" she screamed, throwing things at Igthorn to get him to leave. Should have used magic. No, that was a waste. Shut up! Who asked you? Well I'm here anyway, aren't I?

One of them sighed. They had to get back to business. Her sudden revelation was agreed upon by Zorlock. They'd let Cubbi rest, think he'd won. As his dreams began, they could wheedle their way into his memories from there, or even easier, just twist the dream into a real scorcher! That would be fun indeed!

Outside, Igthorn paced. "That does it! Who am I to be thrown out by a woman??! Even if she is the most gorgeous and loathsome..." He shook himself out of a swoon and marched over to Gad, holding Cavin hostage. "Tell me again, boy, what it was you were doing in the woods?" he asked smoothly.

"Picking mushrooms."

Iggie wasn't buying it. "With the princess? With Dunwyn guards en entourage of that sop Gregor? Tell me, truthfully," he grabbed Cavin's neck and squeezed just slightly. "Where did all those knights go?"

"I..*cough* don't know!" *cough cough*

"Igthorn!!" came a call from above.

The Aerials, having devised a new contraption that doesn't require gummiberry juice, wouldn't let anyone but themselves drive the blasted things. However, they took up scout duty without complaint and never failed to report. Unlike his own ogres. "Yes? What is it?"

"The gummies have formed an alliance with Dunwyn. We have to attack now!"

Igthorn growled. "That's what I've been trying to TELL her!!" He paced again, unable to determine what the hold up could be with Lady Bane. This was their crowning moment, their time to shine, their sweet taste of revenge just about on their lips! So why wasn't his little love bane getting into it?

His mind began to turn toward the other alternatives he'd been forced to consider since Lady Bane's refusal to see anyone. That had been early this morning. If she was going screwy, he wasn't going with her. He could lead this rabblish army better anyhow. Only he had the secret of the juice, which he kept locked away where no one would think to look. In his head. He wouldn't even tell Toadie.

Now... where was that sorry excuse for a throw-rug?

_Ursalia_

Buddi sure knew how to get here the fastest. Sunni was out of breath long before they rushed the gates of Ursalia. Without incident, thankfully. They encountered two guards, Barbic, as they dashed in and collapsed, out of breath.

Mardi backed the other off to give the cubs some air. "Take it easy. What's wrong? Take it slow, okay?"

"Army... attacking... Gummadoon..."

"Ursa..... calling.... We gotta... help 'em!" Buddi was trying to get it out as fast as possible, sucking huge gulps of air into his lungs. "We gotta go now!"

That was all Mardi needed. He signaled and called to those who were too far to see. He turned to the kids. "You cubs stay here. No telling what we may encounter."

"But... D'you even.. know the way?" Buddi was irate. How could they just ditch 'em here when everyone else was fighting?!

"Of course. We're not stupid." Mardi raced off to make sure everyone of the Barbic warriors had heard and answered his call to gather.

"No way. I'm not sticking around here." Buddi said. He took Sunni's hand, saw her nod in complete agreement, and took off at a run. "I know an even faster way back."

"Faster? Buddi, I don't think I can run anymore."

"Run? No. We're gonna fly!" Indeed, he wasn't leading them out of the city but down into secret passages.

****


	90. Chapter 90: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Mardi as well as the other Barbics looked puzzled as they returned to find the youngest of them, as well as Sunni, gone. Unable to waste time looking, Ryo moved out in front. "Onward, Barbics."

Sir Thornberry saluted the Barbics as they headed out as he was the only one left to care for the city.

Sunni followed the youngest Barbic cub down the secret passages "We can get back fast through these passages but we're going to use another means." Sunni looked puzzled and soon she got her answer, as she saw that Buddi had reached the quick car tunnels. Buddi smiled at her surprise. Only a few of the Barbics knew of the tunnels and they were the leader and the second in command, to prevent any problems in case of human attack. This part of the tunnels, an emergency section, was only known by Ursa, Gritti, Grubbi, and himself, and they were the only ones who knew how they run these quick cars. 

Buddi looked at Sunni, "We can use these and get to where we are needed within twenty minutes." 

Sunni looked at Buddi, "Buddi why should we use those to get there?" Sunni'd never seen these quick cars before and they made her uneasy.

Buddi said, "Cause Ursa told me if there was ever grave danger, that we should make use of these.." Sunni agreed, and Buddi and Sunni entered the cars, and were going down the tracks at fast speed. 

****


	91. Chapter 91: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Buddi did not usually ride the Quickcars but occasionally he found a use for them. They were actually kinda fun. If this had been a less serious situation, he would have laughed at the high speed they jolted by at. But this was not a time for laughing.

However, they soon realized _why_ these tunnels were never used.

"Buddi! The track's broken!"

The Barbic cub looked ahead, in a panic and sure enough, Sunni was right. A whole six yards of track were gone from their path. Buddi turned to see his friend turning white. He swallowed hard, knowing that he could not start to freak out. Almost out of instinct, the cub pulled on the brake. But the cars, despite being in working order, were not well maintained and the brake gave away. Buddi turned to Sunni,

"Uh, you can panic now."

But the Glen girl was already thinking ahead. She undid her seat belt and gestured to Buddi to do that same. The Barbic cub did not bother with questions. He did the same and then followed Sunni as she crawled out to sit on the very tip of the Quickcar. Buddi caught on immediately. The speed would fling them across the break. Then, all they would have to worry about was landing.

Sunni swallowed hard the closer and closer the break became. She reached out and grasped Buddi's hand. Her own hand was drenched in sweat. She sighed deeply. Buddi squeezed her back and closed his eyes. He hated heights, at least heights like this. Had there been trees nearby it would have been different but this was a cavern.

There was a sickening jolt as the car flew off the edge and the two went flying. Buddi, out of instinct which had been pounded into him from training, curled into a tight ball. His shoulder hit the other side, hard, and he let out a yelp as his shoulder dislocated. Sunni was flung onto her belly but aside from some mild bleeding, she seemed okay.

"Buddi, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The cub winced but did the basic first aid that Ursa had taught him a while ago. Grasping his arm by the elbow, he yelped as it slid back into his socket after a slight push. It would hurt a while and there was a nasty bruise but he could move it at least.

"So…now what?" Sunni inquired. Buddi looked around and then started up the side towards an old forgotten passage, 

"Well, we can't stay here. Guess up is the only way."

Sunni swallowed, hard, but nodded and followed her best friend upwards. It was agonizing; Sunni was by no means an experienced climber. But she said nothing and mimicked Buddi's movements. It seemed to take forever. But in reality, it only took about ten minutes to make their way up that steep wall. 

By the time the two pulled themselves up, they were willing to welcome any rest. Sunni looked around. A fresh stream flowed by them. She practically attacked it, drinking in deep gulps. Then, she looked around. Buddi started to drink and then Sunni screamed. Buddi choked and then said,

"What?"

"Buddi! We're in Fangwood Forest!"

Buddi looked around and then went back to drinking, "so?"

"So? Gruffi told me about this place! The trees-"

Buddi got up and walked over to the small grove of trees. They looked old, rotten, and sick. Not starving and the stream certainly helped. Btu still. The Barbic cub knelt down so he was on his knees and began to dig under the roots with his hands. He found rotted roots and some old leaves. He reached into his sack and removed his canteen. He'd taken a handful of dirt from Barbic woods when they were there. He took that out now and wet it. Pushing the soil around the bruised and cut roots, he applied it, gently. Then gasped. A branch fell to brush his cheek. Like that old tree had done so long ago, when he'd been lost…

Sunni backed up, panicked. But Buddi stared mystified. The tree opened hidden eyes and said in an old voice that cracked with emotion,

"Thank you."

_Gummadoon_

Cubbi's dreams did not reveal anything about Gummadoon's entrances but it gave his captors a much more serious and dangerous advantage…

_"Duck!"_

_Cubbi did so and then stood up. The training ended. The young cub drank in Sir Plucki's smile and his soft chuckle. The elder knight ruffled the cub's hair. "You've the talent, lad."_

_"Really?"_

_"Keep it up and you'll be one of the better knights I have under my command, or maybe my best."_

_"You're not just saying that, are you?" the cub's eyes turned dangerous. If he dared-_

_"Of course not. Sir Plucki does not tell white lies."_

_Cubbi chuckled, "Does Sir Plucki always go that slow, too?"_

_A playful grin took over the Captain's face, "Oh now that's a challenge."_

_Grabbing the cub in a headlock, he did the one thing that Cubbi could not stand…started to tickle him. _

_"No fair! No fair…"_

Zorlock snorted, "If this dream gets any sweeter, I'm gonna get cavities."

But Lady Bane smiled, "Perhaps. But it tells us something…if we want to get information from this child, we must lower his defenses. He takes this Gummi Captain's word for Gum's will. So-"

"Destroy that belief."

_Near Future_

The Glens glanced about. They were in the forest surrounding the Glen, no mistaking that. But it looked older, more grown. And there was a sense of peace about that they never felt in the their time.

"Zummi, where-"

The sound of hooves broke the silence. A hairy unicorn, not unlike those that the Gummadoon knights had, broke through the trees. The unicorn was pulled to a startled stop. Its occupant, a knight of about eighteen, gasped,

"Grammi? Zummi? Gruffi? Tummi? I thought you were at the Glen. With all the gummies now, you never leave!"

"What in Gum's name are you talking about?" Gruffi's voice was cautious. There was something familiar-

The pink knight jumped off, his weapons laid aside.

"No…you're the younger ones; the time travel spell…of course."

"Who are you?" Tummi asked, keeping close to the others. 

"Did I really change that much?" the knight chuckled. "Grammi, Tummi, Zummi, Gruffi…you're in the future. It's me; Cubbi."

****


	92. Chapter 92: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

"...Cubbi?" Grammi was at a loss, barely able to keep a hold of the squirming new Barbic in her arms.

The knight grinned at the baby. "Geez, I never thought I'd see her like _this_!"

Gruffi turned to Zummi. "I think ya shot us a little _too_ far ahead."

"Hey, it's no problem. No sweat. We've been expecting you the last few days."

"You have?" Tummi was having a bit of trouble with the whole situation. Look at how tall Cubbi got! And that confidence suited him so well.. So he was a knight now?

"Sure!"

There was the pounding of more hooves as a full-sized horse was cantered up to the group. There was a human on its back! The Glens of the past ducked for cover immediately, Grammi and Gruffi behind a bush, Zummi pulling at Cubbi, Tummi behind a tree.

"Sir Cubbi! There you are. We've been looking for you. Sir Blastus sent me to get you. The council is ready."

"Thanks, Vorin." With a wave, Cubbi sent the human knight away.

"I... I don't believe it. What's goin' on?!" Gruffi demanded, emerging from the bushes.

Cubbi grinned.

Zummi, coming from behind Cubbi, stared on with a dawning realization. "This is the future. You've made peace with humans..." He looked to Cubbi for confirmation and received a huge smile and nod.

"C'mon. The ceremony's about to start and you're right on time."

Grammi got a strong flashback, from Cubbi's first encounter with Gummadoon, and their honorary knighthood of the cub. Now, he was a full knight. Oh, it had to be Gummadoon again. And he mentioned there being so many gummies now... It seemed too wonderful to be true.

"Uh... I got a question." Tummi broke in as they followed Cubbi onward. In the direction of Gummadoon. "What happens when we run into each other; I mean, ourselves?"

"Don't worry. They're not attending. YOU are. They know how much is gonna mean to you. Trust me, okay?" With a dashing smile, he turned back to their route and led the bears into the city of Gummadoon.

_Present_

Cubbi tossed in his sleep. Sarrika could see only that. If she knew what was about to occur in his head, she would have stopped it at all costs but she was no magic healer, nor could she sense the evil aura surrounding the cub. She could only sit and worry and hope he'd be fine. His body would survive the fever at least. His mind... She prayed.

Zorlock had nudged into his sleepy dream awareness the fact that Plucki had said something very important while he was sick and that he should remember what that something was.

"You had a son?"

That was Sunni's voice!

"Yes." Plucki's voice. He sounded so sad... "Aldi."

Zorlock smothered the rest of the dialogue and began his little derivative with glee, Lady Bane beside him and lending her own brand of nastiness to do the trick.

The voices became faces. Sunni and Plucki both stared at him, emotionless.

"He has a son. He's a father."

"No." Cubbi denied it with every ounce of his being. "NO!! He woulda tol' me! He would!"

"His name is Aldi." That from Plucki. "He is a stronger, braver, and more caring knight than you'll ever be. I love my son. You..."

"How dare you say that to him!" Sunni jumped in. "He's better than any ol' son of _yours_!"

"Aldi was perfect. Cubbi... He's too impatient, too rough around the edges. Even with all the training I can provide, I really doubt he could be the best."

"What?..." Cubbi stammered, stepping towards the image of Plucki. "You said... You said I _could_ be the best knight ever."

Sir Plucki's eyes turned on him, burning deep into his soul as the emotionless gummi knight locked gazes with Cubbi. "You? I don't think so. I encourage all my students, but that doesn't mean they really will meet my expectations."

"No! Shut up! I don't believe it!"

"I never asked you to believe me. You believe because you want to, 'Sir' Cubbi."

"No! No! It's not true!!" He ran forward and beat on the dream vision until it broke into nothing. Plucki crumbled away, and then he attacked Sunni and she crumbled, screaming in agony.

"You've hurt your friends. How could you do that?"

Gruffi's voice! Oh, why couldn't Gruffi be here? Cubbi's heart cried out for that solid father figure yet no one came. And suddenly, Cubbi was awake, sitting upright in bed. A dream?... A dream...

Sarrika smiled gently and placed a cool hand on his forehead. "Ah. The fever's broken. I'm so glad." She smiled in renewed relief. "Are you hungry?"

"..Yeah. Um.. Who're you?"

"Sarrika. You're in Gummadoon. Do you remember anything about being sick with fever?"

Cubbi frowned, thought. "...No. I remember the party, and.. and Plucki--..." He trailed off, haunted by the dream and unknowing that Zorlock was shadowing his memories.

"Well, it can be common to have a bit of lost time when suffering under Fire Plague. But we're very glad to see you awake. I'll get you some soup."

"Sarrika?"

She'd risen but paused at Cubbi's call. "Yes?"

"Who's Aldi?"

The healer blinked, her brows turning to a frown. "Where did you hear that name?"

"Who is he?"

"He _was_ Sir Plucki's son."

Cubbi's mind reeled. He didn't hear the 'was'. Froze, he similarly did not feel the dark forces rising and moving in to claim little bits of his mind and cloud over anything good in the cub. His will was leaving quickly.

"Toadwart, I want you to collect five of my smartest ogres and return to Drekmore. Get to work on the secret project I mentioned to you yesterday."

"Yes, Dukems! Er... What secret project?"

Igthorn grabbed Toadie by the neck and throttled him, talking so low not even Cavin, close by and tied to a tree under Aerial watch, could hear. "The secret of the juice, nimnul! And don't let _anyone_ hear about it or you'll be food for the moat-monster!!"

"Y-yes, Dukie!"

As the little spud raced off, Igthorn passed covert glances around to make sure no one heard. The duke sighed. No doubt the little puss-weed would fail, but just so long as the castle had a minimum staff of guards, he didn't care. And if by some miracle they did succeed to make gummiberry juice from the recipe under lock and key within Drekmore, all the better to rampage with!! Igthorn grinned gleefully.

Ah! Finally, some movement from Lady Bane's tent! She stepped out and looked so radiantly dark and despicably noble. So wise and evil... His heart melted on the spot and he rushed to her side. "My lady..."

"Assemble the troops. We have our way in." Grinning with the delight of the unmerciful, Lady Bane's hands went over her head. The jewel on her forehead began to glow. Trees groaned, earth heaved, and up from the firmament arose a collection of long-dead warriors.

Igthorn yelped and dashed behind the lady. "What... Why do we need _those_!?"

She smirked. "You can never have too much back-up."

Buddi's mouth fell open, and he knew. These trees, for more of them had come to encircle he and Sunni, these trees were related to the ones near Barbic Woods. Distant relatives but still...

"You're welcome." he passed a smile the tree's way.

"Buddi..." Sunni tugged at his sleeve.

"Don't worry, dearie. We won't hurt you." one of the blonder trees said.

"O-Okay.." She glanced nervously at Buddi but he seemed right at home."

"What brings gummies to Fangwood Forest? We haven't seen you in quite a while. Been busy?" the old one asked.

"Well, sort of. We're trying to get back to the war that's brewing."

The trees looked startled at this news. "War? Gummies at war? With whom?" They feared, of course, the war in the past that caused the gummies to fled. According to Gruffi Gummi, that's what happened. They needed further tending of the water to truly grow free again. Without gummies to provide help, their kind would keep dwindling until all are gone. They could not let it happen!

"Humans. Some really nasty ones. Got an army of the worst kind. We gotta get back. So... Sorry. We gotta go."

"No. Please!" the old tree caught him with a limb. "Please..."

"I'm sorry. We gotta go!"

"Let go of him!" Sunni broke in, not liking to see Buddi manhandled. She yanked on the tree limb holding him in place.

"Please listen. Perhaps we can help you, if you help us..."

****


	93. Chapter 93: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Sunni looked about at the trees that were alive, but suddenly she doubled over in pain. Buddi saw this and went to his best friend and found that the cut she got from the Quick car crash was more extensive then originally thought. "Buddi, my stomach hurts, please help.."

Buddi looked and pressed lightly on Sunni's stomach. Sunni screamed in pain as Buddi did this. Buddi gulped, "Oh no, Sunni please Gum, say it's not extremely serious." 

One of the trees that held Buddi earlier came over and saw the young female cub in pain, "Is she okay, I haven't see a Gummi in that much pain, since before the Great War that sent the gummies away.

Buddi looked to the great tree "Please, is there a way you can help my friend, please…please help her, she…she's a good friend. Is there something that can be done?" 

_Gummadoon_

Cubbi looked about his room, trying to figure out what had happened last that he could remember, but his visions were cloudy and he wasn't sure what had happened in the last few days. Cubbi looked down and then blushed red "What happened to me?"

****


	94. Chapter 94: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

He was naked, had ice packs arranged about his elbows, knees, and neck. He sat up a little, propping himself up on his elbows. He couldn't really sit up on his own yet, probably because he had not eaten in a long time. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. But no matter what he did, that dream still burned hard into his heart. Was that a dream? Or was it a memory…

NO! No! It couldn't be! No...Plucki would had told him if he had a son. And if he had a son…why had Cubbi never seen him? It didn't make sense…

Then…Plucki was not always there. And Sarrika had told him that Plucki was busy…did that mean he was ditching him? No! Plucki cared about him. He…he had to. He did care, didn't he? Or was he just-

Cubbi growled; his head hurt. He wished more than anything that he could remember what had happened when he'd been sick. That might have provided some answers. But his mind was a blank. He couldn't remember anything past…past the party. In fact, he couldn't even remember going to bed that night. Last thing he _did_ remember was Plucki pushing him out onto the dance floor.

For a brief moment, Cubbi thought back, remembering. But Zorlock intervened, again, omitted things, adding others…

_Flashback_

Cubbi stood off to the side, not about to dance unless he had too. Blastus and Gumlittle were good. Blastus, always the flirt, was the better of the two but Gumlittle was good too. Cubbi was nervous. He _couldn't_ dance. He'd told Plucki that. But Plucki, busy as always, had dismissed it as an excuse to get out of dancing. Truthfully, Cubbi couldn't blame him; that _did_ sound like something he'd do. Still…

"Being a wallflower?"

Cubbi looked up. Sir Plucki had cocked his left eyebrow at the cub. Cubbi nodded. Plucki grabbed the cub by the arm and pulled him out towards the dance floor. Cubbi's hands sweated and he shook his head,

"I…I can't dance, Plucki-"

"Don't give me that. Every fool of a bear can dance. Cubs five years old can dance. Probably better than you, of course but maybe you can manage to preserve some of that knighthood pride."

Tears stung Cubbi's eyes at the harsh words. But he nodded, and found himself shoved into the arms of a girl. Tavi…

_Present_

Depressed, the cub turned onto his side and closed his eyes; suddenly, he was no longer hungry.

Sarrika ran through the halls of Gummadoon. Although she knew that a war was building, she felt that she ought to tell Plucki that Cubbi was going to be all right. She knew the Captain. When he had someone's health on his mind, he wasn't at his best. With a battle, he needed to be at his best.

Luckily, it did not take her long. The knights were still in session with the council so she waited by the door. Plucki caught sight of her and gave her a side nod. He turned back to council, making it clear he would be with her in a minute. The humans had gone to ready their weapons, even the princess although her father, her knights as well as the Gummadoon knights had rejected. The Dunwyn Princess could not have cared less of their opinions.

It was quite ironic. At the moment, the humans returned; instead of being led by their king, whom they called Gregor, it was the princess who walked ahead. Her long blond hair bound in a loose braid, tossed over her shoulder, her clothing changed to a human boy's tunic, with long slacks. She'd donned knee high black boots and she had a bow swung over her shoulders. Her face was determined and she had her eyes narrowed. She caught sight of the council looking at her and stated,

"We've assembled all the weapons and knights we were able to. I've already got some of our knights keeping watch, relieving some of yours, Sir Plucki."

The Gummi Captain gave the human princess a nod. She turned to the council, now feeling what the others did, a gravity in the air. Wooddale stood and then paused. Turning, she nodded once. 

From behind the council emerged a new Gummi. Calla was immediately alert by the way the Gummi knights immediately became more attentive. Plucki straightened, Gumlittle stood a little taller (if that was possible) and all the humor left Blastus' face. Ramsei mimicked his Captain's moves. Even the twins, young as they were, looked more alert. Although they did not have the respect on their faces that their elder knights had.

The new Gummi was old, clearly quite advanced in her years. She was a light violet shade, with whitened hair that had once been indigo. Her eyes had large wrinkles underneath them. Her hands shook with age, and it was clear that she was probably nearing the end of her years. When she spoke, her voice was weak, although not near death yet. Plucki and the others gave her a brief bow, and Plucki spoke,

"Milady, Destini."

She nodded, leaning on the chair for support,

"Yes, young one." She caught a brief chuckle at her reference to the Captain as young but it quickly faded. "I hardly ever appear before the council or you brave soldiers. But in these recent events, I feel it is only right that I must."

Dead silence followed that statement. The Gummi took a breath, as if to gather her strength. She spoke again, slowly and clearly,

"Long ago, before we had to flee," she paused, and as if to give an idea of _how_ long ago, added, "When your great-great-grandparents were still in diapers," she paused a second time, "I was young and had finished my sorceress' training. For a reason is till do not know, I was exploring our Great Book when I received a vision from our book, hence my name Destini was born. What I saw…what I heard, foretold things that have since past, things that are still being put into motion," she paused yet again, took a gulp of air, "And some things that have not yet come to pass."

Berrybottom handed her a glass of water. She took a sip and then took the seat that Wooddale offered her. Sitting down, she spoke again, "It spoke of our forced escape into the very time stream, of our meeting of a 'young one' and of our eventual return. It also spoke of this war. This war will once again put us in armed combat with all those we thought to be gone." She locked eyes with the Gummi Captain. "And it gave me a prophecy that would one day become fulfilled. That day draws near."

Taking another swallow, she repeated the words that had been whispered to her, so long ago: "There are lost ones…if love can save them, then there shall be… one born again to conquer a fiend shall become the knight greater than any ever before seen. One when the task said and done, shall deliver clans from several to one. There is but one more, who shall be the one who ends this war. This is what I see. But what I have told you has not yet come to be."

All were silent. The old Gummi turned and walked away, leaving the gummies both frightened and more determined than ever. So…now besides having to deal with a war, there were three that they were supposed to somehow save and perhaps rise to greatness? And a baby born twice? One to merge two clans? _One_ Gummi ending this war? It was all _more_ responsibility. They had to not only deal with war but now the very real possibility that there were lost ones out there that they had to save. Princess Calla swallowed and turned to Plucki, who nodded and ordered,

"Prepare for the worst."

_Fangwood_

Buddi was hardly a healer but he worked as fast as carefully as he could. The trees had the herbs he needed, thankfully. They had familiar herbs to those of Barbic Woods. Buddi was grateful. He could hear his girlfrie- what! Sunni! She wasn't his girlfriend! Was she-

"Thanks Buddi."

Buddi smiled. He'd done a crude job but at least she had stopped bleeding. Now, they were quite interested in the trees' proposal. He knew what they wanted. A way out of this valley. Sunni knew it too. But they could not do that alone-

"Buddi!"

"What?"

"We're near the ocean!"

"I wouldn't call that _near_ but yeah…"

Sunni turned to the trees. "if we get help to get you out, you'll aid us in this war?"

"Gladly."

Sunni began to pull Buddi away, towards the direction of a wider river. "C'mon."

"Where're we goin'?"

"To get more help."

"From where?!"

Sunni smiled; she had no idea how to get there but she figured they could figure something out. 'Sides Buddi was probably a good navigator. And she remembered a fishing town not far from here by quick car. They'd have ships. In answer, she grinned, knowing that Calla and the others probably had not thought of their _other_ ally.

"France."

_Near Future_

By the time they entered Gummadoon, Gruffi and the others had semi-recovered from their shock. But Cubbi…oh, what a shock he was!

He'd grown up to be quite handsome. His voice was deeper and he had the beginnings of a beard on his face. But his eyes were still young, still Cubbi. But there was experience in them. And something else that none of the past gummies could place. He'd grown taller. 

"Cubbi!"

The name caught everyone's attention. A Gummi girl, about seventeen, ran out towards Cubbi, her arms open. Cubbi laughed and caught her as she dove towards him. 

"Tavi! I thought you were-"She was pretty, long maroon hair and dark pink fur. But she wore a green tunic and long black slacks. Gruffi, forever on the guard, and not liking the way their youngest cub had greeted the girl, stated,

"Cubbi Gummi, who's this?"

The girl smiled. "Well….technically no one knows yet. But since Plucki is gonna find out soon anyway…." The girl bowed and smiled, "My name is Tavi Gummi. Plucki doesn't know cause Cubbi's been too chicken to tell him! Ya'd think after training under the knight for ten years and practically seeing in him a father, that he'd have the guts."

"I'm going to Tavi." Cubbi insisted. Tavi chuckled. 

"After the ceremony, right?" she laughed again and greeted the Glens with a smile and a wink. "…and I am Sir Cubbi's fiancée."

****


	95. Chapter 95: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

The Glens stared at Cubbi... Sir Cubbi... for the longest time, shocked.

"Your... fiancée?" Grammi got out, then a great smile sprang forth. "Oh, Cubbi!" She took him in a great hug, and Tavi, too. "Where are ya from, dear?" For obviously Tavi was not known to the Glens yet. Where could other gummies have been found? Grammi had to know, to feel the truth all that much more.

"Oh, there's so much to tell!"

Cubbi dug Tavi in the ribs. "And not tell."

"I know, I know. I just... Okay. C'mon. There's no time anyway. Ceremony'll start soon!" Pulling the others along, Tavi moved closer to Grammi and whispered in her ear. "Gummadoon. And I'm happy to meet you for the second time."

Eyes wide as saucers at so much to look forward to, the Glens of the present past were indeed headed for the stable and active city of Gummadoon.

They were greeted by four of the original Gummadoon council. Had they all aged that much? What else had occurred? But Grammi and the others kept their mouths shut. What could be told to them would be and the rest they'd have to experience for themselves later on.

"You must be so proud of him, and your other young ones." a strange Gummi said to Zummi, grinning ear to ear.

"What do you mean? We've only just met Tavi."

"Oh, not Tavi. Buddi and Sunni of course. They should be here soon. Oh, I do so hope they don't miss Cubbi's knighting..."

Gruffi and Grammi exchanged looks. What had Sunni and Buddi been up to these future years?

_Present_

"Sir Plucki!" Out of breath, Sir Yaci ran to his captain. "Aerials spotted not quarter league away. The army is closing!"

"Ready your arms, Gummies!!" Plucki yelled to those behind him. He nodded to Calla.

"Arm yourselves, brave knights!" she called to her compliment.

Plucki's hand rose in the air, then fell. He led the march out the city gates, which would be sealed at their exit. But no sooner had they taken their first steps than Plucki halted them. Emerging from the forest to the east were the promised Barbic warriors.

"Ursa!" Plucki called her forward. "How many did you say you had coming?"

"Why?" But as she came to the front of their army, she saw quite a bit more gummies than expected, and the newcomers were certainly NOT Barbic!

"Ursa," Ryo greeted her, coming forward. "Ran into a bit of... company... on our way. Told 'em they could tag along if they didn't slow us up. In fact... That magician there made the going a bit faster." Hard for him to admit but it was true.

Calla also came to greet the newcomers, delighted to see unfamiliar but very welcome and friendly looking gummi faces. They were dressed remarkably similar to those gummies here, of Gummadoon.

The wizard Ryo referred to seemed in charge of the group of over thirty gummies. "Greetings. I am the Wizard Ruffi Gummi of New Gumbrea."

"New Gumbrea!" The news spread through the ranks like a cheering blaze, warming all hearts.

Ruffi nodded, smiling. "Yes. We summoned Gummadoon to once more rejoin us. And I can see that, despite the word of war brewing, that not all is lost to rumor." He indicated the numbers of humans among the gummi knights and other fighters.

"There is much to discuss, Wizard Ruffi. But we must now defend Gummadoon against perhaps the greatest of threats." Calla said. "I'll defend it as my own but we need more help. Have you any to help fight with us?" She glanced back among those behind him.

Ruffi grinned. "Oh, we have a few, and quite a lot of tricks up our sleeves. Where would you like us?"

As Calla conferred with Ursa and Plucki, Gritti gave a nod to Ryo. At least they'd made it. Ryo'd kick himself if he ever missed a good fight and they both knew it. Gritti grinned, having been looking forward to this for a while. Just some time to get in there and act. Tired of all this talk and waiting for the enemy to approach, he was ready for the Barbic way of handling things.

_Off the coast of France_

Buddi didn't like this. Rickety boats, going to another land altogether, and all in the daylight and in the open. But he trusted Sunni and she was sure this'd work so... Here they were basically knocking on a stranger human's door. A whole castle full of 'em! Sort of. They were sneaking into the bedroom of the local princess.

And in she came, sighing as if the largest weight on her shoulders was an upset stomach over eating too many sweets.

"Oh, mon dieu... What a day."

Sunni, holding her side with one hand and Buddi in the other, pulled him out into the open. "Marie? Thank goodness! I thought we'd never find you!

"Sunni! And you have a little friend with you! Oh, but you are hurt! You must tell me everything!"

And so they did and Buddi, not first impressed by the uppity sounding and too-courtiere appearance of Marie, soon saw that she could be some added help.

"But you are asking a huge favor indeed." Marie said, thinking quickly.

"You mean you can't help us? Please, Marie! Calla and all the others need you, need all of us! We need your help to release the tree folk from Fangwood's valley. I'm sure they can aid us a lot if only they could get out! That's all we ask. Just help us get the tree folk out of that valley."

"Well... You and Calla are my best friends, and it is rather boring around here... Of course I'll help! I merely need a bit of time to think, and figure out how to break this to my papa..."

"Easy! Just tell him!" Buddi said, wanting to get back in the game. He hated this going in circles. Part of his Barbic blood, he knew, and the fact that he still had issues to deal with about growing up and the changes in his body but, darn it!, ya just had to DO things sometimes and stop talking! "Where is he? Let's tell him now."

"Oh, that may not be a good idea. I don't think he would like gummi bears at all... If all you want is the tree people freed, you only need my help. You see, Papa had a visit from China's emperor last month and was given quite a lot of gifts. One was a brief demonstration on the power of a substance called blasting powder. They left some here and I swore to Papa I would not touch it but this is an emergency!"

"Well, what does it do?"

"It blasts!"

_Outside Gummadoon_

Eyes closed, Lady Bane took a breath and let it out slowly, smelling clear victory in the air. Even without the gummi brat's help, she knew they'd win. SHE'D win. And, she thought at her most private and guarded. Getting rid of Zorlock in her head would be an added bonus. Getting rid of him period would be even better...

Opening her eyes, they immediately latched onto the towers of Gummadoon, visible even now. Zorlock grabbed use of her mouth first. Impatient as always...

"Move out! We're almost there!"

****


	96. Chapter 96: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

_France_

Sunni was still very nervous about being back here at Marie's home, as she was still not sure how Jean Claude would receive her and Buddi. Would he capture them and put them in an exhibit as Carni had done, or would it be something worse? Sunni shivered as Marie noticed, 

"Are you feeling all right Sunni?" she asked, with a magnificent French accent. 

Sunni nodded "I-I-I" Buddi looked back.

"I think she's nervous about being away from home, and with her injury on her stomach, I think she's self-conscious."

Marie looked at Sunni and her stomach, "Sunni, should we get you some medical help?" Sunni looked very nervous and shook her head 'no'. 

Buddi looked at Sunni, "Maybe you should have that checked; it was only treated by means of first aid and you did hit pretty hard when we both were thrown from that track."

Sunni shivered again, not sure what to do.

****


	97. Chapter 97: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Taking a breath, Sunni said, as fiercely as she could, "I…_we_ don't have time for that! We need help! And Gum only knows how long they'll hold out."

Buddi smirked. "I know better than to argue with you." Sunni looked at him, with a cocked eyebrow. He added, "You are like Ursa in that way; stubborn to the bone."

Sunni narrowed her eyes. Turning back to Marie, she said, "we'll need all the help we can get Marie. You _have_ to talk to your father."

The Princess sighed deeply, "Oh mon Dieu. I'll try. But I don't know how Papa will react to Gummies."

But the black haired princess headed out. The two teenaged gummies followed her. Sunni gave Buddi a poisonous look. He was stunned.

"What's that for?"

"You comparing me to Ursa."

"But…I meant it as a compliment…"

"Was _she_ worth complimenting when she reprimanded in front of all of Gummadoon?"

Buddi sighed, "So that's it?"

"No. That _isn't_ it, Buddi Barbic! No matter what I do, your _mother_ hates me!"

"She doesn't hate you."

A low snort. "Coulda fooled me."

Buddi sighed deeply, "Sunni, I'm sorry I ran out like that. I shouldn't have put you in that situation…"

"Then why did you?"

The Barbic cub sighed again. "I dunno. I guess…"

"You guess what?"

"I don't know Sunni. I'm…I mean," he sighed again, deeper. "I feel so confused right now. I mean, I feel…_different_ about you."

The girl's cheeks burned deep red. "You…you too?"

He nodded, "it…it was wrong of me to just abandon you like that though. Even if I am confused, I…I had no right."

Sunni stated, calmly, as they darted after Marie. "Buddi…you're different from the other Barbics and that's why I like you. But, sometimes, you are very Barbic."

A nod, "I know. It's in my blood. I couldn't change that if I wanted to."

"If you could…would you?"

Buddi sighed again. Turning to face her, "Would you give up your Glen heritage?"

Sunni sighed. "I dunno Buddi. It would depend. If I had something else…something that I _really_ wanted more…I might. Because I've never really been 'into' all our traditions."

Buddi smiled sadly, "I used to be that way. Whenever Coming of the Seasons came around, I always begged Ursa to skip the 'gibberish' and go straight to the candy!"

Sunni smiled back, her anger gone. "The Coming of the Seasons?"

Buddi nodded, "Do you Glens have a kinda 'start-over' day?"

Sunni nodded, "Yeah. We call it Festival of the New Beginning. Usually we have it when the humans have their new years. Why? Is that what Coming of the Seasons is?"

Buddi nodded, "in a way. See, we Barbics believe Nature is a living thing. According to our beliefs, Gum created four sisters to keep the lives and years in balance. Eruta means Death in Barbic. She was oldest and she held the coldness of winter. When she believed your time on earth was done, she breathed ice on your tree of life and if you were not strong enough to withstand it then you died. If you were strong, you survived and lived on. That's why a lot of us die by old age. Our siscos are weaker then…tired."

"Sisco?"

"The thing that determines who you are, how you act, stuff like that."

"Soul?"

"Yeah. So we believe that Eruta brings winter. Her sister Joyu controls Autumn and determines how much joy you feel in your life. The other sister Tria controls summer and determines how much pain. But the Coming of the Seasons is giving thanks to Natur."

"Natur?"

"Yeah, the last one. She controls spring and means 'life.' She determines if you have cubs or not. Supposedly, she's merciful and there's a legend that she knows the past, present, and future."

Sunni drank all this in. "So, you praise her that day?"

"Yep. Then the adults hide all this candy and I hafta track it down. If I find it, I get to eat it."

Sunni smiled; that actually did sound like fun. She had never imagined that Barbics would do stuff like that. But then, she supposed that she jumped to conclusions quite a bit. But still-

"Mes amis, we're here." Marie turned around. "Wait here." 

She entered a room and the two gummies heard nothing but French arguments for quite some time. Then, Marie emerged, a defeated look upon her face. Before she could say a word, Buddi said,

"Marie, why don't we try?"

"He didn't listen to me!"

"Yeah…but Sunni's a diplomatic speaker."

Sunni turned to Buddi, "Me?!"

Buddi nodded, "Yer right. My Barbic blood makes me too impatient. I'll come with you if you want."

Sunni looked at Marie and then Buddi. She shook her head, "No. I can do it."

"Ma amie," Marie insisted. "Papa didn't listen to _me._"

"We have to try _everything_ Marie," Sunni insisted. "Buddi's right. We need all the help we can get." She smiled. "Buddi and I can finally put our stubborn streaks to good use."

That said, Sunni swallowed in doubt she had and with her head held high, marched into the throne room.

_Near Future_

Blastus met Cubbi at the entrance with a grand hug and a smack on the back. He turned to the past Glens,

"Mon ami told us you'd arrive."

"Yeah," Gruffi said, trying to act in control, "But-"

The sound of hooves interrupted him. As they all turned, Cubbi chuckled, 

"Always gotta make an entrance."

From the gates came what Gruffi and the others recognized as Barbic ramas. The first they knew had to be Buddi. He had grown a little taller but was still pretty short, about Gusto's height, rare for a Barbic. His build was bulked up a bit; he'd obviously been through and completed training. His arms were well toned as were his legs. He had kept that familiar hat but traded in his old tunic for a pair of black slacks and a dark navy blue tunic. He had on a belt around his waist where he kept a sword, so similar to the other Barbics'. He looked like he'd lost weight. Baby fat they decided. He gave them a smile and nod in greeting before going to the second rama.

A young female Gummi leapt off it. She was fairly thin but just starting to show the signs of pregnancy. She had long yellow hair which was held back in a braid. Her color of choice was green, in a tunic style dress like Ursa wore, minus the one sleeve. She was barefoot and about two inches shorter than Buddi. Around her shoulder she had a bow and quiver of arrows on her back. 

Cubbi and Buddi winced as one as they knew what was coming.

Blastus walked up to the female Gummi and kissed her hand politely,

"I'm glad you could make it, Sunni Barbic."

_Present_

Cubbi awoke again when he heard sounds of commotion. Getting out of bed, he donned his knight uniform, save the armor and went outside his room to see what the fuss was about. He saw Plucki preparing to lead the knights out. Zorlock saw an opportunity as Blastus was racing in, to find more weapons. In an instant, Cubbi darted into a secret passage and emerged inside the weapons' room…waiting.

The wait was short. Blastus soon darted in. Zorlock knew Cubbi's belief in Blastus was intense. After all, Blastus was on _his_ side after Cubbi had freed Cavin. This was the perfect way to kill what remained of the cub's soul. Cubbi did not put much belief in medics, but Blastus, one who knew Plucki…

"Mon ami! You're awake!" Blastus wrapped the cub in a tight embrace. When the child did not make a response, he asked, "Why are you up, mon ami?"

The cub stared at him with empty emotionless eyes and Zorlock forced the question from Cubbi's lips with anger and betrayal embodied,

"Who in Gum is Aldi?"

****


	98. Chapter 98: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

"Zut..." Blastus mumbled the curse under his breath, then put on an apologetic grin. "Such things are best discussed in one's own room, mon enfa`nt." He tried to steer the cub back that way, wondering how in the world Cubbi had heard the name when Plucki never spoke of his deceased son, but Cubbi would have none of it.

"Lemme go! Tell me now who that is!" Feet planted defiantly with a strength Cubbi shouldn't possess so soon after being deathly ill, he was unbudging.

Blastus almost as unmoving. His face turning hard, he clasped Cubbi's shoulder. "We do not speak of the dead when so near a battle. I must go, Sir Cubbi. I am needed on the battlefield beside Mon Capitan." Grabbing what he came for, Blastus swept passed and jogged out.

So it was true... Discontent and anger began a quick fester within the cub's mind and heart. Plucki had a son, who was dead. The dream wasn't just a dream. He'd make that liar say it!

Thoughts twisted easily by Zorlock in his current state, Cubbi tore out of the room, the hall, pushing himself out of Gummadoon's interior. He'd make 'im say it or... or... he'd hafta do something he didn't want to.

_France_

Pacing by the fireplace with a quick and angry step, King Jean-Claude heard Marie re-enter. His jaw clenched. "I told you I want none of this silliness! I've a kingdom to run and the borders have been attacked again and I've no time for--"

"I'm not Marie, your highness, and I'm no silliness, either." Hands on her hips, Sunni glared in earnest until he turned around, preparing for his reaction.

France's ruler had eyes as big as saucers upon seeing a living breathing gummi bear. "Zut alore!! You.... I...." After his initial gasp, Jean-Claude yelled. "Guards! Guards!!"

"Hey! Stop that!" Sunni blocked his exit to the door. "I'm not here to hurt anyone. We need your help. Please! Marie tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen, so you're going to listen to me now!"

Very confused, Jean-Claude knew too little of gummies to know that Sunni couldn't actually stop a full grown human intent on plowing her over. Tense, he had no choice but to listen.

"Yes, gummi bears are real. We've been around for ages. We just hide from humans because you always hurt us! Except Calla, and Marie. So when our 

kingdom, next to King Gregor's, was threatened, I came to both of them, asking for help. Calla's aid isn't enough, sire. Will you hear me out fully now, for a friend of Marie's?"

With the most pleading and honest of faces, Jean-Claude sagged, muttering, "How could I say no to that face?"

Outside, Buddi listened with Marie, as she wasn't at all shy about eavesdropping. Jean-Claude's call to his men was heard and had to be answered, by Marie. Thank goodness for her stubborn and nasty side, as the guards backed down as soon as she made it plain that the gummi bear beside her was not a threat but a friend. Buddi, heart thumping in his chest, lowered his arms slowly and wondered what kinda country this was! No place for a Barbic, that's for sure. Not only because of the brewing battle did he want to get back home.

_Future_

"Sunni... Barbic??" Stunned, Gruffi couldn't make sense of the scene, completely lost and unable to put the two names together for their full meaning. His brain had so shut it out completely.

Sunni, who was actually familiar with this reaction from the _first_ time, smiled mischievously at him as she came closer. "Sure! Who'd you think I'd marry? A human?" Giggling, she gave the stunned foursome a round of hugs, Gruffi still speechless.

Amid Grammi's 'Oh you look wonderful, dear!', Zummi's 'Contragulations... Er. I mean, congratulations!', and Tummi's 'I knew you two were made for each other.', the group settled in their seats. Buddi and Sunni sat on either side of Gruffi. Still standing in his shock, Sunni pulled at him to sit. He sort of fell into his chair.

"He takes very good care of me, Gruffi. I'd never want anybody else. Ever." Sunni spoke quietly by his ear. She didn't mention that it took a while to get his approval, which she'd wanted most of all of her adopted family. He'd come around and that was the important part, but what Buddi had to do to prove himself... She let out a fluttery sigh and focused intently on the council, and the approach of a handsome looking Cubbi.

****


	99. Chapter 99: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

_France_

Sunni gulped and in walked Buddi at her right and Marie on her left and she shivered as she looked up at Marie's father "King Jean Claude, your majesty, I, and the kingdoms of Dunwyn and Gummadoon need your help desperately." 

Marie's father looked at Sunni "How do I know you're not a figment of our imaginations?" in an almost annoyed, heavy French accent. 

Buddi stepped in, "I know you think we're not real but we are and we desperately need your help; if we don't get your help, Dunwyn and Gummadoon will fall, and if they do, your kingdom will be next." 

Sunni looked at Marie's father, "Please, we need your help; Calla sent us to summon you, Igthorn is back in power with the help of an evil witch that almost caused my death when she tried to seal my youth."

Marie never was told by Calla this, after she met Sunni, Cubbi and Tummi. Calla had told her some about the Gummies in letters she wrote her now-friend, but never mentioned that Sunni almost lost her life in the hands of the witch. "If she has the power, she will take over all the nearby kingdoms. She…she is pure evil.." 

****


	100. Chapter 100: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

King Jean Claude looked at the cubs and his own daughter and thought as he rubbed his chin. "Marie, I will consider this, if you can give me a half hour to consider my options, I will give you my decision. This will not be easy; Gregor is my friend and ally, and I must think, please if you may leave so I can." The group of three nodded and walked out of the throne room, allowing the king to think over what he must do in the best interests of all three kingdoms.

The three retreated to Marie's room, to wait. They did not really know much else to do. They had appealed as best they could. Now, it was merely a matter of time. Buddi looked skyward and then walked over to the window, gazing out over the land, back the way they came. The waves crashed against the shore and Buddi felt a little sick just watching them.

"Buddi?"

The cub turned and smiled. "Hey Sunni."

"What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothin'. Just thinkin'."

"'Bout what?"

"About this war…" he sighed. "I know we'll try as hard as we can but do you really think we can win?"

"I know it."

Marie walked over, "Qui. With my father's aid, plus your own armies, we'll put an end to this war."

Buddi nodded. "Sometimes, I feel…I wanna believe that…ah, never mind." He smiled and glanced back outside, towards home. Sunni knew of his doubt and she put her hands on his shoulders and on her own impulse, kissed his cheek. His cheeks turned hot under her lips and Marie chuckled.

"L'amour."

That only made Buddi blush a deeper red but he smiled at Sunni, although a bit shyly. Sunni said, softly and gently,

"We'll think of something. We will _not_ be beaten by this war. We've peace with one human kingdom-"

"Deux…"

The door opened and King Jean-Claude was standing there, firm and tall,

"We set sail at dusk."

_Future_

Gruffi, still stunned dumb, stared ahead, not hearing much of what was going on. Sunni chuckled a bit and nudged him with her elbow. She was glad she had not announced the other news yet. She turned to Buddi who smiled gently before turning his attention back to the ceremony. The rest of the gummies were watching with interest as Cubbi approached and at Wooddale's request, fell to one knee.

It was indeniable that Gummadoon was making a big deal out of this. The rest of the Gummadoon knights were present, although most were off to the side. The Glens also noted that there was only one of the twins. He stood by the blue knight. The exception was their Captain, who although older, had not looked to have aged much, Sir Plucki who was standing at Cubbi's side. Gruffi noted that he had his head held high, almost like a father would have. The way _he_ should feel. But here he was, fussin' over his other cub's choice of a mate. But still…the gruff gummi shook his head to clear his thoughts. Cubbi, that was why he was here. He focused on the matter at hand.

"Cubbi Gummi, very few are given the honor of serving Gummadoon. They must prove themselves to be both a gentle soul and to possess a brave spirit. Their will and determination must be above average and beyond a mere valiant soul. They must possess such a will and love for their fellow gummies that they would be willing to risk death to keep all safe. Sir Plucki?"

"Yes, Milady?"

"For the past ten years, you have guided your young squire both on and off the field, in both training and life skills."

"Yes, Milady."

"Do you feel that he has successfully completed and passed the physical requirements to survive any trials he might endure?"

"Without a doubt, Milady."

"Has he the strength of will and soul that a knight requires?"

"More than enough, Milady."

"Thank you, Captain." Wooddale turned her attention to the young adult and took a sleep staff from Berrybottom. Touching first Cubbi's left shoulder, then his right, she said,

"The safety of Gummadoon is now equally shared upon your shoulders. I hereby dub thee a warrior for our ways and protector of our people. Rise and take your staff, Sir Cubbi."

Rising to his feet, Cubbi took the golden staff, and in a flash of magic from the council received his official knight uniform which was a tad different from the uniform he'd worn for training. He gave Wooddale a half-bow and followed Plucki back down the stairs. The other knights slowly came out to stand by Cubbi's side. Unlike Ramsei and Ecri, Cubbi was granted the blue status, rare for a newly anointed knight, especially one of his young age. In a sense, this meant that in a battle, Ramsei and Ecri would have to abide by his orders. No doubt this did not hold well with those two, who had fought towards that status most of their lives and here was a young knight granted it before them. The council had its reasons however.

Wooddale stepped forward,

"So today, the final step of the prophecy has been set into motion." She smiled at Cubbi, "And it is now up to you to guide it the rest of the way. And I know you will, just as you did nine years ago, just as Sunni and Buddi did nine years ago. Nine years ago this very day. We've much to celebrate today."

Plucki smiled, knowing well what happened nine years ago. He nodded, "The Festival of the Three."

Wooddale nodded, a smile on her face, "Indeed, as well Sir Cubbi's eighteenth year."

That said, everyone began to depart towards the main hall. Cubbi soon found Tavi in his arms and he smiled at her. She locked her arms around his neck and kissed him. She caught her aunt's playful shake of the head as she walked down from her seat on the council. The glens were walking up to the two. Grammi had a look of pure joy while Gruffi still seemed uneasy. Zummi and Tummi were smiling. 

"Mon ami Cubbi! Mon ami Buddi, ma amie Sunni, vite, vite! This Festival is in your honour you know!"

Gruffi was stuned. A new gummi holiday…for these three? What had happened...

"We're coming Blastus."

The group slowly trotted towards the door and as they entered, the past Glens were stunned.

None of their holidays were quite as elaborate as this! Music was playing and people were dancing. Chefs were bringing out plate after plate of hot food and magicians were triggering numerous spells of decoration and fireworks. Some magicians were off to the side, entertaining the cubs. The slightly older cubs, girls, were watching the dancing.

Tavi chuckled and asked gently, "Dance with me, handsome knight?"

Cubbi chuckled as the girl touched the medallion on her forehead, murmured a few words, and in a flash of gummi magic, stood before him in a dress fit for a queen. He smiled, remembering how horrible she had been years ago when he'd first met her but he took her by the hands and the two glided out onto the dance floor. 

Grammi, deciding to sit this one out, watched the two from the side, tears filling her eyes. Zummi came over and handed her a glass of rich drink. Gruffi and Tummi stood off to the side, Gruffi watching without emotion and Tummi eating from a handful of food he had already gotten from the tables. 

"They're tres cute, n'est-ce pas?"

Tummi was the only one who answered Blastus. Plucki followed the French knight, obviously to greet the other Glens.

"Yeah…they'll make a cute couple once they mate."

"What?"

Tummi turned as Blastus and Plucki choked on their drinks. Tummi grinned sheepishly. "Oops."

Sunni chuckled and took a seat beside Grammi and Gruffi. As she sat down, she gasped, low. Grammi put her hands on her arm,

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

The girl smiled faintly,

"Yer grandcubs just kicked me."

_Present_

Tavi bit her lip and tried again,

"Lu…no, La…ah phooey!"

Tavi sighed. She'd been trying to get a simple magic spell down, hoping that she could prove some use in this coming war. So far nothing worked, absolutely nothing. She knew that she was not supposed to practice sorcery without her mentor, in her case it was her aunt Toffi, around but she felt that if she was not ready for a war physically, perhaps she could add aid magically. So far…no luck.

The girl was drawn away from her failings by the sound of footsteps. Sticking her head out, her heart skipped a beat. Letting out a heavy sigh, she watched as Sir Cubbi made his way through Gummadoon's halls. He was headed for the gates. "Oh, he's _so_ cute!" she cooed. That single dance they had done together had snagged her heart. She _had_ to talk to him again. Her mind made up, she darted out and chased after him.

"Sir Cubbi!"

Cubbi turned as Tavi ran up the block. With Zorlock ruling his actions, he ignored her and ran on. He would have made I through the gates, had Tavi not darted through a shortcut and emerged ahead of him. Zorlock's anger grew…he knew that Cubbi's mere mention of Aldi to Plucki would provide material he could twist enough to make the cub's soul die completely and cease _any_resistance. Now, this little brat-

"Where are you going?" Tavi inquired.

"The battlefield."

"Wait! You don't know what-"

"I know enough, twerp."

Tavi backed, her hand to her chest. His voice had deepened, turned almost…evil. He turned faintly and his eyes were different, darker. They were older and they were _not_ Cubbi's eyes. She'd spent the entire dance with Cubbi staring into his eyes. Those eyes were _not_ his. She grabbed his shoulder and he whirled around, swiping her hand off and growling.

Wait! She remembered…one of the first things she learned when she'd told her Aunt Toffi that she wanted to learn magic. Some spells were called 'soul-switchers.' More than one person's soul could exist in a body. But whichever soul was stronger would command it. In some instances, the weaker soul died! Because they were so harshly broken. Gummies never used such spells but she had learned them because she'd always been interested in what types of spells the evil ones used. Yes…those dark eyes, his rejection…he had-

"You _aren't_ Cubbi." She accused. Her eyes narrowed. "Cubbi's eyes are not that evil."

His voice altered again, turned dark and scary. "yer too smart for your own good gummi."

"_Who_ are you?"

"Zorlock, Greatest of the Old World Wizards. Remember the-"

"Zorlock!" Every gummi, old and young, knew of Zorlock. Before Tavi was born but when her brother was younger, the Gummi Knights had rebelled against Zorlock. He had killed many gummies…the thought of that evil wizard…sweet Gum, Cubbi's soul-"Help! He-"

Her call was cut off when the wizard grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall, squeezing. She tugged at his hands without effect as even without evil power, Cubbi was a year older and stronger. 

"You best keep your mouth shut, little one." That cold voice threatened. He tightened his grip.

Sweet Gum, she couldn't breathe! She needed air! Her eyes watered and she felt a panic take over her body. She tried to fight back in any way possible but nothing was so much as budging the hands that were killing her. Her blurred vision met Cubbi's eyes and as she watched, an incredible thing happened.

Those dark, evil eyes flickered and then with a fresh and passionated cry of, "Stop it!" the hands that held her released and for a brief instant, she saw Cubbi's familiar eyes before once again those dark eyes took over. The gummi/wizard fled, out the gates but not towards to the battlefield. They were headed for the opposing side. Tavi massaged her throat but a light of hope stirred in her heart.

Cubbi lived.

Rushing to her parents' stables, she drew out her brother's stallion and in a swift fluid motion, urged it out and onto the battlefield. She had to tell the knights…if they didn't know…they couldn't hurt Cubbi! Not while his soul still lived! Ignoring the orders calling her to come back, Tavi disappeared out of the gates and towards the gummi army. Her sharp eyes spied who she wanted and crying out, she jumped off the horse and ran,

"Sir Plucki!"

That little brat had in fact done Zorlock a favor. He didn't even need to go to Sir Plucki now. It didn't matter now, he no longer needed to play a part. Now, Cubbi's soul was in turmoil.

_Sweet Gum, I almost-_

_You were gonna kill her._

_No, that was you_

_You were too weak to resist._

_No…no…n-_

Zorlock grinned as the cub's soul broke and he felt that strong will dissipate.

_Finally…you die_.

****


	101. Chapter 101: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

_Future_

"Grand_cubs_?? You mean... twins?" Grammi burst into tears and hugged the grinning Sunni with all her might.

"Easy, Grammi. Even Barbic toughness only goes so far!"

Buddi, soon to be a proud papa bear, chuckled at the little joke.

"Buddi, tell us about this Festival of Three? What's it all about?" a puzzled Zummi asked.

_Off the Coast of England_

"No, no, no! It'd never work!" Buddi yelled in frustration, throwing his hands up. His temper was coming back again and currently he had no patience 

for the ineptitude of the King of France. "There's no way you could make sure your blasting powder wouldn't hurt US if you placed shot it out of the 

catapults. You can't aim good. We need a better way!"

"Mon compatriot, I am trying to be reasonable here but you must realize our limitations!"

"Human limitations!"

"Buddi! Please, stop it, both of you."

"Oui. Sunni is right. Do you have a better plan, Buddi?"

Originally set on edge by the ship he and the others were on, it took a bit to calm him down. Sunni by his side helped tremendously. "Look, I may 

not be an adult but my clan's always prepared for confrontations and mounting defenses. I'm not the best fighter but I'm great with planning strategies. Now the way I see it..."

_Outside Gummadoon's Walls_

Tavi almost fell right in front of him in her haste to dismount.

"Get off the field! This is a battle, cub!"

"Plucki! Please, listen to me!"

He did not dismount but signalled his knights to silence. "Speak."

"It's Cubbi. He... He's possessed by Zorlock! He.. He almost..." She started crying, had to fight back the tears. "Sir Plucki, he's still in 

there. Cubbi's not dead. I _saw_ him! Please, you gotta help!"

The Gummi Captain turned his steed about, scooping up Tavi. "Show me where he is."

"Plucki, no!" Sir Ramsei pulled his stallion out to block Plucki's path. 

"We've a battle _here_. The cub is strong enough to wait it out."

"You're wrong! You didn't see him, Ramsei..." Tavi shuddered and clung to Plucki.

"Ramsus, this has gone beyond Cubbi, as it has gone beyond Gummadoon's walls. Why do you think Zorlock took possession of such a young cub? He 

means to keep the way behind open for the onslaught ahead of us."

The mustached Gummadoon warrior hiked his brows at that shocking realization and backed out of Plucki's way. "Do you need any assistance?"

"No. It will be us or no one. Cubbi trusts me of all people. Fight well, Sir Ramsus."

"Fight well, Sir Plucki." With a brief nod of his head, he returned to formation, not looking back at his Captain's flight. He and the others had much bigger concerns as the buzz of the Aerials new contraptions filled the air and the clomp of huge feet shook the ground. A huge army indeed. Time to rally their own.

The humans weren't as brave as his fellow gummies. No one was saying anything, so Ramsei took charge of it. "Hold fast, men and gummi alike! We've fought back these same foes before and beat them all. This should be a small matter, eh?" He grinned, showing them an ease he didn't feel. Battles, war, they never sat well, but single fights. Yes, one could say he was proud of all his fights. Let them come singly then, and he'd show them all a good fight!

Igthorn was first on the scene, backed by a hundred others of various race and design but of similar malign alignments.

"Oh, so you've got yourself some of Gregor's goons, have you?" the Duke scoffed.

The side of evil chuckled.

Sir Ramsei couldn't have hoped for a better reaction. Tired of putting up with this human's infiltrations of Dunwyn Castle, the King's knights bristled visibly and audibly, their fervor rising at Igthorn's remarks and sending out their own slurs.

"ENOUGH! I've had enough blabber in my head and out of it!" From the motley squadron stomped the livid Lady Bane. "You will all die and I will be the only one laughing!" Finally rid of that monstrous Zorlock, Lady Bane was eager to exact some long overdue revenge on anyone in her way. And that meant _everyone_.

There was no question that it was she who fired the first bolt. Along Gummadoon's wall, Plucki tried to shut out the charging cries of Barbic, Knight, human, gummi, ogre, and others. His mission was plain and right before him. Though Tavi's directions were vague, Cubbi/Zorlock was not trying to cover his tracks.

In the deepest, darkest, and most secret part of his mind, Zorlock hid a very keen secret from even Lady Bane. It was possible the busybody bears had 

forgotten all about it, too. He didn't have a Doomsday Clock and he'd heard that bullethead Pigthorn say the Ursalian secret weapon was dismantled but Gummadoon had it's own interesting defense. If he could only find the right section of wall! Blast the infernal designers! How could anyone find anything here?? Zorlock continued to press Cubbi's hands against stone, trying to find the precise one to unlock the passage. It was low. He knew that. A crawl space even for a gummi. The downside of this cub's body was his lack of inherent magic. He couldn't just do a summon source spell on the thing. Probably shut up by a locking spell anyway.

"Cubbi!!"

Just great... Zorlock turned the cub slowly, grinning. Oh, they knew all right. That blasted captain wouldn't be approaching so cautiously if he wasn't aware that Zorlock was in charge. Let 'em get close. He and that twerp would just make their ends easier.

"Cubbi?" Plucki held out one hand. "Come to me, son. Please."

Oh... This was too easy. He wanted to play a bit. "Son?? Don't you dare call me that!" Using Cubbi's rage and indignation, Zorlock cackled 

internally as he let it out on top of Plucki. "You want me to be a replacement for Aldi, don't you!"

Plucki sagged. "No... No one could replace Aldi, just as no one can replace your father, Cubbi." The gummi Captain turned stern. "Cubbi, come here. Now."

Letting the anguish and tears from the cub's tortured soul bubble up to be felt by the body, crying was easy.

Cubbi rushed to Plucki's outstretched arms.

"It's alright, Cubbi. We'll help you."

Tavi approached meekly. "Plucki? Is Cubbi alright?" Soulswaps were tricky. She didn't think anyone could break one just by willpower, though Cubbi had to be strong to break out just before... before he hurt her.

"Go straight to Wooddale. Tell her the situation." Plucki said quietly, still retaining a hold on Cubbi.

"Plucki?" the pink-furred cub mumbled against his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"You were right... You can't replace my father! ELEKTRUM FILIMAE!"

Cackling, lightning shot out of Cubbi's fingers and right into Plucki's back. The knight jerked spasmodically, even after Zorlock released him to fall on the ground.

"Plucki!!" Tavi screeched, having not moved from her spot. She rushed forward, collapsing on the fallen knight. Was he still breathing? Oh please, Gum, not Plucki!

In a bit of a hurry after that rush of adrenaline, Zorlock smirked as he gave the tattler a sound zapping. Didn't have time to finish her off right now. Soon, though. Turning back to the wall, Zorlock made Cubbi's face a frown.

"Now where is that secret rock..."

On his tenth try, Cubbi's hand pressed a stone that sunk inward. Finally! Hopping in his joy, Zorlock impatiently pressed hard on the scrawny passage 

that emerged, willing it to open quicker. "C'mon. Move! Ah! There..." Grinning gleefully, Zorlock ducked into the crawlspace, and found he could stand up in the dark secret passage. Hm... Didn't remember that the last time he was here. Something wasn't right...

"I thought I might find you here."

That voice! "Aren't you dead yet?"

"I could ask the same of you. Come now... Borrowing a cub's body. Isn't that a bit beneath you, Zorlock?"

"Hardly!" Cautious but willing to show his pizzazz hadn't left him in all these centuries, Zorlock decided to light up the scene with a ground-based 

fireball. It lit all right, but the ancient gummi didn't back up one bit. 

"Should've guessed you'd be here, Destini... Aren't you getting too old for this?"

"Release the cub, Zorlock, and we may not have to destroy you completely, but I can't make any promises."

"Hmph. I'm the one with all the threats and power, not you, you old windbag. Step aside. You're no fun to destroy, old hag."

Destini didn't rise to the taunts and slurs, and neither would she move from blocking Zorlock's progress into the Gummadoon vault, where the evil wizard no doubt wanted to go for one purpose. "You will never gain possession of the Gummadoon Staff."

"That's what they all say." Grinning evilly, Zorlock made Cubbi's body advance.

Currently a cowering body of subconsciousness, Cubbi's soul saw the hurting, the injustices, the pure evil, but wasn't the fact that he couldn't stop Zorlock from hurting Plucki enough to convince him he would never be able to help them again?

Zorlock never gave up the opportunity to do two tortures at once. As he attacked Destini Gummi on the physical plane, he continued his barrage against Cubbi Gummi on the metaphysical plane. And the Great Battle began for all sides.

****


	102. Chapter 102: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

_Off the coast of England_

Sunni looked out of the side of the ship she and the others were on, heading back to Dunwyn. She hadn't been on a ship in quite a while; last time she was on a ship was when she'd accidentally stowed on board in Calla's trunk. Sunni was thankful she didn't get very sea sick; she did to some extent but not much, only a slight dizziness. She looked through a porthole in the room where the meeting was taking place in; she could hear Buddi's voice as he spoke.

"Sunni, Sunni..." Sunni turned, out of her trance, and was suddenly brought back to reality of the strategy meeting that must be planned in order to help out those about to wage war on the villains that were set to take over Dunwyn and Gummadoon.

_Future_

Grammi smiled and looked at Sunni, to her, she was like a daughter. She was so happy that she was soon to be a mother of twins. Grammi looked to her, "Sunni are you doing okay, sweetheart?" 

Sunni nodded "Yes, Grubbi checked me a few days ago; he is a lot older now but still a good medic." Grammi smiled, knowing she was right; in one incident where part of Gummi Glen had caved in due to the termite, Grubbi was able to care for any injuries sustained. Sunni was on to learn this first hand, she had injuries as well as Cubbi, when the tower they, along with Cavin, were near when it collapsed in Dunwyn. All their injuries were superficial but still serious enough to warrant treatment. She remembered even Buddi had helped out in the attempted rebuilding of Gummi Glen, and he'd fallen. Grubbi was able to treat him for his injuries using only herbs and roots to heal deep cuts the cub had on his leg.

****


	103. Chapter 103: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

There were other memories as well. She remembered Buddi telling her a while back that he was grateful for her help after Barbic Woods fell. He thanked her for telling Ursa what he couldn't and for her words of encouragement. Even after she'd thought about it for quite some time, she _still_ didn't know what the cub was talking about. He claimed that she had said something to him that had encouraged him to confess to Ursa all the fear and sorrow he felt. While the cub had not gone into detail, he was certainly grateful to her for something. Although….Grammi had not the _slightest_ idea what it was.

"You'll find out."

The glen turned and recognized Buddi's older voice. He smiled at her. "Trust me, you won't be clueless as to _what_ for much longer. You'll find out."

"Why can't you-"

Buddi shook his head, "I can't tell you what you hafta do. Trust me, you'll know." He turned to Zummi. "The same reason I can only tell you a little bit about the Festival of Three."

Gruffi now turned his attention to Buddi, as this festival was easily the most elaborate he'd ever seen, with far more activities and traditions than any of those that they currently celebrated. And to the best of his knowledge…more than _any_ celebration done in the past. The origins of such an event was intriguing. But at the same time, the Glen felt a twang of fear in his gut that he couldn't place or get rid of. Still, he had to learn all he could.

"Is this a Gummadoon holiday or-"

"No," Sunni interrupted. "Every gummi clan celebrates it. The Barbics make a tremendous deal outta it."

"But…" Zummi intervened, "What's it celebrated for?"

Buddi spoke out, "We can't tell you much."

"Tell us what you can, Buddi." Gruffi said simply. The Barbic nodded.

"Soon, a second war will break out and Lady Bane and Igthorn will join together forgotten enemies to lead the battle against us. The Festival of three is to celebrate the three that ended that war and insured the alliance of gummies with the humans of Europe and France."

"WHAT?! What second war? When? What three-how-"

"Sorry," Buddi took the squirming Ursa from Grammi and cradled her, feeling very odd. She used to cradle _him!_ "I've told you all I can. The rest you'll hafta find out yourselves."

The Barbic rose and walked over to Wooddale. She and he got into a conversation and, following his instruction on date, she murmured a few words and the baby Ursa vanished, whisked back to her own time. Gruffi had to admit that was probably a better idea than letting Zummi try it. The Barbic returned as soon as his mother had been returned to her proper time and place.

Grammi was at a loss. A second war…with only _three_ to end it? How-

Grammi was drawn away from her thoughts as the song ended and Tavi and Cubbi once more joined them. Tavi clung to his arm, a young, laughing expression on her face. She kissed Cubbi once on the cheek and then took note of Plucki and Blastus. They ahd been quiet through the Glens' conversation but now were looking at her and Cubbi, stunned. They knew, no question about that. Nodding to Cubbi, Tavi yanked Blastus out onto the dance floor, leaving Plucki and Cubbi together. 

_Present_

"Listen…Jean-Claude do you have a map?"

"Qui." The French King placed a map down in front of the Barbic cub and as an afterthought, a quill and ink. Buddi thanked him and looked the map over. He marked out the approximate location of Gummadoon, a few hours journey from Dunwyn. Tracing down from that location, he pointed out where Fangwood Forest was.

"Here. We have three possible allies here. But they're stuck in a valley. Do you think that blasting power would be enough to lower a side so it wasn't so steep? We might be able to get them out then."

"Qui, I believe so."

"Okay, then that's the first thing we need to do. There's a small dock about four miles from the forest. Right here."

The King left to give such directions to the captain. Buddi waited and when he return, went on.

"They could provide some maximum firepower, up the center. And chances are they could provide a distraction just long enough for the rest of us to get into place. King Jean-Claude, who are your best archers?"

"Armaund, Gaston, Platt, Phillippe, Sumner, Vicq, Wiatt, and Parfait."

"Good. While the armies are distracted, I'll need them to split up and hide in the trees and hills surrounding the armies. Ya can put that blasting powder on the ends of your arrows. Judging from what I've been told, the Aerials will be the only enemies in the air. The blasting powder can be used to take them out. The rest of your army, except for a small section, needs to advance from behind. You come in when we've been fighting a while and begin to tire. The section that doesn't stay behind should divide into about eight different smaller sections, I need each of those sections to concentrate on _one_ villain or a group of them. Take the leaders out. The smaller the better because you're less obvious."

"Mon ami, that will be quite hard. With fewer knights-"

"I know…it's risky. But once yer on the field, count on getting help from us and Gregor. The leaders of each set of villains still have power. Without them, the others will be easier to take out."

A nod of acknowledgement. Buddi turned to Sunni.

"Sunni and I take Lady Bane. We've got a score to settle."

"What?! Us…alone, against Lady Bane? Are you insane, Buddi?!"

"No Sunni. But I've got a theory."

"Let's hear it."

"I don't think she has much inherent magic. When she does a large spell or one without words, her headband lights up. If it's a small spell, it doesn't. So I think-"

"Most of her power is a trinket? That gem?"

"Exactly. If we can get that gem away from her, she will still be a great adversary but it'll diminish her power a great deal. Besides, _everyone_ has a weakness." He grinned, "But one thing at a time. Next stop-"

"Fangwood Forest," Sunni finished a grin of anticipation on her face.

_Outside Gummadoon's Walls_

A low moan made its way out of Plucki's lips and he sat up, slowly. His whole body ached but he was alive, which downright surprised him. But there was no doubt in his mind that Zorlock was in control. But Tavi was right as well. Cubbi had to be alive. If he hadn't been, Zorlock would have killed him with that blast of lightning. Tavi was- Tavi!

That's what that weight was! As the knight sat up, Tavi's body rolled off of his back, unconscious but alive. But soon, she too, began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up. Plucki opened his mouth to ask if she was alright but she beat him to it.

"I must be alive. A dead person cannot hurt this much!" she shook her head and said, "where's Cubbi?"

Plucki glanced along the wall and a feeling of dread rushed through his heart. Only a scarce few knew about the Gummadoon Staff. Only Wooddale and Berrybottom of the council knew of its existence and only Wooddale knew where it was. Destini knew and out of necessity they had told him, when he had only been Captain for a few months. That's what Zorlock was after, he could feel it. Turning to Tavi, he said,

"Go alert your aunt. Quickly!"

"But what about Cubbi?"

"Leave Sir Cubbi to me. Now go! Tavi Gummi, that is an order!"

The girl jumped up and ran off, taking the backway into Gummadoon. Plucki watched her go and then walked along the wall. He stopped, pressed a stone inward and being barely small enough to fit, squirmed inside towards the sounds of a battle.

Tavi ran through Gummadoon's courtyard, seeking her aunt Toffi, her mother's older sister. So far, she'd found nothing.

"Tavi!"

Turning, she shouted, "Lucki!"

Her older brother rushed towards her, still dressed in his squire clothes. His short green hair fluttered in the wind and his boots clanked against thes tone courtyard. He snagged his sister's hand and ran. She saw that the Aerials were fast approaching and they were not without weapons. It looked like crossbows mainly. Lucki rushed her towards their small cottage. Although they had the right to stay in the main chamber sof Gummadoon, due to their relation to a wizard, they chose not to. Only the knights, wizards, and historians stayed in the main chambers. The rest of the gummies preferred to stay in their own houses. That was where Tavi could see her parents, waiting. 

She would have that sealed in her mind the rest of her life.

Her father, armed and ready to aid. He was of large stature, and a deep golden yellow in shade. His curly hair fell to his chin and he had on some old armor. He was once a knight but retired from it as soon as he could, stating he wanted to become a family man. He'd served under Sir Plucki for a few years. He had taken out that old armor…something he never did. He looked the part now of a past he had claimed was buried, his past of Sir Glenfield. 

Her mother was a few steps ahead of her father, rushing towards her cubs. Her dark golden hair flowed behind her, contrasting with her almost silver fur. She had hiked up her dress so she could run easier, her thoughts only on reaching her children, to pull them to safety. Her mother…the little sister of Councillor Wooddale. Lady Amaultea. 

But before they ever reached them, an Aerial acted.

Whizzing through the air, Lucki's shout came too late and before Tavi knew it, both her parents fell to the ground, dead before they met impact.

"NO! MOMMY! PAPA!"

She rushed forward, intent on reaching them. They could not be dead! They could not be! NO! Tears welled up and she no doubt would have ran right into another arrow's path but her preteen brother would have none of it. Despite him only being eleven, he scooped up his little sister and rushed into the main chambers, where he saw several magicians gathering. Spying his Aunt, he rushed over.

"Aunt Toffi! Mom and Dad…" his voice cracked and he didn't need to say anymore. Tavi ddi that for him. Reaching out to grab her aunt's shirt, she howled,

"They're dead! My Mommy and Daddy are DEAD!"

Toffi's eyes went wide with sadness and anguish then narrowed in anger. She grabbed her niece's hand and looked at her nephew. His own eyes were full of pain but he stated simply,

"The knights are calling out the squires…I have to go help Gumlittle."

"No Lucki!" Tavi embraced her brother. "You'll-"

"I have to go Tavi!" he hugged her and then rushed out the door, snatching a handful of bolas and some weapons as he did so. Tavi looked up at her aunt. Although she was trying to maintain her composure for her niece's sake, Tavi saw her pain. Placing a hand on her aunt's, her cause was remembered and she found herself saying to herself,

_I'll not lose a friend too!_ Yes…she still had a job to do. Despite how much her heart ached, she knew it would ache more so if she lost a friend as well as a family. 

Taking a breath, she said,

"Aunt Toffi…it gets worse."

"Dear child, how could it?"

"Well…it's Sir Cubbi…"

****


	104. Chapter 104: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Wooddale paled so much at the mention of a possessed Cubbi inside the walls of Gummadoon that Tavi thought she might pass out. Even when she told 

her Aunt that Plucki was right behind him and wouldn't let anything happen to Cubbi, the wizardess did not improve. Standing beside Spinwillow, he saw her fright. Knew it as his own. All gummadoon councilors, from the first Spinwillow down to him, the 28th, Olli Gummi... every councilor knew what was hidden within the very walls of Gummadoon.

Flurryfeather scowled, her fright ebbing. "We can't just stand here! I'm going!"

Wooddale broke out of her paling and followed, Berrybottom, Spinwillow, and Tosslewind right behind. They could not allow the staff to leave Gummadoon, for not only would their beloved city fall, but many others. The power was simply too great. Such was the nature of only cursed gummi artifact.

"Tavi, stay here. Keep the others safe." her aunt Toffi said, removing her gummi medallion and placing around her niece's neck. She was barely old enough to learn spells and hadn't succeeded yet, but she knew enough to know the power behind the medallion and could likely use it to defend herself and the others stationed to guard this hall. No matter. The councilors had to move.

_Future_

"So... It's true. Things have been going on underneath my very nose."

Cubbi tensed at Plucki's words. "Sir Plucki, I can explain..."

"And I too much of a dullard to see it." Finally breaking out into a grin, he grabbed Sir Cubbi in a sound embrace, then Tavi. "When were you 

planning on telling me? Do I have to wait forever to hear such happy news? I'm surprised at you, Sir Cubbi! Brave, but not so brave now?"

The pink fur turned red around his cheeks as he grinned and ducked his head. "We were coming over to tell you right now."

Blastus gave Plucki a dig in the ribs. "Tol' ya! Leave the kid be, Pluck. Look at him, all but stammering."

"Cause he's worked so hard to please you guys and GET his knighthood, dummies! We'd have told you sooner but we wanted to plan it just right." Tavi grinned, leaving no doubt that telling the knights had all been planned by her and Cubbi was going with the flow.

Chuckling, the knights all congratulated the pair and swept them immediately toward the current Gummadoon councilors. King Cavin and Queen Calla waded forward, apologizing for having a hard time getting near, but they had seen the ceremony. Arrived just in time.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Cubbi. Or your next life-changing event." His childhood human friend grinned and glanced over at his own wife. "And little Gregory is running about somewhere."

"Er.. would that be him over there?" Zummi pointed out a toddler, getting acquainted with the local pie seller, a sea-furred gummi cook.

Cavin laughed. "Yep! Loves the sweets, Greg."

The four past Glens exchanged looks of wonder, their eyes immediately pulled back to the surroundings. Glens and Barbics at peace and even living 

together happily in love, humans alongside gummies as if a long-standing tension never was, everyone happy, doing well, prospering. Grammi's eyes filled with tears. Joyful tears. Tummi unashamedly shed his own, seeing precisely the same thing. Gruffi and Zummi passed a second look between them, smiling in wonder. Look at what had been accomplished... WOULD be accomplished.

"It's all possible..." Gruffi breathed. "I never thought it could be but... It really happened. WILL really happen."

Cubbi waded toward them again, Tavi's hand firmly in his. "And I know it might be hard for you at times, but... Don't you think it's time to let this happen? Isn't it about time you go _home_?"

He wasn't being rude. In fact, what he suggested caused instant sadness rekindled. Cubbi was pointing in the direction of Lorath Woods. In the direction of Gummi Glen, which Igthorn destroyed seemingly so long ago.

"Cubbi Gummi! How can ya even suggest such a thing when you know--"

"Grammi... He's right. It's time to go." Zummi dug around for his spell, wishing to return quickly now. Unlike the others, he saw in Cubbi's eyes the 

promise of good things. Not just in the distant future, but in their return as well. As if he ... knew... something good awaited them. Zummi's hope was positively phenomenal, making him quite foolish sometimes, but he could dare to hope at least this one time. He dare to think quite silently to himself... Was Gummi Glen still in ruins?

_Fangwood Forest_

Treefolk are generally exciteable over the approach of humans and often take great pains to keep such folk out of their territory, but the leading march were Buddi and Sunni, and the force behind them lugging barrel after barrel of blasting powder were a welcome sight indeed. All a twitter with giddy anticipation, for after centuries of waiting, they'd be freed by humans of all things!

And, oh, after the mountains shook and the wind blew and the loud noises echoed out of the hollowed valley, you'd never think to've seen such a 

strange parade as that of a hundred tree folk making their way towards Gummadoon alongside two young cubs and a handful of foreign human knights and their king.

_Gummadoon's Interior_

Destini gasped, struggling to pull air into burning lungs as the fire encircled her.

"You really think you can stop me? You're weak, and old. You're nothing and it'll be a pleasure to peel you off of my boot, ancient mystic."

"No... *cough* NO!!" Rising from her knees, Destini drew out a small stick from her robes and, with great concentration, calmed the fire. "We will *cough* do anything to keep you from the staff. *cough cough* Even destroy ourselves."

"Oh, that is so stupid! At least give ME the pleasure if yer gonna blow yourselves up!" Zorlock within Cubbi chided, ignoring the cub's ramblingly quiet but insistent pleas not to hurt anyone. Don't hur her, don'thurtherdon'thurtherdon'thurther... Over and over. That's all he thought. Annoying... Perhaps he'd work the kid over again as soon as the staff was in hand. He rather liked this body. Small, but gummi bodies had secret advantages, too. And they could wield magic naturally.

In his minor contemplation, Zorlock missed Destini's leap into an adjoining room. Yelling his rage, he gave chase. Stumbled in the process. Hm... Yes, perhaps he shouldn't rush into this. Zorlock edged closer to the entranceway and peeked in. Destini waited, breathing hard and clutching in both hands, barely able to wield it, the Gummadoon Staff.

_The Battlefield_

Igthorn was a leader, and no coward, but he preferred to order and fight only when he had no other alternative. Currently, they were winning. Sort 

of. He did a headcount on each side. Though his ogres were bumbling, the Aerials and the Spinster were doing better than expected. Ah, and his beautiful Lady Bane, flashing fist and magic angrily at anything that came near her. Stunning. Gleefully, he stroked his mustache, waiting for the tide to turn irreversibly. Waiting for Toadie...

The gummi/Dunwyn force was no longer creeping forward but being forced back. Ursa dared a look at Gritti, holding his own, Ruffi, doing okay, and 

Sir Ramsei, fighting with everything he's got. True gummi warriors all, despite such huge clan differences. Striking again with her sword, Ursa lunged in for a final blow against the Sluggerd and the horrible thing fell to her wishes.

An arrow slashed across her left arm. Hissing in pain and fury, Ursa whirled, saw an Aerial grinning evilly and aiming his flying machine right for a collision with her.

"Yes! Come and get me!"

The stupid person did. With incredible skill and years of experience rolled into one great leap, Ursa landed on top of him and tossed him to the 

ground, leaving herself free to figure out how to work the contraption she was astride, and hearing Gritti yell a triumphant battlecry below her.

Gumlittle saw the feat and thought for sure they'd still be able to make it. The little diversion cost him, however. The Spinster, already furious with three spears in her side and and blackened by the sorcerers' spells, came out of nowhere, barreling through their ranks and right into him. 

Gumlittle was pitched to the ground, saw Yaci and Ecri each on a different leg, trying to saw the creature out from under its own weight. But the legs were too tough, and they had a fight just to hold on.

"Hey!" Gumlittle waved his arms, sword drawn.

He needn't yell. The Spinster was already turning about to come at him and several others again. Steeling himself for a blow, he wouldn't move before taking a swing. The monster swarmed. Gumlittle struck a mighty blow. A leg fell twitching to the ground. A howling Spinster bent down and grabbed Gumlittle in her jaws, intending to crush him for the pain he'd caused.

"Put him down!!" roared a new player on the field. Though not as strong as some of the others, Lucki hefted a spear and flung it with all his might. It pierced the Spinster in the chest. She dropped Gumlittle, he falling solidly to the ground. Just winded though. Yaci and Ecri pulled him to safety as the monster roared and howled and clawed at the spear.

He'd done it! He'd be made a knight for sure for saving one of the main guards! Thrilled by his success and bravery, the sudden chill of a shadow dawned on him slowly.

"That wasn't very nice." an ice cold voice creeped like daggers from the shadow.

Lucki whirled, saw Lady Bane's shadow stretched from afar to hold him in darkness. He couldn't move! Even as she played the offensive against two 

others with her magic, she could still control her shadow to claim him. And claim him she would! Of all the denizens she had to keep company with in this endeavor, the spinster was the only one she had any hope of feeling respect for! A manhater naturally, the spinster was the only female foe the gummies had. HAD had, as the great spider queen was already down and failing fast. Condemn them all!! Her shadow enclosed the young squire in suffocating darkness while others tried to free him. Unsuccessful, all.

_Gummadoon's Interior_

It certainly wasn't much to look at. A simple wood staff taller than a gummi and decorated with old runes. Didn't matter to Zorlock. Appearances of 

artifacts was secondary, and he'd know THIS artifact anywhere.

"You really are stupid, bear. You know you can't use it. Just as gummi magic can't hurt you, a cursed gummi artifact will always do damage. So by all means, _try_ and use it. Makes my job easier." Zorlock made Cubbi smirk.

"Dear brave Cubbi, forgive me. I fear I shall kill us both, but we cannot let Zorlock through." Destini said by way of apology, and prayer, as she made a circle in the air. "Gum preserve us."

"Gum? Oh, don't tell me you're into that belief!" Zorlock guffawed, totally unimpressed.

Shutting out the image of an evil Cubbi, Destini went on, "Guide my hands, my thoughts, my direction. I beg you please, end this here, now. Let all suffering end here!"

Destini's lungs filled with air, the staff was pointed in Zorlock's direction-- for she could not think of him as Cubbi-- and the words were spoken. "Fire, Wind, Earth,..."

There grew a great blowing of air, hot as fire, and the ground shook them both to their knees.

"Chaos, rain. Ebony, burn..."

All light fled from sight. Pitch black, heavy stones or something hot began pelting Cubbi's and Destini's bodies. It burned!

"W..water, boil..."

Zorlock cackled, _feeling_ the old fool fading, despite the pain to the body he inhabited. Let Cubbi feel it. He didn't have to, didn't need to. She was killing herself, and the cub, and none of it mattered because he could hear others coming. They'd get here before the cub expired and he'd just choose a new host.

"Destini, no!!" Tosslewind cried. He tried to get near but was shot back by fits of lightning encircling the old one and lighting the secret chamber.

"Quickly, encircle her! The storm must be calmed!" Wooddale ordered, taking her own place as Cubbi fell to his knees. They'd never done the chant before but had to try. It must work.

Speaking in an ancient tongue few gummies still knew, the Gummadoon council slowly calmed the brewing chaos. Destini had already fallen, the black-glowing staff supporting itself without a user. They continued their chant until it fell to the ground, without life. Like Destini.

Berrybottom hurried to Cubbi, sat him up gently. Wooddale was by his side in an instant, the other three seeing if they could do anything for poor Destini.

"Cubbi?" Berrybottom queried.

The cub stirred, his eyes focusing on Wooddale. He flung his arms around her, then collapsed. Blinking, Wooddale stood, placed the cub in Berrybottom's arms, and went to Destini's side.

"She's gone..." A mourning Flurryfeather approached Wooddale, who seemed to to hear.

The cream-furred wizardess turned to the staff, bent down, and picked it up.

"Wooddale, what are you doing?!" Spinwillow yelled as he saw his fellow councilor race out with the staff.

What was she doing? She was going to end this battle! Or rather, Zorlock was going to end this battle! Once and for all, HE would rule, even if he had to take this old gummi's body for now to do it. But she was a powerful sorceress, after all. She'd die using the staff, but there were plenty of bodies to hop to on this battlefield...

As Tosslewind and Spinwillow chased after her, Berrybottom and Flurryfeather stayed with Cubbi, trying to revive him. His eyes were open, he was breathing, but he would not respond to voices. Not even after they'd healed his wounds magically.

Berrybottom shook his head. "It is the trauma, the suffering at the hands of that evil Zorlock. I'm afraid we can do nothing but wait."

"Waiting is what we have no time to do, Winsli." Flurryfeather said, biting her lip. "Please, Cubbi, come back! We've no time!"

****


	105. Chapter 105: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

_ On the Battlefield_

Gritti's joy of Ursa's capture of the Aerial's air ship was only momentary, soon after he heard Grubbi's voice, "LOOK OUT!" 

Gritti ducked in time as The Grand Fromage swung his thin fencing sword at Gritti's head. Gritti was able to duck in time thanks to his help. Gritti fenced fiercely with Fromage "A' see you fence as good as any human I have encountered, pity you soon be as h'oley as the Swiss cheese.." 

Gritti scowled at the comment and said "Only one who going to be more holey then cheese is your body when I finish this battle." Ursa flew the flying machine with the best of the Aerials, and even found weapons hidden on the craft that she was able to take advantage of. Using a hand cross bow, she was able to shoot four of the Aerials flying machines in a way that when they crashed, they landed in their enemies' part of the battle field. So far, four Aerials had perished as well as ten ogres. Tadpole, Toadie's cousin, was badly injured as the last flying machine landed on him as the Aerial pilot abandoned his now mortally damaged craft. Tadpole was burned but still able to put up a fight against another squire belonging to Gumlittle. 

_ Future_

Zummi watched Cubbi and his soon to be wife Tavi, and sighed "I hope this spell will allow us to return to our time, were we are able to see this in person."

Gruffi looked at the older gummi wizard "Knowing you, we may end up still in another time before we get home; we have been traveling now for over a week." 

Grammi looked at Gruffi "Oh Gruffi, I think it's been longer then that but as scrambled as time has been for us, it is hard to say how long we been jumping through time." 

_ Fangwood Forest_

Buddi looked as the tree folk came closer to them. He turned to Sunni, "Sunni have you ever been here?" Buddi had never seen the tree folk in person, but had heard stories from the glens when the helped them out. Gusto told him the most interesting stories about the tree folk, even seeing some of his artwork, which in his eyes could have been a scene taken out of the memories of gusto's mind. Sunni looked, "I was here once when Gruffi came to check on their source of water three months after he first helped them."

****


	106. Chapter 106: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Buddi nodded. As he and Sunni followed the march from the forest, they looked at one another again. Sunni half offered her hand and Buddi took it, giving it a delicate squeeze. She was nervous, he could see that. He was nervous too. While he knew he had a mind for strategy, he wondered still: would this work? He must have looked miserable because the next thing he knew, he and Sunni were riding atop a tall tree. It was the old oak who had smiled at them and urged them to set them free so they could aid. Sunni clung to her branches desperately, terrified of falling while Buddi remained quite calm. In fact, it brought back memories. Sad memories, most of them.

The cub laid his cheek against the tree's bark. Tears, without his will, slipped from his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. Her bark reminded him of those playmates he'd had in Barbic Woods. Although the event was behind him, it still caused him pain. He doubted that the pain would ever dull completely. It was always there. Sometimes, it still haunted his dreams. Not nearly as often as when the pain had been fresh but it was still there. 

"Mon ami," it was King Jean-Claude. "Why don't you tell our…eh…allies about your plan, n'est-ce pas?"

Buddi nodded, "Right." Even as he explained to the best of detail, his heart pounded. He wished that he could have spoken to Ursa, gotten her approval. While he had a strategic mind, he did not have Ursa's experience on the field. That was one reason that Ursa did not have to have an elaborate plan when it came to war and battle. Buddi had no experience, except that brief experience with the Troggels and he would rather forget that. 

Oh sure, he won strategy games. But that wasn't real life. He knew his talent lay in planning. Still, while he knew he won their strategy game 'Victory' against all the adult Barbics, even Ursa on occasion, that was a game and this was real life. Would it actually work? He didn't know all those villains personally, just from what Sunni told him about them.

There was a little rocking as the trees boarded the boat. Since there was no way all the trees would make it on the boat, Buddi had decided that a few go by land and a few by sea. The old Oak and about four others were going by boat while the younger ones, who could move faster, went by land. King Jean Claude posted a few guards to make sure none fell during the trip before telling the Captain to shove off.

"Buddi?"

Sunni interrupted his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I think I'll go below for a while. Ya coming?"

The tree lowered her to the deck. Buddi thought a moment and then said,

"If it's all right, I'd like to stay here a little longer."

The tree gave a bright smile as Sunni ran down into the depths of the ship. The old oak must have sensed the cub's pain and worry because she lowered her branches to rest on his head. Buddi smiled at her and laid his cheek on her trunk. His eyes watched the ocean below and he felt oddly nauceous. He had never taken an ocean voyage before the trip to get Jean Claude and Marie's aid. Living and growing up in a wood, the only water they dealt with were rivers, brooks and lakes. The rolling of the ocean waves was a bit much for the cub.

"Buddi?" It was the tree, in an old but kind voice, "That is a very well thought out plan. I believe it may work. You've a brilliant mind. And splitting us up was a grand idea as well."

The cub moaned and laid on his belly, astride on the large branch.

"Then why do I feel so horrible?"

_ On the Battlefield_

"Ursa!"

The Barbic leader saw what was in her sights. It was much too dangerous for her to remain in the air. Her own Barbics could not tell where their leader was and where their enemies were. But before she gave up the machine, she had one thing in her sights.

Their king.

She tilted the machine skyward and pressed it as fast as it would go. She caught a brief look of the King's shocked eyes before the two machines collided and exploded. The force knocked her further back than she thought and she fell.

Into someone's arms.

"Don't make a habit of that, okay?"

Gritti set her on her feet and charged back at the Grand Fromage, whom he had abandoned to catch her. Ursa stared, stunned for a moment before setting her sights on a new adversary. Jumping over the fallen, she drew her sword, crying,

"I've been meaning to get back at you two."

The Hairy Gobbers foolishly ran towards their attacker. It was the last mistake they ever made.

"Lucki!"

The limp cub stared back at his mentor with empty, lifeless eyes. His face was locked open in a panic, his skin white. When Gumlittle supported the lad in his arms, the child did not breathe, did not give a reply. His chest did not rise, his throat did not flash. No pulse ran under his skin. Already, his skin grew cold. He was gone, taken before his prime.

"Mon ami," Gumlittle looked up as Blastus gently touched his shoulder. "we've others to save. We cannot save the dead."

Gumlittle nodded. As Blastus once more joined the battle, Gumlittle laid the young squire down. With the words of, "You'll be avenged, brave knight," he brushed the cub's eyes closed.

_ In Gummadoon's Interior_

"Sir Plucki!"

The gummi captain made his way into the vast chamber, taking care to duck. He saw almost all the Gummadoon council there, minus Wooddale. But he saw more.

In Berrybottom's arms, Cubbi lay limp, almost lifeless save for the flash of his throat. A panic immiedately rose in his heart, as he remembered that all too well. That was how Aldi had looked. As the captain rushed over, Berrybottom immediately placed Cubbi in his arms. Still on the instinct of a father, he immediately cradled the cub, supporting his head against his forearm.

"We must go, quickly Winsli." The councilor nodded and turned to Plucki,

"Captain, Zorlock has moved to Wooddale, the Gummadoon Staff has been taken."

"What?! I must help!"

"No Captain. Wooddale is a powerful sorceress as is Zorlock. We will need magic. Your best aid will be to revive Cubbi. He may hold some knowledge we can use."

"How-"

"The trauma Plucki." Flurryfeather replied sadly. "The trauma of Zorlock's possession. He lives but his soul is crumbled…weak. You must give him the strength to come back."

He only gave a nod in reply as the council rushed from the room. Turning to the fragile child he cradled in his arms, his throat constricted at what he saw.

The cub's eyes were open but empty, not seeing anything. He breathed evenly but there was no soul behind his breaths. He just stared at Plucki, emotionless.

_Past_

"Well, Zummi. Looks like you got it right, for once."

Sure enough, it looked like Zummi's spell had landed them back in Ursalia. But there was something different. Grammi couldn't place what it was though but she knew it had something to do with future Buddi's words to her. Something about what he ahd said to her…he'd said she would find out the reason for his thanks soon.

"Gruffi! Zummi! Tummi! Grammi!"

Looking up, the group saw Buddi Barbic run down from the city and were shocked. Zummi spoke out,

"Weren't you on a haiana?"

"A haiana?" the cub burst out laughing, "Are you kidding? Only older gummies do haianas…I'm eleven. How do you know about them anyway?"

"E..eleven?"

"Yeah…I thought you all left. Gruffi got the aqueduct working and we just have a few more repairs to do…why are you still here?"

"But we-" Grammi clamped her hand over Zummi's mouth and said,

"We started back dear but the quick tunnels failed. The cubs made it but we didn't. We figured we'd come back here for tools."

"Oh…okay. I'll go tell Ursa you're here." Grammi noted his face fell tremendously when he learned Sunni wasn't here but the cub turned and ran up to the city. Grammi began to follow. Gruffi grabbed her arm,

"Are you crazy? This _still_ isn't our time!"

"But we were needed to do or see _something_ in every time we've been to. If Zummi's spell accidentally dropped us here, then we're here for a reason. Now clam up and come on."

"I'm not gonna be any part of this foolish trip."

The others shrugged and at Grammi's glare followed her. After a few moments, Gruffi huffed and threw his arms up, storming after them, muttering,

"Someone's gotta be reasonable…"

****


	107. Chapter 107: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

And reasonable was what Gruffi always was, as long as he had tools, and had his way... Currently arguing with Ursa on which tools to use for the job of retuning the quickcars, he was really in his element now. Grammi watched them and let 'em have their spat. She also watched Buddi. Sittin' on the ground plunking rocks.

She knew there was a reason for them bein' here. And he even gave her a clue as to what. But what was she supposedta say? And when? Time hopping 

frazzled nerves as easily as an iron to hair.

_Present, at sea, approaching the coast of England_

The tree chuckled some at Buddi's comment. "How do you think we feel, riding in a structure made by man out of the skin and bones of my people?"

The cub cringed. "Er... I guess this wasn't as good an idea as you thought."

"No. Take heart. I do not criticize. And it is all right to feel fear, young one. But for now, just seek the calm I see you are familiar with."

"Huh?"

"You are no stranger to friendly branches." the wise tree said with a grin.

"Oh... Yeah." Of all the people he'd met and had known so far in his life, Buddi almost decided right then to tell her about the woods back home, before.... Before. But for once, his own sadness didn't stop him from shedding tears on a kindred spirit. No. He didn't wanna make _her_ sad.

"For now, Buddi, close your eyes and think of this trip as a gentle breeze rocking you calmly."

He wasn't sure if he could pretend that was actually happening but tried it anyway, to make her happy. And you know? It worked!

_Near Past, Ursalia's inner coridoors_

Snooping around was not a past time Zummi often partook but he found it necessary. No one else had joined him. He wondered if they remembered why 

they'd started time travelling in the first place. Then again, they'd gone through so much, they were more likely just glad to be back. They'd seen kidnapping, murder, the birth of Ursa, the origin of the Barbics, the bright futures of Buddi and Sunni and Cubbi and Tavi, a returned and prosperous Gummadoon, and the fall of Gummeria... A lot. But he never forgot. The Barbics were all bent on tossing them out, even when they hadn't a home to go to. He _had_ to understand them. Zummi believed that through such understandings of the Barbic Code, they could persuade just a little more time. After all, they were all gummies. Whatever happened to trust and helping others?

Zummi wondered briefly as he searched the rooms and backways, no Barbics in sight, what the present would hold. They'd been gone a while, as Grammi had said. He knew, somehow, and just as surely as he knew his name, that things were happening. They'd have to, to make the future they'd been able to see. Big changes. But when? What would greet them upon their return to their proper time?...

_Present, Battlefield of Gummadoon_

Ursa had just enough time to confirm that the gash across Gritti's face hadn't taken his one remaining eye before she snarled and launched herself 

at his challenger. She saw yet another gummi fall under their foes' forces. Many wounded gummies, and less of their attackers. Strangely, no ogres lay on the battlefield, nor were they visible fighting. Where'd they go? Didn't matter, as Ursa picked a new target. Too many of those left. It was simply that the Gummadoon and Dunwynian knights, the New Gumbrean enterage, and the commonfolk didn't have the training, the experience, or the heart of a Barbic warrior. It was up to Barbics to end this battle.

Quickly dispatching her current threat, Ursa made a grand decision. Why go after such peons? They weren't the heart of the problem. Her focus became 

the lead of the threat, the head of the dragon, the heart of hate. Charging like the blackest kuson-pi, Ursa plunged on, heading straight for her target, straight for Lady Bane.

Aloft by magic, levitating above the carnage but not out of reach to attack, the witch cackled insanely, drunk with the pleasure of winning after so much defeat. Ursa never had a chance. Plucked out of the air as she leaped towards Lady Bane, she was held high and brought close.

"So much for spirit." the witch scoffed. "You'll watch your brave warriors die one by one with my suffocation spells, including that brat of 

yours. I'll save him for last, for all the hurt you've done me!" Her snear twisted into an evil grin. "Oh, that'll be rich. If it weren't for that oaf 

Zorlock wasting my time with planning, foolishly squandering my powers, I'd've done away with all of you long before now." Lady Bane's hand raised to squeeze around an invisible throat, but it was Sir Gumlittle, charging her, that felt the grip.

Just as suddenly, she released him. Her hand had begun to burn. In fact, visible flames sprung from her hand and she screamed, trying to douse the blaze.

"Oaf, am I? Foolishly squandered your powers? It is to laugh. I have more power in one little finger than you'll ever _see_ in your entire existance."

Still trying to douse the agonizing flames magically, Lady Bane found the source to be the old wizardess gummadoon bear. She held an ugly, plain staff 

but wreaked of intense power. Staff? No. No! It was only a tale of lore! It wasn't real!! Oh, but the fear Lady Bane began to feel was quite genuine and 

real at the sight of the staff of Gummadoon, and who the wielder actually was. "You??!"

"Councilor Wooddale! Can you handle this witch?" Gumlittle asked, rubbing his throat and purposefully snearing the noun in derisive hate.

"Of course. Carry on, brave knight."

Gumlittle ignored the slight comical lilt in Wooddale's voice, and the evil gleem in her eyes as she flipped Lady Bane upside-down, just to haer her scream more shrilly.

"You fool bear! Can't you see she's possessed by Zorlock?! Kill her, quickly!!"

Gumlittle wouldn't listen to the murderess, tackling the much bigger problem of the Leviathan Mountain giant, whom she'd awakened just for this battle. May she die finally in this fight for slaying Lucki and the others!

Wooddale chuckled, cackled, burst out in a great bout of maniacal laughter. "This is too easy! No one can kill me. Not while I have this." Zorlock teased Lady Bane, twirling the staff in Wooddale's fingers and giggling mightily.

Ursa, watching from where Lady Bane's broken concentration had dropped her, wasn't quite sure what was going on. Then chaos erupted as the ogres returned to the battlefield.

"Smash gummies for dukie!" they cried, tearing into the fray. Their fists came down in great explosions of power. Unnatural, even for ogres. Fleeing at first from the changed threat, the gummies came to only one conclusion, confirmed by the reemergence of Igthorn on the scene.

"Ah-ah-ah. Put my lovely bride-to-be down." the duke said to Wooddale, swishing a jug of gummiberry juice tauntingly.

"Idiot! Just KILL her!!" And if he died trying, all the better. thought Lady Bane.

Just to the side, Tosslewind, Berrybottom, Flurryfeather, and Spinwillow were taking positions quickly to confront and hopefully cage the possessed Wooddale, but it all seemed unlikely. Zorlock, plus Wooddale? So powerful... Someone was likely to die.

_Inside Gummadoon's Interior_

Plucki looked over the cub, unsure what to do. "How do I bring you out of an invisible shell, brave Sir Cubbi?"

The Gummadoon captain held Cubbi like a babe, cradling his frail body and taking one small hand. He sighed. "Yes, I had a son, and he died of the sickness you most recently passed through. I never lied to you, Cubbi. I was never pretending you were my Aldi. I admit that at times, I saw you more as a father sees a son than a captain sees a squire. I do not doubt that, but I meant no harm in it. Please, Cubbi. Do you hear me?"

He wasn't quite sure, but there was no other way to try to reach the cub except through talking. So he kept at it.

"The first day I saw you, fighting so bravely against those ogres, Cubbi," and here Sir Plucki smiled at the memory. "I felt a great swell of pride. Not just for you in particular, but for the hope of all gummies. You are our future. You can't abandon us when we need you, Cubbi. Please, come back!"

He held the cub close, gave him the strongest hug he dared without crushing the lad.

"Please. If not for me, think of your friends in the Glen. What would they do without you? Gruffi and Grammi and Sunni and Tummi and Zummi? They 

need you. _We_ need you. Please, hear me, Cubbi."

Was there nothing that could bring him back? Was all lost? Would Cubbi be lost to him as Illsi and Aldi had? Plucki was suffused with dark doubt.

A soft feeling tingled his shoulder. Confused, he had to pull the cub away to discover the cause. Wetness stained the shoulder of his tunic, where armor had been blown off by Zorlock's blast. With a gasp of hope, he looked on the cub's face. Blank. But his eyes, mirrors of the soul, were leaking tears.

Plucki curbed his triumphant smile. "I hear you, Cubbi. I know you're there! Please try! You swore to be the best of knights, and serve Gummadoon as any of us, as one of us. A knight is sworn to valor, to defend the helpless, to undo the wicked, to protect what is good, to be just in carrying out justice, and to speak only truth. You _swore_ to uphold your knightly calling, to fulfill the duty when called upon. Now, try!"

The pink-furred face was calm, immobile, for only a moment more. One by one, little muscles pulled with the strain as Cubbi's will reemerged. His face became a mask of extreme effort, every tendon pulling its weight to complete the motion of raising his arms, wrapping them around Plucki, closing tightly on the comforting form of a warm body, and holding on for dear life. With one great breath, Cubbi screamed a great wail and buried his face into Plucki's gold fur, trying his best to calm but unable to block out everything that had happened beyond his control.

****


	108. Chapter 108: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

_ Battlefield_

Ursa moved away as she watched the now-possessed Wooddale, holding the Ultimate Weapon of mass destruction. Ursa'd heard of legends of this weapon of Gummadoon when she was a cub but never thought it really existed, and seeing Zorlock/Wooddale twirling it like it was a baton or a practice sword did make her nervous. 

With a mighty swipe, Blastus using his sword, swung at the mortally wounded Tadpole, who was using his last strength to attempt to take down a Gummi before his time was up. With a plug of his sword, Tadpole fell. Blastus then went to help the twins, as they battled the smaller helpers of the Grand Fromage. Battle was intense where even King Gregor started to assist in battle.

_ Inside Gummadoon_

Plucki smiled as Cubbi let out screams of a newborn cub; it was the most beautiful sound he had heard since he saw the birth of his own son, Aldi. Plucki could see, slowly, Cubbi was returning to reality. Plucki massaged the cub's back to try to calm him down. Plucki looked at Cubbi, "Cubbi, you're… you're back..." Plucki's eyes even had tears of joy as he heard Cubbi.

_ Past_

Zummi looked about Ursalia to figure out why they had ended up back almost three years ago. Zummi looked out a window as Buddi ran about, playing in the courtyard, as he thought, that Buddi had grown since this time, but he wondered if he would be okay in the future. Zummi, Gruffi, Grammi and Tummi knew a little of what was coming but not much, so he wondered what was about to come about. Grammi was doing her best to make sure that Gruffi was behaving himself; she knew that whenever he and Ursa got near together, a argument could break out at any time.

****


	109. Chapter 109: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

"Only a Barbic would use THOSE tools! The Great Gummies had much-"

"The Great Gummies, in case you haven't noticed, aren't here Gruffi! We are! What's that tell you?"

A low growl followed by an earringing shout, "ARE YOU IMPLYING YOU…BARBICS CAN OUTDO THE GREAT GUMMIES?!"

"You said it, not me."

"Ursa Barbic, you-"

"I what?!"

Grammi sighed out loud. It was just after noon here and already those two had started arguing. She nodded once to Zummi's questioning face as he reentered the room. He'd been wandering about for a while but now he shook his head and sat down in a chair. Tummi had gone into the kitchen to get something to eat. Grammi got up, walking out. She'd do anything to avoid hearing those two bicker like children.

"That bear is impossible!"

Gruffi stormed in and flopped down in a chair. Grammi chortled.

"By 'that bear' I'm gonna assume ya mean, Ursa?"

He snorted, "Who else wouldn't listen to reason because they're so pigheaded?"

Grammi sneered, "I can think of one name fer the top of the list."

Gruffi glared at her briefly before Ursa stormed in after Gruffi,

"We aren't done yet!"

_ The Battlefield_

Buddi led the way towards the sounds of battle, being careful to keep out of sight. Sunni remained by his side. Buddi took a look over the situation, including the new ogre troops. His eyes scanned the field and then went wide.

The ogres had set their sights on Ursa. Although her agility easily got her out of the way in time, she ot a nasty gash on her shoulder from their claws. Buddi felt his blood boil at the sight. He growled low in his throat and said low and dangerously,

"Nisha amech! Shaza Tesca!"

Sunni grabbed his arm,

"Buddi, wait! We'll get them…don't worry but I need you to help me handle Lady Bane."

The cub growled, his Barbic temper rising to it breaking point. He was all ready to charge in when some familiar words ran through his mind, _You _never_ let your temper take control, got me, Buddi? Yeah, it got away, but these are the years a Barbic learns the greatest control. Self control._

As much as Buddi's mind and heart hated it, he knew that these words Gritti had said to him weeks ago were true. He had never seen it before but now, it all made sense. He couldn't just run out there. It would accomplish nothing but his own death. He took a breath to force his anger to slow down. His mind was almost pushing his legs forward. He had never felt such a strong desire…

No! Getting himself killed wouldn't help Ursa or any of his clan. In fact, it would do the exact oppositiee. He couldn't help them that way. The best way was to stick to his plan. He turned to Sunni, nodded, his hands sweating and his eyes watching the battle. He turned to Jean-Claude.

"You know the plan…so let's do it."

That said, they split up and moved into position. Sunni took Buddi's hand and with a gentle squeeze the two searched the field for Lady Bane. Spying the leviating sorceress easily, Sunni led Buddi to a quicktunnel that led to her position and with a jump, the two vanished below the field.

Lady Bane and the possessed Wooddale stared at one another, neither one moving. Neither went to make the first move. For those two, time had stopped.

"Ecri, behind you!"

Ecri ducked, a reflex Sir Blastus had pounded into him during his years as a squire. It paid off here and he whirled around and blocked the sword from one of the twin helpers of Erwilline. They were quite strong for their size, especially when they doubled up on their opponents as they did now. Ecri's feet slid back, deep into the mud. 

Ecri found himself losing his footing and he fell to the ground, struggling to regain his offensive position. The other knights had their own problems. Although their squires and pages had been called out, most were far too young to be much help. They'd seen far too few battles to know what to do. Lucki had been one of the few that could have been an asset. Now he was gone.

However, his death had propelled Gumlittle. He struck out with more intensity and anger. He would also give orders to his other two squires, to help them aid but keep them as far from harm as possible. The elder of the two was only eight. The youngest was five. Blastus had slightly older squires, about ten and nine but they had not seen enough battle and they were of a mild help.

For now, it seemed, Ecri was on his own and he was losing ground. He could feel the tip of a sword against his throat…

Suddenly, one of his attackers was pulled off and Ecri took the opportunity to rid himself of the remaining one. Then, a familiar scream cut through his ears.

"Yaci!"

His brother…his brother had saved him…again! Sweet Gum, he shouldn't have need help…

"YACI!"

Those thoughts fled as he saw his twin collapse, a sword wedged through his side, where he had no armor. His attacker fled, going for different gummies. Ecri ran to his twin, fell to his knees beside him. Tears filled his eyes and he grasped his brother's hand,

"Yaci…Yaci…"

His brother stared back at him with cloudy eyes. His chest refused to rise and Ecri's knees were sinking in a pool of his twin's blood. Tears fell down Ecri's cheeks.

"No…Yaci..YACI!"

But now…he had no time to mourn and that realization made his blood boil. With hands trembling, he brushed his brother's eyes shut…shut forever….before turning eyes ripe with anger on his twin's murderer.

_ Gummadoon's Interior_

"'M sorry, m'sorry, m'sorry!"

Cubbi's sobs had turned to hysterical wails. Tears flowed down his cheeks and he refused to lift his face from Plucki's shoulder. More than anything…he felt guilt. He kept saying over and over,

"'M sorry, m'sorry, m'sorry!"

"Cubbi-"

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry I couldn't hold him off. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Cubbi!"

The cub didn't hear him. 

"It's my fault Destini died. I tried to stop him…I tried! How could I let him take me over like that? I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The cub rubbed his soaked cheeks onto Plucki's tunic. His nose ran but he paid no mind to that, just kept saying,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I failed you…"

_ Near Past_

Buddi had long since given up chucking rocks. He'd tried to ride the scooters but that was no fun without a playmate. He had tried numerous things but each time, the realization hit that he was alone and for a brief moment he had panicked. It was too much, so the cub retreated back to Ursalia's main halls and courtyard. Right now, he wandered into the kitchen, where he found Grubbi.

Inspired, he walked up and asked,

"Grubbi?"

"Hmm? Oh hey, cub."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Just this and that, preparation and trying to get things together mainly."

Buddi had finally realized: it wasn't that his games weren't fun…it was that he was alone…in…in…back home, he was never alone. The trees were his friends and now-

He swallowed to keep from crying and then said,

"Will you play with me?"

"I can't Buddi, I've got work to do. Why don't you go ask one of the others?"

"Okay."  
Unperturbed, he did just that…again and again and again. Everytime, he not only got turned down but got scolded. He was told that he was bothering them and that he needed to entertain himself. It hurt…didn't…didn't they wanna spend time with their own clan? Sure, his games were childish but…Gum, he'd have settled for a short game of Victory, one of their board games. In fact, he tried to get across he'd let them pick but to no avail. Finally, he had two choices left: Ursa and Gritti.

He found Gritti first, out in the courtyard, laying weapons out.

"Gritti?"

"What's up, partner?"

"Will you play with me?"

Gritti set the weapons down and turned,

"What?"

"Will you play with me?" he patiently repeated.

"Buddi, do I _look_ busy?"

"Sorta…"

"I am! We all are, partner. We've still got a lot of things to do. Yer creative-"

"A simple no woulda worked."

"Okay…no."

Buddi sighed and sulked. He walked off, wandering inside Ursalia. Sweet Gum, all the repairs were done. Sure, they still had to find rooms and such but how hard was that? There couldn't be that much work left.

"Now, this room has fallen beams. That'll take-"

Buddi beamed as he heard Ursa's voice. He stuck his head in and saw the door slam, Gruffi's voice faintly heard. Oh…so they'd been arguing. Still, for the moment, the cub's desire for companionship overwhelmed all else.

"Ursa?"

"WHAT?!"

She saw who it was and took a breath. She didn't look up from her notes and maps but said,

"What is it, Buddi?"

He got the feeling this was a bad idea but he couldn't undo it now. Taking a breath, he repeated his question once more,

"Will you play with me?"

****


	110. Chapter 110: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Ursa blinked at her adopted cub, then sighed, shaking her head. "Play... Buddi, how many times have I told you, you have to look out for yourself now? We've work to do. If you're not big enough to help, then keep out of our way." With a brief pat on the shoulder, she strode past him.

Buddi's sigh echoed her own, yet his was more heartfelt. Yeah, he knew he hadda start looking after himself, but did it hafta be ALL the time? Even the others got together at night to laugh over old stories about growing up. He didn't HAVE anybody like that to pal around with. Only the other Barbics... Wish Sunni were here...

"Buddi?"

He halted just before running into Grammi. "Uh.. Sorry."

"Oh, that's okay. You have the longest face I've seen in years. What's the trouble, son?"

He blinked, hard to believe she could act so familiar with someone she barely knew. Barbics NEVER acted this way. Yet, Buddi found it somewhat comforting to be around Grammi. Just as he found her astounding affection stifling. Ursa never behaved that way. It made him a little uncomfortable with Grammi in this respect. But... Maybe she'd like to play. Ursa was busy. Everyone else was busy. They'd never know. And Grammi was a gummi bear. Not Barbic but better than hanging out with trolls. He'd ask her.

_Battlefield_

The sorceress gummi turned to Igthorn and smirked. "Let's strip all her make-up away and see if you still like her, eh?"

With a frantic cry of "Noooooo!!!" from the trapped Lady Bane, a simple wave of the Gummadoon staff turned her back to her original haggard gray self.

'Wooddale' laughed. "She's older than yer greatest granny, and all the rest, combined!"

The Duke of Drekmore cringed and gagged, Toadie and the other ogres reacting as crudely. "Egads, she's hideous! What happened to my lovely bride to be? The other half of my evil duo?"

"Sweetie..." Bane purred. Tried to. "I'm still the same treacherous woman you love. Please help me KILL her!!" Her voice staccatoed into a shriek of rage at his denseness.

"..Iiiii... don't think so." In another instance of famous Igthorn switch-hitting, he set his eyes on the staff. Obviously it had intense power, as a gummi possessed it. He must have it. Totally ignorant, Igthorn lunged for the staff.

"You better let go, dummy..." was Zorlock's only warning.

"Men!" Igthorn called. Instantly, his ogre enterage came to assist in the tug of war, some even pulling on Zorlock's side!

"Father!!" Calla screamed as Gregor fell under the lance of the great leviathan giant. Armored in the same gummi helmet and weaponry that won her the right to protect herself, the princess of Dunwyn surged forward to rescue the King.

Before the giant could strike a final blow, a much larger and ominous explosion was heard. It shook the battlefield, the opponents, and the home team to boot! Nobody knew what it was or who's side it was on! Total confusion erupted, except on the part of the giant. His aim had seriously wounded the king. Now with a great foot, he would end—

A tree limb came from nowhere and snaked around the fallen King, pulling him to safety. Suddenly, there were many many walking talking trees on the battlefield! No one knew who's side THEY were on either!

Lady Bane, aged but still possessing her coveted gummi medallion, was able to use it to release herself from the magical gummi-magic hold the distracted Zorlock had her in. She could easily slink away and pick up another time, once she reclaimed her youth. In fact... There were many fine young ones on the field now. None would miss a few hairs snatched in the heat of battle...

She did not see Buddi and Sunni positioning themselves to pounce her.

_Gummadoon's interior_

"No, cub. You haven't failed us." Plucki offered the gentlest of smiles and held Cubbi close. "You won't fail us. Never. I have complete faith in you. But, I know you've just recovered, yet the battle rages on. I'm needed. YOU are needed. We can both turn the tides on the war, but you must be brave. Very brave indeed. Are you up to this challenge?"

****


	111. Chapter 111: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

_ On the Battlefield_

Buddi, who looked about as Sunni led him to the waiting area were they would pounce on the unsuspecting Lady Bane, looked a little scared. Buddi had seen her wrath on him, Sunni, and Ursa. Sunni was still feeling the effects of the last attack she had from Lady Bane, when she and Buddi were only moments from being destroyed themselves by her power. Sunni gulped quietly so not to alarm Buddi. As they made their way toward where they were to be, to pounce Lady Bane, Sunni had a flashback to the day when she had to go into battle with Lady Bane to recover her youth; at the moment she remembered how she looked when her youth had been taken from her, she started to breath heavily to where Buddi noticed. "Sunni are you okay?" Sunni nodded knowing if she could care for herself at this moment; it would mean less for him to worry about.

Blastus fought bravely, just as he was turning to see how the twins were doing, seeing just Ecri; another enemy started to go at him. Carni Gummi, who when last the Gummies had seen the sights of him was only an elf, was now a hybrid elf and gummi bear. Blastus was able to fend off the attack in time before he was injured. Carni's evil grin and sinister eyes told the knight that he was no friend but a threat. "So, I meet more of you gummies, on the field of battle! Don't think my form will not enable me to battle; your friends escaped my grips and I was put in a dungeon after I was caught and I stayed there for years, planning my revenge! " 

Blastus looked and swung again "I've never seen you before in my life!" 

Carni swung again, "OH I had your friends in my grasp and was going to make a fortune on their display, but thanks to that old lady gummi; my plan was ruined, and now you will pay for that!" Just as he was about to thrust again; this time into the side of Blastus were no armor was Carni felt a sharp pain in his back. 

Ecri had, in one plunge, mortally wounded Carni. "You're all to blame! All of you…thanks to your blasted 'friends,' my twin's dead and his blood is on ALL your hands and that is only partial payment for his death!" 

The wounded Carni turned to swipe at Ecri's neck to hit a major blood supply so his death would be a tortured death as compared to his twin, but Ecri delivered the final blow thrust to Carni's heart, as Blastus struck again in the phony gummi's back. Ecri's blow to Carni's heart had sealed his fate. Carni, in his last words as he fell, made Ecri glad he had made SOMEONE pay for his brother's death…he would find the true murderer soon enough. "I may have lost the battle but I at least took out three of you bears before my…my d..death...." Carni's last words were gurgled in blood as he died a tortured death when he fell. Carni was now gone, but the battle continued as his right hand man came and picked up where his boss fell.

_ Inside Gummadoon_

Cubbi looked up at Plucki, who smiled down at him; he too was in tears, but tears of joy that Cubbi was alive, and back. Cubbi felt one of Plucki's tears fall on his nose and as he took a breath to sob more but managed answer to Plucki's question. "P…P…P…lucki, I…I…I am so scared, Zorlock's overpowered me so much I…I…I don't know if I've got enough bravery left to battle.." 

Plucki looked into the cub's eyes, now those of a newborn cub, "Cubbi, I know your bravery well; I have heard the stories from the others on how you were able to save their lives, the stories from Gritti, Gruffi, Buddi and the others; most would have not been here if it wasn't for your quick thinking and bravery to get them out of trouble. Gritti told me, if it wasn't for you giving him one of your bottles of gummiberry juice, he would have been a flatten by that ogre that was about to stomp him." 

Cubbi slowly started to come to as Plucki told him that story and another story of how he was willing to give his life to save that of Grammi's. Cubbi sobs grew quieter but he still was scared. Plucki looked at Cubbi, "Cubbi I know you're still scared and the battle will only increase that, but you have to know Cubbi, I will be there for you on that field of battle." Cubbi looked at Plucki, almost in awe, then he knew with Plucki there and the other knights, he would be able to handle the feelings he was having and the flashbacks that Zorlock gave him. 

Plucki carried Cubbi to his room, where Cubbi had stayed while he was recovering, to ready him for battle. Plucki sat the cub down on his bed and turned to reach for the chest and back plate of Cubbi's armor from a chair where they sat, but he first grabbed Cubbi's helmet and placed it on his head. Seeing he was able to do this again brought more tears of joy that Cubbi was healing.

****


	112. Chapter 112: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Although this was costing him time, Plucki never let his knights enter battle without armor. The risk was too much. Normally, Plucki would have entered the battle and trusted Cubbi to follow but the cub had only had about one day of knight training, period. While his reflexes were fine and he was no doubt loyal and brave, he was also impetuous. He was most likely to run out, into the fray, with no protection. 

And Plucki wasn't one hundred percent sure the cub even know how to put the armor on! When they'd anointed him, honoraily, Plucki and Blastus had to help the cub dress in his uniform. So, he wanted to make sure the cub had all the protection he could offer.

As Plucki strapped the cub's chest and back armor on, he smiled,

"I think you've lost some weight Sir Cubbi." He pinched some of the cub's stomach.

Cubbi didn't say anything. He just nodded. He didn't tell Plucki but he was hungry and tired. Zorlock's presence had completely wrecked his appetite so when he had been given food, he didn't eat, even after he was well. Cubbi…he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten. Sleep was the same. While he had had his eyes shut and had seemed to sleep, it had hardly been peaceful. His mind had been racked with horrid scenes and images. Dreams had been haunted…sleep was impossible.

Plucki's smile faded when the cub didn't smile or laugh. Rather, the light…that spunky rambunctious youthful energy…it was gone. The cub looked at him with empty eyes. Plucki shook his head internally. Zorlock might have left the cub but he'd left a nasty scar behind. The cub wasn't the same…not completely. For the time being, Plucki could see the fear, the doubt in his eyes. He didn't know what Zorlock had planted into the cub's mind but he did know that whatever he had put in there, it had obviously made the cub scared…he was distraught. 

Plucki knelt until he was level with Cubbi. He put a hand to the cub's cheek and found the cheek still damp with tears. Cubbi looked up at him and the captain was gentle in his words.

"Cubbi…you're brave. Braver than any other cub I've ever known. I led the charge against Zorlock the first time, when we trapped him. He's evil, pure and simple Cubbi-"

"And I couldn't fight him off! I tried, tried as hard as I could. But I couldn't!"

"Cubbi, many fought against Zorlock. I had ten knights under my command when we charged that wizard. Most of them died."

"So? What does this have to do with me?"

Plucki chuckled and titlted the cub's head up. "You stand before me, do you not?"

That paused the cub's faltering belief. He blinked, surprised, but nodded.

"Not many can face Zorlock and live to speak of it, lad."

Cubbi blinked again, surprised and the Captain stood, releasing the cub's chin. He smiled at the cub and asked again,

"Now, Sir Cubbi, I ask you again: can you enter the battlefield and help turn the tide? Can you take on that challenge?"

The cub closed his eyes for a moment and everything came flying back: those horrible memory twists he went through, the guilt, and the feeling of helplessness. The cub opened his eyes and they shimmered with renewed strength and anger.

"Just try to stop me."

_On the Battlefield_

"Sir Ecri…"

Ecri turned and met Blastus' eyes. The French knight said nothing for a moment and then said,

"Sir Yaci…is he-"

"Gone, dead."

"Mon ami, I…"

"Don't say anything Blastus." The knight's eyes were dark with anger and pain. "Just fight."

That said, the knight took off, his sights already on another target. Blastus called after him,

"Ecri!-"

But before he could say anything else, he found himself ambushed by several ogres that apparently had not gone to Igthorn's aid for one reason or another. Preoccurpied, he could not shout his warning to the younger knight. Blastus had seen Ecri overwhelmed by pain before, when his parents were killed. True, Ecri had been a squire then, only seventeen years of age and he was in his late twenties now but back then he had been bad and that was when he had a twin companion. Now, Sir Ecri was the only survivor of his family.

"Smash Gummi good!"

Blastus ducked and his eyes turned serious. Drinking down his vial of Gummiberry juice, he replied as he started to knock the ogres down,

"Not _le jour_, ogres!"

Ecri's sights were on a few Aerials who had been foolish enough to guide their flying machines close to the ground. Taking a leap, he grabbed ahold of one, crawling up as they rose into the air. It was difficult to keep a grip and as he struggled to do so, a jolt flung him over the edge. He immediately reached for his juice but it fell, not very far as they were not yet very high and rolled off into the woods.

Grabbing the machine with his legs, Ecri swung back up, ambushing the driver from behind, sending the machine plowing into the earth.

Ursa locked her eyes on the trees, stunned. Her face said all her questions without her even opening her mouth. One tree, young, said,

"We're here to help."

"Who-"

Ursa ducked an attack and ended her opponent's threat with a single sword swipe. The tree said, simply,

"You can thank the cub Buddi."

Ursa was stunned for a moment and stammered,

"_My_ Buddi?"

But the battle still raged on and she had no time to ask more questions. She started to help Gritti eliminate as many of the ogres as they could. But in the back of her mind, she questioned, in awe,

_Buddi…my Buddi? Is he here then? Is he in danger?_

Looking around at the carnage by their feet, the Barbic leader fought the fear as she asked herself,

_Is he even still alive?_

Cavin was feeling more and more frustrated. He could hear and see the battle and here he was: stuck. Most of the ogres had fled to aid Igthorn but Cavin was bound hand and foot as well as gagged. But after many ideas, he saw a savior.

In the battle with an aerial, one of the gummi knights had dropped his vial of juice. Cavin flung himself onto his belly and crawled towards the place when the juice lay. It was painful because the ground was a bit cold…it was growing late in the year. And the twigs and stones cut into his belly. His tunic was tearing but he squirmed over until he grasped the vial with his bound hands. 

Forcing himself to chew through the gag, he pried the cork out with his teeth and drank the juice down as quickly as he could.

"Ready Buddi?"

The Barbic cub nodded, his eyes fixed on the aged sorceress. The archers were moving into position but they had to make _sure_ Lady Bane was out of the battle. She was obviously preparing to unleash some of her magic on the fighters. Buddi looked to Sunni. She had yet to move and she said to Buddi,

"She's lost her youth."

"She's _really_ that old?"

"Uh huh. She steals once a century. Almost got me once…"

"What?"

Sunni nodded, "Don't let her get anything yours. Not yer fur, not yer hair, clothing, nothing."

Buddi nodded. The two cub nodded at each other and racing together for momentum, they slammed into the sorceress' back, causing all threee to roll down the side of the slope, away from the battle…and on their own.

_Near Past_

"Grammi?"

The glen smiled at the cub. She knew Gruffi would hate her for getting off task but she was not about to ignore a cub who was as miserable as Buddi was. The cub's face was so sad. She knelt to his level and smiled,

"What is it, pumpkin?"

Again, Buddi paused. He wasn't used to such affectionate nicknames…not for at least a few years anyway. The last time Ursa'd used his nicknames had been when the cub was eight. But he was desperate and asked,

"Uh…well…can…would you…ya know, play with me?" quickly, the cub added, "If ya don't want to, I understand but-"

Grammi cut him off, smiling. "I'd love to, sweetie. What did you have in mind?"

That paused the cub and for a moment, he was indecisive. What _could_ he play with her? If Ursa had been playing with him, he would have play wrestled or challenged her to a strategy game. Then, those choice few times he…

"I know!"

He ran inside a side room and then emerged with two small paddles and a ball. The game was common among cubs his age and he loved to play it with Ursa and the others. The idea was to keep the ball in the air by having the two players constantly bat it back and forth between each other. Ursa and the others usually played it with him because they said it improved hand-eye coordination.

Not about to take the chance of being seen by the other Barbics and being reprimanded for playing with a Glen, Buddi led Grammi out of the city and towards the edge of Gordian Gulch. He explained the concept to her and then served the ball. She hit it back and he returned it. However, after about five hits, she began to falter and miss. 

Buddi sighed but didn't say anything. He should have been glad she agreed to play with him. But it wasn't the same. She wasn't barbic and that's what bugged him. It wasn't so much the game as it was a desire to be around his clan. Grammi wasn't his clan.

The cub caught the ball and sighed. Grammi walked over to him.

"I'm sorry Grammi isn't fast enough sweetie…"

"no…it isn't you."

That surprised Grammi. Her eyebrows arched, "No?"

"No…it's…" the cub's voice choked he said fiercely, "Why can't my clan take the time to play with me?! I know they're busy but I'm not asking them to abandon their jobs. Fifteen minutes! That's all I want! Fifteen minutes! Is that so hard for them to give up? They have each other to play…be friends with! They're never alone! I'm the only cub! If they…if they don't care enough to make time for me then who will? I don't wanna be alone!"

He took the paddle from Grammi and brushed past her, hiding his eyes with his hand to try and block the appearance of tears. Grammi stared after him as he ran inside and then her eyes narrowed. She marched into the city, calling Ursa's name.

Buddi didn't know how long he'd been in his room, crying. He knew it was later in day and he was also becoming acutely aware of a sting in his belly. He clutched his pillow, letting tears stream down his cheeks. He was afraid. He had lost Barbic Woods, where his playmates had been. Was he to lose his clan too? The thought haunted him. He felt alone now and yet they all were all over the city. What if something else happened and he…he was _truly_ alone?

More tears slipped from his eyes and he forced himself to sit up. But he slouched. His stomach hurt for some reason. He got an idea, leapt up and wiped at his eyes before leaving and walking down the hall. Ursa had said to stay out of their way but now he had a reason to go find Grubbi. The cub checked his room, found it empty, as was sick bay. 

That old fear came back. Had his worst fear come true? Was his clan now lost as his woods had been? Biting down more tears, the cub ran down stairs, his eyes leaking a few spare tears. Darting into the kitchen, he calmed and put his hand to his heart.

"Hi Grubbi."

"Hey kiddo." He replied without turning around. "What is it?"

"My stomach hurts."

Turning, the healer saw a disheveled cub with long red tears stains on his cheeks and bloodshot eyes, staring at him so desperately.

****


	113. Chapter 113: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

"Stomach hurts, huh? Lemme have a look." Grubbi gestured for the cub to open his mouth. He took a sniff. Didn't smell sour. The healer barbic 

frowned a bit, then his expression softened. "Been eatin' bricklberries again?"

"No."

"Hmm... Been playing too hard?"

"Definitely not..."

"Ah. Then it can be only one thing." He crossed his arms and tsked ominously.

Buddi looked scared. "What?"

"Your brain's overheated again. Yer worried about something. I'm right, aren't I?" Grubbi knew he was, but to get the cub to say it... That's the 

medicinal remedy for such a case.

Buddi looked at his feet. Anywhere but at Grubbi.

"C'mere. It's time I took you to see something."

"What is it? I'm pretty busy right now." Ursa complained as Grammi approached.

"Too busy for Buddi?"

Ursa froze a moment. She automatically assumed the worst, but no call had gone up. Just Grammi shouting her name. Still, Ursa was well used to

the role of 'mother' and so she worried. "What about Buddi?"

"Why, the poor cub's lonesome!"

The barbic leader sighed gustily, her puff of air blowing dust in the air from her work on the Ursalia quick cars. They needed a LOT of work if they 

were going to get working, and she was having a bit of a race with that OTHER bear. If Gruffi repaired his before she did... Well, she just couldn't let that 

happen. "Yes. I know. He wants to play. Gets on the nerves sometimes. He hasn't been bothering you, too, has he?"

"Bothering me? Ursa Barbic! I'm surprised at you! The cub's still a bit young to be tossin' his affection and energy aside, dontcha think?"

"Don't speak to me that way, Glen." Ursa started, putting her tools down. She never backed down from a fight,and this sounded like a verbal attack to her. "And DON'T tell me how to raise a Barbic, which you know NOTHING about!"

Similarly, for a good cause, Grammi would also not back down. "He's not just a Barbic. He's a gummi. I've raised kids time and again. If you neglect them, one day you'll want to play, to talk, to spend time with 'em and they'll all be gone or too busy. Yer pushing the boy away, Ursa! Can't ya see that?"

"I only see a meddling Glen trying to tell me how to raise my cub!"

Grammi's teeth ground as she held back harsh words. Still, she should really let loose on her for that. "Your cub... Your cub, huh? Bet you'd be surprised where your cub is. What if he decides you neglect him and don't love him and decides to run away? What if, right now, because of you he was cryin' somewhere, wanting you, needing you? How's that make you feel about a meddling bear now?"

Ursa growled low. "Makes me feel he's been spending too much time around Glens!" And she pushed past Grammi.

The Glen lady sighed. Well, at least she'd had her say.

Ursa was fuming but determined. She went up to Buddi's room. He wasn't there... She went to a window, scanned the courtyard. Empty, save for Mardi and Lundi on patrol. She moved on to her room, Gritti's room, even the weapons room where Buddi wasn't allowed. She checked the kitchen. Quiet and still.

"Buddi?" she called quietly, not wanting to fall for the Glen gummi's baiting her, but the fear was beginning to brew. Ursa raced out into the courtyard, to the very gates of Ursalia. She stood there for a good moment, taking in the scents, the sights. Fresh snow on the way. The mountains were large and ominous. The trees far away. And no sight or scent of her Buddi...

_:::Gummadoon Battlefield:::_

The Gummadoon council, minus Wooddale, hadn't any real hope of sneaking up on the possessed Toffi. Zorlock, possessing her eyes and ears and

all of her other olfactory senses, knew they were coming instantly. They made no secret of it. But if they could only ring him in...

Zorlock foced Wooddale's hand to tap the staff on the ground. Everything shook, even the air! Such power! Zorlock was near giddy inexcitement. 

Especially as the councilbears crumbled to their knees before him. He wondered slightly if they'd been hurt—

The ancient wizard paused at the unwarranted thought. He had no need for concern, pity, mercy. Only power. Why should he let them go? ... Ah... 

It was the old sorceress he inhabited. It was her doing. Trying to influence him quietly, eh?

"It won't work, you. You don't control this body anymore."

Spinwillow and Berrybottom crawled closer to the possessed Wooddale. If they could only get close enough...

"And you'll watch as your little friends all perish at your own hands. Ahahahahahahahaha!!!!" Chortled the evil wizard.

Cubbi, Sir Plucki backing him, was scared at that voice. That voice... It wasn't Wooddale's. It sounded like hers to most gummies but Cubbi heard 

deeper. His horrible experience with Zorlock had fixed his ears to catch that sound. He could hear Zorlock under any borrowed voice now. And he'd heard enough. Steeling his legs to remain marching on and not turning into berrijam or making him run in sheer terror, he knew the council would need him. He knew what was really in Zorlock's head, and the only thing that Zorlock had ever feared in his entire life. The one thing that might just push him over enough for them to take him, or at least the staff. Cubbi knew what had provoked the wizard to do nothing but evil, to gain nothing but power. Not only was his father abusive with words about his son's small size and odd appearance, Zorlock had early on sought enchantments from very nasty sources. Gifted with such power, he was not without his own scars, his own demons. Cubbi didn't know how, but he felt he could defeat Zorlock if he could show him those demons again. He had to try!

Sunni and Buddi tumbled with Lady Bane, her frail body popping and breaking as they rolled, and they thought they had her but good when the 

rolling stopped. Dizzy, the two cubs stood, grabbing each other for support.

"We did it... We did it!" Buddi whooped at the felled Lady Bane.

"Oohhhh... you did it alright!" Lady Bane's aged voice said. An arm straighted from a nasty break and seemed to heal itself. The rest of her was 

similarly healing. "You've caused more pain than you know, but not to me, dearies. To yourselves! I'll--"

"Got it! Buddi, let's go!" Sunni had snagged the gummi medallion from around her waist, yanked it off the ribbon, and was already running up the hill 

again.

Waving cheekily, Buddi followed Sunni up the ridge, the old sorceress sputtering and trying to fling lightning at them to stop them. But as they 

crested the ridge... The battlefield... They'd never thought it would look this bad.

"Sunni, can you use it?" He had no idea about magic.

"No... I'm not a wizard. I don't think anybody can use it unless they do magic studies."

Paused as they were at the carnage, Lady Bane tackled Sunni full on, a dagger drawn from somewhere on her person.

"I'll kill you all for the load of disgraces piled on me!" she cried, striking hand raised.

Before Buddi could dive on the hand, a small zap of magic smacked the knife flying harmlessly away. Breath held, all three turned to the source.

Little Tavi, dried tears marring her pink fur, pointed a smoking finger at Lady Bane.

"Don't make me hurt you..." she said. To Sunni, "Gimme the medallion. I can use it."

"And let me handle the witch..." Sir Ecri, gleaming mad as he topped the ridge, had his eyes for Lady Bane only.

The decrepit sorceress stood shakily and backed up, quickly.

"You'll not escape me. Not for my brother's death on your head!" And he charged!


	114. Chapter 114: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

_ Battlefield_

Calla kept busy in battle as she was able to swing and just miss a fatal blow that was given by one of Lady Bane's Troggels; she was able to swing him away in time were he was impaled on a spear left sticking up on the ground. Her father, King Gregor, was in mid battle with Igthorn, when he felt a sharp pain in his back, that of a piercing arrow of great power. Flint Shrubwood had fired a crossbow arrow into the king's back to prevent him from landing a sword blow into Igthorn, instead, the blow hit Igthorn's arm cutting it but not as a serious injury as that of King Gregor. Flint looked at the injured king as he stood near a tree, unknown to anyone there. "No one takes him out but me." Gregor was in a prime position for Igthorn to take out, but before he could land a blow to him by his sword, Unwin attacked Igthorn. Unwin, still a squire in the ranks of Dunwyn knight training program, still held his own as fought bravely against Igthorn. This battle gave Gregor the opportunity to seek attention for his injuries; he was able to limp off toward where Tuxford was setting up a small area where the injured could be treated. 

Tuxford saw how much pain Gregor was in and helped him to an area, near where one of Jean Claude's knights who was injured was sitting. He 

had severe injuries to his hands, sword cuts to his face that had caused blood to flow to where he was unable to see in battle. Other medics, both gummi and human, tended to the injured who were unable to continue in battle. Tuxford, seeing that the King was barley able to walk and was losing the feeling in his legs, knew that the crossbow arrow had to be removed soon, in order to prevent the injury from becoming fatal. As the Gregor sat, he lost the use of his legs; he left the battle field in time before he became a bigger target. The Dunwyn medic was able to remove the arrow from his back but the feeling in his legs didn't return; Gregor was paralyzed from the chest down. The bleeding was controlled but still… he no longer had the use of his legs. The medic feared that this was a permanent injury.

Gregor knew that his responsibilities meant someday he may have to lay his life down to save his kingdom, as any good leader would learn in 

experience. Unwin was able to battle Igthorn until he too felt a sharp pain in his back; this was not an arrow shot out from a hidden area, but a fatal stab by the sword at the hands of Zook. Unwin's eyes rolled as he spit out his last words, "I am only one but you still have others to deal with in this w…war.." Unwin died on Zook's big sword as Igthorn gave him a look of approval as the dead squire fell off the sword and on to a bloody battle ground.

Calla kept up with her battle only hoping her best friend Sunni was alright; at this time she did not know that her father was severely injured or was unable to walk again, as she kept up in battle. She also worried for Cavin, as she had not seen him since the battle has started the war. Her hopes were that she would see both her father and friends again… alive.


	115. Chapter 115: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Unfortunately for Calla, the few Aerials left fired at her, hitting her horse's leg. The animal let out a painful neigh and fell, Calla tumbling off its back. She rolled away as the horse fell on its side, neighing with pain. A second arrow from the Aerials knocked her helmet off and she turned her eyes skyward, towards her opponents. 

The Aerial, one of the three still left in the air, drew his arrow at her, only to have his prey snatched from his grasp. Someone knocked the princess out of the way, slamming her against the ground. It was a bit rough but it had saved her life. Her armor held up pretty well. She never did deny Gummi armor held fast. She blinked, shaking her head to clear her thoughts and turned to her savior.

Cavin smiled at her, "Mind if I cut in?"

"Cavin!"

He nodded and then looking up, he yelped, pushed Calla to the side and rolled off to the other side. An ogre landed between the two. Cavin, using the last bit of his supernatural strength before it faded, swung his fist, shattering the ogre's left leg. The ogre tumbled downward and Calla went into a roll to prevent from being hurt. She turned to Cavin, who was getting his feet and drawing his sword to enter the battle. A smirk made its way across her face,

"What took you so long?"

Igthorn jumped, barely missing the blow from a…a living tree! Where were his ogres?...

The Duke growled and hit his forehead. They were still fighting for that staff. Didn't those morons realize HE was to yank the staff free? He jumped up to head over that way but a tree blocked his path. He pulled his sword out and without a word, began to cut at branches. A sharp wail cut loose and the next thing the Duke knew, he was being lifted upward by a tentrile. He struggled against the tree, hissing and cursing all the while.

"Woodcutter Toadie will risk life and limb for his Dukie!"

Toadwart…the sole creature of his ogres that had even a start of what might grow to be intelligence. Besides that, Toadwart was forever loyal. The small ogre's small size was sometimes of some use and it seemed to work here. The green ogre scrambled up the tree and started to beat on the tentrile with a small dagger. A shriek let loose from the tree and dropped the Duke of Drekmore. Igthorn wasted no time in rushing past the other trees, leaving Toadwart to the mercy of the treefolk. 

His ogres were still tugging on the staff even as he saw a council of Gummi bears head forward, followed closely by two gummi knights-impossible! That little knight was that bratty baby bear that had foiled so many of his brilliant schemes. Well, he would finally have his revenge. That little twerp would _not_ ruin his plans this time. None of these walking throwrugs would! Not now…King Gregor was down! Dunwyn would be his to take after this battle. Once Gummadoon fell as well…he would be invincible. 

The Duke's thoughts were solely on his ensuring victory as he started up the raised plateau of land. Only to suddenly see a sea of arrows which forced him backwards and was immediately swept up into a second battle. He felt his shoulders slump as he saw , in the distance, an additional army of at least fifty humans. And judging by the way they were cutting down Lady Bane;s skeleton reinforcements and driving his allies towards an army of Barbic warriors…they weren't on his side.

Ursa was stunned…humans had lined up alongside the battlefield and were firing arrows with excellent precision. And they were aiming for the individual leaders. The Barbic leader couldn't believe that humans could have planned this. In fact, she highly doubted it. But whatever had possessed them to do this was turning the tide. With the leaders of each assemblage falling, the others were left lost. 

Most of them were a bunch of cowards without leaders to lead them. Typical of a non-Barbic culture…

"Ursa!"

The Barbic leader turned, her blond hair sticking briefly to a small cut on her forehead. Ryo and Gritti were running her way. Her other Barbics were working on chasing off and getting rid of the remaining enemies. The humans had gotten rid of the leaders…now they left the rest up to them?! Typical of that blasted race…

Wait…

She saw the enemies returning! Were they…no! A second army, human, was chasing them right back into their arms. Now _this_ she would enjoy. Still…this was so expertly planned. When they chased their enemies, they were put on the offensive, their enemies returning now, with an army on their tails almost insured their victory. It was almost like a war plan…but no! No human could come up with _this_ type of battle strategy.

"Ursa!"

Gritti's yell brought her back to the present. He and Ryo grinned at her and gestured towards the returning enemies. Ursa looked to the side. 

"Together, gummies!"

Three of the magicians of New Gumbrea responded to Wizard Ruffi's call. Nerferti, the elder sorceress, was struggling. She had been but a young apprentice when they had fled the lands five hundred years ago. Now, she had returned and she had no intention to go back to the lands across the sea. While it was certainly not horrid, she missed this land. 

Despite their struggles, the New Gumbrea magicians were taking care of the Levitan Giant. The Barbics were needed for these returning enemies. And oh what a greeting they would give them. 

Ursa trotted up to stand beside Gritti, her adrenaline-rush smile on her face. Gritti put his hand on her arm for a brief second,

"Do me a favor; don't get yerself killed, okay?"

Ursa blinked, shocked. Gritti had never questioned her ability in battle; the idea of her dying had never once come up. What was he implying?! Her eyes narrowed and she hissed her words out,

"What's that mean, Gritti?!"

He looked at her, without a trace of regret at his words. "What I said. I know you: just remember that this'll work best if you live through it."

Ursa just growled deep in her throat and as the human army chased the opponents over the hill and back right towards her mini army. Ursa drew her sword, lifted it skyward and called,

"Barbics attack!"

"Ecri!"

Tavi dove to stop the livid knight but he was too fast for her. He had years of training. Tavi looked up and Sunni tossed her the medallion. Before she could use it however, she was slammed backwards, rolling across the ground. Sir Ecri had been flung into her. The force of the blow, sent both _through_ the hill side, rolling to a stop by the battlefield. Ecri was all for charging right back at that sorceress but he saw a few of his fellow knights being overrun by a handful of Troggels. As much as he hated to give up his chance at that sorceress, Blastus would die if he didn't intervene.

Tavi fell backward, her ribs aching. Sheesh, Ecri certainly wasn't light. A cold sensation touced her arm. She was on top of something. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She swore she heard Buddi and Sunni fighting Lady Bane…that balsted sorceress. Tavi slowly opened her eyes and a screm cut from her throat, a cry of pain and anger in one,

"LUCKI!"

Indeed, it was her brother…or her brother's body…

"No..NO! LUCKI! You can't be dead!"

She knew he was gone…he was cold. She laid her face down onto her brother's frozen chest and cried, wept her heart out. If not for the anger that overtook the sadness, she no doubt woulda stayed there for hours on end. Slowly, her ears caught the sound of her aunt's voice…her aunt…she had to help her aunt. Her aunt Toffi was all she had left! She had to help her…if she could get her aunt's medallion to her…

"No!"

Reaching into her shirt, Tavi found the remains of her aunt's medallion…shattered by the blow through the hill. But there was Lady Bane's medallion…

It lay in pieces on the ground. 

Tavi scooped the bits up, tears rolling down her cheeks. Why? Her last chance…her last chance! Oh how she wished for the medallions to once more be whole so she could work a spell. Or at least try! She was an amateur, no doubt but…she had to try! A tiny spell…a protection spell yes! Oh if she could only cast it. Tears started to stream from her face faster than ever and she collapsed onto her brother' still form again, the harsh sounds of battle blocked out. A bright light stunned her and dried the tears on her fur. Blinking, Tavi looked for the source of the heat and found it in her hands.

The remains of the two shattered medallions were glowing dark gold. As Tavi watched, they turned to liquid in her hands and began to run down her arms, as water would have. She was too stunned to do anything. An odd sensation cut through her entire body…a feeling of weightlessness and burning fire. Her fur felt like it was on fire. A mind splitting pain overtook every sense in her body, like all of her senses were supercharged. 

Then just as suddenly the feeling passed and Tavi was lying on her back, flat against the ground. Sweat was built up on her forehead and her breaths came fast, shallow. Sitting up, unknown to the girl, three strips of gold had permantely been embedded in her maroon hair, on down the center and two thinner strips off to each side. She knew something had happened. But she didn't know what. But a feeling of power rushed through her body. More power than she had ever felt. It felt…scary. For a brief moment, an idea entered her mind but she shoved it aside as she stood. 

"No…not possible…Auntie Toffi and Winsli tol' me it's never been done. That it never _could_ be done."

She was trying to deny herself of what she knew inwardly was true. 

The fact was she and the medallions were now one.

Whatever had happened, Tavi decided she had to keep her aunt and she raced towards her voice.

_ Past_

Buddi honestly had no clue what Grubbi was going to show him but he followed obediently. To his shock, it was into Ursa's room he was led. Grubbi sat down on the ground and pulled a small box from under her bed. He gestured the cub over and Buddi, a little nervous, sat down. The barbic healer handed the box to him. He didn't say anything, just gave the cub a short nod.

Buddi was a little uneasy when he opened the box, unsure what to expect. It certainly wasn't what he got! Inside, he found old drawings…things he had colored when he was three or four. Aside from that, he found small figures of clay he had made. He looked up at grubbi with wide surprised eyes. Grubbi smiled.

"Ursa saved them when the woods fell."

"Why?"

Grubbi stared at Buddi, "What kind of question is that, Buddi?"

"I-"

"You're her baby, Buddi. I know you miss her spending time with you. Believe me when I say she would love to. She adores watching you, even if she won't admit it. Why do you think she saved these?"

Buddi didn't reply so Grubbi filled in.

"It reminds her of when you were little. If she could keep you young, she would. But she can't. She wants you to be able to take care of yourself."

"I know! Does she hafta abandon me-"

"She did no such thing! Buddi…I raised Ursa. Sometimes, even when I knew she wanted my company, I couldn't give it her. It hurts. Do you _really_ think she'd rather work on repairs than play with you?"

Buddi's ears drooped. Grubbi lifted the cub's chin. "She'll find time to spend with you. But…do you really think she ignores you on purpose?"

Buddi looked down at the box at his hands and then said, "_Nyie_."

Grubbi nodded. "I know you're lonely. Just hang in there kiddo."

Buddi nodded. Grubbi chuckled,

"Yer stomach feel better?"

"A little."

That surprised Grubbi. There musta been something else bothering the cub. But by the way he looked, Grubbi figured it was subconscious; he doubted Buddi truly could name it. In time, perhaps it would surface. For now, he'd treat the physical symptoms for it. 

Looking outside, Grubbi saw the sun was setting; it was later than he thought. Turning to Buddi, he said,

"Buddi, I'm gonna go finish up dinner. If I don't, I'll have some cranky Barbics after me. Including Ursa and her cranky is enough to convince someone to end a war."

Buddi chuckled a bit. Grubbi smiled at him, 

"Now that I like."

Buddi turned red about the cheeks and his ears drooped again. Grubbi rubbed the cub's left cheek. 

"Look, 'cause it's so late why don't you go ahead and get yer bath? That way Ursa won't hafta nag ya later."

Buddi shrugged, 

"Sure, whatever…."

Buddi sighed and splashed water onto his face. Since Gruffi and Ursa had repaired the aqueduct, the water flowed easily and it was warm. Buddi actually admitted it felt good. It eased the pain of his belly a bit. But still…the fear was there. Fear of being alone again, of…

Buddi grabbed his forehead, trying to get rid of that horrid image. His hands shook a little and he quickly ducked them into the water, hoping that the heat and warmth would still his muscles. When he had tried to get out of Barbic Woods, he'd gotten stuck, trapped. He remembered that clearly…fire all around, smoke clouding his vision. He had never felt so alone. 

Gritti had gotten him out, when he was ready to just lie down and accept his fate. He never wanted to feel like that again. Never-

"Buddi Barbic!"

Ursa slammed the door open. Buddi screamed,

"UR-SA!" and swiftly ducked under the water. The Barbic leader did not turn her face away but she did slam the door behind her.

"What are you doing hanging out with Glens? And downright vanishing?! I've been looking for you all afternoon!"

The cub surfaced for air and his face was about as red as it could get. He snagged a towel from the rack and swiftly wrapped himself in it while he said, again,

"URSA!"

The Barbic Leader's face softened just a bit at his embarrassment; she had been so relieved to find him she was probably being too harsh…still, he shoulda told her where he was going! He had just vanished! He was always in those rooms! She had a _right_ to be angry! What if he'd gone off to explore and…well, she was a mother. She didn't wanna _begin_ to go over all the scenarios that had popped into her head, all that guilt. Yes…she _was_ being too harsh…but she couldn't let Buddi know she felt that way-

"Do you mind, Ursa?"

The cub's pleading snapped her from her thoughts. Crossing her arms, she chuckled just a tad,

"It's not like I haven't seen you in your Nature's Clothes before."

"That's not point."

Ursa turned her back while he got dressed but she didn't stop talking,

"Where were you this afternoon, hmm?"

"With Grubbi. I told someone where I was…someone was with me."

This completely destroyed Ursa's prepared lecture. He _hadn't_ broken any rules if he was with Grubbi. That meant she was at fault…oh how she hated that! But…she couldn't say anything. She wouldn't scold when it wasn't needed. 

"Buddi, about this afternoon…"

"It was my fault Ursa. I know yer busy…I just miss you."

"You have to-"

"I know…I know I hafta play by myself…but…all the time? I just want fifteen minutes Ursa…no more. But…I know yer busy…I…I guess I can wait."

Ursa turned around and chuckled. Buddi only had the pajamas he'd escaped wearing. They had to make new ones. For the time being, he wore one of her daytime tunics for a nightshirt…it swallowed him. She sighed,

"Buddi…I know it's hard. It's hard for me too. But we're nearly done. Think ya can handle being by yerself a little longer?"

Buddi didn't reply so she dropped the topic,

"Dinner's ready, c'mon."

Buddi looked about, panicking. He was in the courtyard of Ursalia…but he coulda sworn…no…not here too!

Yes…fire…that horrid fire.

Tears rolled down his cheeks and he ran…fire sprung up right in front of him. Screaming, the cub turned around. No….he was trapped…again! NO!

"Ursa! Gritti! Anybody! Help me!"

ursa was quick to respond. Buddi turned as he heard her feet and then screamed again. 

Right in front of his eyes, the fire engulfed her. Her scream echoed through the courtyard, stunning Buddi's heart. Then…her ashes blew away with the wind.

"NO! FYCA!"

Similar screams followed and whenever the cub turned, he was confronted with more of his clan…burning before his eyes until he was alone.

And then the fire stopped.

"NYIE!"

"Don't tell _me_ how to do repairs Glen!"

Grammi sighed and rubbed her forehead. It was late and a lot of the other Barbics had either gone to patrol or to bed. But Gritti and Ursa were still awake. Zummi had decided they should try to ask some questions perhaps get a better understanding of their code but Gruffi, stubborn ol' bear, had ruined it and now he and Ursa were at one another's throats…again.

"Funny, I seem to recall that _I_ was the one to finish first," he hissed. "What does that tell you about _Barbic_ ways?"

Grammi was a split second away from interfering when a blood curdling scream cut through the room…

"NYIE!!"

_ Present_

Sunni and Buddi ducked and dodged. They knew they had to take the gem on her forehead. They had hoped that they could end enough of her power by just taking the medallion but they hadn't worked. She had thrown Sir Ecri off as if he were nothing. Now, they were on their own. Sunni was a little closer to Lady Bane than Buddi.

"Oh, you'll regret that…"

With that statement, Lady Bane fired a blast of magic at Sunni. She dodged, but barely. Buddi saw her nursing a burn on her left foot as she rolled off to the side. He turned to the sorceress and all his anger, all his hate…it came bubbling to the surface. All the pain she had caused, both him, his clan, and his friends. How dare she…how _dare_ she! And he was not about to let her get away with it.

Sunni hissed, rubbing her burn. The aged sorceress was headed right for her. How were they supposed to get her headband? She wasn't letting them close enough. She was smart, Sunni couldn't deny that in the least. And she was ruthless…Sunni had always known Lady Bane was ruthless and evil. When she had learned that she was using Igthorn, it didn't surprise her. 

"AH!"

Despite what looked like a minor burn, that wound on her ankle hurt…and now she was having trouble moving which was not good.

"Now…to finish off you meddling bears…"

Sunni growled, "Not yet, Lady Bane." 

That said, she flexed her claws. Gummies were bears; they had claws but they hardly ever used them. They hated to use them. But Sunni knew what this sorceress; weak point was. 

Darting her hand out, her claws snagged fabric and she ripped it with all her strength.

"My dress!"

Sunni rolled off to the side, getting out of Lady Bane's direct range. She saw Buddi running up and swiftly shook her head. No…not yet. But…they had to work together. If she could keep her distracted…without getting herself killed, then Buddi could probably snag her headband. Yes, that was it. Oh but how she hated that plan. 

Lady Bane frightened her. She did. Sunni was not fond of Igthorn and she was cautious of him but she never believed her life to be in danger around him. He was more the type to enslave than kill. But Lady Bane was the exact opposite. She lived to kill and make things suffer. Sunni didn't know why and she doubted that she ever would understand.

The sorceress had recovered and now she turned to Sunni with murderous eyes. The Glen girl had to fight down a cry of fear and she got to her feet, despite the pain. She had to end this. They couldn't let this sorceress go on with her ways. She would just keep returning, over and over. They had to end her power…now.

"C'mon…Grandma."

"ARG!"

Sunni ducked but the majority of the blow still hit, pinning her against a tree. The pain was immense…it felt like someone had skinned her shoulder. Looking at it, she saw that was not far from the truth. Her left shoulder was gushing blood and the fur that remained was black and burnt. It hurt like mad but the glen girl had to ignore the pain, no matter how bad it was and no matter how bad it hurt.

"C'mon, Lady Bane…show me that your magic doesn't dull with age…if ya can."

"Oh, I am truly going to enjoy killing you."

Sunni dodged again but the pain was kicking in with both the shoulder and ankle wounds. She didn't know how mobile she could be but she knew that no matter what, she had to get the sorceress; full attention. 

Buddi crept closer.

Buddi's eyes were all but seeing red when he saw Lady Bane had done. But Sunni told him, silently, not to charge but to sneak. This…this was what Gritti meant too. He couldn't lose his head here. He had to keep calm if he wanted to beat this sorceress. He shifted his weight to the balls of his feet and slipped over the field, trying to force Sunni's cries from his head. Oh, how he wanted to charge and throttle this sorceress but the time was not right. Not yet.

Lady Bane was arrogant and that was working in their advantage. Sunni was keeping her full attention by tearing and insulting her looks and magic. The girl was failing though. The blood loss from her shoulder was getting to her; Buddi could see it. She was slower and that was _helping_ Lady Bane. Sunni was already cornered and now, the sorceress was less than an inch from her. Buddi could wait no longer.

He lunged, landing on her back. He was swift and grabbed her headband-

"AHH!"

PAIN! Pain more intense than anything he'd felt…straight into his belly and rocketing through his hand. Burning, an immense burning, far more potent than average fire. His hand started to tremble and he saw blood gush out from his fingers but he kept his grip. His stomach felt like someone had stuck a sword straight through it and he wondered…

Had he underestimated her…

Yes…he had. Sunni was barely conscious and certainly in no condition to help. He had gotten himself into this mess; it was up to him to get them both of it. Drawing up his weakened and dry voice, he said,

"Give it up…hag."

That did it. A surge of pain cut through his body but it was enough. Lady Bane flung him and he tightened his grip at the last moment. Her headband snapped and he went flying until he hit a tree. Pain coursed through his head and he felt blood flowing from his stomach and the agonizing burn in his hand. She wasn't wasting time approaching so he couldn't waste time either.

Rocks…yes…rocks…good.

"You'll pay for this!"

"N…No."

Buddi lifted both arms and slammed the gem against the stone with all the strength left he could muster. The result was a blinding flash, a ripple of pain from Lady Bane and a surge of more pain for him and Sunni as a wave of magic swept over the small area where they were.

But Lady Bane fled and the gem shattered.

"Your father isn't here to prove anything to, Zorlock."

The magician froze and with a surge of power from the staff, he turned Wooddale's body to source. 

"Sir Cubbi."

The little knight walked towards her, his eyes empty of any emotion and that bugged Zorlock. What was the fool cub doing?

"He's why you did magic, remember? To prove you could do what he said you couldn't. To prove that you were better than what he said-"

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IT, CUB!"

"Don't I?" the council had fallen to their knees and Plucki was with them. But they watched this, intrigued and worried. Cubbi ignored them. "But this isn't proving anything. The staff is doing the magic, not you."

"I don't need the staff."

"Then why take it? You _do_ need it. You were always the runt, always the forgotten one. The one no one dared admit was theirs, not even yer own mother…"

"SHUT UP!"

"So you take magic to prove them wrong only to find you can't do any magic that'd truly yers."

The female gummi's body twitched and then she lunged at Cubbi, swift as lightning. Cubbi locked his hands on the staff, and got the result he wanted. In a brief moment, he felt Zorlock leave Wooddale and reenter him. The sorceress gummi collapsed but her force sent the cub flying down the side of the raised hill and onto the soft ground.

"You're weak, like your father said."

"You're the weak one, cub."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you let me take you over again did you not?"

"My-"

"I am every bit as powerful as any of your gummi sorcerers and then some! But I'll let you be the judge as I destroy you from the inside out!"

Pain came then…agonizing pain. Like fire in his mind. But…no…Cubbi knew then…he had to do it.

He tightened his grip on the staff and spoke the words Zorlock had begun.

"Fool! You'll kill yerself."

"And you…"

A laugh. "Oh no…just you."

That said, Cubbi felt it…he was leaving…NO!

Zorlock was locked within when the cub's will turned to iron. He brought up hideous memories, twisted them…weaken the cub, yes! But the cub said softly,

"It ends here Zorlock. You and I die…no one else."

"Cubbi…"

What? Tavi?! No…no! And Plucki and the others. They were rushing over. He had to end this and end it now. He would not let them die as well. He had to…he had to turn the spell inward, keep it as close to himself as he could. If he had to destroy his soul to keep them safe, he would. They would survive this war, even if he didn't. He couldn't bear the thought of losing them…

Locking his body to the staff, he spoke the final words. 

"NO!"

Zorlock fought, as hard as he could. Now,that the end was approaching, now that he knew the cub was serious, he panicked. How could a cub be so selfless to die for people who weren't his blood? Zorlock had never felt such a link and it made him sick. It was eerie. The cub…why should HE be granted a love that great. HE had never had that and he certainly wouldn't be killed by one that did! He fought, let loose another bout of horrid, twisted thoughts and images of crushed dreams. But the cub's soul held him firm, kept him locked. The pain of the staff…oh, it was intense. Like nothing imaginable…fire, wind, rain, snow…everything of the earth, raining down on…on just their souls? Had Cubbi truly turned it so it attacked what made them who they were? He was gonna destroy himself…foolish.

"No…because I'll be rid of you."

Zorlock was about to retaliate when he felt a warmth but not towards him…towards Cubbi! No…it was that Tavi girl…a protection spell…foolish brat! If he was to perish, this cub would go as well! He hit Cubbi's mind with all the magic he had, all the anger, all his hatred he had had built up. He unleashed it directly at the cub. He was the cause…HIM! All the anger he had, he let it loose.

And in the end, it made no difference because Cubbi's heart was locked.

Then, he felt the slow pain as life ceased to be.

Sunni could fight it no more. As hard as she tried to reach Buddi…she could not.

Buddi heard his clan's cheering cries and tried to call for them, for Ursa, but his strength was gone.

The staff fell from Cubbi's hands, shattering on contact with the ground; its task delivered.

All three cubs fell to the ground, their eyes closed as the Great War drew to an end.


	116. Chapter 116: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****
    
    _Past: Ursalia_
    
     At that terrible cry, the cry that would touch any mother, the two female gummies were side by side as they tore up the steps. Ursa ignored Grammi's
    
     like charge. Only Buddi mattered! What could it be? A silent attack of some kind? Had he fallen and broke a leg? Or--

Rounding the hall and throwing open Buddi's door, Ursa saw him sitting upright in bed, his hands out before him, tears streaming down his face. His eyes... They were lost.

"Buddi? Buddi??" She sat, took him in her arms.

This snapped him out of it. With a great wail, he threw his arms around her and held on for dear life.

"U-Ur-sa! Fire! Fire everywhere! An'... an' you, an' Gritti... Oh, Ursa!!"

The other barbics crowded around the door. Gritti backed them all off. 

"Ursa?" he said softly.

She just nodded, holding her cub.

Gritti finished clearing the door in silence.

Grammi wouldn't move. She just stared. She'd known, as one 'mother' to another, but seeing Ursa like this... She didn't dare smile, for fear they'd take notice and the beautiful moment would all disappear like a pleasant dream.

"Fhat's all the wuss.. er, uh.. what's all the fuss?" Zummi, followed by Gruffi, made their way in. Tried to.

"Gritti, if there's a problem we can help with..." Gruffi started.

"There isn't, Glen. You wouldn't understand."

Gruffi bristled. "Oh, no?"

"Gruffi..." Grammi stilled him, her eyes still on Ursa. She spared a look Zummi's way, and he saw it too. The change in Ursa. She didn't care there 

were 'Glens' around. Just that her baby was scared out of his mind and needed her.

Tummi snuck a look in. "Aw, did he have a bad dream?"

Everyone turned and looked at him. The blue gummi's face turned red and he backed away.

"A bad dream? Is that all this is about?"

Grammi sighed. Yes, sometimes Gruffi was that dense.

"A bad dream?! Don't you dare call night terrors just a bad dream, Glen! You don't know what we went through, what _Buddi_ went through!" Ursa yelled, furious. "Get out! What are you all staring at! You think I don't love my cub? Think I don't raise him proper?? He's Barbic, but I am still here when he needs me. Barbics don't abandon each other, and we protect those who need it. Things you don't understand. Now get out!!"

Gritti all but chased them out of the room, but Grammi, Tummi, and Zummi were too shocked to put up resistance. Gruffi went slowly just to be obstinate.

As soon as Gritti trudged off down the hall, Grammi, her eyes wide, turned to Zummi. "I knew she cared but... but not like that!" A smile poked 

through.

"Huh?" Gruffi was, for once, lost.

"Yeah. She'd do anything for Buddi. I thought you guys knew that." Tummi put in, as if there had never been any doubt. "Sure, Barbics are different, but they hold to their word, and like Ursa said, they don't abandon each other or those who really need 'em. The Barbic Code says stuff like that."

All three adult Glens turned to the round blue gummi. "Tummi! Where did you hear that??"

He blushed slightly. "I swapped some recipes with Grubbi just a little while ago, and I just happened to ask what the Barbic Code means, and he told me some stuff. Why do you think I've been looking all over for you guys?"

Obviously, they'd all underestimated Tummi on this journey!

"Er... Good work, kid." Gruffi commended. "So, if we're under Barbic protection, they gotta hold their word. Period. Wonder what happens when 

they don't..." Gruffi looked between Grammi and Zummi. "We got enough info to get back?" He stopped saying home. There was no home anymore... The Glen..... Gruffi took a breath, wouldn't think about it, or his own dreams on the subject.

"Yes, Gruffi. I think. If we pin Ryo to the code, he can't do anything to us. He won't expect us to know about it, and we have the element of 

surprise, being gone so long. No doubt they think we've all left." Zummi offered a half smile, not looking forward to the confrontation. They knew now that Barbics could be reached several ways on an emotional level, but not quite how to hit it yet. Except one. Pin them to their Code. Sticklers for their own brand of ways and tradition, they would not deviate from their Code.

"Okay, Zummi. Do your stuff."


	117. Chapter 117: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

_ Present: Battlefield_

Sunni, who was in great pain from her injuries, knew the battle was over, as she looked up, a little. Even at great pain to herself, she could see the bodies of Ogres, that were now meeting their makers. Sunni crawled as best as she could towards Buddi, who she thought was lifeless also; she only hoped that he had not died but seeing his body there put her greatest fears toward the front of her mind, thinking that she may have lost her best friend in battle. 

Buddi opened his eyes as Sunni was using part of the torn dress she ripped from Lady Bane as a bandage for his belly. She then found another part of the dress to wrap Buddi's hand up; it was severely burned and was bleeding slowly, oozing out more blood than she'd ever seen before in a burn. She had only seen one burn this severe before in her young life, and it was an illustrated first aid book in Gummi Glen's library. She only hoped that the others would be coming soon to help them out. Sunni's biggest fear was that both of them would die here before help could arrive in time.

Sir Plucki ran down to where Cubbi fell. In an act of heroics, he'd sacrificed himself to not only save Wooddale, but the others from the Zorlock. With Zorlock's power slowly dissipating, the Leviathan Giant fell as well as the last of the evil Aerials. Tavi, who'd also seen the flash when Cubbi sacrificed himself to save the others, came to the side of her best friend; she touched his lifeless body, it glowed from the power of the destruction of Zorlock. His armor was still shiny, but his helmet was off his head; when he fell it was knocked off. What surprised her was how Cubbi looked; she'd expected to see Cubbi at his worst from the power, but he looked as he did when she last saw him in his knight uniform, not even soiled from the fall.

Buddi looked at his best friend wondering if they were going to that great bear cave in the sky, where many of the fallen Gummies and others were now at. To his surprise, Buddi could see the outline of Ecri coming toward them. Sunni figured it was the bright flash that attracted the knight and surviving twin to investigate. He was shocked to see that Sunni and Buddi had survived but saw that their injuries were life threatening, and he decided to use the same emergency healing potion that Plucki had used with Cubbi to help save them; he had grabbed the vial from his fallen twin's belt to avoid it from falling into enemies' hands. So, he opened one of the vials. He held Buddi's limp body to a slight sitting position and told him to drink some; this potion was a little different from the one Cubbi had drank. It was meant for battle; it started to act instantly to help heal Buddi's bloody wounds. They stopped bleeding as they glowed; they then started to heal. He then gave some to Sunni. He could still hear Buddi groan in slight pain as the wound healed to stop the blood flow. Sunni's wounds also healed from the potion, where it sealed the huge gash on her shoulder. The wound on her ankle also healed fast and even the exposed cut, fur and clothing that touched the blood seemed to mend. Ecri knew the potion would keep them from bleeding and dying a slow painful death; he knew they needed immediate medical attention or they would still be in danger of dying. Ecri, using some branches and some of the clothing from a dead ogre was able to construct a makeshift liter to take the injured cubs back to a medical aid station to get them help. Ecri, once he built the makeshift liter, was able to lift both cubs on to it and was surprised to see how light both were. Now, both were very pale; he placed them on the liter and started for the closest aid station for help; he had part of it on his own back, and the other part drug on the ground.


	118. Chapter 118: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Buddi looked at Sunni. She had closed her eyes, no doubt exhausted. Buddi couldn't blame her. He was tired but oh, how he wanted to see a familiar face. He hurt and he was exhausted. The cub looked around, or attempted to as they were drug along. His head protested, screaming in pain. Buddi closed his eyes to try and ease the pain. It helped a bit. But his head still felt like he'd swung into a tree branch. He tried raising his hand to massage his temples but the burn on his hand prevented that and his other arm ached too much.

The entire battlefield was littered with the dead and injured. Buddi felt his stomach churn at the amount of blood…some of it was human, some gummi. He saw some of his own clan being tended to. They were so severely hurt they allowed their lives to be put in human hands. Buddi had never dreamed he would see that. But more than that, he saw at least two of the Barbics, Yuki and Demi, it looked like. The cub closed his eyes tightly against the sight .They looked bad…really bad.

"Don't die," he murmured softly. "please don't die."

As they were drawn closer to the tent, Buddi let one of his hands brush over the grass, scattering dew. Had the battle lasted so long? Was it truly near sunrise? It seemed like everything had just happened, instantaneously. Everything had just seemed to run in an unending spiral after they had first entered the battle. Buddi found himself wondering…

"Ursa goes through this?"

Already, a sickening feeling of regret was settling over his heart. He felt sick to his stomach. Seeing the wounded and dying on the battlefield was not helping. He knew that his plan had turned the tide and he knew that less people had died but so many laid dead on the field. It tore his heart in two. The cub looked around and saw, gratefully, that very few of his clan lay wounded…the most severe seemed to be Yuki and Demi. The cub closed his eyes and started to chant softly, in Barbic.

"Gentle Natur, Age of Pity. Hear my call. True enough, I have nothing to offer to you save my tears and pain. I beg of thee. Persuade your sister Eruta to stay her hand so that Yuki and Demi might live."

That said, exhaustion took its toll and the cub drifted off into a pain wrenched sleep.

"Sir Ecri…"

"I found these two nearly dead. They need immediate help."

"Aren't these two-"

"Yes, Buddi Barbic and Sunni Gummi."

It was a medic's assistant, Lassi, who answered. "Buddi…he's the little mastermind behind our victory! How is he?"

"Bad…"

"And Sunni…we owe our allegiance with Dunwyn and France to her."

"Almost as bad…what? What allegiance?"

Lassi and now one of the familiar Gummadoon medics, Penelopi, was gently moving the wounded. Lassi laid Sunni on a bed and immediately started to work on her with Penelopi. Her mentor said, 

"Lassi, I can handle Sunni. Help Buddi!"

The apprentice ran to the cub's side and quickly gave him a look over. Her hands shook as she struggled to repair the multiple wounds he had. But he was so pale. Sunni was pale but not this deep a pale. Ecri had stopped the bleeding with that potion but Lassi could see spots where the blood had stained his tunic. She closed her eyes and said,

"I dunno what I can do…he lost so much blood…"

"Grubbi…"

Lassi jerked to attention. The little cub was a fighter. How could he die? Not like this…not after what he'd done. It hadn't taken their human friends long to tell of the plan Buddi had concocted. That plan had finally driven the enemies away. If they had kept fighting, who knew how many more would have died? In many ways, he'd saved countless lives. And now, was he meant to die for it?

"Grubbi." The cub stammered again, half conscious. Lassi was about to reply when the yellow cub spoke up from the bedside.

"Go get Grubbi. He's the Barbics' healer."

"Sunni," Penelopi spoke gently, "We're doing all we-"

"No!" she protested loudly and then grabbed her side. Through gritted teeth, she said, "Get Grubbi, he's the Barbic healer."

Lassi started to speak when Sunni all but screamed,

"Barbics were _raised_ for war. They're more advanced with medicine! Grubbi can help him…go get him!" That said, pain overwhelmed her and she collapsed into unconsciousness.

Now, Penelopi interfered,

"You heard her. Go, Lassi!"

The eighteen year old nodded, tore by Ecri and outside. The knight looked after her and then spoke to Penelopi as she worked.

"What alliance?"

Here, the older gummi's features beamed as if a light was inside. When she spoke, she sounded like a giddy teenager.

"The Gummadoon council has made alliance with Duwnyn and France."

"What…"

Ecri couldn't believe his ears. After so many years…they risked an alliance?

"Can we trust Dunwyn?" he asked, incredulous. "They were a bit…reluctant to cooperate at first."

"Would you be if you had been told to work with a group of creatures that you had believed to fictitious?"

Ecri shrugged; he didn't have good answer to that. Penelopi spoke softly,

"Their King has stepped down. Paralyzed in battle."

Ecri made no reaction, just watched her work on the young bear on the cot. "So…"

"The alliance was made shortly after the battle, by the Princess. She said this girl here," she gestured to Sunni, "Originally suggested it."

Another nod.

"The council agreed. Sunni had made very valiant points to Princess…oh, I'm sorry," she smiled, "_Queen_ Calla. The council agreed to an alliance between Dunwyn and France, although all sides agreed for it to be a trial period for the first year."

Ecri nodded; he didn't raise his objections. He knew that logically it made sense, despite his dislike for the human race. Even more so now…

Ecri looked over where some of the dead had been laid, gently. Their bodies were cleaned, so they might lay distinguished. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Penelopi.

"About Yaci…"

The gummi knight turned his head, tears temporarily blinding his vision. He just nodded, letting her know he appreciated her support. 

"What is the dead total?"

"Multiple humans, too many gummi…no Barbics."

Ecri looked at her and he smiled faintly,

"Ursa wasn't kidding when she said they knew war."

Penelopi looked at the young Barbic who laid so disturbingly still.

"Let's hope they know medicine just as well."

Grubbi chuckled and thumped Yuki on the shoulder,

"you'll live."

Yuki chuckled in response, "Thanks."

"Grubbi!"

The Barbic clan had gathered together after the battle and now turned as a young cub came running towards their group. She was calling for their healer. The elder Barbic caught her shoulders,

"Whoa, what's-"

"Buddi…hurt bad!"

Ursa's face paled and she almost ran forward but Grubbi swiftly gave a nod to Gritti who grabbed the Barbic leader by her shoulders. Grubbi stood and said,

"Take me to him."

"Grubbi-" Ursa had stepped forward. He turned to her,

"I'll call you when I think you should come Ursa. For now…why don't you do your best to find out where that calvary came from?"

She was tempted to argue but Gritti held her firm and whispered into her ear.

"Ursa…if Buddi's hurt bad, you need to see him when you're calm. He won't want to see you hysterical."

Ursa ground her teeth but she knew Gritti was right. He must have felt her despair, the same type of fear he could see on his entire clan's face was ten fold on hers. He gave her light squeeze, of comfort. For a brief time, Ursa let him hold her, watching Grubbi follow the cub towards one of the first aid tents. A branch fell on her shoulder and both she and Gritti turned and were surprised to find one of the mobile trees by her side. It was the older one. Ursa looked up and the tree spoke deeply,

"I can tell you exactly where it came from…"

Buddi felt himself shuffled around but he couldn't concentrate on anything. Everything blurred. He thought he heard scratches of conversation but the need to open his eyes wasn't strong enough to conquer the exhaustion that had taken hold of his body. He'd never been so tired in his life. He just wanted to sleep. Sleep had never sounded so good.

Someone slapped his cheeks, pried his mouth open and some kind of horrid tasing mush was shoved into his mouth. He gagged, involuntarily.

"I know it tastes bad but eat it."

The voice was slurred yet somehow familiar. Buddi tried desperately to place it. But he found it was hardly worth the trouble so he just did as he was told, anxious for the time when he could once again sleep. He didn't have the wait long because sleep came swiftly and he briefly heard the sounds of familiar footsteps but by then, he was dead to the world.

"Cubbi! Cubbi!"

Plucki supported the limp cub in his arms. The lad's head loomed over her arm, lifeless. Tears burned in his eyes. Not again, Sweet Gum, not again! He'd just gotten Cubbi back! This couldn't happen…no, he couldn't handle it. He'd lost his wife, his son and now he had lost his youngest knight. Cubbi…he had so much promise, so much potential. Plucki had been thinking seriously of asking the cub to become a full time knight in training, where he would move into Gummadoon and train under Plucki to become a fully anointed knight. Now, with this act of selflessness and bravery…had that chance been taken?

Plucki eyed the shattered staff and cursed it with all his being.

"CUBBI!"

The Gummadoon Captain looked up to see little Tavi Gummi running towards the cub. She'd broken out of her aunt's grip. She fell by Plucki's side, tears streaming down her face.

"Not Cubbi too!"

"Too?"

The council and Plucki were looking at her. She ignored their glances but did answer,

"Mama and Papa are dead. So's Lucki…died on the battlefield."

Plucki closed his eyes briefly at the news. Wooddale caught on and gently pulled her niece up. Tavi embraced her aunt, burying her face in her aunt's skirts. Wooddale stroked her only surviving family member's hair, taking note of the golden streaks. Rather than ask at the moment, she knelt, her voice softer than it usually was.

"Tavi. Do me a favor. Go to the tents and round up our allies. We should head back to Gummadoon."

Tavi looked over at the limp form of Cubbi for a minute more. 

"But Cubbi, he's-"

"I'm fine."

Plucki jerked his head down as Cubbi slowly stirred. His reply had been slurred but he…yes, he was alive! Tears slowly slid down the Captain's face and he gently hoisted the cub up a bit. Cubbi cracked his eyes open and he said softly to his Captain's face,

"You'd be surprised what you can live through."

Buddi was quite aware he was no longer alone and the horrid sleepiness was fading. Someone touched his left temple. Barbic, he knew by the smell. For a moment, he thought Grubbi but no…it was too slender. These were feminine hands. He groaned low. He forced his eyes to open, just a bit. He was still tired. His vision swirled a moment but then he knew:

His clan was here, all twenty three of them, by his bedside. Grubbi stood to the side, dipping a cloth in some type of herbal water. The others were scattered about, not close but with attentive looks. They were waiting for him to wake up. Buddi's eyes focused on the person touching him, so gently. When his vision cleared, he saw Ursa sitting by his bedside, smiling down at him, her face a mixture of relief, pure pride and happiness beyond comparison. She rubbed his temple a little,

"Bloom, my little tree."

Tavi was close to the humans when a brief flash caught her eye. Wary of any more magic, she rushed to investigate. As she came up, she saw four gummies, older, talking amongst themselves.

"Get the right time but not the right place?"

"Stow it Gruffi! Leave him alone."

Tummi looked up. "Uh…guys." He pointed right at Tavi and the three gummies turned.

Tavi backed up, a bit nervous. But then, the older glen gummi stepped forward and knelt.

"Well, hello there pumpkin."

Tavi relaxed as even the gruff older gummi was looking at her with compassion. She spoke, curious.

"Who're you?"

"I'm Grammi-"

"And Gruffi and Tummi and Zummi?" she interrupted. Grammi blinked.

"Uh…yes…how did-"

"Sir Cubbi talked about you!"

"_Sir_ Cubbi?"

She nodded. "C'mon…he'll wanna see you."

She led them back towards the field. Gasps came from their throats. The gruff one said,

"I hope there's a story behind this."

Tavi giggled, faintly, "a long one."

Tummi spoke, softly, "And you are?"

She turned around and did a curtsy, as her Mother had taught her to do,

"Tavi Gummi of Gummadoon."


	119. Chapter 119: By Jade Griffin

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

"Cubbi! Oh, Cubbi! Thank the stars!"

Plucki held him close. Like a ... a father? He'd never known his father. He couldn't feel returning Sir Plucki's embrace.

"I-... We thought we'd lost you, Cubbi."

Plucki released him. He saw unashamed tears on the knight's face. But for some reason, Cubbi felt... nothing.

Well, that wasn't exactly true. He felt awful. Like some of Grammi's gray-bean taffy. Pulled every which way and no good for the stomach. He didn't think he could eat for a week.

"I'll be okay." he managed, pushing to a stand. He saw the destroyed staff, and shut his eyes tight. Zorlock...

He was gone. Not a trace, not a whisper or tickle or prick. He'd gone wherever the power of the staff went. Cubbi hoped it to be an oblivion he couldn't escape again.

"Cubbi?"

"'M okay." With a stern frown, he threw open his eyes. And saw and heard the cleaning of the battlefield. And the removal of the dead. He shut his eyes again, so hard that tears leaked out.

"Plucki?"

"I'm here, Cubbi."

"Take me inside. Please?" Now came the grief, the horrible thoughts. If he'd only been stronger, none of this would ever have happened.

Plucki sensed this, scooped him up, and brought Cubbi within Gummadoon's walls without a word.

Buddi wanted to show Ursa he was strong, he was gonna be fine, but he just couldn't open his eyes faster. They parted, bare slits, too slowly. He thought for sure they even creaked.

"Buddi..." Ursa smiled, squeezed his hand.

"Demi..., and Yuki?"

"We're in better shape than you, kid." Demi chuckled.

Buddi managed a weak grin.

Tavi... The same Tavi that Cubbi was engaged to in the future? Gruffi's head swam slightly at the first waves of time catching up. More like drowning him in huge waves. Big changes, everywhere. Just what in the name of fur went on around here?! Dead humans and... and gummies. Preparations for burial or burning or... whatever. But also, humans and gummies side by side, helping to restore order, care for wounded. Most, he didn't recognize. New faces everywhere and all seemed friendly.

"A battle?... No, a war... Tavi, what happened here?" Zummi asked of their quiet procession.

"Where have you _been_?" Trying to hold a calm face after passing through the outskirts of the battlefield, she broke down slightly. "N-never mind. Cubbi'll wanna see you first."

There were several tents erected to host medical teams and treat wounded. One such had a cluster of Barbics, Tummi saw. No, not just a cluster but _all_ the Barbics.

"Grammi, Gruffi, Zummi. Look." He pointed, feeling for the second time in his life a lack of hunger. Signs of death lay everywhere, if not actual bodies... Were they all okay? The thought of anyone he knew killed in battle turned even his stomach.

Grammi broke from their group and ran to the Barbics, Gruffi and Zummi in pursuit.

"...so you'll be up and about soon, Buddi. Training again in no time." Grubbi was saying.

The Barbics caught their approach and, for once, didn't hinder the Glens from entering their group.

"Ursa? What happened?" Grammi demanded upon being let through. To see Buddi all bandaged up like that...

"Where _were_ you all this time? I'd thought you'd come as soon as my clan was called into battle." Ursa threw back, accusing.

"We... Uh..." Zummi stammered.

"We had a different mission." Gruffi answered, eyeing Ryo Barbic in particular, daring him to challenge. Ryo had caused them to run off to begin with and go _through_ all that stupid time travel mess, just to figure out Barbics more. Ryo remained silent but kept a wary eye on the Glens, and Gruffi knew it was because Ryo feared what Ursa might do if she knew what he'd planned. Finally, some leverage!

"Grammi? Gruffi, Zummi, Tummi! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" Sunni rushed them in a hug, despite being on crutches and bandaged herself.

"Land sakes, Sunni! What happened?"

"Grammi, it's a looong story." Summing it up for starters, with a brief description of the alliance between Zorlock/Lady Bane and Igthorn, plus all the other villains of the era, the Glen girl finally broke down in Grammi's arms. "Oh, Grammi, it was horrible!"

The motherly gummi let her cry. "It's over now, Sunni. There, there."

"Grammi? Gruffi?" Tavi came near. "About Cubbi..."

"Oh my, yes. Let's go. Fe's hine... er I mean, he's fine, right?"

"Er... Sort of, Zummi. He'll really wanna see you all before you hear everything."

That said, the Glens followed young Tavi inside Gummadoon, where more wounded filled the courtyard.

"Sunni? Comin', darlin'?"

"In a minute, Grammi." With a shy smile, Sunni received one of understanding from Grammi.

"Aw, Ursa, do I _really_ hafta jump back into training the second I'm well enough to stand?" Buddi groaned, and not just from hurting.

The Barbic leader grinned at her adopted cub's usual response, looked at the faces of the others in her clan. "First, let me ask one thing. There are some pretty smart trees out there that tell me _you_ came up with the attack plan that drove our victory."

Buddi sagged. "Yes, Ursa... I know you would've come up with a better one. Maybe _you_ should have. Less people woulda died..."

"Buddi Barbic, I'm shocked! You _saved_ everyone! What's the first lesson of war, hm?"

"Try to save the most at the least cost."

"And didn't you?"

He paused.

"Let me rephrase that. Buddi, we're all very proud of you. To think, all this time, we've had a war strategist for a cub!" And Ursa smiled. Proud, happy, relieved. And all could see!

Buddi, shocked, gave pause again. But, despite everything-- the pain, any childish behavior-- he threw his hand out to her. Needing her, the feel of her hand in his, was more important than anything else right then.

Ursa embraced it without hesitation, noted privately that his grip was pretty strong for an invalid, and... his muscles were starting to grow. Her fear at her baby growing up faded at seeing him like this. Still her baby, even as he changed and grew up, he still needed her, wanted her. Yes, even as she pushed him onward, she longed to hold him back. And she needn't. He wasn't even looking at that Glen girl crying tears of joy at seeing her and Buddi share a rare moment. Perhaps he wasn't lost to them after all...

Cubbi felt the walls around him. A comfort, the closed-in. He could open his eyes. He did just as Plucki set him down on a bed.

"How do you feel, lad? Hungry?"

Cubbi shook his head, in no mood to eat.

Plucki saw the blank look on his face and knew that Cubbi's battle wasn't over yet. If only...

"Sir Cubbi?"

"Don't call me that."

Taken aback slightly, Plucki frowned. "Why not?"

Cubbi lay down and curled into a ball. "I don't deserve that title. Not when I coulda done more. So much more..."

"Sir Cubbi, let me ask you something." Plucki started, a tentative hand seeking to comfort the cub by rubbing his back. "What more could you, could ANY of us have done? You defeated the greatest foe of any era, boy. You have shown us so much, and allowed Gummadoon's peace to continue. Don't close off to us. Please. We need you still. I'm... I'm sorry you had to find out about Illsi and Aldi in such a hard way. I never meant to keep them from you. It's just that their memory... my failure... I can't look at it sometimes. But I never forget them. Never." On this, the gummi captain was most adamant. "And I want to tell you about them. I'd like to tell you many things... Cubbi, I'd be honored if you would remain here. Not as my ward. I won't take you away from Grammi, Gruffi, and the others. But I know you did have the great desire to be a knight. I would accept you with open arms, lad, as my squire. That is... if you still wish to be a knight."

Plucki feared that, given the recent events, that awesome fortitude may have been extinguished. That spirit which sustained Cubbi through many an adventure... Had it been lost as the price for destroying Zorlock? Cubbi... He was so quiet.

"Cubbi?" Plucki inquired gently, leaning over to peek at the cub's face. He should not have been, but he was surprised to see Cubbi fast asleep. Absolutely exhausted from his ordeal still. With a slight paternal smile, he pulled the covers over the pink cub's shoulders and pulled a chair by the bedside. A light nap would do himself some good as well.


	120. Chapter 120: By SilverFox

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Plucki stood watching Cubbi, wondering if he had heard any of the words he was telling him. He knew he had to tell Cubbi more about Aldi, as he could tell that Cubbi was still in a great deal of mental pain, both from his experience with Zorlock controlling him and the horrors of the battlefield. Plucki sighed as he sat in the chair; he too was tired from battle and it was catching up to him now as he watched the cub. Plucki knew in order for Cubbi to accept the events, he would have to tell Cubbi both about his wife and son. Plucki knew it was for the best that he knew about them, so that Cubbi would accept the position of being his Squire. 

Zummi, Gruffi, Tummi and Grammi followed Tavi as she led the way to the room Cubbi had accepted as his own when he stayed in Gummadoon. The older Glens were preparing themselves for the worst, after seeing the horrors of the battlefield, they were worried that Cubbi was in very bad shape from battle. Grammi feared the worst as she'd seen the condition Buddi and Sunni were in. Even Ursa wasn't immune to injury; she'd seen bandages on the Barbic leader's right shoulder, a graze compared to the injuries of the other two cubs. Gruffi, even with his stone cold face, still had a soft spot for the cubs and was still worried that Cubbi was extremely injured. Zummi's mind was swimming at all the sights they had seen during their time travel; to them it seemed like they had been on a wild quick car ride for two months where in reality, it'd only been around two weeks. 

Sir Plucki slept in a chair that was pulled up close to Cubbi's bed to keep a close eye on the cub. After all, the cub had seen what many of his bravest knights would rarely see in a full lifetime; he was noticeably worried for Cubbi. Plucki slept the sleep of a warrior, in that he was sleeping, but the slightest twitch of Cubbi or other movement in the room would wake him up instantly.


	121. Chapter 121: By Thundercub aka Ulisa

Growing Up 

The Barbics, Glens and any other Disney characters are copyrighted to Disney and we claim no ownership. However, any new characters are copyrighted to Ulisa, Silver Fox and Cheetah the Furry. This plot is a collaboration of Ulisa, Silver Fox, and Cheetah the Furry. 

****

Cubbi's dreams were haunted. He was so tired but now, all the memories came rushing back. He felt horrid. He had nearly killed Tavi. He hadn't been strong enough to save Destini. How could Plucki still accept him? How could he take on the role of knight now? Yet, somewhere in the back of his head, there still dwelled the desire. He didn't want to lose the chance to be a knight but at the same time, how could he accept it? After what he had _failed_ to do…tears slipped out of the cub's eyelids. 

"Sir Plucki?"

The Gummadoon Captain's eyes flew open and he got up from the chair and walked over to sit on the bed when Cubbi called his name. Slowly, Cubbi turned over so he was facing Plucki. He knew he probably looked a mess. Still, he wanted to make the pain end. ANYTHING to make the pain end. Absolutely anything….

Cubbi opened his mouth to say something but his voice came out as a strangled sob. He couldn't say it. He simply couldn't. It was too real still. Too soon after. The cub shut his eyes and let shuddering cries escape his throat. They started slow and then before long, he was crying hysterically. All the events of the war came back in livid detail.

Plucki said nothing but pulled the cub into his arms. Cubbi laid his head against Plucki's chest, his breath coming in shuddering gasps as all the pain and fear and guilt came out full force, in the form of tears and whimpers. He tried to clamp them down with almost no result. The pain, guilt and agony of what he'd seen…it was too much. The cub gave in and the floodgates opened.

Plucki didn't say anything; nothing needed to be said. Rather, he knew what Cubbi was going through. Every knight and squire had their first dose of war and violence. The younger the child, the harder it was because it was such a blow to the state of innocence they had. The younger squires--no, pages as that's what they were--were having trouble and had been given leave by their knight mentors to go to their parents. Cubbi didn't have that. And those younger gummies had only seen the whole picture of the war. They hadn't really fought in it. 

But…poor Cubbi. He had not only fought in it, he'd had to fight against that evil mastermind called Zorlock. Plucki wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy, let alone a child…especially not this child. The Captain looked down at the sobbing cub and without a word, laid his hand in his hair and rubbed the cub's back with his other hand.

"My fault!" Cubbi started to wail. "My fault! My fault Destini died!"

This got Plucki's full attention. He pushed Cubbi away from him and put his hands on the cub's shoulders. He met Cubbi's eyes, firmly but kindly.

"Sir Cubbi," he said firmly, "You did _not_ cause Destini's death. That was Zorlock's doing, not yours."

"but it was _me_ doing it…"

"no," Plucki corrected gently, "it was your body."

Cubbi didn't seem convinced. Plucki sighed deeply. The cub was misplacing the blame. That was common but it tore the knight's heart up. He looked at Cubbi and despite himself, he smiled.The cub was so miserable but his eyes were still strong. Most of the eyes were sorrow but Plucki saw a light deep behind them. He thought back to Aldi and remembered something he had always used with him.

"You're right Cubbi."

The cub looked up, shocked.

"W..what?"

"Zorlock was evil embodied. He was the greatest sorcerer, evil though he was, that ever existed, as far as we know. He fell the fifth Gummadoon council all in one shot. Destini was protecting the staff and you didn't keep Zorlock contained. When he took over Wooddale-"

"Now wait a minute!" Cubbi cried, angry. "He was strong. I'd just recovered from Fire Plaque. I was fighting him as hard as I could. When he attacked Destini, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't fight that stupid staff!"

Plucki chuckled and raised a brow at Cubbi. "That's what I wanted to hear, lad."

Cubbi paused, stunned. "It was Zorlock who killed her, who made her use the staff. I was trying…so hard."

Plucki stroked the cub's hair. "I know you were. But Destini didn't die in vain, little one. You destroyed the staff. And I know Zorlock was trying to escape. I saw it by the way your face changed. Your will kept him in long enough for thr staff to destroy him. Cubbi…to keep a wizard locked inside by will alone is soemthng very few can do. And you put an end to that cursed staff."

Cubbi looked at Plucki and a faint grin came over his face. He flung his arms around Plucki's neck and hugged him tightly. He said softly, as he squeezed out the last few tears,

"Thank you."

"Ursa."

Grubbi walked over to his leader who was still talking to Buddi. She turned to the healer who said,

"We can move into Gummadoon for now. Besides, I have a feeling Buddi here is something of a hero."

Buddi turned blood red and buried his face into Ursa's nearby shoulder. The barbic leader chuckled and ruffled his hair,

"Little bird…"

Buddi blushed deeper at that phrase, which basically meant 'shy one.' He still didn't think he'd done anything that great but he also knew that if Ursa was making such a big deal about it, it must be. Grubbi scooped Buddi up from the cot and said,

"No walking for you for a few days."

Ursa was about to follow when Gritti reentered and said, 

"Ursa…we need to talk."

The Barbic leader rubbed Buddi's head, telling him she'd be right behind him. Then, she trotted to Gritti's side.

"What is it?"

"The Gummadoon council found out about the Glen and South Gumpton. They're going to revive them."

"They can do that?"

"they could make the city vanish and only reappear once a century…"

"Point taken. So…why are you telling me this?"

"The others told them about Barbic Woods…they want to revive it."

Ursa's face paled with a mixture of shock and hope. "..What?"

"You heard me."

The barbic leader sat down on the cot that Buddi had once occupied. "Did they give details?"

"Well, for the Glen and South Gumpton, they are basically recreating it from scratch, knowing what it was like before-"

"They don't know Barbic Woods…"

"No but I also told them what you and Grubbi told me. That it was starting to rebloom."

"And?"

"And they said, if that was true, they would just speed up the process. The trees would be completely natural, not magically created."

Ursa looked at Gritti and saw pure hope in his eyes, and she knew it was probably reflected on her own face. 

"What did the others-"

"They follow you."

"So-"

"DO IT!"

Ursa turned to see Buddi rushing back, or as best as he could which was pretty pathetic. He was weak, very physically drained. He fell onto his face. Ursa stood and walked over, scooping him up. Grubbi was close behind. She said, trying to sound firm but not being able to hide her amused tone, 

"Buddi Barbic, do the words 'don't walk' mean anything to you?"

As she said this, she brushed the mud and dirt off his face. Buddi was looking at her, pure hope in his eyes. Tears streamed down his face.

"Let them do it, Ursa."

"Buddi, magic isn't something trivial."

"And we Barbics typically don't _need_ magic," Grubbi added. Buddi spoke, his voice nearly breaking with emotion.

"But…you heard Gritti. The trees'd be natural. It's starting to grow…wouldn't this be just speeding up what Natur is already doing?"

Ursa sighed; he had a point. She looked at him, at those young eyes, full of hope and desire. Inside, her own heart practically burst in her chest with the prospect…the idea of going home…she looked at the cub in her arms. So full of life and innocence yet at the same time, wise beyond his years. Ursa wouldn't deny it. As much as she pretended otherwise, she ached for their old life, their old home just as much as the rest of her clan.

"Gritti…go tell the council we wanna go home."

Tavi was silent as she led them through Gummadoon's walls. She tried to push her pain away but every step she took, she was reminded that her brother would never sneak up on her like he always did. That her mother would never again greet her with cookies and treats when she came hoem from tutoring. Her father would never again carry her on his shoulders. 

But…her aunt was still alive. Although no one had said anything, Tavi knew her aunt would take her in. She wouldn't make her niece become an orphan, even if she was a little older than the average age for raising cubs. Tavi was brooding and Grammi surprised her when she put her hands on her shoulders. Tavi turned to look at her,

"Pumpkin…are you all right?"

Tavi sighed deeply and tears welled up. "no…"

"Did you see some of the battle, kiddo?" Gruffi asked. Tavi looked at him.

"I was in the battle. I saw my parents die and I found my brother's body. All I have left is my aunt Toffi."

Grammi embraced her tightly. She didn't say anything but her hug spoke volumes. Tavi was extremely grateful. Glancing ahead, she broke loose and ran, arms out, screaming,

"Auntie Toffi!"

Wooddale chuckled and fell to her niece's level. She scooped her up and then noted the Glens. 

"Welcome back, gummies. The council is meeting right now and we're discussing a matter very important. Would one of you attend?"

"Auntie, they wanted to see Cubbi…"

"I'll go."Zummi spoke out. "You three co see Gubbi…I mean, go see Cubbi."

"Zummi? Are you sure?" Grammi inquired. He nodded and walked off with Wooddale while Tavi pointed out where the room was before heading off herself. 

She called behind her, "If Plucki's there, tell him the council needs him."

"Sir Plucki?"

The Gummadoon captain looked up from the form he had cradled in his arms and gave a smile at the Glens' approach. Much as he hated to wake Cubbi, especially since he finally looked peaceful, he knew Cubbi'd wanna see his clan. Gently, he jostled the cub's shoulder and Cubbi moaned, low and slow. Plucki smiled as the cub murmured, "Five mo'e minutes."

A grin pierced Gruffi's hard face at that. He and Grammi sat on the bed as Cubbi blinked and sat up. Cubbi spotted them immeidately.

"GRUFFI! GRAMMI!"

He flung himself at them, locking his arms around the closest one, Gruffi. The Glen leader gave him a light squeeze back.

"Hey kid."

"Where have you guys _been_?"

Grammi chuckled. They must have been asked that a good three times. She stroked Cubbi's tear stained face and said,

"We're more interested in what we missed, pumpkin."

Cubbi laid his head against gruffi's chest, surprising him. "Cubbi?"

"A lot," he murmured, half turning his head into Gruffi's chest, "A whole lot…"

"Are…are you serious?"

Zummi was stunned. Revive the Glen? The thought stalled his heart and filled him with longing. The council caught his surprised and longing look and smiled. Berrybottom was the one who spoke.

"Yes, as we are reviving South Gumpton, repairing Ursalia-"

"And Barbic Woods," a familiar female voice added. Zummi turned to see Ursa walk through the doors. Gritti followed her, carrying Buddi, who had his eyes shut and was resting his head on the older gummi's shoulder. The barbic leader took ntoe of Zummi's surprised look and added, looking to the council, her eyes hard,

"I want you to speed the process up. We don't want any magically created trees. Our forest was fine."

The council gave her a nod and then turned to Zummi. Stunned, he gave a nod in answer. The five council members rose and began to chant. Zummi normally would had listened to their words, to how they looked, what they did as they chanted. But his mind was completely blown away by the prospect. They could go home…home.

The council glowed a deep blue for a brief moment before it faded and they turned to their audience, Berrybottom spoke,

"It is done."

Berrybottom smiled at Zummi, "You are free to investigate it. If you would let us know when you want to go, one of our magic apprentices will accompany you. Traveling by magic will take much less time than even by Quickcar.."

Zummi nodded. But before he could leave, Ursa grabbed his arm.

"Ursa-"

"All right, where were you?"

"We-"

"I know you Glens, despite how we clash. You would have come immediately, as soon as Sunni got there with Buddi. You didn't so I'm guessing you weren't there."

Zummi was obviously stunned. Ursa folded her arms, nodding her head. "I saw the way you looked at Ryo. He had something to do with it…now…I wanna know what happened when we were gone."

"Ursa…"

"Zummi Gummi! We may disagree at times and Gum herself knows that gruffi and I clash constantly but your clan members are our allies…our friends. I wanna know what Ryo, one of my clan, did to make you vanish."

Zummi sighed and slowly, evenly, he told Ursa the straight facts. He didn't look at her once until he finished.

Her lips were pinched, her face a lighter shade.

"He dared…"

"Ursa…it's okay. The Glen's been revived…"

"When he did this, it wasn't. He was going to…Ryo, you _tachien_!"

Zummi looked at her. Ursa inhaled, took a moment and then said,

"Zummi," she looked at him, her eyes dead serious. "With every drop of my barbic blood, I ask you to forgive him. Had I been there, this never would even had been considered. We do not abandon those who need us." Her face softened a bit. "Nor friends."

Zummi beamed, relieved. He knew the barbic code would not had allowed this but to hear Ursa call his clan 'friends'…his heart leaped. "Accepted hole-wearted…er, whole-heartedly Ursa."

Ursa nodded. As Zummi walked out, she called, "Zummi? My clan will be returning to our woods if the spell was effective…"

"As we'll go back to the Glen Ursa."

"May we remain friends?"

"I would not have it any other way, Ursa."

Ursa nodded as Zummi vanished. She turned and left the room, headed towards the courtyard. She had a few choice words…and some extra duties for a certain barbic who dared break their code. Glen or not, Barbics did not abandon those that needed their protection. Or who had earned their alliance and friendship and she was gonna make _sure_ Ryo knew that…

"Oh Cubbi, darling…it'll be all right. It's over, sweetheart."

Cubbi sniffled, burying his face into Grammi's chest. The motherly gummi wiped his tears with her apron. As she was ready to speak, the door opened and Zummi returned…it had been a good hour since he and Sir Plucki left. Now, his eyes were wet with tears, his face shining. Grammi and Gruffi and even quiet Tummi asked,

"What is it?"

"The Gummadoon council…they…they restored the Glen."

"WHAT?!" Gruffi leapt up, Grammi, Tummi and Cubbi stared. Gruffi looked at Zummi, searching for it to be a lie or a cruel prank. He saw neither. Gruffi fell onto the bed, unbelieving yet wanting to believe at the same time.

"Those new gummies are from New Gumbrea, Gruffi." Zummi added. "The council revived South Gumpton. They repaired Ursalia…and revived Barbic Woods."

Zummi then proceeded to tell them of his conversation with Ursa. Gruffi listened, stoic, until eh finished.

"So…the great gummies are staying?"

"Yes…"it was Cubbi answered. "As is Gummadoon."

Cubbi lowered his eyes. Grammi took immediate notice.

"Pumpkin, what is it?"

"I…well…"

"Kid," Gruffi said it with strength but without venom. "Just spit it out."

"Plucki said…if I wanted…I could stay and be his squire and train…and become a knight of Gummadoon. But-"

"You'd have to leave the Glen and stay here," Gruffi finished. Cubbi nodded. Sadness was on his face but there was also a hope there, a desperate longing. Gruffi, still in shock, said nothing so Grammi took over,

"Oh Cubbi, sweetie…I know the other squires and pages have their families here…what about-"

"Plucki'll take me in. Most of the squires live with their mentors anyway…"

Grammi nodded, tears threatening to spill over. "Oh Cubbi, for the first time in centuries, the Glen will be full. With our cousins…finally home…I don't wanna discourage you honey. But…are you sure?"

Cubbi looked at each of the adults and then said,

"Yes. I wanna be a knight."

Grammi embraced him tightly,

"Then do it, sweetheart. Do it."

"I didn't do much…"

"Don't be so modest, Buddi," Ursa admonished gently. "Creating and figuring out how to launch a military attack is not _nothing_!"

"But…" it was Sunni who spoke now, "A holiday? For us?"

"You earned it, lass." Plucki intervened. He smiled as Cubbi walked in. "You _all_ earned it."

Cubbi blinked and walked over to Plucki's side as the Glens followed him in. "Someone wanna fill me in?"

Buddi spoke up, from his place in Ursa's arms. The rest of the Barbics were now in the main council chamber. The Glens noted that Ryo looked especially ashamed and cut down. But they didn't say anything. Buddi spoke out,

"The Gummadoon gummies and New Gumbrea gummies heard what we did and now they wanna dedicate the holiday of the end of this war to us. They wanna call it the Festival of the Three."

Cubbi was stunned to say the least. Gruffi spoke out,

"For three…?"

Wooddale nodded. "Buddi created and set into action the strategy that won us the war. Cubbi destroyed Zorlock and rid us of the only cursed Gummi artifact we've ever had. Sunni sealed our alliance with King Jean-Claude of France and Queen Calla of Dunwyn…"

"Wait!" Gruffi interrupted. "_Queen_ Calla?"

"Yes, Gruffi." A new voice spoke out. Turning, a small blond haired human girl walked through the door, followed by Sir Tuxford. Grammi didn't delay. She ran to Calla and hugged her tightly. The girl fell to her knees and accepted Grammi's embrace. 

"Father was permanently injured in battle." She added. "He'll guide me but Dunwyn is mine now. And I cannot think of a better way to start it off than with an alliance with gummi kind."

She turned to the three now infamous cubs. "Or any better reward for you three than a holiday to make certain your acts do not fade with time."

And so that's what happened. After much convincing, the three cubs had agreed to a holiday. It was called the Festival of Three. A night that would be celebrated throughout all gummi clans, Glen, Royal and Barbic. Their human allies, both France and Dunwyn, also recognized it. But in Gummadoon, when they had a festival, they had a _festival_.

Food, magicians, games, dancing, and all the like. The Glens watched at first and then found themselves pulled into the celebration by their cousins. Sunni played a few of the games but because of her hurt leg, she had a few limitations. Buddi had the most limitations. He couldn't walk yet (medic's orders) so he sat with Ursa, watching. But he certainly wasn't one to turn down food or the gifts.

Yes, gifts. Since the three cubs had saved their kind, they received quite a few gifts as a result. Buddi surmised that in time, the holiday would probably present gifts to all cubs. But he wasn;t one to turn down a present. Most of the gifts were treats but quite a few were toys, which he was not ashamed to admit he had not yet outgrown completely.

Cubbi, despite the gifts and the praise, seemed the only one not happy. He looked like he was brooding. Buddi thought of calling him over and asking why but Grammi was already headed over and Ursa pushed Buddi's head into her lap and started to stroke his hair. Buddi, despite his outward façade, admitted he _was_ tired…exhausted almost. Ursa spoke, her voice soft.

"Your soul's strained, Buddi. Rest."

Buddi needed no further prodding. He was happy and content. He was growing up but he was still Ursa's baby. Neither she nor his clan was going to leave him alone. Barbic Woods was revived. They were going home. Sunni had her homem restored. Her lifestyle…he would miss her but Barbic Woods was closer than Ursalia had been. She and he had already agreed to quite a few meetings once they were settled. They were not going to grow apart, he was certain of it. And as for the Glens, Buddi had never seen them so happy. He couldn't believe all this had happened…

"Shh…"

Buddi's thoughts fled at Ursa's gentle touch and he sank into a sleep filled with dreams of a bright future.

"Great, Sunni!"

The girl beamed at Macki's praise. She couldn't do most of the games but she ahd gotten a bunch of gifts, mainly dresses and jewlry and she and Macki were comparing designs and hair styles. Macki was older and was showing Sunni how to do some of thr Asian hairstyles of her parents' culture. Sunni loved it. And also, some of the other gummies had brought over the smaller games for her to play as well as some of the food.

Tears blurred Sunni's vision. Everything was going so…right! She and Buddi were closer than ever and were going to visit as soon as their clan were settled. She had her clan back, Calla was queen, and they were allies with humans once more. It was like a dream to Sunni, something straight out of a storybook! But it was true and happening.

Sunni spied Gruffi, silent, his arms crossed. Getting up, she limped over to his side.

"Gruffi…you're supposed to be happy."

He jumped, surprised. "Kiddo, don't do that."

"Sorry. But seriously Gruffi…I know you don't wanna trust humans but Calla's queen now…"

"She can't control her entire kingdom kid."

"No…she can't. But think about it. We managed to get the humans to ally with us for the war."

"well…yeah."

"I say we give it a shot. Aren't you ever happy?"

Gruffi looked at her and then out across the room. Grammi gave Cubbi a hug and the cub headed over to where Plucki was. He looked at Sunni, who smiled and motioned to human children and gummi cubs, playing games together, side by side. Neither side was displaying malice, just joy and perhaps a little bit of awe but nothing to get alarmed over. He stroked the girl's hair.

"yeah, I am."

"Plucki?"

The Gummadoon Captain turned and smiled at Cubbi.

"hey lad. Enjoying yourself?"

"The presents are great," the cub grinned and Plucki laughed. But Cubbi turned serious again. "Can I talk to you, Plucki?"

Plucki nodded, set his glass down and led the cub through the door from the main hall, into what looked like a sitting room. Plucki sat across from Cubbi.

"of course, lad. What is it?"

"I heard you before. When you asked me if I wanted to be your squire."

Plucki blinked. He'd thought Cubbi had been asleep. But he didn't say anything, just waited to see where Cubbi was going with it. The cub looked at him and said softly,

"I do. I want to be a knight. I do."

Plucki took Cubbi's hands in his and smiled at him. "and as I said, Sir Cubbi, I will welcome you with open arms."

"I'll hafta stay here?"

"yes. As is the case with squires and mentors."

"I thought so…just making sure. But," Cubbi grinned. "Grammi said she wants your promise you'll take care of me. She's a worrywart."

"Sounds to me like she loves you."

"That too."

"You can tell her that I'll guide you and look after you with every ounce of spirit and heart I have."

Cubbi smiled and nodded. He couldn't believe it…he was going to be trained to be a knight. All his childhood, he had dreamed of such a moment. He never imagined that he would have the honor of training under Sir Plucki himself! The greatest of all their legends. It was mind blowing. The cub took in what the Captain was saying about how it would work with awe. It sounded like Plucki was gonna take over the role of Guardian…wow…

"Cubbi!"

Tavi ran in, launched herself at Cubbi and kissed his cheek. She hadn't gotten to see him yet and now was ecstatic. He was still alive…

"EW! Gross!"

Cubbi pushed her off. As soon as he was able, he darted behind Plucki, who had stood. Locking his arms around the knight's waist, he said,

"Keep away from me!"

Tavi, in retaliation, chased him around the knight twice before the two tore outside, back into the party. Grammi stuck her head into the room and looked at Plucki. He saw her look and said softly,

"I'll look over him as if he were my own."

Grammi nodded, "He'll get to visit?"

"Of course, milady."

A crash was heard from the party, followed by Cubbi's

"GET HER AWAY!"

Plucki chuckled,

"One journey done and another begins."

THE END


End file.
